Itachi's New Partner
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: Deathly ill, Itachi needs a partner who can heal him. Enter S ranked psychic kunoichi Hikari Senju, who knows the truth of the Uchiha massacre and more. Through blood sweat and tears, Hikari shows him that death is only a door. Able to talk to his deceased family and watch over Sasuke from far away, she has what it takes to mend his body. But can she mend his heart as well? ItaOC.
1. Three Truths

Happy Birthday Itachi!

This is a oneshot but if people like it enough, review it or message me and i might make it a multiple chapter thing!

* * *

Young women and men alike chattered excitedly and swarmed closer to the panel of waiting high rank shinobi. Kisame had been severely injured, meaning there was a temporary opening in the Akatsuki. Their leader had explicitly requested that all those recruited were medic ninja. The reason for that remained unknown.

Hikari looked enigmatically at the mass of fifty candidates. Little did they know, she had never been recruited. The woman had no interest in belonging to a criminal organization for any purpose other than her self-assigned mission. Keeping a small distance from the large crowd, she quickly snuck a peek at the nine deadly shinobi sitting at a long panel above them. Itachi sat on the end of the line, staring blankly into the distance past all of the prospects. It was clear that he had no interest in which shinobi would be selected. Hikari chuckled to herself. With all of the noise and drooling girls, he probably hated it here. A gaggle of young women squealed and talked among themselves, nearing Hikari.

"Hey, don't you want to get closer? I heard if we get near the middle there's a table where we can write our contact information! Maybe he'll see us and want to get in touch!" The woman smiled politely, but gestured her decline.

"That's okay, I'm good right here." The three girls shrugged, making their way deeper into the crowd. More confidence swelled inside her. She knew that she would never have to give her information in childish hopes of talking with the S-ranked Uchiha. If she followed her plan, there was no way she wouldn't be chosen out of everyone.

She glanced up at him once again, wondering if he had perhaps seen the brief exchange. To her shock, he blankly glanced back. Her heart skipped a beat in surprise. She quickly turned her head, pretending it had never happened. His attention shifted back into the distance. In another fifteen minutes, a blue haired woman rose up from the panel and approached the front of the stage, signaling for quiet.

"Attention candidates. We will begin the second preliminary round now. The fifty of you have all been selected from a large sample of shinobi across the nations for displaying exemplary shinobi skills. As you know, only one of you will be chosen as a temporary replacement on Itachi Uchiha's team." Excited murmuring and squealing ensued. The blue haired woman raised her hand once more. "Silence. Now, everyone will line up in numerical order with ten people per row. Five of the Akatsuki, Tobi, Diedara, Kazuku, Zetsu and myself will begin evaluating your applications for basic S-rank level characteristics. If we call out your number, you will exit the room and we will discard your application. When there are ten remaining, we will proceed with phase three. Are there any questions?" A woman's hand shot straight up.

"Will we be able to talk to Itachi-kun even if we don't get the job?" Girls around her squealed and laughed. Hikari cringed and rolled her eyes in irritation. The blue haired woman shot them a deadpan look.

"Only the selected candidate will be talking with Itachi. We begin now." The woman returned to her seat at the other edge of the panel, and began handing out their applications to her teammates. Hikari looked at the number in her hand. 33. Calmly, she filed in with the other 49 candidates into the third row. This would be a long wait.

It appeared that the first five members adopted a bracketing system to discard applications. They would go over two at once rather quickly, conferring with each other, putting prospects head to head.

"Number 11. You are excused," The blue haired woman called out. A defeated looking dark haired girl filed out shortly after. "Forty five, FAIL! Thirty eight, FAIL!" The long blonde haired man shouted. A masked figure next to him nudged him, urging him to lower his voice. With each number called out, the more assured Hikari felt, and the closer she was to her goal. She could do it.

Thirty left. Confidence now rushed through every part of her. Everything was going to go fine. The fear she felt before she saw Itachi was gone. She even dared to look directly at him now. He glanced back. The woman gave him a hint of a smile, knowing full well he wouldn't return the gesture in order to keep up his façade. But miraculously enough, his eyes didn't shut her out.

Finally, there were ten left. They were instructed to line up into a single row. Hikari lined up, now not only calm, but comfortable, unlike her competitors. She was filled with so much purpose and meaning. She looked at the other nine, curious as to what her competitors even looked like. What sort of a person would aspire to be a part of a high ranked terrorist organization? Did they share the Akatsuki's goals, or were they clueless fans of the eldest Uchiha? Seven of the ten of them were female. One man was built similar to his former partner. Another was slender, but looked highly intelligent. The third had a cold, sociopathic look in his eyes. Now, the orange haired man who sat beside Itachi rose and took the center of the stage.

"My name is Pein. The woman who you heard from before is Konan. I am the leader of the Akatsuki. The final ten of you have done very well to have remained here for so long. You are all S rank level ninja, with outstanding capabilities. We will now begin phase three. The remaining Akatsuki members, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and I will be thoroughly reviewing your applications, to decide which of you will not only function best in the Akatsuki, but paired with Itachi's skill set. When we have narrowed in on a decision, we will ask each candidate one final question to defend yourselves. We will begin the final phase now."

The leader sat down, and opened up the first application. The three others began to read through the pages. Itachi merely turned his head, remaining only partially engaged. Hikari put her hand in her pocket, clenching the small piece of paper that was her only weapon. Her fate rested upon the words she had written. Her fate was almost guaranteed. Two candidates failed their final question and were disqualified. With each new assessment, her confidence did not falter. Every now and again, he would look into her smiling eyes. There was no fear looking at the Uchiha. Very soon, they would be working together.

Twenty minutes later, the eighth of ten finalists exited the room, leaving only one grey haired silver eyed girl and herself. Hikari was next in line. Finally she watched him read over her application. His expression did not change, but she noticed a light flicker in his eyes. He looked at her, who looked back with unfaltering smiling eyes. He read over the second application quickly, and mumbled his vote to Kisame. The leader spoke.

"We have come upon a problem. Both of your skill sets work well enough to be accepted into the Akatsuki as Itachi's teammate. Kisame and I on one hand favor one, while Sasori and Itachi favor another. In the end, Itachi will have the final decision." The leader got up once again, coming to the front of the stage. "We'll have to ask you questions against each other. We'll start with number 33. What is your name?"

In a warm, high, confident voice, she spoke.

"Hikari."

"And why should he choose you?" With that question, Hikari finally reached into her pocket with beaming eyes and pulled out the small, white note that her very life rested upon. She smiled at him directly, and addressed the leader.

"This is for Itachi's eyes and Itachi's eyes only." The leader considered for a moment and nodded.

"Very well." Hikari gracefully handed the note her mission depended on to the leader, who handed it to Itachi. Every cell in Hikari's limbs was thrumming with energy. Kisame snickered.

"Is it a love letter?" The raven haired man calmly opened up the paper. To his surprise, the note was not written in normal letters but in the symbols he had not seen for many long years upon a stone lithograph. He looked at her with furrowed brows. Without a word, Itachi enabled his sharringan and read the only words that could ever possibly make him care about the outcome of this contest.

 _I know the secret behind the Uchiha Clan massacre._

Itachi looked at the boldly smiling woman now, and it was clear in his expression he viewed her in a new light. In his mind, Hikari projected a telepathic message.

 _I need to talk to you. If you value the wellbeing of your brother and the outcome of your mission, please hear what I have to say._

With expert skill in putting on an act, Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. For the first time, he spoke.

"I see. Pein, I need to have a word with this woman before I make my final decision." Her grey haired rival looked at her with surprise and jealousy and disgust. The rest of the group talked amongst each other in objection.

"Silence," Pein ordered. "We all trust Itachi's judgement enough to know that if he believes this is necessary, it must be so. If you do decide on her, we expect you to tell us exactly what message you received. When it comes to choosing members, there are no secrets within the Akatsuki." Itachi nodded, silently.

"What if it's an assassination attempt? If she's made it this far and attacks, she won't go down without a fight," Konan countered. The woman nodded her head knowingly.

"I don't want to fight anyone. Itachi is encouraged to bring any weapons he desires if he wishes. I unarmed myself at the door just like everyone else. You have my word." Itachi thought and considered, finally nodding. Hikari walked up the stairs to the waiting man, whom agitation emanated from. When she arrived, he walked towards the back of the panel.

"With me, Hikari." the man said calmly, yet sternly. The woman obeyed. He lead her past a snickering Kisame and serious looking Leader to a small room just behind them. The man gestured her inside and just before she entered, she glanced at her glaring competitor.

* * *

The room had a thick door and walls. Itachi shut them inside. His sharringan was still enabled.

"I'm from the Leaf Village," she whispered. "Quickly, you need to put me into a Tsukuyomi." Itachi was already ahead of her. Hikari boldly looked straight into his eyes as he cast his genjutsu. She could feel the flow of chakra in her brain distort until her surroundings were completely different. They were now floating in a space of formless colors, face to face. The woman looked around to make sure this wasn't a torture setup. Itachi's voice was stern, but otherwise still expressionless.

"What is the secret behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre? If you believe I have hidden motives for leaving my brother alive, you are mistaken." Hikari smiled dryly.

"I would have continued keeping the façade if I were in your position too. Nice try, but unfortunately, I'm not the one you can continue to hide the truth from. It's unfortunate, but I was able to pick up the secret while working with the elders. You read my application quite thoroughly. Hyper-intuition, remember? Do you know what that means?" Itachi looked at her inquisitively. "I try not to use the other word… it tends to rub others the wrong way. I keep it my secret."

"Clairvoyance..?" The woman grimly, nodded her head.

"Clairvoyance, clairaudience, advanced chakra sensing, empathy. I can do them all." The Uchiha reflected on this. He had never thought long about if such skills were truly possible. However, he too was extra intuitive. No one ever questioned how he arrived at his conclusions but the truth was that sometimes he just knew things instinctively. He would often pick up on feelings out of nothing and keep them to himself. He had even correctly guessed Sasuke would be born a male. If it was possible that he could just know information without any reason, then perhaps that skill could be extended in many directions and intensified to produce the skills this woman claimed she had.

"Claiming that you intuited a silly idea from the elders of my former village is explanation enough, but you have no evidence to support your claim. You're just a foolish girl with an overactive imagination and a false perception of reality." That accusation hurt Hikari. She had been told the same thing by others when she decided to let them in on her secret. Hearing it from a man she knew she could trust cut like a knife. The woman looked deeply into his eyes.

"Well, I'm obviously not an Uchiha. How do you think I found the lithographs? I can see into you, Itachi. And I hate to bring up old wounds but I need you to believe me and you give me no choice…" The woman looked straight into his waiting eyes again, boring into him. "I see a large battlefield with thousands of fallen shinobi. A man with a red uniform lies dying on the ground, begging for water. You hurry to give him what he needs, but he rises up to kill you. Without hesitation, you end his life at the age of four years old. Itachi, that battlefield is engraved in the back of your mind and it's imprinted itself onto your soul. Your own father-" Itachi raised his hand. As the woman told his story, his face grew more and more alive. His façade slipped away.

"Enough, Hikari. You've made your point." The woman was pleased with herself, despite is now evident discomfort. She gladly stopped speaking and lowered her head in sadness. Itachi looked at her with uncertainty. It was very much unlike him to be willing to disclose such intimate details of his inner self to a stranger, let alone to a woman his own age. Yet now he knew that guarding himself as he normally had would be futile. If it was for the sake of his mission, he would need to allow himself to open up, as painstaking as that was. "So, you say you worked with the elders, and picked up my secret from them. Why come here to me?"

"Because others know that I have picked up many village secrets. I was accepted into ANBU because it was the best place for me to gather secrets and keep them safe within the village. But if I were to die and my body were to be stolen, that information might fall into the wrong hands. I've learned how to block off my mind to keep them safe, but when I learned of your mission the risk of my independence became too great. I can't risk leaking the truth of the Uchiha when you've spent your entire life protecting the village and the future of your clan! It would go against all of my principles. That's why I'm asking you… please let me help you in any way that I can. I'll do anything."

"What if I refuse? If you have many village secrets, you're more of a threat to the village than I am. I could kill you here." Hikari closed her eyes and smiled with resolution.

"You have me in a genjutsu. You brought weapons. If you decide to dispose of me, I will be happy to die by your hand. However, you really don't want to do that. If I am to die here, this will be the last time you will have help. I'm not stupid, Itachi. I wouldn't have come to you if I had an offer you could refuse."

"Go ahead. You know the secret. What do you have that I cannot do on my own?" Itachi braced himself for more discomfort.

"As a start, your first priority in life is to watch over Sasuke, whom you left alive, correct? You can keep a weather eye out for news regarding your brother, or even send crows or a crow to spy if need be. As Sasuke continues to grow, the risk of you being found out will only increase. I can watch over him from here or any other place in the world. I can ease your constant worrying, never leaving your side if need be."

"How can you see my brother without clones or any physical presence?"

"Remote viewing. I only need to see him with my minds eye." Itachi nodded his head.

"Watching over Sasuke is my responsibility." Hikari gave a knowing smirk.

"Is your narrow focus to your ideals more valuable to you than your own brother's safety? You don't even know where he is. If Orochimaru decided to make preparations to harm your brother, which he is, by the way, you would be too late. Your brother deserves the most watchful of eyes, doesn't he?" Itachi thought for a moment and closed his eyes, turning his head downward.

"So you can watch my brother, fine. What else can you do?"

"I can predict future events. If anything were to happen to the Leaf, to your brother, or to the Akatsuki, or to yourself, you would have time to plan and time to intervene."

"Konoha was nearly destroyed and the third Hokage dead not even a season ago. You worked with the elders and failed to give a prediction to the higher ups?" Hikari chuckled darkly, yet apologetically.

"They didn't listen. The elders dismissed it as paranoia and speculation. Lord Third did too, and for that he paid the ultimate price."

"Another claim backed by no evidence. You say you can watch over my brother and predict the future. Is there anything else?" Hikari looked down as if making a difficult decision.

"There is, but, from what I gather from you, you might not want it..." The man's eyes narrowed.

"And what would that be?"

"I can use my reiki healing technique to take away any emotional pain that might inhibit your normal functioning. I can even do it from a distance. It doesn't transfer to anyone, it simply dissipates." Itachi immediately shut it down.

"My pain is mine and mine alone." It was a decision he had made long ago. He had disgraced his village and his family by ending the lives of many people he held dear. He had killed innocent children. Living the remainder of his life in pain was only part of his punishment, and he deserved every single second of it.

"I understand that, believe me. But it does lower your chakra levels and weaken your body as well. If you were to engage in a trying battle, it might be wise to take cautionary measures." Itachi nodded, though there was a low chance of a trying battle actually occurring.

"If you can do as you say, your assets would be very valuable. Still, I'm not convinced. From all that you've told me, there is nothing that you have to contribute to a team that I could not do on my own, or a problem I could compensate for. With all of the risk involved in letting you live, it doesn't seem worth it."

"What great risk is there in keeping me alive if I am on your team, working with you? If you really read into my resume you would understand that I'm not an average, S rank Ninja. I'm your age. I joined the ANBU shortly after you left. I took the chuunin exams by myself. I might not be as strong as you, but I could probably defeat Kisame if we went toe to toe. I'm a sensory ninja and I won't be caught by the ANBU, or Root if they do dare to pursue me."

"They will definitely pursue you."

"They're afraid of me. They'll only send several at a time. And I will take care of them when they arrive. Keeping me alive guarantees the safety of the one person who still means anything to you."

"I can do it myself. There is nothing I lack that you do not. " Hikari turned deathly serious. Dying at his feet was an acceptable option for her. But not using her skills would be a terrible waste to him, more so than he knew. It was time to pull out her trump card. There was no proper way to say this. What tone of voice do you say this sentence to a man who killed almost everyone that ever mattered to him? She opted for a bitter sweet, compassionate face. She carefully tailored a soft yet resolved tone, to make it clear she was aware of the implications.

"I can talk to the dead. Three spirits that are very dear to you want to talk with you." A moment of silence as Itachi let that sink in. This girl, this harmless looking girl who came out of nowhere, had just shaken him at the core. With a simple statement, she opened up possibilities he had never before considered. It was too much to take in for him emotionally right now, and the processing would have to wait.

"Besides, if you lack so little, then keeping me out of the reach of anyone who might gain access to my thoughts and memories won't need to be a challenge for you. I promise, I will never burden you. Any trouble I do cause I will pay back with my help. Would you rather have to deal with the second option? The girl outside is obsessed with you."

"How do you know?" The woman shrugged.

"I'm psychic." It didn't take long for Itachi to make his decision. The woman had intelligently and boldly planned an offer he could not refuse.

Itachi released the Genjutsu, sending them spiraling back to Earth. He shot her a small smile and an approving nod.

"Let's go." They exited the room only a moment after they entered it. His group members had barely moved. Itachi took Hikari over to the panel and calmly stated.

"Now and from here on out, Hikari will be my team member. She has exemplary skills and is a valuable asset to the Akatsuki." The grey haired girl down below shouted out in fury.

"That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to talk with him!" Itachi didn't even spare her a glance as she fumed.

"That's fine, but what did she tell you that only you could see?" Kisame asked him, confused.

"It's not important right now. We'll go into it later. Hikari," he addressed the girl behind him. "We'll get you settled in to the hideout with a new uniform. Come." She smiled and followed him down the stairs towards the exit. The woman reached out to him as he passed by.

"Wait! I was supposed to be the one chosen! Itachi and I are meant to be together- I have just as much hatred towards the Uchiha clan and I.." Itachi proceeded out the door with his new companion, tuning out the frantic love pleas of the desperate S-ranked fan.

* * *

Hours later, Hikari had settled in to her new room in the current Akatsuki hideout. The air was warm but the lack of sunlight gave the location a heavy, grim feeling. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was strange to now wear the cloak of a terrorist organization with a face that clearly meant no harm, but she supposed that was just a small part of the mission. A knock at her door was followed by a familiar low voice.

"May I come in?"

Itachi had removed his cloak, revealing a simple navy shirt and pants with mesh visible around the neck and a small waistband. The woman welcomed him in.

"Are you comfortable?" Itachi inquired. The woman surveyed the room, which was furnished with a simple full sized bed, dresser and desk. She smiled and nodded. There was one last thing to do before she was ready for tomorrow morning. The man watched as she took out a kunai and set it on the table next to her leaf village headband. Without any sign of remorse on her face, she slit a thin line into the metal, symbolizing her severed ties with her homeland. He had to admit, he was impressed with her resolve.

"I told Pein that your message regarded the other finalist, which is why it couldn't be spoken aloud. You had observed her earlier writing a makeshift scroll out of blood and the fabric of her dress, designed to seduce me. Make sure you keep to the story in case anyone asks. The others seem to approve of you more or less."

"Do you regret choosing me over Ms. Destiny?" Hikari joked dryly. Itachi gave a small smile and a humph of agreement. "I apologize, you must encounter girls like that often." He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Hikari quickly backtracked, realizing her statement might have sounded flirtatious, which wasn't at all her intention.

"I mean- I kept an eye on your brother remotely when he and I still lived in the village. He seemed to have a number of girls on his heels already simply because he is an Uchiha... You're his elder brother who is stronger than he is.. so I simply guessed." Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but someone knocked on the door.

"Itachi, Hikari, we will be having a meeting shortly to discuss your new mission." The muffled voice of the blue haired woman could be heard through the door.

"We'll be there shortly." Hikari glanced at herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked as intimidating as the others in the group. She put on her bold, fighter face that she used on ANBU missions, but it didn't seem quite enough for a member of a terrorist organization. Perhaps more scars would do? She lifted her kunai, drawing it up to her face. Itachi was surprised and raised his hand to stop her.

"What are you doing?!" The woman looked back, as if her action had been completely normal.

"I wanted to make myself look as strong as the rest. It would only hurt for a minute," she said simply. Itachi tried not to show his incredulousness at her self destructive, reckless behavior.

"There's no need to do physical damage to yourself, we all read your resume thoroughly. They know you are strong enough." The woman put down her knife and shrugged. Another question formed in Itachi's mind.

"Everyone else included their surenames on their resumes and introduced themselves as such. Why did you leave out the name of your family?" Hikari gave a knowing smirk. She was going to enjoy this.

"Most of my family has adopted other surenames as they married into other clans. My family is small because my ancestors have very few direct descendants. Many of my ancestors were killed off by yours. Most of the rest married into other families when the village was founded because they did not wish to fight against the Uchiha. I use my name with honor, but I did not want it to influence everyone's first impression of me or make a political ordeal." That piqued his curiosity. Political?

"Everyone will find out eventually, it's best if you just tell me now." The woman looked at him and simply stated

"My full name is Senju, Hikari. The first Hokage was my great great grandfather." Itachi's eyes shot open in shock.

"Senju… I never realized there were any in our generation that still had that clan name." She must have had an interesting upbringing.

"It's a long story-" The same woman knocked on her door.

"Itachi, the meeting is starting in one minute. Bring Hikari out now." Itachi seemed slightly irritated, clearly not appreciating being nagged or given orders.

"I'm coming, Konan." He turned again to the woman still at the mirror. "There's one last thing you said that made me wonder. In my genjutsu you said you would be happy to die at my hands if I hadn't accepted you. What did you mean?" Hikari's face turned down and her eyes darkened.

"I meant exactly as I said." Her voice was simple, yet thoughtful. Sometimes a desire for death isn't weak or selfish or because you believe it can't get any better in dark painful times. For some, it truly can't get any better, no matter how long you endure. Death can come from selfless love. Sometimes ending ones life is the appropriate and moral action to take. Don't you agree, Itachi?" The girl looked at him with a glint in her eye. His eyes shot open. Her words made his stomach twist into knots. Were their motivations really so similar? "I guess it's time to go. They'll be waiting for us." And with that she walked out the door smugly aware that his eyes were totally glued to her as she left.

Itachi frequently viewed most girls his age as shallow and often annoying. But Hikari Senju had opened him to realities he never thought possible. He wanted to know more.


	2. Mission Against the Leaf and Sand

Wow, I really wasn't expecting to have gotten some nice reviews! Thank you. Since some wonderful people told me they liked the first chapter, I'll continue the story.

* * *

Eight familiar cloaked figures stood in a circle around a lamp in the dim light when Itachi and Hikari approached. Eight figures, all looking towards the new member with battle hardened faces. Hikari met each of their eyes with the same gaze, in hopes of appearing as if she belonged in the small band of terrorists.

"Itachi, Hikari, you're late," the Leader was clearly unimpressed.

"Our apologies," Itachi stated calmly.

"This is the first time we've gathered together in person in over four months. Make sure it doesn't happen again. You each have new assignments." Their leader proceeded to assign missions to each team, varying from high profile assassinations to bounty collecting to property destruction, ending with the two of them. "Itachi, you and your partner will be given a more difficult task to ensure that Hikari is truly loyal to the Akatsuki. You will go to the Sand Village where you will intercept a mission between the Leaf and Sand. Hikari, in the Akatsuki, we give missions without discussing the reasons behind them. Not only should the reasons be unimportant to you, but they are often not disclosed to us. We simply take commissions; that is all. This mission is different, because your opponents are high ranked ninja from your former village." Hikari instantly guessed at what was coming next. "Your opponents are in the ANBU, and you were likely informed of this mission before coming here."

"Yes," she nodded.

"In order to prove your loyalty, Zetsu will be watching as you fight. He will be there in two days time to observe and record the mission. Take anyone out that you need, with no mercy. Understood? Almost synchronized, Hikari and Itachi nodded, hiding their dislike and feigning indifference. As they prepared to walk out of the meeting hall, the leader spoke again.

"Oh, and Hikari, it would be unwise to attempt another message hidden from us again. Even if it is true that your warning regarded the other candidate, no secrets will be kept from me here. I'll be watching you, no matter the distance." Hikari nodded, still expertly hiding any worry she might feel. Itachi lead her past several others on their way out. A monsterous looking man with a hood and brightly colored eyes named Kakuzu and his silver haired partner with a scythe called Hidan looked at her almost carnivorously. From their faces she could tell they believed she wouldn't last long. Still, Hidan smirked.

"Be careful you don't overdo it on your first assignment. You seem the type to die an early death, much like this one," He warned almost mockingly looking at the young man in a tall ponytail. Hikari let it slide, nodding civilly.

"Hmph, speak for yourself." He countered. "I think we chose well. Itachi's lucky to have partnered with a girl!" The loud blonde winked. At that, her guard slipped. She looked at him with distain.

"What difference does it make that I'm a girl? Is my gender more important than my skills and strength as a shinobi?" Itachi observed expressionless as her quick retort put him on his toes. He pieced together an explanation, but the woman walked past him. By the door, the woman with the blue hair from the preliminaries walked towards her. Under Itachi's earshot she whispered:

"I liked what you said back there. I'm glad they chose you." Hikari smiled back at the woman who appeared several years to a decade her senior.

"Thank you," she returned, relieved.

* * *

When they were finally out of earshot, Itachi turned to his new partner.

"Watch out for Zetsu. He's one who appears as a plant. He doesn't have long range hearing, but he can get close to spy more easily than one might think."

"It was difficult to sense his chakra signature. But somehow it seemed, familiar… Is he from the Leaf?" Itachi shrugged slightly.

"I'm uncertain. Stay alert." He lead her down the long hall back towards where they came from while Hikari reflected on their mission. To Itachi's surprise, she began laughing darkly, putting her hand to her forehead. "What's so amusing?" he inquired.

"It's just this entire situation we're in. I leave the village to take refuge with you from the ANBU and village higher ups, and after only a day we're being sent straight back to the one place that fears me and hates you the most, to kill our former comrades. What luck." Itachi gave a humph of agreement, nodding, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Down the hall he passed both of their rooms, arriving at the door at the end. Quietly, he knocked. "Kisame, I've been assigned a mission." A rough voice could be faintly heard behind the door.

"Is that so? Come in."

The blue skinned man from the competition panel now lay in bed, bandaging his sword. Two crutches rested against the wall, and a bottle of healing ointment rested on the nightstand next to him. The man shot Hikari a wide, sharp toothed grin."

"So I voted wrong. Itachi explained to me that you saw the other contestant making a scroll. You must have keen eyes to have noticed that." Hikari inwardly smirked. So he fell for the lie just as much as the others. Good. "As you can see, I've been badly injured. Both my legs got caught in an enemy's jutsu, leaving them broken in several places. So I'm glad that Itachi can take on missions in my absence. I'll give you a warning of caution though." He motioned for her to lean forward and almost whispered through his jagged teeth "Itachi can be ruthless in battle and he's sometimes stubborn. When he has a plan, it's best you follow his lead." Hikari nodded and tried to catch a glimpse of her partner's face, but found that he was facing away from them inscrutable.

* * *

Itachi lead the woman through the trees towards their new target.

"I don't sense Zetsu following us yet."

"Zetsu can't run. He transports himself or a clone through the ground and other surfaces, but not fast enough to keep up. As I said before, his hearing is in the normal human range. He'll likely catch up with us tomorrow night."

"Is he human?" Hikari inquired, masking the amusement through her voice.

"I presume he's altered his appearance through some type of technique, though the specific technique is unclear. Even so, keep your guard up at all times." Silence for a moment. It was good to know that they were out of earshot. "What is the reason behind this mission?" Itachi asked while still running.

"Due to the unrest in the Leaf and Sand after the death of the Hokage, the Sand publically made peace with the Leaf. Since then, trade between the two villages has increased, but as a result, so have their opportunities for exchanging intel. Because the Leaf does not have a Hokage, the village elders are in charge for now. Naturally, Danzo doesn't trust their public surrender. He thinks that because the Sand is now vulnerable but less so than the Leaf, they might go back on their word. And obviously, he's even more concerned that other villages will use this chance to attack." Itachi nodded, understanding. "Three teams of ANBU are setting out to collect a scroll from the Sand regarding the weaknesses of the Village hidden in the Mist, an enemy of both Sand and Leaf. If the scroll is secured, it will mean peace between Sand and Leaf to Danzo. If we are intercepting the exchange, it means that we are fighting on behalf of the Mist. They likely intend to attack the Leaf." His eyes narrowed in a small scowl. Hikari was thankful to be working with someone who understood the political complications and inconsistencies of the Leaf Village.

"Hikari, you must do as our leader says without meddling in their affairs. We cannot afford to assist the Leaf while you're under such intense scrutiny."

"If we don't, Leaf will be vulnerable to attack without warning."

"Don't worry about that. I've been spying on the Akatsuki and sending messages to the elders since I became rogue. We can give them notice once we aren't being watched, and make preparations then." Hikari reluctantly nodded. Itachi seemed to sense her unease.

"It doesn't have to be as bad as you think. We can take safety precautions. While I was in Konoha, my goal was to be noticed as Itachi Uchiha, in order to remind Danzo that I was still very much a threat to the village if he chose to harm my brother. Now, we can disguise ourselves. It will decrease the chance more shinobi follow as we escape." Hikari shook her head once.

"Of those who were assigned the mission, one is my friend, another sensory ninja. She would be able to tell it was me even if I was using the camouflage jutsu. Also, if I am to kill my comrades, I want to be held responsible for my actions…. I'm sure you understand." He nodded.

She thought into the future of how it would feel to be going against her friends and comrades and her stomach tied in knots. They would all surely pursue her and Itachi as well. If they were to succeed at this mission, she might have to kill every single one. It shouldn't be too hard as long as he was with her, but going up against people who knew her moves, there was always a risk. Her heart settled at the thought of what she might have to do.

"Itachi, there's something I need to tell you." The man said nothing, letting her continue. "I'm a capable fighter, but I have to think about the worst case scenario. If the ANBU manage to capture me, please kill me as quickly as you can. Then, if you can, destroy any remnants of my body." Itachi looked at her, taken aback by the level of profound calmness that came from the woman as she told him that. No one was so calm in the face of their own death, were they?

"Understood. My crows can quickly destroy all traces of the deceased."

* * *

In the highest room of the main Akatsuki hideout, tucked away in a dimly lit tower, Obito gazed into a purple orb used to keep watch on the members of Akatsuki, as well as large goings on in the world he so deeply despised. He had stolen the orb from the late third Hokage just after the attack, finding it quite useful. In the orb, Itachi and Hikari leapt through the trees, unaware of his piercing gaze.

He both knew and understood Itachi better than anyone else. His talented pupil had grown under his wing ever since the night of the massacre. No, he had known Itachi even through his childhood while keeping watch on the Uchiha compound. He knew of his constant worry for his brother, his communication with Danzo and the elders, even his idealistic motivations he refused to share with anyone. There was no chance that he would have accepted Hikari Senju so easily had their secret exchange not been about their shared motives. Glancing once more at the extensive resume Hikari provided, he smirked to himself.

"A former ANBU with heightened intuition… there is no way that you don't know his secret. But if he knew the village secrets you hold, would he truly still accept you?"

Obito turned once more to the two of them, still traveling through the trees. He would keep watch on the two of them as long as they continued to live, using his mentorship with Itachi as a way to control her. If Hikari's intentions were to contribute to the Akatsuki and to collect the tailed beasts, then she was of little concern to him. Nevertheless, her abilities posed a threat to him, for what they could do psychologically to Itachi, and to his plans if she decided to save the nine tails jinjuuriki. If Hikari Senju acted against his best interests, he would have Itachi eliminate her himself.

* * *

Hikari looked over her shoulder and then above her, as if something was following them from behind. Nothing was there, and no life but Itachi's could be sensed in any direction. She dismissed it as paranoia from Itachi's warning about Zetsu.

They had been running for two hours, but the sun was quickly descending over the horizon.

"It will be dark soon. We should find a place to rest." Hikari nodded, following his lead.

"What does the Akatsuki normally do on missions overnight?"

"It depends on our assignment. Tonight, we're far enough from Konoha and other militarized cities that we can find an inn." The woman nodded, thinking of how it would be sleeping so nearby to the eldest Uchiha. But the young woman had been on more missions with men than she could count, and living closely to them was normal.

They stopped in a small inconspicuous town shortly after the sun set. Hikari was confused as to why he would stop traveling so early in the night when they could have easily gone an hour or two further, but did not complain.

"On your resume it said that you were a sensory type. How well can you keep guard for potential enemies while unconscious?" Itachi asked under his breath, as to not alter any townspeople passing by.

"Staying up to keep watch each night won't be needed. I can sense that we're not being tracked, and I'd wake if someone who meant us harm was nearby." Itachi silently handed over the money to a man working at the desk of a humble inn for travelers.

"This will be your room. I will be in the room next door to yours. If anything peculiar happens, alert me telepathically as you did in the beginning." She nodded, smiling, and made her way into the room, shutting the door behind her. Through the walls, she could hear him closing his own door and after a moment, perhaps washing up in the bathroom. Sighing, the woman crawled into bed and curled up into a ball.

In the room next door, Itachi had shut the door to the bathroom and as silently as he could, coughed into his hand to see what would happen. His chest burned from running, and his eyes ached from squinting into the evening darkness, now becoming too dim, too soon. On his hand, several small specks of blood indicated that his condition was getting worse. He grimaced, frustrated with himself.

 _Damn it… I'll have to tell her soon enough, then._

The eldest Uchiha looked in the mirror and noticed that despite his age, his eyes seemed to have grown even more weary. After washing up, Itachi pulled off his shirt and selected a book from the shelf next to his bed. Tuning out the persistent intrusive nighttime thoughts, he began to flip through the pages.

Hikari closed her eyes and tried her hardest to sleep, but tonight fortune would not smile upon her. Images of visions and memories slipped in and out of her mind like storm clouds. Little did either of them know yet, this would be the first of many sleepless nights.

* * *

In the dead of night, Zetsu traveled through the ground in pursuit of Itachi's team. Together, both sides talked with each other about the news.

"I spied on our leader, he seems to have become quiet interested in this new team." The black half said.

"How would he not? The girl obviously came here for a reason that doesn't meet the eye." White Zetsu replied.

"Perhaps we can ask her what she knows," black Zetsu suggested, now clearly aware that there was something about the Uchiha that he had missed. His other half immediately dismissed it.

"Too risky. That girl is a Senju. She seemed suspicious of me at the meeting."

"Oh? Why is that?" Black Zetsu inquired.

"You know just as well as I that my body which you cling to is made from Hashirama Senju's cells and chakra. Some of the chakra that flows inside the girl came from the first Hokage as well. In other words, we can talk with Itachi, but we must avoid the girl before she senses that our energy comes from a common source." That answer did not satisfy the black one, who was eager to understand the motivations of the Uchiha.

"What harm is there in her finding that out?"

"Anything the Akatsuki knows about the two of us could eventually get in the way of our plans. It's decided. We'll avoid the girl as much as possible."

* * *

At sunrise, a soft knock on the door roused Hikari from her half-slumber. Washing up was followed by a quiet breakfast in the town, after which they purchased bento boxes and took off towards the Sand Village. At noon, they stopped to eat together side by side on a tree branch.

"How did you sleep?" Itachi inquired politely. The girl thought to herself of the night spent tossing and turning underneath the patchy maroon quilt.

"Sleep often doesn't come easy for me. But I was able to get a few hours. How about you?" Itachi thought to himself of what might be keeping her awake. He had spent the entire night reading and staring blankly out the window, thinking of Sasuke. His aching lungs wouldn't allow him to have slept comfortably even if he had been able to shut off his brain.

"I slept alright," he said, looking off into the distance. Hikari watched him take a small bite of rice and smirked. His chakra levels were lower than the night before, not higher.

"Itachi..?" she debated with herself for a moment about what type of person he was and if she could speak honestly with him. "That was a complete lie wasn't it?" Itachi looked at her then, her frank honesty catching him off guard. Hikari was not like Kisame, who could simply be lied to and dismissed. She was more perceptive and there was no use hiding things like this from her. He sighed, looking almost guilty.

"Yeah." The girl chuckled just a little, giving an empathetic smile. He appreciated that she could just come out and say things.

"You have insomnia don't you?"

"Of a sort. How could you tell it was insomnia?" The woman pulled down the long glove of her right arm, showing him a patch marked with an insignia reading 'ki'.

"It takes one to know one." She said, grimly. "A few years ago, I infused energy over time into these patches in order to prolong a battle that wont end. Fortunately, I've never been in a fight I couldn't end quick enough, so I packed the last of them in case you needed them." He looked at the small patch, interested, as she searched through the spacious pockets in her cloak. "This should last you until the end of the day." She handed him a patch, which he placed on his upper arm underneath his cloak.

"Thank you," Itachi said, genuinely.

* * *

They arrived in the Land of Wind just before evening. Because the vast majority of the population lived in the urban center, the boarders to the nation were barely guarded until the next day. Still, they both agreed to take precautions and the warm air prompted them to carry their cloaks in their arms. Beyond them, the desert was visible, but they were still under the cover of some scattered trees.

"We can set camp in a secluded area nearby. We'll have to take shifts sleeping, so we'll hunt our food now and settle down as early as possible." Hikari nodded, grabbing the bow strapped to her back.

"I'll get us some food. Would you like to find a place for us to set camp?" Itachi nodded, heading off in the opposite direction from her.

The eldest Uchiha found a small secluded gap in between the trees where he pulled out a crimson scroll. The paper was marked with several sealing circles, one which he opened. In a small cloud of smoke, two packs were unsealed containing their sleeping mats and two small pillows. After laying them out, he used wire and explosive tags to make a protective barrier between the trees, as an extra precaution.

While gathering firewood, he thought of many of the things Hikari had told him in such a short time. Her calmness at the idea of her death. Their common motives and her near desperation to be chosen as his partner. Her insomnia. Lastly, he dared let himself think about her ability to communicate with the dead, and her claim that his loved ones wanted to talk to him. At the thought, his heart filled with grief as if opening a fresh wound. He leaned against a tree to take deep breaths, and with incredible emotional control, pushed those feelings away for now. Perhaps her abilities were too much for him to bear. Perhaps they were exactly what he needed. Whatever the case, there was much about her he wanted to know. Moreover, there was much he found in her that suggested she could even be a potential friend.

Itachi arranged the little firewood he could find into an acceptable arrangement, but when he released the narrow spout of flames from his lips to ingnite it as usual, he was met with an unpleasant surprise. His stomach churned and his lungs seemed to be filled with some liquid. Itachi coughed into his hand, hacking uncontrollably. In his palm, several beads of blood glistened against the setting sun. They were bigger than the night before. It was getting worse, then.

"Guess what? We were in luck!" Hikari yelled in the distance. Hurriedly, Itachi wiped his mouth and hands of any traces of what had happened. _What luck is catching an illness that wont go away?_ He thought to himself. "It just so happens we made camp not too far from a stream. I caught us some fish." Itachi nodded, approvingly. Five fish hung from five wooden skewers she had made. The woman sat down by the small fire across from him, setting the fish down on a large leaf. Casually, she formed a hand sign and watched as the firewood Itachi had brought got bigger and latched itself into the ground. On top, she formed a small area where the fish could slowly cook over the fire. Itachi watched, smirking.

"You can use wood style," he stated. She smiled and nodded, confidently.

"I'm lucky to have inherited the gene. In my family, only my mother can use it. My grandparents and a few in the generation before me could use it too, but it's mostly died off. I can't really do any genjutsu, but I've found that some wood style jutsu can even make an opponent hallucinate." Itachi was pleasantly surprised to hear that she had referred to her mother in the present tense. She had family that was still living then. It was uncommon for many high rank ninjas to have family still alive, not unlike himself.

As the fish cooked in the fire, he took the opportunity to ask her about herself.

"So, you descended purely from Senju. I had only ever read about them in books. May I ask why?" Hikari's expression grew distant, but she feigned a small smile.

"I've only heard from stories. When your ancestor, Madara Uchiha died in the battle in the Valley of the End, Hashirama grew to believe that his identification with his clan more than with the new village was the reason for their conflict. He believed that if a village is to truly unite and become strong, the clans that made the village up should work to become more connected with each other, until the barriers between clans eventually disappeared. Love, he said, was the way to peace. He encouraged the Senju to intermarry with other clans in hope that it would create harmony and conflict between friends like his friend Madara would never happen again."

"Then why did your family decide against it? Did your grandparents not share the same philosophy?" Hikari nodded her head.

"My grandfather was saddened by the idea that the Senju clan, a group that was one of the strongest throughout history, would eventually disperse and vanish. By the time my parents were born, it became clear that the wood style kekkei genkai was less dominant in one's genes than others, and it was slowly being lost. They chose to marry less out of the fear of losing the Senju clan, and more to keep the kekkei genkai alive. When my mother discovered I possessed it, she was overjoyed. I was her only hope that it could live on."

"And you? What do you believe? Would you marry a Senju?" At that question, the girl laughed.

"Does it look like I could possibly marry anyone from the Leaf? I don't know any rogue ninjas who are married at all. Even if I hadn't been, I'm confident I wouldn't have married based on clan membership." Her voice became quieter. "Love has no clan affiliation. I share the same philosophy as Hashirama. I wouldn't cling to the past if it prevented the village from reaching a better, stronger future." Itachi reflected on her words. As the first born son of the leader of the Uchiha, he would have been entrusted with leading the clan and ensuring its survival. His wife would have been made an Uchiha by default, but he was encouraged to have chosen someone who was already in the clan. He had never even considered leaving the Uchiha name. Still, she had raised some compelling points that he would continue to turn over. "Regardless, I have very few future plans so it's a moot point." Itachi nodded.

She had no idea that if her goal was to stay with him, her plans would be cut short sooner than she expected. Additionally, she had no idea that Madara was in fact alive.

They ate in silence, to their own thoughts, until the sun went down over the horizon. Eating fish by the fire during a mission brought fond memories back for Itachi; memories of doing the same with Shusui. Itachi extinguished the fire with a water jutsu, and the two prepared their sleeping areas.

"You're absolutely certain that you could detect an enemy while unconscious?" Itachi asked once more.

"I've done it before. I can sense an enemy half a mile away. No matter though, honestly I probably won't get much sleep again. But perhaps I can help you..." she looked towards him. He waited for an explanation. "Let me use a healing technique I learned long ago. You don't have to do anything. Just try to relax and be open to receiving chakra. It's called Reiki healing, a yang release jutsu." Hesitantly, Itachi allowed her to try. Hikari raised her hands towards him from where she sat and to his surprise, he felt a slow and gentle rush of warmth flood into him. The heat rushed into him easing not only the pain in his lungs and stomach but his heart as well. When he opened his eyes, he felt as if some of the shadows in his mind had cleared. Even if it wouldn't last, it was comfortable in a way he couldn't say he had felt in years.

"Thank you, Hikari," he said quietly. She gave a small half smile. "In return, I'm certain I can get you to sleep." She looked up at him only to realize he had a hint of a small smile.

"Oh, you're right," she said, realizing what he meant.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked, genuinely wondering. She didn't have to think for more than a second. She knew the kind of man that he was.

"I trust you." Itachi's eyes glowed red and transformed into the pattern she had seen the first time they talked.

"Mangekyo sharingan," he said and instantly her head filled with clouds. In an instant, she fell onto her sleeping mat, unconscious. Itachi watched her breaths grow deeper for a moment, observing how her hair fell partially obscuring her face. Her mouth turned to a small smile as her head swam with the peaceful visions of the Leaf Village he had given her. Itachi allowed himself to admit that she had some features that were pleasing to look at, but fought the inclination to keep looking. He sighed. Even in ANBU, he had never had an outdoor mission camping with a girl his age. And while sleeping near one now would have taken a few nights to get used to, the look of her sprawled out without a hint of self conciousness made him less tense. Itachi felt the chakra she had transferred onto him fully sink in, easing the pain in his abdomen a little. He lay down with his head opposite her and let his eyes close. The pain would rise again later in the night, but now he could get a few hours of sleep, and that made all the difference. His thoughts flitted from one question to another. Had Hashirama been right? Was the dissolution of clans the best way to peace in the village? Or could clans keep their distinct identities in order to strengthen the village by learning from one another? Why had Hikari's plans for her future been cut short? What had she done to get to this point?

The girl's quiet breathing lulled him into his first peaceful sleep of the month. Tomorrow, their mission would commence, and together they would take the lives of some who even he might have worked with. But he wouldn't be doing it alone. For the first time in a while, even as he grew sick and blind, Itachi felt lucky. He had made a friend.

 _Thank you, Hikari. Thank you._


	3. The First Battle

Itachi and Hikari sped towards the sandy plains that would become their bloody battlefield without a word. Itachi wondered how the girl was feeling, knowing that in a few short hours, her comrades would die by her own hand. She appeared intensely focused as she looked ahead, but he could only guess what thoughts ran through her mind.

"We should come up with a plan. What are your preferred battle tools?" For Hikari, talking of the future sent her stomach into knots. For Itachi, he had become used to it. Still, her voice remained confident.

"I fight primarily with this bow," the girl said in her high warm voice, gesturing to her back. "When I'm close range, I use my katana as well. As for ninjutsu, I primarily use wood style. I can't use any genjutsu but my taijutsu is strong enough that there's no need." The man nodded.

"Zetsu has likely gone ahead, so he will be near the battle site. Remember, this mission is to test your loyalty to the group. I will fight alongside you and use use my sharringan and jutsu as support, but it is you who must be the driving force of this mission."

"I know." Her voice grew soft. "Against the Leaf I wouldn't have it any other way…" her statement confused him but she left it un-addressed. "The Leaf likely won't leave us alive until their last person has fallen or our lives are taken. Just back me up." At those words, she sucked up the pain she felt and shot him a warm smile, surprising him.

"It's settled then," he stated.

"Oh, and Itachi, please remember. If I die, erase all traces of my body."

* * *

In another hour and a half the sun shone brightly overhead. Hikari located the chakra signatures of the familiar leaf troops coming in from the North. Waiting for them, five others walked in a line towards the incoming allies. They would meet close to the border of both villages. Itachi silently remarked how they couldn't have been more lucky. The Land of Wind was nothing but a wide expanse of sand in all directions minus the cities near the center where water was available. This meant that their fight would run no risk of alerting more innocent shinobi to come running. The fighting could be kept to a minimum and finished quickly.

"We need to leave at least one alive from both sides if possible." Hikari said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why is that?" The woman did not smile, but a bittersweet glint shown in her eyes.

"Dead men tell no tales. Or dead women for that matter. I must give the Leaf proof that I have joined the Akatsuki."

The two S rank rogues walked towards the incoming gathering almost casually, hats obscuring their faces. Without any cover of trees, they had no choice but to announce their arrival. Not that it would make any difference.

Hikari's heart pounded in her chest, and she felt the all to familiar sensation of her heart running cold. It was a coping mechanism that all high ranked shinobi learned well. Killing ones emotions was the only way to endure the senseless killing and make it out sane.

To their right, the Leaf ANBU were coming closer. Hikari could make out one with long, dark blue hair, and a small smile appeared on her face. Just as she had suspected, it was Mitsui. Her best friend had come on Danzo's orders. The girl seemed to jolt in surprise, having sensed her.

"We're in sensory range. Leave the girl with long hair to me," she warned Itachi. He nodded.

The Sand and Leaf Shinobi were almost upon each other when they began to all notice the two cloaked figures with pointed hats slowly approaching. Itachi and Hikari walked until the three groups were clearly in view of each other's faces. There was still enough distance to begin with her bow.

"What is the meaning of this?" One sand village chuunin called out. "Who are you?"

"They hail from a group called the Akatsuki. They're a band of S ranked criminal low-lifes, all with profiles highly listed in our bingo books." The voice came from a man Hikari had known once on a long mission. He was in his late thirties with a limp. It was a miracle he hadn't been killed off already. "What do you want? Show yourselves."

Itachi removed his hat, throwing it down to the side. He must have been used to the soft gasps that escaped from chuunin and jonin alike.

"Clan Killer Itachi…" a second Leaf Village ninja said through gritted teeth. "Why the devil are you back again?!"

"We have a mission. Surrender the documents and we will allow you to live." His eyes turned towards the Sand. Hikari clenched her teeth. It was just like Itachi to offer a path with no conflict or bloodshed, even when they both knew it was highly unlikely they would listen. She caught one burley looking man glance at his pockets in surprise. He had the documents then. Another laughed.

"It's thirteen against two. Do you really think you can go head to head with all of us and come out alive?"

"That other person, they're much shorter than Itachi's partner we reported earlier. Who is it?" The soft voice of another comrade inquired towards Mitsui. All this time, her face had gone pale. She looked at the shorter one with utter dismay but words would not come. Finally, Hikari took one slender hand out of the stuffy cloak sleeve, pulling off her hat and throwing it away in one swift motion.

"Hikari…." Mitsui said with a strained voice. Tears of utter betrayal lined her eyes but she kept them at bay. Unlike Itachi, Hikari experienced the astonished gasps for the first time. The blistering sun was almost unbearable in a heavy cloak. Feeling sick and not in the mood to care about social graces, the girl also casually tore that off, revealing her fighting attire beneath. She was grateful when a large gust of wind came, cooling them all off. With unfaltering confidence and resolve, she shot both Leaf and Sand a small, half smile.

"My name is Hikari Senju. I'm new."

* * *

"But why?! Why would you leave the ANBU to work with him?!" The man next to Mitsui yelled at her. "You served the village you loved your whole life only to join the most evil man in the village's history!" His face turned red in rage and hurt. Hikari smirked and explained calmly, almost as if lecturing.

"Evil? Evil is a relative term, don't you think? Don't pretend you're innocent and uncorrupted. We're all killers. If you want an explanation, you can simply call it ideology. Then again, most of you probably won't live to remember that." Mitsui was thinking hard, and Hikari could tell she was close to figuring out the truth. She was the only one who had trusted Hikari's intuition, and Hikari had told her the reason she was kept so close to the village higher ups was to guard the village's secrets. She would have to finish this fight soon.

"Preposterous! You were loyal to all of us. You must be under Itachi's genjutsu." Another former friend.

"Nonsense. I am now Hikari of the Akatsuki of my own free will. My only loyalties are to this organization and to my partner." She shot Itachi a small smile. "If you do not surrender the documents, we will take them by force." For the second time, Mitsui spoke, holding back her tears. She looked at Hikari without hatred, and it was clear she now understood her friend's true intentions.

"Hikari, you know we cannot surrender. If you have truly chosen this path, we will stop at nothing to defeat the both of you… and take back what is ours." Her reference to Hikari's possession of the village secrets was for their ears alone. Itachi now understood the girl's friend had figured out the truth. He could take no more risks.

"Hikari, we must end this fight now. We can't afford to waste anymore time." The man's tone was almost apologetic.

"I know," she said, shooting him another smile.

"I can't stand this anymore. Please sir, give the order and let's take care of them!" Both sides agreed that the risk of loosing men was worth the success of the mission, and the defeat of common enemies. And in less than a moment, they were upon them.

Hikari strung her bow, placing three arrows at once. Itachi and her stood back to back, readying his blade.

"The larger man with the hat has the scroll. Will you take care of it?" She whispered.

"I know. I will."

And so it began.

Three arrows infused with chakra landed in the chests of three former comrades. They fell, leaving ten left. The distance closed.

In a split second, the target sand shinobi found a blade in his back, leaving the scroll in Itachi's possession. Another man swung at the Uchiha, but froze in agony as he was taken out with a genjutsu.

Two Leaf ANBU she had never met raced at her to close the distance with a large chakra infused net to capture her.

 _How courteous to try to capture me alive,_ she inwardly remarked. With one hand sign, Hikari raised wood out of the sand, binding their legs to the ground and arms to their side. They struggled together in surprise, tangled in the net side by side. Itachi locked blades with another opponent, and watched her pull two short swords out of two holsters on her belt, slashing them both in the gut simultaneously. Blood splattered on her clothes and on her face as they screamed. Hikari grimaced and her eyebrows furrowed. She saw their spirits release from their bodies. Five opponents down in one minute.

 _She's strong!_ He thought to himself in the seconds before his new opponent attacked.

* * *

Away from the battlefield and from sensory range, Zetsu peeked out of a hole in the sand, watching the two take down the last of both units. He had been 'recording' the entire battle from the beginning, to present to the rest of the organization.

"What do you know, it seems the girl will actually go through with her mission," white Zetsu said. "I didn't think she'd really turn against them."

"Hikari had different motives from the others on her former team. For some reason, she has chosen to put more of a value on a partnership with Itachi than the lives of her former comrades," black Zetsui deducted.

"I don't understand, how do we know that her priority is Itachi, and not the Akatsuki as a whole?"

"It's just a feeling for now… we should keep an eye on these two."

"Whatever the case, she looks even stronger than Konan. She'll be a valuable asset to the Akatsuki," white Zetsu persisted.

"Indeed, as long as she doesn't cause any trouble."

* * *

A flurry of shurriken flew towards Itachi, who was now fending off his opponent with his blade. With ease, he imprisoned the man with another genjutsu, and was just in time to throw his own shurriken at exactly the correct angles to cancel them out. The person who had thrown them was a woman, who now attacked with a spurt of water headed for him. Itachi returned with a spurt of black flames, which to her surprise began to consume the water. The woman died under another genjutsu. Itachi's eyes stung as a stream of blood leaked from his eye, and he decided to hold back on the sharringan from now on. Two sand villagers remained.

Hikari flipped acrobatically dodging Mitsui's blade ended whips. Her read rushed with chakra but with practice, she formed a hand sign to release the genjutsu.

"Change your mind!" The young woman yelled at her friend. "Change your mind and we'll bring you back to the village alive!"

"I refuse!" Hikari shouted, knowing full well she understood why. "I can't go back. No matter how many come after me, I'll never stop running."

"It doesn't have to be this way. I took care of you and supported you for half your life, and I'll support you still!" Hikari felt her heart sink at her best friend's words. With another hand sign, she formed wood around her friend's legs, drawing it up to her forearms as well. The young blue haired woman scoffed.

"We've trained together for years. Do you really think a little wood style is going to stop me?" Hikari gave her a dark, solemn warning look and glanced at her feet. Confused, the young woman followed her gaze. The wood had hardened as if it had been petrified over thousands of years. It glistened in different shades near brown, even gold. Mitsui gasped, skill having been surpassed. The girl winced, and attempted to fire a burst of lightning to free herself. It backfired, resulting in a small burst of blood to shoot up from her arms and legs. The damage was minor, but her friend winced in pain.

"If you try to break free using lightning style again, it will kill you. Stay here while I finish the others."

Itachi stood over the body of the second to last Sand village shinobi, who cried out in muffled pain for the last time. His crimson eyes stared into the terrified face of the only survivor. Itachi had seen from the beginning the last man's terror was his weakness, and Itachi would take advantage of that.

"If you approach me, you will meet your end just as he did. Run if you have the desire to live." The man hesitated, but took his opportunity at life. He ran from the battlefield as fast as he could. Itachi's eyes blurred for a moment only to return to normal. He had finished his side first.

Three leaf shinobi remained. An immobilized Mitsui, a man she was unfamiliar with, and her former captain. The captain was the biggest challenge. Itachi rushed to the side of his partner, locking blades with the man she did not recognize.

"Ochiru." He said quietly. "It's been a long time." Ochiru was a man that had worked in Root. It had been clear to Itachi even back then that Danzo had entrusted this man with a lot. Though Danzo could not trust any individual fully, this man had come the closest. Itachi admitted to himself that he would take a little pleasure from taking something so close to Danzo. After all that Danzo took from him, he couldn't help but feel justified. Ochiru looked at him with complete hatred in his eyes.

"The likes of you coming here to betray the Leaf again makes me sick." He pushed off the blade lock, setting some distance between them, never once catching the gaze of the sharingan. So Danzo had never told him the truth, then.

Itachi did not speak, instead jumping towards him with his blade. He lifted a finger to capture the man in genjutsu, while aiming at his heart. The attempt ended in surprise. As the blade reached Ochiru, he disappeared as if in a flicker, ending up behind him.

 _Shisui's ability?_ He thought for a moment. But that was impossible.

Hikari flipped backwards with strength and agility, warding off streams of electricity from the older man who had a limp. It was clear that even with impaired movement, the man was still a very capable fighter.

"Die, traitor!" He practically screamed at her. The woman made another quick hand sign, temporarily restraining his arms and legs with her wood style. She strung her bow with two more arrows and syphoned chakra into them. The man sneered as one arrow changed course leaving him exposed in two different directions, and used the escape jutsu without forming hand signs. To his surprise, Hikari vanished in a puff of smoke, onto to reappear in the place of the arrow to his right. There was no time for the man to counter attack. A split second later, the girl was upon him. She swiftly pinned his arms to his back, pushing him onto the ground using all her weight. With one hand, she pressed two fingers to the pressure points in his neck. The man fell unconscious with a gasp.

Itachi attempted two more times to corner and swiftly finish the miserable excuse of a man, each time resulting in the same flicker. After another jet of flames, the man's sleeve burned off, revealing five sharingan implants in his arms. Two remained open.

Ochiru snickered.

"A bit off putting isn't it? Danzo entrusted these to me the day after you betrayed your own people. It seems that some good does come from violence after all. It would be a shame to let the only powerful remains of the once strong Uchiha clan go to waste, however troublesome you all were." Itachi glared at the man with despise. He never even respected the Uchiha. To him, the sharingan were merely spoils of war to be used.

"They weren't yours to take."

"Power is power, and for the sake of the village I will gain it through whatever means available. Why would it matter to you if you never value the lives of the owners of these eyes?" Itachi had an answer prepared, though it pained him to say it.

"When I take the eyes of my younger brother, the power of the sharingan will be mine and mine alone. I am the only rightful heir." The man shook his head in disgust.

"Sociopaths like you make me sick. Power should never fall into the hands of one so truly selfish!" With that, the man began to shoot black flames from his arm in short bursts. Itachi dodged gracefully, but the blurriness of his eyes made it more challenging to predict where they would come from next. He needed a stronger defense. "What's the problem? Has fighting against the sharringan after killing so many exhausted the options of the infamous Uchiha?" Itachi continued to dodge, but the fight had gone on for far to long. It was taking a toll on his body.

"You greatly underestimate my abilities, and for that you will pay the ultimate price." As he spoke, the air around him began to glow a bright shade of red. He felt his skin prickle as if being stabbed by tiny needles. The man watched in surprise as the chakra around him continue to form into a monsterous skeleton. In the skeleton's hand, the Yata Mirror was used to deflect all things. In the other, the Totsuka blade.

After disabling her opponent, Hikari had begun to run towards her partner in order to back him up. When she saw the glowing red form of rippling chakra, she stopped in awe.

"Hikari, come. Don't leave my side. This will all be over momentarily." Hikari did as instructed, standing inside the glowing skeleton, whose rib cage deformed and reformed to allow entrance. "It's the Susanoo; a jutsu used by Madara Uchiha against Hashirama Senju." She nodded, recalling a picture of a blue figure with a long blade fighting against her great great grandfather from a story book in her childhood home. "This blade is a spirit weapon used to seal all souls away. My shield is said to deflect all things." The girl looked on, still astonished. If what Itachi said was true, he was virtually invincible.

"Danzo never informed me of this ability you possess. Even if you were to kill me once, I can still rewrite fate using Izanag-" but Danzo's right hand man was greatly mistaken. In a split second, he found his arm in the ethereal clutches of Itachi's sword. Hikari watched in surprise as the blade began to pull the man into the blade, turning his flesh to liquid and absorbing him. The man let out a final scream before being sealed away forever.

* * *

Itachi released the Susanoo, relieving his tingling skin. He didn't yet bother to look at the scattered bodies that lined the sandy field. Hikari looked to him, and noticed he wasn't alright. He looked at her, again with sadness in his eyes.

"Your friend knows about me. We can't allow her to live." Hikari calmly and confidently nodded.

"I know."

The young blue haired woman lifted her head as they approached. Her skin had gone pale from the slow blood loss.

"I'm sorry I took so long. You both had a lot of shinobi and I went as fast as I can," the girl apologized to her injured friend. The woman smiled sadly.

"It's alright, it means I got to see you for longer while you fought with your new friend." She looked to Itachi, this time with no hatred or resentment in her eyes.

"Only Hikari would have known that you were still an ally to the Leaf. I was the only one who believed in her abilities in the ANBU. She confided in me years ago that the higher ups had brought her to the ANBU to guard the villages' secrets and discover the secrets of other villages. That's why I knew that if she came to you, it was because you were an ally all along. I knew that if it was Hikari I met on this battlefield, I wouldn't be allowed to live." Itachi nodded, uneasy and unsure of what to say.

"It's alright Itachi, you can tell her. No one will ever know." The leaf survivor was still unconscious. Itachi did not want to tarnish the Leaf's image, even if it was to a dying kunoichi.

"I have been and will always be Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf." The woman gave a weak smile and nodded.

"You were always in so much pain while in the ANBU. You were always so uncertain the right path to take. Now you look much more certain of what to do. I'm happy for you." Her words reminded Itachi of his own parents, and they triggered feelings in him he hadn't felt in a while. He couldn't bear to hear her speak anymore.

"Thank you," Hikari smiled. "Now I have to let you go. I'll do it painlessly, okay?" Hikari took a tiny glass bottle out of her pouch, and formed a small wood needle. Her friend looked at her calmly put purposefully dipping the needle in clear poison, tears lining her eyes for the second time. Hikari swallowed back any fear or sadness she felt as she held it to her friend's lips. It took great restraint to keep her hand from shaking.

"Don't be afraid. Remember, I'll see you on the other side," she said. Mitsui looked at her, uncertain.

"But how can I know that for sure?" Hikari looked at her with total confidence.

"You'll just have to trust me. I promise. We'll see each other again before you know it." Hikari shot a comforting smile. Her friend looked into the girl's eyes, realizing that she was going to die anyway, and returned her bittersweet expression.

"Okay." Hikari put the poison needle between her friend's lips and let it fall to the ground. She ran her fingers through Mitsui's hair soothingly.

"I'll see you on the other side."

In a moment, the life faded from her eyes.

She smiled peacefully as she died. Their mission was complete.

Hikari watched as her friend's spirit lifted from her body, into the sky, headed to the Pure Land. Itachi didn't know what to say, but Hikari had moved her.

In another minute, the older Leaf Village man came to, with a grunt. He looked first at the scene, then at the two Akatsuki members. The man trembled in fear.

"You've been spared," the girl's voice rang out clearly. "If you wish to live, run back to your village and tell Danzo that Hikari Senju is responsible for the death of his fighters and the failure of your mission." The man came to his senses and ran as fast as he could from his fallen comrades.

Itachi watched his partner close her friend's eyelids and slowly walked out into the middle of all the fallen shinobi. She stood there, as if in thought.

Was the reason his teammate so calm to kill because she was a cold-hearted sociopath? He immediately shot the notion down. She wouldn't have been so adamant about helping him and his brother. There must have been another reason. Whatever the case, Itachi silently concluded to himself that his comrade was one of the strongest women he had ever met, both in battle, and internally.

Little did he know, Hikari was watching the sprits of their victims, finally at peace, slightly envious of them. They flew away from the corrupt and unjust world of ninja. The world she and Itachi were trapped in. Finally, after taking the lives of the shinobi she once lived for and would die for, she began to come back to her senses and into her heart.

This was the world Itachi had lived in for the last four years.

This was the life they would now share together.

The world of nation against nation, each protecting their dreams and the lives of their children at the expense of the other's suffering. The world where humans were made into tools for senseless killing and wars that seemed to have no end in sight. And the Akatsuki, fueled by all of that.

Hikari had now taken the lives of many trusted friends and allies. She had lost her best friend and her home, experiences that would no doubt add to her frequent nightmares.

This was the path she had chosen.

And yet, because she could watch their spirits free of all pain, her blood did not run cold. No, she could feel it in her bones: she was doing the right thing.

* * *

"We should be leaving soon," he said gently, in the case she was mourning. But Hikari turned towards him and still shot him a small smile.

"I'm ready." Itachi looked down as the girl walked towards him, trying to control his breathing. His head spun from exhaustion. The battle had been long. He did his best to pretend it was nothing, and together they began to run in the direction of the trees.

By the look of his energy, she could tell something wasn't normal about him.

"Itachi, are you alright?" she inquired. He didn't turn to look back at her.

"I'm fine. It was a long fight. I need to rest to regain my strength." The girl nodded, but noticed his back was slightly hunched in a way that wasn't normal.

"No, something is wrong. You can tell me-"

"It's not important right now." His tone was commanding. It was clear he wanted to end the conversation. She thought back to Kisame's words about his stubbornness, and held her tongue. But as they ran, Itachi began to cough uncontrollably. He fell behind her and when she turned around to see him, he was on one knee. What was going on?

To her surprise, the seemingly invincible Uchiha coughed up a large handful of blood.

* * *

To be continued! I know that was long, but a lot happened in that battle scene. That's probably the only big battle scene I'll write in this story, so sorry if anyone thought it was boring.

I wanted to give a little disclaimer. When I put the parts about Hikari seeing spirits ascend into the 'Pure Land,' it is in no way me trying to push any religious or spiritual agenda onto anyone. The Pure Land is actually an idea that Kishimoto came up with, and it's been used throughout the Great Ninja war with all of the reanimated shinobi, who all return there. Apparently, that's where fallen shinobi go according to the description. Because of her ability and my desire to have my story pretty closely tied to all cannon parts of Naruto, I felt it was appropriate to put that in there. If anyone is curious about it, you can look it up on the Naruto wiki site!


	4. Secrets Revealed

Recap:

Itachi fell to his knee, coughing up a hand full of blood.

* * *

"Itachi!" Hikari gasped as she went back to where he now knelt. Lungs and stomach burning, the man inwardly cursed himself. Now he would have no choice but to tell her everything she didn't already know. No matter how hard he had pushed himself, he just wasn't strong enough. And he hated himself for that, too.

When the coughing subsided, the girl helped him up again. He wiped the blood on his face with his sleeve.

"You're sick, aren't you?" It seemed likely to her that the blood did not come only from overusing his abilities.

"Yeah..." She handed him a small turquoise pill.

"Here, swallow this. It will numb the pain you're feeling in your insides for a little while. We have to get you to a place where I can treat you!" Itachi did as he was instructed, standing up.

"It's not safe to stop nearby. I left a witness from the Sand and they might send more after us."

"Well we have to do something soon! You just coughed up a handful of blood!"

"There's a small underground inn an hour away. We have to get there before dark, but there's a small chance I won't make it depending on how fast I can make myself move. I'll be fine until then."

* * *

They arrived shortly after sundown. Hikari confusedly lead him through the run down town while he told her which way to turn from memory. It made no sense as to why he needed her assistance, but she figured it might have been because his body was weak and it was hard to walk on his own. The inn was located in an alleyway of the rather normal looking city, hidden inconspicuously by a genjutsu near the end of the alley. The door to the inn was old and rusted, but Itachi pushed it open as if he had been here times before.

"Oy, it's Itachi Uchiha," the man at what looked to be a bar signaled with his hand. Itachi spent no time on formalities.

"I need at least one room, immediately." The man at the bar looked to three men sitting at a table across from him. They began to snicker.

"Look at you, you've found yourself a girl," one said. "The last time we saw you, you had been so uptight and prudish. We had begun to think you weren't attracted to anyone. And look at you now-"

"That's enough," Itachi said, quietly but sternly. Hikari looked at him, surprised. He seemed to be the type to only snap under pressure.

"I'm his partner within the Akatsuki. He needs medical attention right now, and I'm a medic." The man at the counter looked concerned, but nodded his head.

"Right this way, but we only have one free room. You're in luck. It's a double."

* * *

Itachi sat on the edge of his bed, slightly uncomfortable. His female teammate sat beside him.

"What sickness did you catch?" She asked, in a soft concerned voice. The silence on either side of the room gave him a sense of privacy and security needed to disclose private information."

"I don't know." The woman looked him deep in the eyes, but knew he was telling the truth.

"If I'm to help heal you, I'm going to need to know what happened. Can you please tell me everything you know?" Itachi looked down to the floor and sighed. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable being near her, though having a kunoichi at his bedside certainly wasn't something he was accustomed to. The news would become her burden to bare, when he had given his all to take on the pain by himself. Now, he would have to let her in. He hated himself for his limitations. He began in a low, matter of fact tone.

"I became ill my second year into the Akatsuki, and it was my ambition that lead me to my fate."

"Fate? What do you mean?" She listened intently as he told his story.

"After the massacre, I held on to the same goals I had while living in the village. This goal required me to become stronger until I surpassed all potential opponents. In coming into this organization, I began to study under a mentor. He knew of my desire to become stronger, and for a year, I continued to develop under his watch. During training, I unlocked my Susanoo for the first time, already equipped with the Yata Mirror. Still, it wasn't enough. Fixated on my ambitions, I hungered for more strength.

My mentor spoke to me of a spirit weapon, hidden deep in the caves in the land of Rice Patties. With Pein's permission, I set forth to find this weapon, knowing that if I acquired it, I would be virtually undefeatable and my ambitions could be made a reality before I died. The blade was guarded by an elderly man who lived in the cave, who had no interest in material possessions or keeping up on worldly events. Thus, he did not know of the massacre. I fought him, but could not best him. Ultimately, I acquired the spirit weapon, but at a cost. The man who possessed the blade claimed only those whose lives had not been tainted by the killing of a comrade were deserving of such immense power. He had become impressed with my abilities, and would be dying before long. Therefore he agreed to make me the heir to the blade, but I would have to enter a blood oath contract to prove myself. He explained that according to legend, those who entered the contract with a tainted record would be cursed until their dying breath.

The contract was a risk, but I agreed to it. I lied, and claimed by life had been untainted, that I was deserving of such power. A ritual took place, and a contract was signed in ink of my own blood. Upon signing, the blade was transferred to my susanoo, and I left. Within a week, I began to feel pain in my lungs and abdomen after performing fire jutsu. After a few months, I began to cough up blood, though only in small amounts. I began to search for effective medication, but with no knowledge of my illness, everything I've tried has only lasted short periods of time. Because I am of the Akatsuki, searching for quality medics who are willing to help is nearly impossible.

"So you believe that the illness was a result of the curse that man mentioned?" Hikari asked.

"So it would seem. Over the past two years, I've experimented with several medications, none of which have stopped my symptoms for more than a month. I believe that if in these years nothing has worked, it means the illness will continue to progress... until my body can no longer sustain me." Hikari didn't even pause to think of the possibility.

"You don't know that yet. I'm here now and I can look for more treatments than you could have alone. From the amount of blood you coughed up we still have time. So don't give up just yet, okay?" The man, whose shoulders were slouched, sighed. It was no secret between the two of them that Itachi looked forward to his death. He saw both justice and relief in the idea of dying at his brother's hands. Yet Sasuke was still young. Itachi knew since their last reunion that his brother would need more time to get stronger, even years. That is why he put most of his effort on keeping himself alive as long as it would take. He yearned for death, but he would wait for it even if it meant enduring the pain of his illness.

"I wasn't planning on it. I will stay alive for my brother, for as long as it takes."

* * *

Itachi lay down on the bed, face up. Hikari smiled comfortingly and sat by his side, placing her palms a few inches over his chest. Itachi greatly disliked being touched. Rather, it was something he knew he very much needed, but he disliked contact with those he did not fully trust and connect with. Hikari was earning his trust quickly, and it certainly wasn't that the girl herself made him uncomfortable. But having someone sit over him wasn't something he was used to, and because he had never needed medical ninjutsu before, he didn't know what to expect. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of how he felt towards her that was the source of his unease. The girl seemed to sense his discomfort, and refrained from moving closer.

Behind his closed eyelids, he sensed the green light of the mystic palm. She searched through his organs, muscles, arteries, and veins to find the source of the problem.

There was damage to his lungs, that was clear. A small pool of blood collected at the bottom of his lungs, just enough to cough up some of the fluid. She moved her hand down a little lower towards his abdomen. The source of the damage in that area was his kidneys, other neighboring organs remaining unharmed. In both areas, no noticeable marks or holes could be found, leaving her puzzled.

"It hurts to breathe, doesn't it?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah," he confessed. Hikari sent a burst of healing chakra to soothe his lungs. She lowered her head, and Itachi observed how her hair smoothly fell over her face, partially obscuring her features. Her eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration. Zooming in with her mind's eye, she began to scrutinize the tissue inside and surrounding his lungs. It pushed her to her limit to look as closely as she could.

"There it is," she said to herself. "I wouldn't have noticed it had I not looked closer, because the damage is so small." Itachi looked up at her, interested. Small blood vessels in his lungs were inflamed, and several had ruptured, causing the bleeding. She repeated the same method on his kidneys and found the same thing to be true. Hikari explained that his immune system was attacking his small blood vessels, leading her to several possible diagnoses, though nothing was certain yet.

"What then, can I do now?"

"The only thing we can do before getting back to the hideout is heal the small vessels that have ruptured. It's a temporary fix, but it will stop the bleeding. Tomorrow, I'll begin searching for more medicine and supplies to help you. Can you sit up for me?" Itachi nodded and she helped him up.

She positioned her hand near his chest, still hesitating to make contact. It was strange she felt so nervous after treating many men and women alike. It was as if he was somehow different. She gave a small nervous chuckle. "If we want to get the best coverage on your lungs, I'm going to need to put my hand here. Is that okay?" He nodded, wondering if perhaps she was asking because he looked more uncomfortable than he felt.

Hikari placed her hands on his heart, moving up and down his rib cage. For the first time he noticed that despite her knack at both bow and blade, Hikari had soft hands. The glow of chakra entered him strongly, and in several minutes moving up and down, the pain began to subside. After she finished with his lungs, she sat on his other side, placing her hand on his back near the bottom of his spine. She was so close he could feel her body heat on his arm. Itachi silently remarked at how gentle she was the entire time, as if the last thing she wanted was to cause him even mild discomfort. The girl moved her hands up his back again, and to his surprise, he realized that his trust in her had almost fully formed. There was no more pain in his body.

"There, that should do it!" Hikari sat again next to him, clearly still confident in her abilities and in him. "Now you should be able to go right to sleep." In the midst of her concentration, she hadn't realized that the room had gotten much darker as the sun set completely. He moved a slender hand over the areas she had healed, pleased to find the pain was completely gone.

"Thank you, Hikari. It feels much better now. Can you turn on a light?" The girl nodded and got up to turn on the light in the bathroom before realizing the peculiarity of his request. He wasn't in pain now, so he was more than capable of doing it himself. In the bathroom for a moment, she changed into something more comfortable while out of his view. When she returned, she brought him a glass of water, then sat on the second bed.

"Itachi... could it be... are you afraid of the dark?"

"Not in the slightest." He replied, dryly. Hikari nodded her head, still confused.

"I don't understand then. Why did I have to lead you after the sun set? I mean I understand that we're in a more populated area at night, but so were we today during the battle. It's not as if we really have to pretend we're a couple after hours if you're not comfortable with that. If we explain that we're partners I'm sure people will understand-" The man interrupted her rambling with four shocking words.

"Hikari, I'm going blind." Hikari was rendered silent. The girl looked at him dumbfounded, in a concerned way.

The nearly invincible protigy of the sharingan eye was going _blind?_ She had just watched him take down seven ninja with ease. Even with her intuition, it was the last thing she could have foreseen.

"Over time, the mangyekyo sharingan lose their light. Each time I use the ability, I progress a little further towards total darkness. In the day I can see fine, but after dark my surroundings are less visible to me. I couldn't see the town from the cover of trees." It took a while for her to process.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Is there any way I can heal them?"

"Not that I know of. The Uchiha have suffered the inevitable curse of blindness since as far back as the history shows. I presume they tried as many healing methods as they could think of." Hikari looked at the man, who she had perceived as nearly invincible now as more vulnerable than before. She could tell that he felt ashamed for exposing that vulnerability. So she smiled at him comfortingly.

"It's okay to have limits, you know? It's what make us human. I'm an S rank ninja who can't do genjutsu no matter how hard I try and up until I made chuunin I couldn't run a mile." She laughed at herself. "None of us are perfect, so you shouldn't feel ashamed for something you can't control." Itachi looked away. Clearly, it was hard for him to come to terms with his limitations, even if he could easily recognize them. He didn't put the same standards on Hikari as he did himself, because to reach his goal he needed to surpass others with his strength.

"We should go to sleep. I don't know what Pein will have in store for us when we come back." She agreed and settled into her covers, knowing full well that little sleep would come, even if she had exhausted herself in battle and in healing.

Itachi turned away from her, sighing. It hadn't been a bad feeling to have Hikari remove all the pain from his body. And she hadn't judged his vulnerabilities nearly as much as he himself did. Without the soreness of his lungs and kidneys, exhaustion quickly overcame the elder Uchiha. He fell asleep with his hand to his heart, just as she had done.

* * *

Half past three in the morning, the intuitive kunoichi stirred restlessly, mind overflowing with hazy images of past, present and future.

...running through the halls of the Hokage's House yelling, and swinging her arms wide open.

"It's real! Someone is going to attack the village soon with a big orange fox! You have to believe me!" Her high pitched voice rang out as loud as her lungs would allow. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when an old woman in a long ponytail snatched up the young child's little body.

"Hush now! I've had enough of your nonsense." Her voice was harsh. "Hanami, if your child can't learn to behave herself, I'll have to have you both leave." Hikari looked up at her mother, every fiber of her being wishing for her mother to support her and help the elders and Hokage listen. Her mother looked at her with uncertainty, embarrassment, and finally doubt in her eyes. She kept her mouth closed, and turned away...

...Slicing the throat of an older leaf ninja wearing an otter mask. He gave his last strained dying scream, and she watched his spirit fly away. Her stomach twisted into knots and her fists clenched, trying not to vomit from the disgust at the situation. Turning around, Danzo stood behind her expressionless.

"That's it girl, now onto the next one"...

..."If this mission goes as planned, no one will ever know what we did here," Mitsui said, prying a kunai from her victim's cold, dead hands. Hikari shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if no one ever finds out. This is immoral and it goes against everything our village once stood for!" Mitsui came over and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That might be true, but there's nothing we can do about it. We're just following orders. The blood is on the Hokage's hands, not ours. Just try to think of it that way and maybe it will give you peace."...

...A man in a dark hooded cloak, looking over a purple orb. Inside the orb, an eye formed looking straight at her...

...And Sasuke, who was soundly sleeping in his bed. As if looking from overhead, Hikari saw the snake sennin watching him from the door of the room...

Hikari woke with a gasp. It took a moment to recognize her surroundings before she realized where she was. Itachi stirred in the bed next to her, back facing away, but after unconsciously realizing it was her, he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning they headed back towards the hideout, returning in only a short time. Pein greeted them upon arival, and escorted them to the cave where they had met other members only a few days prior. The man with the blonde hair, Diedara, had not yet left on a new mission. Konan was also present. Pein displayed the video of Itachi and Hikari fiercely taking down eleven shinobi for everyone to see. Hikari's fists clenched under her cloak at the feeling of reliving the battle again.

"You're kinda brutal, aren't you?" Diedara asked almost as if intimidated. Evidently, slashing through two opponents simultaneously with a net and getting her clothes dirty meant that she had earned his respect.

"It's decided," Pein concluded. "You have proven to be an invaluable member of our organization. You will continue on missions with Itachi from now on."

After the brief meeting, Diedara approached the young kunoichi with a sly grin.

"So it seems like I had you wrong. You're not some weak girl fanning over Itachi, are you? You're one of the guys, yeah." Hikari looked at him straight in the eye with conviction.

"Are you really still going on with the idea that girls can't be strong? I have to be 'one of the guys' to do what I do? It's honestly getting so old," she said, attempting to walk away.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry for being a jerk, yeah." She smiled.

"You are forgiven." The blonde chuckled.

"Really though, if you ever want, we can totally hang out and train, yeah!" Hikari thought about it and then smiled.

"Okay..."

* * *

Outside the meeting place, Itachi stood outside, making sure he was alone. Soon, a figure appeared from a portal in the air. The cloaked man spoke in a low voice.

"You're back. And I'm assuming it went well?" Itachi didn't bother with a greeting.

"Hikari fought just as well as any within the Akatsuki. She will be my partner until Kisame recovers."

"Very good. Convenient in fact, because I'm going to make her your training partner. If she's as good as you say, then perhaps the Senju and yourself can go up against each other on the same scale I once did with Hashirama." Irritation grew in Itachi's chest.

"You wish to witness an Uchiha fighting and defeating a Senju so you can relive your glory days? You can't rewrite history." The masked man shook his head, avoiding a short lecture from the still teenaged Uchiha.

"You've got it all wrong. I only wish to observe how the both of you compensate for your weaknesses against each other." Itachi was not naive enough to believe him for a second. But he held in his retort.

"Very well." The masked man disappeared into the central point of his eye once again, leaving Itachi alone.

* * *

In her room, Hikari finished cleansing herself of her previous mission and was in the midst of organizing her weapons the supplies she would need to collect treatments for Itachi. She heard a knock on the door, and assuming it was Itachi, invited them to come in. It was not the guest she expected.

It was Kisame.

The tall, muscular, blue skinned man stood in the doorway with a toothy grin. He was supported by two crutches.

"How did the mission go?" He asked, seeming almost overly impressed that she was alive and he was standing in front of her.

"It went well. I left two survivors who will report to their villages that I have joined the Akatsuki. Nothing else happened." The man chuckled.

"You're not as good a liar as Itachi is, are you? I know what must have happened." Hikari raised an eyebrow, waiting. If he was going to suggest they had been romantically involved in any way, Kisame was even thicker than she thought.

"He had another episode didn't he? Caughing up blood?" Hikari didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"Wait.. You know?"

"I know. Come help me down the stairs and walk with me outside, there's something I need to talk with you about."

Hikari was both impressed and unsettled with the way in which he forced himself to move through the pain he must be feeling in his legs. It was a testament to his toughnes, perhaps that he could walk with two partial casts on his legs. Kisame lead her out of the meeting cave where no one was within earshot before speaking.

"I first realized Itachi was sick when he began leaving on short trips a while ago. After using firestyle or sharringan for a long time he would often disappear in the night for a little while. I would have assumed he was just using the restroom or taking part in other outside personal business with a spy if it weren't for my heightened sense of smell. He underestimates how well I can smell even the slightest hint of blood." Hikari had had him wrong. Even with his brutish appearance, Kisame was very perceptive.

"He did, and it was bad too," she admitted. The man gave a grim chuckle.

"Then it's good I didn't wait any longer to set up a way for him to find a healer."

"What?"

"I asked him if he was alright, but he never opened up. When I realized his attempts at treating himself were failing, I took matters into my own hands. I'm sure by now you realize how hard it is for him to ask for help. He's extremely stuck in his ways sometimes." The girl nodded, still confused. Kisame looked at her with a small smile.

"On my last mission of ours, I set myself up to get injured. I wanted it to look like my enemy had almost bested me. I let my legs get caught in his attack instead of dodging in time." Hikari looked at the tall man incredulously.

"Wait what?! _You broke both your legs?_ You got injured on purpose?!" The sharklike man gave a toothy smile.

"I knew that I was valuable enough to the Akatsuki that they would give me my time to heal if I were unfit for combat. Afterwards, I confided in Pein behind Itachi's back, explaining that he would need a temporary partner who could use medical ninjutsu. We crossed out every candidates medical experience on their resume, so he didn't know that each perspective partner had the potential of healing him. Itachi is perceptive, but there are still ways of getting things past him." Hikari couldn't believe it. "I couldn't have let him continue to help himself if his body was failing him faster and faster. He's the strongest of us, and we need him if we want to track down all the jinjuuriki."

Hikari couldn't help but to respect Kisame's loyalty to his organization, and to his partner, which was so great that he would literally give up the use of his body and endured months of pain to save them.

"Whatever the case, healing broken bones is an incredibly difficult task, even for advanced medics. I should be in recovery for at least another half year, which will give you time to work with Itachi. Do what you can, and we'll decide what to do with you." Hikari felt a lump in her chest at the thought of how little time they had together.

"It's a pity..." she began but decided to hold her tongue.

"What? That your time with him is limited?" Her eyes fixed on a moth flying just above the grass nearby.

"I've only been his partner for a few days, but I think we work well together. I would have liked to get to know him more..." The shark man gave a dry laugh.

"It's not surprising a girl your age has taken interest in him. He's always been a target for the ladies, though no one knows if he's entertained even one of them." Hikari scowled at him, taken aback.

"That's not the reason!" The blue hued man smirked.

"Just kidding. Still, the two of you will be working together for quite a while. I won't be surprised if-" He stopped mid-sentence, as they heard and sensed a familiar figure approaching. "Speak of the devil," Kisame whispered.

"What are the two of you doing out here? If anything, it looks as if you're withholding information from me," Itachi spoke in a plain, unaccusing tone as he approached them.

"We were just discussing how long it will take for me to heal before I can rejoin you on our missions," Kisame half-lied expertly. Itachi seemed to almost ignore the attempt.

"Hikari, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Itachi lead the girl deeper into the forest, away from the hideout and from Kisame. Once they were again out of earshot, he turned to her.

"On my mentor's orders, I have been temporarily excused from missions. He is the only other person who knows of my illness. He's asked you to gather any medicine you might need for the next two weeks, and return to me. After treatment, if my body allows it, I am to begin sparring with you." Hikari blinked first at the indication that Itachi did not know of Kisame's secret, and then at the thought of fighting against the Uchiha.

"I'm to be fighting... against you? But why if you are my teammate?"

"My mentor has taken an interest in your skills and heritage. He believes we can grow stronger quicker together than apart." Hikari thought to herself. Her head buzzed at the thought of his fascination in the Senju.

"I see... I'll leave immediately." Itachi thanked her and she turned away to leave. "Oh and there's something I have to tell you." The Uchiha waited silently for her to continue. "There aren't just two others who know about your illness, there are four. Kisame realized when you began coughing up blood. He injured himself and arranged the medic teammate selection with Pein's approval." The man raised his eyes slightly.

"Oh he did, did he?" After thinking over the sequence of events in his head, Itachi had half suspected as much to be the case. With his strong skills in deductive reasoning, it did not come as a strong surprise.

"It's up to you of course, but if I were you I would talk to him and thank him. You have a devoted friend." Itachi nodded, hiding any other thoughts that might have been swirling in his head.

Hikari left soon after, in search for herbs and rare medication for her comrade. In the days that would follow, Itachi would spend his days in bed, turning over every interaction he had with the young Senju kunoichi thus far, and awaiting the day when their skills would be tested head to head.

*Note about how Itachi got his Illness:

For many years I have been researching Itachi in depth to get a clear understanding of his character and answer the unanswered questions. One of these big questions is what illness Itachi had and how he caught it. I spent hours upon hours reading forums, looking into the medical field, and sifting through the many sources Kishimoto used to create the characters in Naruto.

Several years ago, I stumbled upon a translation of the same legend that he used to create much of the Uchiha clan: the Japanese myth of the Eight Span Crow. In this translation, I discovered that it mentioned a ritual that could take place, and after swallowing a gyo-o, if someone was a liar, they would cough up blood and eventually die. So if we want to get the most canon idea of how he got his illness, it is because Kishimoto was using that part of the legend as symbolism, inspired by it and using it in his illustration of Itachi's death. (After all, Itachi was filled with lies.) I used this information to develop Itachi's backstory in this chapter. His ambition to become super strong talked about in this chapter is something I got from reading the full english translations of the Itachi shinden, where he talks about his dreams and goals even while in the Akatsuki. He was extremely ambitious in his quest for peace, and I used that to create a reason for catching the illness in the first place. In addition, I have perused through tons of sources to determine the illness he had. In the end, the most convincing argument I have come across is a rare type of acute vasculitis, symptoms from which I have illustrated here as well. My methods aren't super important to the story flow, but I wanted to give that information for those who might have questions, qualms, or curiosity!

I know this chapter covered a lot of brief scenes, but it will get more exciting next chapter. Hope you all continue enjoying!


	5. Teammates

Hikari picked the last herb she needed from the ground as her head flashed with a new intuition- Sasuke had successfully learned to fight with his curse mark, and Orochimaru had begun to make preparations for a transfer into his body once his current one expired.

"That explains the dream I had a week ago..." she said to herself, hauling the large sack of herbs over her shoulder. "I hope Itachi is feeling alright..." Dutifully, the girl headed West to the hideout, half a day's travel away.

* * *

Itachi leaned against his window overlooking the forest, towards the East. His lungs had grown sore, though thanks to her mending the inside of his body, he hadn't coughed up blood.

 _'Hikari, come back soon,'_ he thought to himself. It wasn't just in hopes of curing his illness that he wished for her fast return. Over the past week, questions had been whirling around in his head, all centered around her. He had to have the answers. It was as if in the time since she entered the organization his fascination in the girl had become a fixation. He wanted to investigate and understand what kind of a person she was. There was another feeling nagging at him, one he couldn't shake. The fact that she had taken the lives of her comrades with such ease, without any visible remorse bothered him. He would hear her defense and make his final judgement of her overall character when she returned.

No sooner had he set his plan, did he feel the presence of another enter his room. Through a familiar vortex in the room emerged the figure of his mentor. Itachi scowled.

"Madara-sensei, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter my bedroom?" The masked man chuckled.

"I keep your secrets and let you hide within my organization. I am old. The least you can do is let me transport myself in the way I feel most comfortable. Besides, would you rather explain to the group the reason for dim witted Tobi entering your room?" Itachi turned his head to the man.

"Your organization would never capture the nine-tails if it wasn't for my being here. I repay your hospitality with my service. If you're so eager to not travel on foot, find me when I'm somewhere else. You spend enough time spying on us I'm certain it won't be troublesome for you." Madara raised his arms and shrugged in defense.

"Relax, relax. I simply wanted to notify you that Hikari should be arriving some time this late afternoon. I'll give you time for your body to heal. When you are ready, your training with her will begin." His body began to swirl up into the central point in his eye. "Oh, and Itachi, if the two of you decide to take too much time, I'll fight her myself."

Itachi let the threat hang in the air as the man completely disappeared into the air once more.

* * *

Hikari opened the door a few hours later, with large bag in hand, panting. She must have rushed here fast.

"Hikari, where have you been?" Deidara asked.

"What's in the bag?" Sasori looked at her suspiciously. Itachi opened his mouth to greet her, but before he could say anything, she simply pointed straight ahead in the direction of Itachi's room.

"Let's go upstairs." Itachi nodded, and gladly got up from the table, Hikari following behind. The other two looked up at them, now befuddled.

"You're not going to answer our questions? What's in the bag that's so urgent you have to go straight up to your Itachi's bedroom?" Deidara asked, suggesting a perverted guess as to what their plans were.

"It's not like that, Deidara! You'll both thank me for what's in the bag later." Hikari wasn't focused on coming up with an extra convincing story for the two of them. Her only focus now was to heal Itachi.

* * *

Ten minutes later she sat at the table in Itachi's room crushing rare medicinal herbs in a metal bowl while Itachi watched from his bedside.

"Did you know that Sasuke has a curse mark from Orochimaru?"

"Sasori told me it was likely. Did you travel to spy on my younger brother?" Itachi's voice lifted as if in interest.

"I told you before, I don't need to." Itachi left her comment alone, listening to the muted scrape of metal against metal. "It's remarkable that he survived the mark alone. I had a vision this morning that he's now able to fight while suppressing the mark's chakra. Orochimaru is making plans to take his body after his current one expires," Hikari's tone was casual, contrasting her claims. Itachi's stomach lurched for a moment, before remembering Sasori's mention that it would be another two years before his body would need to switch vessels. "What should we do?" He sighed, releasing the tension in his stomach.

"Nothing. Not for now. We have two years before that time will come, and in that time Orochimaru can make him stronger." Hikari looked at him, concerned and empathetiec, but nodded. In a while, Hikari got up and left for the kitchen, returning with a cup of hot water, which she set on the table to cool.

"When I got here you told me your lungs were aching. I need to come look at the vessels that ruptured before." Itachi nodded, allowing her to come sit next to him on his bed. Hikari pushed her long hair to one side of her face and placed her hands on his chest. Itachi watched as the sea foam light emerged from her palms, feeling less uneasy than the first time. Hikari closed her eyes and looked past his rib cage and muscles to his lungs, squinting until her minds eye hit its target.

"You're just bleeding a little, in the same place. Does your lower abdomen hurt too?"

"No."

The girl began to let a steady stream of chakra into his body, filling him with a light warmth. While she did, Itachi's mind swarmed with questions. His fixation on her almost intimidated him.

"Last week during the battle, you appeared to have been unaffected by the death of your former comrades. You told your friend that you'd see her 'on the other side' as she died. Is your belief in a heaven really so strong it rids you of pain or remorse?" Hikari gave a soft, dark chuckle.

"There is a difference between belief and awareness. And there's a difference between a permanent heaven and the Pure Land. I can explain it to you, but it's going to take some time." Itachi stayed silent, eager for her to explain.

"A belief is simply a thought repeated over and over. When you think something enough, whether it's a thought you agree with or an idea shared by those around you, the more it gets in your head and the more the mind becomes comfortable in that thought pattern. It turns into a belief, more fixed because it's uncomfortable to challenge pre-existing patterns in the mind. These beliefs determine our subjective reality, and they're completely relative." Itachi smiled to himself. He had no idea she was also philosophical.

"Then, you subscribe to the idea of an absolute reality?"

"It's more absolute than mere belief at least. And that's where awareness comes in. Awareness is based in consciousness, something you can't shake no matter how hard you try. The only difference between me and most people is that I am conscious of more. I have a story for you...

Imagine if you had been kept indoors, in a big house without doors or windows your whole life. The people in this house have never even heard of anything beyond what they know inside until one day, someone appears in the house out of nowhere and tells you about this thing called the sky, and this outside world with grass and sunlight and trees. Most people would call the person crazy, but some in the house might like the idea and choose to believe in it. They might find it so appealing they create an entire belief system around this person's story. Still, they have no way to prove it to themselves because they have never seen or felt the things in an outside world.

Then one day, this strange person leads you into a room inside the house you've never been inside before. In fact, most people simply aren't able to find this room at all. And there is a door. You go outside the place you have always been, and for the first time, you see the sky. You see the trees. You can touch them with your hands. You no longer just believe that they exist, you are conscious that they do. I imagine such an experience would be overwhelming for you, and you might try everything in your power to tell yourself it isn't real. But you simply can't un-see what this person has shown you. When you go inside again, you can choose to tell people what you have experienced. But most people refuse to believe you. They might even go searching for the room, but for some reason they just can't find it. You no longer just believe in the sky, you are aware of it.

I don't believe in the Pure Land, I'm aware of it. I know it's there because I can perceive it with my extra senses. I can get into that room, and I can see the door, so to speak. And yes, I suppose it does help me cope with the pain of endless killing. After all is said and done, I can watch their spirits go to a better place, out that door. They can finally be free from the chains that bind them." Her voice lifted as if enjoying the idea. It roused a feeling from his gut that he could only describe as longing. She chuckled again, darkly. "As for remorse, no sane person with half a heart can kill without hint of remorse, especially when they were your comrades. The guilt and trauma of killing a comrade sticks with you for the rest of your life. I'm sure you of all people can understand that."

Itachi didn't want to talk about his past trauma, but her statements resonated with him as well. He might not be certain her reality was any more objective than his own, but her heart and morals were in the right place. Hikari finished her treatment, taking her hands off his chest, but a curious Itachi turned to inquire further.

"And what happens when a soul enters the pure land? Do they stay there forever?" Hikari shot a half grin at him.

"I suppose it goes back into belief again. I like to only accept what I am aware of as fact. So I'm not sure! I've channeled spirits in the past and not been able to channel them again, as if they've turned into something else. So it makes the most sense to me that they are born again into this world. Whatever the case, the Pure land seems not to be permanent." Itachi nodded his head. He did not believe in a higher power who would leave the world in so much pain. His life had beaten any faith he had been taught by the clan out of him. But he did have the sense of a soul which moved from this life in some way. In addition, he had often felt as if perhaps his gifts had come from simply knowing more than he had been taught, as if saved from another life. Though he was still unsure, reincarnation was a notion he was comfortable with entertaining. Looking away, he asked his last question for the day.

"Then my family.. the three people you mentioned that day... you will channel them from the Pure Land?" the girl smiled tenderly, knowing it was an extremely tender subject for him.

"When you're ready. Take as much time as you need." Itachi silently thought to himself. It would take more time before he could muster up the courage to face them, or face the disappointment of realizing she was only lying to herself and pretending to channel them. She seemed to guess his thoughts. "Do you like tea?" Hikari changed the topic with a caring grin. Itachi looked at her and then the steaming cup, nodding. Hikari grabbed the warm herbal solution and handed it to him. "This is the first medication we will try to cure you. It's made from a rare wildflower my mother taught me about when I was young. The only side effect you could feel is slight dizziness-" Itachi took a sip, and immediately choked. The bitter taste took him by surprise.

"You weren't supposed to drink it yet!" Hikari chided. "Here, I brought some honey to make it sweeter." Itachi let her pour a good amount in before drinking again.

"Mmm. Much better. Thank you, Hikari." She chuckled.

"No problem."

* * *

Hikari checked in on Itachi each day, measuring the progress of the medicine he drank the tea. A week and a half went by without any sign of damage to his organs, much to their pleasure.

Now, Itachi stood in one edge of a grassy expanse, wind blowing his hair back from the impact of his partner's jutsu. A small forest had risen from the grassy plane, with tree branches hurtling towards him. Pain sat on a rock nearby, observing in place of Madara. Itachi made a single hand sign, shooting red hot flames towards the wood in an attempt to incinerate the wood and trick her at the same time.

"Phoenix flower jutsu!" It was a jutsu she hadn't seen before. Shurriken shot out of the flames, headed for her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, then sent three arrows through the small holes in the center of each shurriken, pinning them to the bark of a branch. Itachi looked to his right, where one arrow headed for his head, controlled by her chakra. He set it on fire, then ran towards her with the intention of fighting hand to hand. At the very least, it would hopefully prevent her from producing more wood.

Hikari sent three hard kicks in his direction, which he countered, and dodged his punches smoothly. They traded blows several more times, at which she smirked with a burst of confidence. It was clear she was stronger than him at taijutsu. She had him right where she wanted him. The girl sent several more swipes in his direction, three punches hitting. Itachi sent her a surprised look, but she didn't let up. He was on the defensive, and moving backward. Hikari gave an almost evil chuckle, making two hand signs through the spar.

"Careful on your toes!" She warned him, but it was too late. Wood surrounded both of his feet, growing up his legs, pinning him in place. Another branch spiraled around his torso, trapping him.

"That's enough, finish the fight Itachi." Pein ordered.

"I can easily fight you while completely immobilized," Itachi said calmly. Hikari was confused, but continued her barrage, about to pin a kunai to his neck. Itachi's eyes turned red and a wave of chakra flooded her mind. A high pitched sound seemed to ring deep in her ear drum, also knocking out her vision.

"Aghhhhh!" Hikari dropped her knife to clasp her ears with her hands, looking almost as if she intended to drown out the genjutsu with her hands. She hunched over, yelling in frustration. Even in the genjutsu, Itachi saw a self depricating smile cross her lips. Then she began cracking up, laughing at herself. He released the jutsu and chuckled at how pathetically bad she was against his illusions, and how she could be in so much pain and still laugh. Hikari released her wood style, freeing him and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Not fair! We were only supposed to use ninjutsu and taijutsu." Pein walked over to them from where he sat.

"Until I told him to finish the fight. From now on, Itachi's mentor has instructed me to work up to using all of your abilities in each battle." Hikari nodded, smirking.

"Then bring it on. I have more tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

That evening, Hikari heard a knock and a familiar voice her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Itachi." The young man entered having removed his cloak, hair still looking more tousled than usual from her jutsu.

"I think I'm in need of your healing again." She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He simply lifted up the side of his shirt, revealing a sizable bruise on his left side. Her eyes went wide in concern and guilt.

"Did I do that!?" He nodded.

"I think you might have broken my rib." Hikari inwardly swore, and rushed to him, bringing him over to sit on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi. I'm so so sorry!" Her hands began to glow sea foam green. Itachi silently remarked that although she fought with such boldness and ferocity, she treated him with such care. It was clear she was devoted to the cause of healing him. He smiled.

"It's alright, Hikari. Your taijutsu is exceptionally strong. Just be careful when we're sparring." As she pressed her palms to his side, Itachi noticed they were shaking.

"Is everything alright?" Hikari chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, I think I'm still recovering from your genjutsu. I'm just a little dizzy, it's nothing." Itachi considered her substantial weakness to genjutsu.

"Look into my eyes." She looked up from her work, which had been completed. Itachi's eyes glowed red as he visualized soothing sensations and in an flash she blinked. "Better?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks for healing me." She chuckled again but this time to her great surprise, he was laughing with her. Hikari had never heard him laugh, let alone really watch him genuinely smile. She couldn't help but admit his smile looked good on him. But she looked away before she was looking for too long.

"We compliment each other well, Senju."

"We do indeed, Uchiha." And for the first time, she she truly felt his acknowledgement as a teammate and as a friend. Itachi looked as if he was going to say something, but then to both of their surprise, his eyes widened and he winced. He bolted upright headed for the door, but didn't get there in time. Itachi began coughing hard with his hand over his mouth. "Itachi!" She got up and walked to him just in time to see several small red beads of blood in his hand. Her heart sank as she watched his eyes grow concerned. Hikari clenched her fists in resolve. "It's going to be okay. We'll just move on to the next one."

* * *

A week later, the two of them walked down the stairs for breakfast. Several group members were down there, drinking tea and eating rice and eggs.

"Hey, our thanks for those energy boost patches, girl. They make this grueling business less tiresome," Sasori mumbled through sips of tea.

"Yeah, now I can get a mission over with and be back here in half the time," Hidan added. Hikari halfheartedly smiled and nodded while Itachi fixed the both of them breakfast. A while later, Pein opened the door to the communal kitchen and looked to them both.

"Itachi, you have a new mission. And of course your partner is coming with you. You are to begin locating the Four Tails jinjuuriki."

That evening, they headed up the stairs to pack in preparation of their next journey. Itachi mumbled to her under his breath so the rest couldn't hear.

"Pack your next antidote, in case this one fails while we're away." Hikari nodded, eyes looking down and brows furrowed. "Is everything alright?" She shook her head no.

"I had a vision an hour ago. They're after us again."

"Who?" just has he asked, he figured the answer out himself. His partner answered his grave thoughts.

"The Leaf."


	6. The Second Battle

Itachi left with Hikari the next day. Kisame had bid them with a bitter farewell, wishing only to go along with them. Now, the two walked away from the hideout, feeling guilty with the knowledge of all he had sacrificed.

"The Four tails performs lava style jutsu and originates in the village hidden in the stone. We'll head there to begin our search before-" Itachi began instructing, before realizing that his partner's presence was no longer beside him. He turned around to find the girl sitting in the grass just behind him, in a meditative stance. "Hikari, what are you doing?"

"Just one moment," the girl answered, eyes closed. Itachi waited as patiently as he could for an explanation before Hikari's hand outstretched in front of her, pointing into the distance, then changing the angle similarly to a compass. She landed at a point just to the right of him, leading them to the northwest. "He's not in the village hidden in the stone. I sense him further West than that, closer to us. I see he's staying at an inn."

"Are you certain of this?" Itachi asked, still skeptical. Hikari stood up, rejoining him.

"Yes. We should head in that direction, and I'll stop along the way to route us. We must still travel East towards the Hidden Stone, but I don't think we'll get that far."

"And what of the ones following us?" Hikari gave a sly smirk.

"We evade them while we can, fight them when they get close. They're probably Root and Anbu like before. They shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright. Let's head through the Sound Village. If we take a ship and travel around the neighboring lands, we run the risk of being recognized. Furthermore, the Leaf could intercept us on the water, weakening the both of our attacks.

"But the Sound is where Sasuke is... isn't that a larger risk? Both of us can fight using water style, and technically I can make a ship..." the girl shrugged.

"It would need sails. Besides, you need to save your chakra. We must travel quickly, and the Sound are enemies with the Leaf."

* * *

The two took of through the forest, stopping occasionally on a tree branch so the girl could route them. They stopped to catch lunch by a river, and cooked over an open fire.

"Sasuke's less than several kilometers away," Hikari stated calmly, without a hint of tact.

"I know," Itachi answered, expressionless. Hikari wasn't falling for it.

"You want to pay him a visit, don't you?" Her eyes, which sparkled with a hint of amusement, looked deeply into his now irritated ones.

"We have to hurry if we want to evade our pursuers."

"The circumstances don't change what you want. You can still want to do something and be unable to do it." She twirled a long strand of her hair on her finger casually, teasing him. Itachi responded by sending a small burst of water at the fire, as to obscure her intruding eyes with smoke and got up headed for the forest. Hikari followed him with a chuckle.

"We should set camp when we reach the next land. It's unwise to stay here." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the evening before the sun set, they set camp in between the Sound and Stone. " After a quick dinner of rice and fish they had caught in the nearby lake, they both erased the fire in case it was discovered by trackers.

"You are positive that the ones hunting us are no where near here?" Hikari closed her eyes once again in search of their pursuers.

"I'm positive. They've set camp in the outskirts of the Leaf Village on the border of the Hidden Sound. They must be trying to conserve their strength because they know who they're up against."

"How many are there?"

"I see only three teams of three, all ANBU." Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"We took down twenty shinobi between the two of us before. These must be higher ranked ninja. Can you assess their strength?"

"Not from this far. Maybe this is a last ditch effort and they can't afford to risk the lives of more people."  
"It's best we take all precautions and assume them to be at least A and B rank. We'll take turns sleeping tonight." Hikari nodded, understanding.

"I suppose the only thing to ask ourselves then, is who will have the least difficulty conquering their insomnia," the girl gave a dry smile. Itachi gave a hmph of agreement.

"If the pursuers are settling down now, there's a higher chance they'll begin pursuing us in the early morning. I'll stay awake now, and you can use your sensory abilities as sunrise approaches." Hikari looked down, skeptically. There was nothing like an oncoming storm of violence to set her nightmares alight. Itachi read her distress. "Look up at me," his voice was soft and gentle. She did so unsuspectingly, and his eyes flashed red, sending her into a spiral of calm. The girl collapsed onto her mat with a look of bliss on her face. She would be dreaming in an hour. Itachi stood up and spread her blanket out on top of her. He looked down at her face, and a pang of something he couldn't describe pulled at his stomach. He got up and pushed it away.

* * *

 _"Danzo has another mission for us," Mitsui approached her way too calmly for the situation at hand. Hikari, aged sixteen, grimaced at the bitter taste that filled her mouth._

 _"No. I can't do this anymore." Her blue haired friend patted her on the shoulder gently._

 _"You're an A rank shinobi and a Senju. You're ancestors are the reason for these secret missions, so you're the only one who can. It will only take an hour. They know too much. We just have to find them and take them out and we'll be home before dinner. I'll treat you to some dumplings. Wouldn't you like that?" Mitsui was her closest friend, and like the loving mother she never had. But sometimes she couldn't help but to question her judgement._

 _"Dumplings? We're going behind the public's back and acting against everyone's interests accept those involved. Innocent people who put their faith in this system are getting hurt and meanwhile we'll just be sitting back, eating dumplings?"_

 _"Look, I know it feels bad to be keeping secrets, but they can't know the big picture. The village would fall apart as we know it! We know the full story and besides it's not like we really have much of a choice anyways. It's for the greater good, Hikari Senju." Hikari felt sick to her stomach, and completely stuck. She grimaced, and nodded._

 _"I'll go."_

* * *

Hikari woke to find Itachi had put her blanket on her. She rose from her mat to find he was away from the fire and from his bed things. She sensed his energy thirty feet away, behind a line of trees.

He was standing against a trunk, looking out at the lake.

"How did you sleep?" the boy said, having sensed her presence. Hikari thought of her troubling dream from her past and yawned, stretching out her arms.

"Normally. Thank you using your sharingan; it helped." He nodded, and continued to look out onto the water. Hikari watched him, wondering what could be going through his brilliant mind.

"Where is Zetsu? He should have caught up to us by now."

"He came by an hour ago. I had him move on ahead in the direction of our target. He wants to gather intel in advance." She nodded, watching him stand in silence.

"Do you take space to think to yourself often?" Itachi gave a strange look. It had been a long time since he had been asked such a casual question.

"I suppose it helps pass the time," he replied. Hikari understood that he meant both the time until day, and time until his death. "Why do you ask?" The girl shrugged, comfortable speaking her truth.

"I guess it's just nice to talk with someone once and a while. We've killed our former comrades together and saved each others necks. I guess I just wanted to get to know you a little." It had been even longer since anyone had tried to get to know him. Kisame had tried a lot in the beginning, and he had picked up on Itachi's habits and some of his opinions. It had been too much of a risk to let him in. With anyone else within the organization, he would have immediately shut down the request for conversation. But Hikari already knew the truth about him, and if he was honest, he already felt almost as comfortable has he had with Shisui. Not only this, but he felt indebted to her for coming to him in the first place. He looked at the girl, whose hair glowed with a hint of red against the fire behind her, with hopeful but not pressing eyes.

"You already know I massacred my family and contracted a rare illness in my search to become stronger. You know that I wait for death at the hands of my vengeful brother. You've probably guessed that I've long since grown tired of this existence. I'm not an uplifting person to know about. What else could you want to know?" Hikari chuckled and stepped closer towards him.

"You've been a ninja all your life, but you're more of a whole person than you think. Let me prove it to you. What's your favorite color?"

They talked like that for a while. Hikari learned that Itachi was a traditional food elitist; he would not eat any cafe food that was poor quality, and he was a proficient cook himself. He hated small talk, and confessed that for some reason he was terrible walking on ice. One of his favorite foods was dango, and he enjoyed reading books on a wide variety of topics related to the shinobi world. It surprised Itachi how nice it felt to open up to her in such a conversational way; she responded to each statement without judgement. It was as if in the last three years he had forgotten anything other than being a ninja.

He learned that she had gotten in trouble all of her young childhood for not acting ladylike, had frequently skipped classes, and had won a sushi eating contest. She hated injustice, and felt she was often too blunt. Itachi stated that he liked it that way. He was completely relaxed, but he looked as if he almost couldn't believe himself. She had woken up a part of himself that had been dormant, a part of himself that had yearned to connect.

"It must have been boring for you these past years in the Akatsuki," Hikari remarked.

"It wouldn't have been more eventful had I decided not to," he stated dryly. The girl looked away and thought about that.

"Do you regret it?" He raised an eyebrow to the indirect question. "Do you regret making the decision you did and not dying with your family?" Itachi looked away in thought.

"Only time will tell. Whether or not there could have been another way is the question that haunts me," he admitted. Hikari thought of her dream and her stomach tied into a knot for a second. "And you? Do you not regret coming to assist me?" The girl smiled and looked up at him.

"Not even for a second. I only regret not coming sooner." Hikari smiled and looked at him straight in the eye with utmost certainty. "Being here with you has... made my life worthwhile again." Seeing her standing there, only a foot away from him somehow made something come up in his chest. It was a feeling he couldn't name. As if in response, her certainty faltered and she looked away. "I know that sounds stupid to say, but that's the truth."

"It's not stupid. I thank you, Hikari for coming. I'm not often a man of many words, but it is good talking with you." Itachi smiled, and now it was Hikari who was feeling something she couldn't name. His aura was almost unreadable, but when she looked she jolted in surprise.

"I can't believe I almost forgot! You must be exhausted." He nodded and to his surprise, she took his hand, leading him towards the light.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To rest. Have you forgotten? You can't see."

* * *

It was just before sunrise that he felt a gentle pat on his arm. Itachi's eyes opened instantly to find Hikari holding up an energy patch for him to take.

"They're coming." They were off within the minute.

"How much further until we reach the target?" Itachi's face was focused ahead.

"He's still two hours to the Northeast. Our pursuers are trailing an hour behind. If we keep running fast and set diversions, we should be able to slip away from their trail in time to gather intel for the mission."

"Can you see anything else about our target?"

"I can make out his face. He's eating at a cafe near the inn."

As if triggered by her own words, a vision flashed in front of Hikari's eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Itachi!" he stopped to rejoin her, who was looking straight ahead in alarm.

"Whats wrong? What did you see?" She swore to herself.

"It's not what I saw, but what I didn't see until now. Itachi, we won't be finishing our mission..." as she spoke, Itachi sensed the chakra of three men traveling towards them at top speed. They appeared standing in the branches just above them. Each wore strange animal masks and cloaks different from ANBU.

"You claim to have the ability to remote view and see into the future, yet you failed to see this?" Itachi's voice was coated in irritation.

"She can remote view alright," one of the masked figures said. "In working with her in the past, we were able to discover some of how her remote viewing worked. We withheld that information from her, in case a situation like this were to occur." The man's voice sent prickles up her spine. "In addition, girl, you were so focused on looking backwards towards the decoy, and forwards towards your target, that you forgot to look up." Hikari clenched her fists.

"You turned down my offers to help using my abilities for years, making me feel like a total freak, yet you believed me all along?!" Something close to bloodlust boiled in her heart.

"We observed, tested and followed your missions to gain an understanding of a potentially invaluable tool in the world of ninja. We used our knowledge to develop the same technique we used to hunt you down. This is the end of the line for the both of you."

"You're all fools. If you're so arrogant to believe that the three of you can take us down after what we've done to your comrades, you're sorely mistaken," Itachi lectured. A second cloaked figure replied.

"It is true, in the time it takes you to fight us we might die. But by the time we fall, you will be cornered by Leaf ninja stronger than our previous group, all hell bent on taking your lives." Hikari couldn't take any more of their voices. They made her sick. A single hand sign, and the three of them were stuck to the tree branch where they stood with petrified wood. She sent spears of wood hurling from her own tree branch towards them, each aimed at a different vital organ in the three figures. Before her attack could hit, they simultaniously stepped from their confines, dodging each spear. Their legs were bluish and translucent.

"Oh Hikari, you can pierce living flesh, but how can you fight a ghost?" The third voice was a woman's. The three Root ninja scattered. Itachi and Hikari exchanged glances.

"We'll have to divide and conquer, learning their technique as we go."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said and they were off. Itachi felt his skin begin to prickle as the etheric flames of the susanoo wrapped around his skin. As the red skeleton formed, so too did the spirit weapon. He took off after one of the figures, swiping his etheric blade until it hit. His target began to slowly disappear, as if evaporating. The blade went right through. Itachi swore, enabling his sharningan, but the chakra couldn't be detected.

"Hikari! They turn invisible!"

A ways away, Hikari was hurling spears of wood at one cloaked man while defending herself from the third. With each flurry of arrows that hit his body, they passed through as if moving through thick fog. It was like trying to catch smoke with her bare hands. She didn't let up while answering her partner's alert.

"He's turned his body into ether! There's no way they can maintain that state for long. He can't attack while nonphysical. Wait for him to turn solid, and finish him off then." One of the cloaked figures gave a dark chuckle, having been figured out.

"Didn't I tell you? By the time you get rid of us, we'll have you cornered."

"What a cowardly tactic. You think you can tire us by turning into ghosts? I'll make you stay that way!" Hikari's eyebrows furrowed as she molded tree branches they stood on, transferring them from one branch to another, as if they were waves in an ocean, drawing them near Itachi who was headed towards her with his susanoo. The figures who were visible pelted her with a barrage of weapons and poison smoke bombs, forcing them both to dodge. "All out of poison bombs, is that it?" She weaved hand sign after hand sign to capture them in wooden cages with no luck.

"Hikari stop it. You're wasting your chakra. Come over here." The girl shook her anger and looked to him, whose Susanoo had opened for her to enter. She joined him as fast as she could, to prevent those still solid from hitting him. They stood, catching their breath, invincible for a moment.

"And what about you? The Susanoo must drain your chakra." Itachi shook his head.

"Not as much as wood style. Besides, we've been stalled out for a while. They should become solid soon." He was right. Hikari could sense it. She felt her stomach turn into a knot as she felt their presences move closer, inside the susanoo. She turned to him and whispered.

"Itachi... behind you... 3... 2... 1." As she said one, the cloaked figures became solid. Itachi disabled the susanoo and set his target alight with black flame. The man screamed and quickly died. Hikari launched herself forward, finishing off the other two in a flurry of taijutsu and several swipes of her two short swords. One she caught in the neck, removing their head. The second, she severed in the leg tendons, catching them by the collar as they fell.

"Tell me before you go, how long had you lied to me? How long had you known?!" The figure let out a strained chuckle. It was the woman.

"Look to your right... we won..." Hikari scowled in irritation, ending her life with a fast swipe to the nape of the neck. Both bodies bled out on the large tree branch before them as she followed the dead woman's last words.

Three teams of three leaf shinobi now stood and crouched on the branches before them. One of the teams was ANBU, the others jonin and chuunin. They had their weapons readied.

"This is the end of the line for the both of you," a man they did not recognize mumbled in a gruff voice, twirling his kunai on his finger.

* * *

In the distance, Zetsu watched the suspicious comrades in arms eagerly.

"It seems Hikari is loyal to the organization after all. Her words last night prove that her loyalty is not a front." White Zetsu concluded.

"Yes. It was a good idea to have split up last night. I traveled to find the Jinjuuriki, and you gathered useful information about our suspect."

"You were right. Because of Hashirama Senju's chakra, she can't sense me the same as she does other people. Her and Itachi appear to be getting close." Black Zetsu growled.

"Let's watch to see if they can stay alive here. To me right now, their closeness is of no importance."

* * *

"I'll make you both a deal. If you surrender now, we'll make it quick and painless. No blood, no sweat, no tears. I can't guarantee that my comrades will give you the same treatment if you attack." Hikari chuckled.

"I'm sure we could say the same for the nine of you."

"The Akatsuki has no reason to concern ourselves with Leaf Shinobi at this time. Leave, and we'll let you return to your families." Another man laughed angrily.

"What would you care about our families? A sociopath as ruthless as you doesn't know the meaning of family! You cold blooded traitor!" In sync, Itachi and Hikari sighed. Then Itachi fired black flames out of his eye, instantly killing his accuser.

In a flurry, the Leaf ninja targeted them, some coming forward, others spreading out to fire long range attacks. Itachi grabbed Hikari by the wrist, pulling her into the ribs of his susanoo as it formed around them, just barely missing a lightning style attack. He felt a pat on his own arm, quickly noticing the girl had tagged him with another chi patch. He quickly felt energy enter his body.

"I'm going to need to make more of these," she mumbled. He nodded in agreement as a barrage of weapons bounced off the skeleton's shield. The men looked up at the large skeleton, now including a more fully developed face and outer armor. For some, their jaws dropped.

"What- what is that?" One said to another.

"I've only read of it in history books. This is the jutsu Madara Uchiha used!" Itachi's stern expression never changed in the presence of their awe.

"Run with me." Together, they ran protected by his jutsu. Itachi managed to pierce one opponent with his sword, and two others quickly followed, caught in the fire of giant etheric shurriken. Hikari made several hand signs and the trees all around them began to warp and twist erratically, throwing some of their pursuers off balance. Together, they ran in a straight line, feet always met with a newly produced branch. Each opponent was well trained however, and none faltered for more than a minute. Together, as they ran, Itachi focused on catching opponents in the range of his sword, while Hikari's jutsu cornered, caught, and lead them into his fighting range. Suddenly, Itachi's body lurched. Hikari looked up to see the expression on his face as he began to heave. Small beads of blood appeared on the corners of his mouth, which he wiped away, managing to stifle his cough.

"Itachi-"

"I'm fine. Let's finish this."

"The five left are still able to evade our attacks. It will be over more quickly if we spit up." Itachi nodded.

"We'll regroup if either of us become overwhelmed." Hikari dashed out of his protective barrier before it faded away, stringing her bow and firing seven arrows at her target. Using her chakra, she controlled them in an attempt to corner the man who clearly had an affinity for taijutsu. The man used nunchucks to clear his path, meeting her in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile, Itachi had managed to catch one jounin in a genjutsu, who gave a bloodcurtling scream before falling to his death to the forest floor below. He was now hurling shurikenjutsu to take care of the other two. Itachi calculated the positions of his opponents, accounting for their abilities and predicting possible attack, and jumped into the air. His shuriken jutsu could not be dodged, even in his blind spots. Five additional kunai were thrown to hit the initial flurry, in exact angles to produce direct hits. He flipped his body over to face them as the jounin sent a large jet of water towards him. Bracing himself, Itachi sent a large fireball to counter. It was unclear to him whether the shurriken behind him hit first, or the fire. He coughed into his hand once more. His chakra was almost gone.

Hikari confidently gained an advantage of her opponent, concentrating her energy into each blow and swipe of her blade, until a large burly man entered her realm of attack. He fought with a large stone hammer. Now, she fought two jonin head on, in an almost mindless frenzy of blade against blade, limb against limb, wood against hammer. While finishing off the final opponent, Itachi watched her slash, kick, and chop with more grace and ferocity than he had seen sparring with Might Guy in his youth.

Hikari was on the defensive now, and she narrowly missed a harsh kick to her back as her energy dwindled. She dropped down, swinging her leg causing the man behind her to jump, and simultaneously weaved a one handed sign. Her palm glowed, and by a margin of a millisecond, she miraculously landed a blow on his shin as he landed. The man howled in pain and kneeled. The chakra scalpel would keep him down for a few seconds. Her blade met the shorter man's before it could catch her in the shoulder. Using the last of her stamina, she gave the man a hard kick in the chest, sending him backwards into the trunk of a tree. The tree's bark wrapped around his limbs. The man looked at her, terrified and gasping. Hikari stabbed her blade into the tender flesh of his stomach, slashing from right kidney to left. The resulting spurt coated her hand in warm blood. Almost simultaneously, she stuck her second blade into the heart of the larger ninja, who was about to give his death blow with the large hammer. Life faded out of the man's eyes as a strained sigh and cough escaped his lips. He fell to his knees, then died.

The feint cry of Itachi's last victim broke Hikari out of her battle mentality. He was less than ten meters away, holding the dying man's collar. He dropped his last victim and made his way towards his partner.

"You're fighting style leaves a mess everywhere," Itachi stated, clearly slightly out of breath. Hikari was still delirious, and heart beating fast.

"No kidding," she gave a weak half smile, scraping her two short blades against the bark of the tree to remove some of the blood before pacing them back in their sheaths. "Your fighting style is much neater. Look at us. We have literal 'blood on our hands' now." The girl showed two slender palms to him. He nodded.

They turned to survey their surroundings. The trees looked as if a strange hurricane had blown through them. Thinner, sharp branches jutted out from trunks, many draped in vines with poisonous thorns. Much of the wood had been scorched by Itachi's fire style. Eleven bodies lay dead before them. Some beheaded, stabbed, set on fire, put through mental torture. All from the same village as them. Emotions coming back to her, Hikari's heart sunk.

 _It couldn't be helped. I can't afford to die in the hands of an enemy no matter what. But still...  
_

"Itachi? Are we bad people?" The male genius looked up to the sky, then ahead at the scene once more.

"I don't know."

Ascending through the trees and into the sky, a dozen new spirits flew free.

* * *

Sorry that chapter took longer to come out- I'd been working seven days a week and had been in a family crisis so it was hard to focus on it. The next chapter will include a time skip or two, and the two of them will be getting even closer. :)


	7. Just Friends

*Sorry it's been a bit! I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I went through a bit of writers block on the last scene in this chapter. Anyways, this chapter might be a bit more fluffy, but it kind of needs to happen, haha. I want to also thank all of you for your very nice reviews! They mean so much to me and I definitely take your input into account when I write the next chapter. I really appreciate your support.*

Two weeks later, Itachi had finished healing his lungs once more. Out of suspected fixation, Madara had pein order a halt to their missions under the pretense of letting him heal and grow in strength. Itachi knew that his true motive was to test the rivaling clans against each other, and, more importantly to keep an eye on the two of them. Madara, always watching, had guessed the reason for Itachi's preference for his partner over the other members was a shared loyalty to the leaf. And in order to confirm or disprove his suspicion, the two of them were under scrutiny. Now, Madara watched their training from his purple orb in his quarters, while Pein quietly observed their spar. Their goal was always the same: to work their way up from smaller attacks to larger scale jutsu, in an attempt to learn each other's fighting until their teamwork was flawless, and to grow from jutsu that complimented each other.

Itachi easily dodged Hikari's guided arrows, countering with his own shurriken. He had become so used to her physical attacks that he could evade them through mere muscle memory. One substitution after another, Hikari slowly made leeway, exhausting his physical energy.

"If you don't learn any new moves, we're going to be stuck in the same routine each time you come at me until I use my sharingan," he pointed out simply. His opponent gave a confident chuckle, shaking her head. Itachi's eyes flashed red, and she flipped back to make some distance. But when he looked at her next, he realized he spoke too soon.

"If you want to change it up, we can. But don't expect me to hold back," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She looked up at him, eyes completely closed, and got in her fighting stance. In Itachi's mind, the thought that her attempt was a lost cause danced through for a moment, but he was not foolish enough to underestimate anyone, especially the comrade he already acknowledged as being strong. He came at her full force, prepared to knock her off balance. His foot was met with a swift dodge and a fast jab in the back. They resumed the same taijutsu they had been going at before, without a hint of lag in her moves. "I can feel your chakra draining faster now. What will you try next?"

 _I have to gain more experience with my genjutsu. Nullifying my greatest strength threatens to put me at a permanent disadvantage._

Itachi knew that she could remote view living beings, but wondered if a life force was required to detect a long distance target. With several hand signs, he threw several shuriken, aiming for nonvitals from all directions. They landed with a dull thud in a wood barrier, surrounding her from all sides. He set this shield on fire with black flames, forcing her to move.

"Hikari, I know you're underground. And if you think you can pull me under, you're quite mistaken." Around him, a grove of trees began to form, getting taller until they stood several times his eight. They grew thicker, surrounding them in a dark shade. The voice of Hikari rang out from behind him.

"No Itachi, you're not destined to lie in the ground just yet," the voice said, laced with dark humor. He rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, but it was exactly this expression that opened him up for attack. She used her crafted split second of broken focus to attack him from the shadows, pressing her knife to his neck. Itachi burst into birds.

"I'm not blind yet, you know." The voice rang from all around her, crows wings lightly brushing against her skin. "And my sharingan work the same as your eyes in the dark, even if I were to lose my sight."

"I'll remember that for next time, then." A single hand sign from the girl, and sharp thorns emerged from the trees, headed for him. None reached his form. The ribs of the susanoo glowed red around him, protecting him from her onslaught. It continued to grow taller, until etheric muscles covered hollow bones. The monster used its sword to slash away the trees, almost catching her in the process. Hikari back flipped away from its wide range.

"The stories of my clan claim that when Madara fought Hashirama, maps often were redrawn in the aftermath. You've read the same stories, I assume." She wiped her brow and nodded.

"I'm sure the late Uchiha would be rolling in his grave if he saw how small scale our jutsu are in comparison." Hikari was out of options. Itachi had given up his health to acquire a hypothetically invincible technique. There was nothing in her arsenal that could counter it. "Let's stop for lunch. I didn't eat breakfast."

* * *

The two debatably strongest members of the Akatsuki sat at the edge of the training field, on the edge of a cliff overlooking distant hills. They finished their lunch in silence, lost in their thoughts. Hikari absentmindedly dangled her feet off the cliff, dropping small pebbles off the edge. They would fall over 200 feet before hitting the ground. Itachi took his last bites wondering what might be going through her mind as she did so. He decided to test out his assumption.

"Hoping to follow the stones, are we?" The question was asked casually, without any expression. Hikari shot back a relaxed smile.

"I told you already, I'm not ready to die just yet. There's still something important I have left to do. I have a personal debt to repay." Her voice was light. She swung both feet now off the cliff, looking happy and content. The sight both calmed him, and disturbed him.

"It wouldn't be the first time a good friend of mine fell off a cliff." He silently remarked to himself that it was actually something they all had in common. Itachi himself had thrown himself off a cliff at the age of four, a few months before Sasuke was born. "Slide back to me so we can talk." Feeling guilty for having brought up one of his painful memories, she scooted several feet back to the grass next to him, leaning back on her hands. "You told me when we met that you entered the ANBU a year after I left, at the age of thirteen. What happened before that? Why did I never see you?" She sighed.

"I started my ninja training when I was the same age as everyone else but... I never went to the academy." Hikari's stomach tied in knots. "I was loudmouthed about my visions as a little kid. I felt like it was my duty as a leaf ninja to share them with the world. When no one listened, I just yelled louder. So my mother did her very best to isolate me, giving me lessons in medical ninjutsu as an excuse to keep me away from everyone. As direct descendants and family members of former Kage, my mother and I were seen as high status, and were looked upon favorably by those in power. Around the time everyone started to see my talent in the ninja arts, my mother decided I had bad behavioral problems because to her I just spouted nonsense just to scare people. So she asked that I be given a tutor for the gifted who would train me privately." Itachi listened intently.

"It doesn't surprise me that you were talented from a young age. You fit the profile."

"Was being separated from everyone else hard for you?" The girl smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders and bringing her arms up to rest on her knees.

"What can I say? The early price of talent is isolation. We don't think the same way other people do. And being hated and used comes later down the road."

"And did that happen for you?" She nodded.

"I kept getting stronger and offering my talents to the leadership, anyone who would listen. My mother would get so mad, and she would yell at me all the time, making me feel like a freak. Everyone else thought I was crazy too. That's when Lord Danzo found me. He told me he had use for my fighting abilities, and let me stay at his headquarters. So, I ran away from home and joined Root. Without me to care for, my mother moved a ways out of the city to make medicines for our shinobi."

She lowered her head and took a deep breath before ending her explanation. "It makes sense now, after our last battle with the Leaf, that Danzo had learned of my intuition. He must have kept me under his wing to keep me away from your clan... and from you. If I were to have found out, he might have even disposed of me. After the massacre, Danzo's separate Root was dissolved, and that's when I began working in the ANBU you had recently left." She ended her recount looking apologetic. Itachi nodded, understanding.

"It would have been nice to have known you while I still worked within the village." Hikari nodded.

"I'm here now, so we can make up for lost time." Itachi looked her deep in the eyes, and genuinely smiled at the idea. "You told me you enjoy reading to learn. What are you interested in?" Itachi told her about his collection of informational books on all aspects of shinobihood; history, fighting strategy, diplomacy tactics, peacemaking customs, political philosophy, training methods, and more. In his spare time, Itachi had tried to get his hands on anything that he could use to become stronger and help him to achieve his goals. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the world of Ninja, in and out. Hikari laughed.

"Well I certainly admire your dedication. Is there nothing outside of being a ninja you like to do?" Itachi seemed somewhat defensive.

"I suppose I've never been one to spend my time on matters I see no greater meaning in. For me, my life has always been that of a shinobi seeking peace, so I saw little value in broadening my focus." Hikari's always confident eyes seemed to bore into him with interest.

"Nothing else?" Almost self consciously, he turned his head away from her.

"I value other subjects, but none that I took time in pursuing." Hikari shrugged.

"I wouldn't tell you how to live your life, but as for me, I don't define myself by just a few things. How can you fully understand how to rid the world of war if you are just a warrior?" The girl gave him a playful light punch on the side of his arm, which elicited a small smile from him. "And that's another thing. Wars aren't caused by ninja, ordinary people hire ninja to protect their interests. How can you hope to work with humanity if you don't try to understand humanity on multiple levels?"

"I understand the pain in people's hearts that causes them to fight and to fear death. And I understand the feelings that would cause them to protect what is most important to them with their life. The feelings of a ninja and a shopkeeper and a feudal lord aren't so different."

"But until you look beyond studying fighting itself, you can't truly relate to what they are fighting for." Hikari's voice grew quieter and more tender. "How can you empathize with the people fighting to protect their lives when you've never truly lived?" Itachi would have regarded her question with hostility if it had not been a close friend- her specifically- who asked. It seemed to him, that they had both lead similar lives- misunderstood, hated and used for their talent, barred by circumstance and their own choice from many of life's pleasantries. Hikari had simply made the choice to broaden her horizons with the spare time she had. Itachi sighed.

"I don't have the time. And besides, with my illness still uncured... the chance I can achieve that dream grows smaller by the month." His eyes lowered. Hikari didn't even wait a half a second to shoot down the self doubt that naturally arises from age and life experience.

"Didn't I tell you before? You have me now. I'm going to heal you. You have as much time as you need. So don't stop believing in yourself. Keep training and keep fighting. People's lives don't end when they die, they end when they lose faith." Itachi looked at her from the side of his eyes, and slowly the corner of his lips turned upwards in a smirk.

"I like that." _We're such fools..._ he thought to her, fondly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her had fully restored the idealism that he had protected inside of himself since the day he had first seen that bloody battlefield of his youth. Maybe she was the light he needed to keep him going towards that dream. "I won't stop getting stronger. But I'll need your help if I'm to test myself against someone of the same caliber." _In trusting the strength of another, I can get stronger._ His voice lifted involuntarily as he said it. Now he understood she made him a slightly happier person. The young man's words made her chuckle.

"Our training so far certainly goes to show. I'll never get as strong as you," she smiled in a way that he could only describe as unwillingly flirty and Itachi couldn't help but feel charmed by it. He gave a soft hmph, feeling slightly self conscious again, and turned away.

"I believe that you have the potential." She lifted an eyebrow, surprised and skeptical.

"How could I? You have the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Blade. With them, you're invincible, right?"

"No one is invincible, Hikari. Every jutsu has a weakness. You have talent, and you put your heart into it. If you continue to work hard, you will find a way to counter it." Itachi's encouragement surprised her, and flattered her.

"If you say so, I'll keep trying." Itachi turned to her, slowly drawing out his hand towards her until the palm opened.

"Is that a promise?" Hikari looked at her friend, whose outwardly calm face hid so many mixed feelings; and smiled warmly. She chuckled again, and lifted her hand to meet his.

"It's a promise." Their hands wrapped around each other, sending feelings into their stomachs they still couldn't name.

* * *

Time passed in much the same way they started together. Missions came and went almost effortlessly through the months, leaving their team with a little more spare time than average. It was on those free days that they would spend their hours training, talking, and growing together.

When Itachi used his amaterasu on her petrified wood, Hikari learned to use earth style to move them away and scrolls to seal them. When she closed her eyes to fight against the sharingan, Itachi used the ghostlike jutsu his sharingan had copied in their last battle with the Leaf. When he locked her in a genjutsu, Hikari would power through the effects afterwards. When her Taijutsu got fiercer and quicker, Itachi too, built up his speed and stamina. Together, Senju and Uchiha became stronger, helping him achieve his dreams even more quickly than fighting another Uchiha. And Madara watched in secret, all the while.

Itachi turned 18 without more than a comment from Kisame. Hikari turned 18 in the same way. Nothing much changed for after all, birthdays were a trivial mark of passing time, insignificant when compared with the progress they were making. They kept on living, getting stronger, and closer with each other.

On this particular night, Itachi followed his female teammate down the stairs and into the shared eating corridor. It had become clear to him now, after these weeks being near her, what about her had given him new hope, new life, new faith in his dream. It wasn't in what she said or how she said it, but something deeper, more fundamental to her. Somehow, he felt that deep down in her core, Hikari _shined_. That was the source of her confidence, optimism, and fierce sense of purpose. Despite the painful lives they had lived, something inside her had not yet been killed, and it was that something he fixated on. He didn't know what it was, but he needed it. He needed her.

Now, he couldn't help but notice the grace with which she walked to join the members sitting at a simple wooden table.

Sasori, Diedara, and Kakuzu sat quietly, drinking tea and mumbling amongst themselves. Itachi joined them while Hikari went to pour the two of them glasses as well, quickly slipping a sprinkle of rare herbs and dark powder into Itachi's cup. She returned, handing his to him. Sasori, whose puppet body was 'standing' at the table and was not drinking any tea, sighed in a low voice.

"There's too many of us without missions. I'm tired of standing by." Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to shake things up myself. Give people a taste of my art!" Shortly, they heard the familiar sound of Kisame making his way downstairs on his crutches.

"Kisame, you're awake." Itachi stated, without turning around to see him. The blue skinned man grumbled.

"Spending so much time indoors has gotten my sleep all messed up." The man made his way to the table, sitting at a stool next to the group of them, as to keep his legs at a comfortable position. Sasori looked to him.

"How are your legs after these few months? They must have healed somewhat?"

"They hurt a lot less to walk around in now, but I've got to be careful, not that you really care." It was true, Sasori didn't care about anything life other than that of his puppets, but the accusation sounded a bit confrontational. Hikari quickly interjected to prevent any bickering, which both she and Itachi had little tolerance for.

"His bones are healing up nicely, but it will be at least another couple months before he'll be able to use them properly, let alone to fight full strength." Deidara shot her a look, then, that Itachi had seen him give before in the times he spotted the two mingling. It was a look that made him feel oddly protective.

"Kisame is lucky to have you to heal him. Maybe after he's back to normal, you can be on my team." His voice lifted at the end, sending a knot into Itachi's stomach. He pushed the feeling aside, not wanting to give it any thought. Before she could respond, he closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

"We won't know what we'll do with Hikari until Pein makes that decision." Deidara turned to the Uchiha, irritated.

"Yeah, I know that! I'm just saying... wouldn't that be nice, Hikari?" Hikari's confidence seemed to falter for a second before coming back.

"I'll do what I have to, but we don't know what will happen until Pein makes that decision," she echoed Itachi's sentiments sternly. The young man was almost surprised by her words. It made him feel happy and a little warm somehow. Was she saying it out of loyalty to him? Or was she truly impartial? Diedara cocked his head to the side.

"What? So the two of you are more than just partners, is that it? You don't want to leave him because the two of you are-"

"We're just friends." Itachi stopped him before he could go too far. But the last word he had said felt wrong somehow. _Her friendship means a lot to me; it's only natural then that dismissing it as 'just friends' feels wrong._ He pushed those thoughts to the back, unwilling to look at them. The discussion shortly ended and turned then to Kakuzu explaining their finances. Soon, they heard loud footsteps coming into the room. All but Hikari turned around to see who it was. Hidan slammed the door loudly, holding a bottle of sake in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He was wearing his old civilian attire, indicating he had been in the nearest outpost to the base.

"Hey, ****!" The man swore at the group, and walked towards them clearly intoxicated. "You'll never guess what I found while walking through the nearest town?"

"A woman who you paid to sleep with," Kakuzu replied curtly. Hidan's routine activities in town were a well known fact. He scoffed.

"As if I would have to pay!" He slapped the piece of paper down on the table in front of Hikari. "Here's another thing you missed, psychic kunoichi." Hikari picked up the page and began reading.

"Being psychic doesn't mean being all-knowing... you know that, Hidan," she mumbled while reading. Hidan was the only member of the organization that had accepted her abilities without skepticism. "What?!" Itachi watched as his partner's surprise turned into irritation.

"What is it, girl?" Sasori asked impatiently.

"Notice: after a unanimous decision, a new Hokage will take office as of next week: one of the three Legendary Senin, Lady Tsunade. May her leadership help to bring stability to the Five Great Nations, and to the Village Hidden in the Rain." The girl then rested her forehead on her hand, slouching over.

"Let's hope she's as hot tempered and emotionally unstable as most female ninja are. Instability in the Leaf means more business for us." Kakuzu jeered. Hikari looked at him with a dead expression and Itachi as well as everyone else looked to her, anticipating a small lecture on his blatant misguided stereotyping, and how women are just as fully capable of being leaders as men. Instead, she simply rolled her eyes and nodded, leaning back.

"We'll get that and more. Lady Tsunade's been gone for decades, gambling and drinking herself into the emotional numbness she so desperately depends on." It was a more accurate description of the woman than Itachi could have come up with himself.

"It sounds like you knew her well," Deidara chimed in. The young Senju looked down at the table, as if deep in thought.

"I never knew her. She left shortly before I was born so I only heard from stories." She lethargically rose up from her seat. "I'm going to head upstairs. It's late." Itachi watched her head up the stairs from the corner of his eye. His curiosity prompted him to follow her.

In her room, the girl had removed her headband and shoes, and was now sitting at the edge of her bed. Itachi knocked, feeling nervous at being in her room at night for some reason and quietly pushed open the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, pushing the door closed again. "Lady Tsunade is strong. Do you really think she'll be that bad a leader?" Hikari shook her head.

"I don't know. It's a miracle they got her to commit to the job. It's not that I don't think she can do it, it just goes to show how little the village has grown to elect her." She fell back onto the mattress dramatically, hair splaying out on the covers around her. It was the first time he had seen her truly act like a teen. "The power's got to stay in the ruling class, am I right?" she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Hikari sighed and chuckled darkly.

"She didn't get married, so she goes by Lady Tsunade to leave out her last name. She's the granddaughter of the first Hokage. My aunt. Tsunade Senju."

* * *

Two weeks later, Itachi stood just behind Hikari in a small grove of trees as she concentrated her chakra. Itachi had brought her here to teach her more about genjutsu, but in truth it was also because during the day, training outside was the only way to be alone with her. And if he was honest with himself, now a days that was all he wanted.

Because of the secrets she held about the village, Hikari's mental security was stronger than any non Uchiha he had met. She could drive out an ordinary genjutsu used to gather information effortlessly, from the walls she had built around her mind through training. But fighting through an illusion or casting one herself was a much different story.

"Picture in your mind a sensory experience you wish to convey to me. It can be a scene, a tactile sensation, a sound, anything. Then focus on the chakra coming from my brain and make the hand signs." Watching her so closely from behind, Itachi fought in vain not to pay attention to the way her hair smelled like pine needles or the way her clothes clung to her frame. She followed his directions, slowly forming the hand signs. Itachi, with disabled sharingan, allowed the jutsu to seep into his consciousness. A flicker of an image he couldn't quite make out, and then she lost control of her chakra and it vanished. She sighed.

"Every time I visualize something, I lose grip of the illusion in a second. I told you before, I'm not one for genjutsu."

"The balance of physical and spiritual energy isn't right. Because genjutsu distorts the physical senses, I suspect you're using too much spiritual energy. When one focuses too much on the spirit, their chakra actually focuses towards the geometrical center of their physical brain instead of at their target, giving their genjutsu a less powerful effect." Hikari turned to face him.

"Is that really how genjutsu works?" Itachi nodded.

"The stronger the genjutsu, the more a caster can distort the flow of chakra in a brain. Since a smaller portion of your chakra was focused at me, I only saw a little of your illusion." A glimmer of amusement flickered in her eyes.

"Is that so?.."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, let me try again." From her sly half smile, Itachi knew her enough to know that she would attempt to use that knowledge to strengthen her resistance to his sharringan later. Not that it would help. They tried two more times, each time making no progress. "It's no use, Itachi." Itachi would not give up. He truly wanted her to succeed.

"If visualizing an image or a physical sensation isn't working, then maybe a nonphysical feeling will."

"That's just telepathy, but sent through my brain instead of the neurons in my heart. What good will that do in battle?" Itachi couldn't help but smile to himself at how bright she was. The sheer amount of studying she must have done in her life was enough to make his heart soften a little.

"It's a stepping stone. Just try it." Hikari again followed his instructions, closing her eyes in concentration. What emotion would she send? Fear could be useful in a fight, as to influence the decisions of a target before revealing herself. She thought of a memory, back when Danzo had ordered her to stay in a dark room shortly after she joined Root. She was still young at the time, and the sounds of him killing a disloyal subordinate behind the doors had terrified her. Hikari made the hand signs.

"Did you get it?" Itachi gave a small smile, having received it.

"You were afraid of Danzo?" So with the emotion, the images had come through.

"It was the first time I had ever heard someone be killed in person." Hikari almost blushed at having sent him such a childish memory. He nodded in understanding. Her trusting him enough to share one of the more private aspects of her early life made him happy somehow. It was a testament to how close they had become.

"Now try it again with an illusion, using a nonphysical feeling to give your jutsu more power." The girl thought to herself as he waited patiently, watching her expression change. What would she choose?

The girl sighed, and formed the hand sign. A thin stream of chakra flowed through his unguarded mind. A slight dizziness hit him, then he saw the image of a simple black orb floating between them. Itachi calmly assessed the jutsu, to see how long she could maintain it, but his breath caught when he noticed something else. It was not the illusion itself but the feeling behind it that completely caught him off guard. Though it was fragile and unimposing, it was hopeful- it was the same feeling he found himself trying to push away each time he saw her. It had no name yet, but Itachi wasn't thick enough not to know what it closely resembled. His hands clenched underneath his cloak as his nerves took over. He looked at the girl whose lids were still tightly closed, concentrating on the orb. She probably hadn't even realized what feeling escaped through her mind. He was overcome with the desire to remove himself from the situation.

"The image came through clear," he heard himself comment. "Well done." He turned away, in the direction of the base. "I have to go."

"Hey you're not leaving so soon are you? Is something wrong?" He looked back towards the slightly perplexed girl.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have another duty I must fulfill. Practice with Kisame if you want." Itachi let his feet carry him quickly away from the truth of her feelings- from the truth of his own feelings. But no matter how far he walked, the confusing, unnamed pang he felt in his chest wouldn't leave.


	8. Jinjuuriki Dance

* Before I begin this chapter, I wanted to thank you all again for your reviews and support! It truly means so much to me, and with more reviews, I will continue writing and making my story fit your needs. Always feel free to message me or review if you have any input or even any questions! I take all of what you write into account. Anyways, on with the show! *

* * *

Itachi spied on Hikari from above ground, scrutinizing her from the trees two hundred feet away. She was training with Hidan, and giving him a run for his money.

He thought of how he had grown since three months ago, with Madara.

* * *

"I want you to teach me how to repress all chakra that emanates from me," he declared at his mentor's turned back.

"Ah, and why would you want that?" Itachi had already prepared an answer, though whether it was a lie he couldn't tell.

"It was you who requested I continue to train with Hikari was it not? She is a sensory ninja. I want to maintain my advantage." Madara nodded.

"Very well. Though I must warn you, that repressing your chakra to that degree for too long has long term side effects," his voice was calm and authoritative.

"I'm a dead man walking, you know that." Madara nodded, and so he agreed to train him.

* * *

Itachi was within his partner's normal sensory range, yet she hadn't picked up even a hint of his presence. He smirked to himself, picturing the look on his friend's face during their next battle when she discovered that she could no longer track him with her eyes closed.

He watched Hikari swiftly dodge Hidan's aggressive scythe swings, knowing full well a drop of her own blood would make things more complicated. Connecting wire to her controlled arrows, Hikari weaved double and triple layers in a pattern only he could see through. As long as she kept up her speed, she would outsmart him and have him trapped within a couple minutes.

Itachi's smirk slowly turned into a soft scowl. He was an adult. He might not have the strongest emotional introspection, but he knew that the reason he was hiding now was because what had happened that day troubled him. He couldn't make out what he had felt from her that day, through the genjutsu. It was the same thing he so desperately tried to ignore, yet each time he saw her, that little tug in his chest came back. It was because he could not label this sensation, that he observed her from afar.

For a split second, his heart opened, disrupting his effort to conceal his chakra.

Hikari missed a beat in her defense against her opponent.

"Itachi..." she thought in surprise. Gathering her chakra, she made a hand sign.

Hidan took the split second to give her a quick jab on the arm. He gave a triumphant cackle, flipping away from her. Hikari put a hand on her hip, as if waiting for his next move.

"You're not the only one who can utilize the chakra found in blood. Bring it on!" Hidan's supernatural technique was a good match to her own. He licked the small blade, skin turning black.

"Where should I have you pierce yourself?" The young woman shrugged.

"I literally couldn't care less." From in the trees, Itachi smirked, having regained control of his technique. He knew his partner well enough to picture the utterly unintimidated look on her face.

"Claiming to have a higher pain tolerance than me? Or are you simply being masochistic?" Itachi couldn't help but be curious about her response.

"Neither, I'm just stronger than you." Hidan raised his hand in preparation for a maiming blow. He might appreciate the life of his partner enough not to sacrifice her to his deity, but it didn't mean he'd let her go unscathed. Itachi stood up, in preparation to bolt to her aide if need be.

Under his control, Hikari struck an arrow into her rib cage underneath her heart. Itachi thought to run to her, but held off knowing full well she was easily strong enough to fend for herself. The girl smirked, pulled the thin weapon out of her own body, and to his surprise, the wound almost instantly healed. She looked at the now intimidated Hidan with an evil smirk.

"Now it's my turn." Hikari concentrated on the life force in her own blood and used it to turn partially into ether, breaking free of the spiritual hold for long enough to make a single hand sign. A wave of her chakra shot towards the frozen man, hitting his consciousness. The man yelled out in pain, releasing his jutsu. Hikari ran up to him, locking him in a hold with her arm and leg, holding a short sword to his neck. "Dead. I win." Hidan knew full well that Hikari would sever his head from his body and bury it deep in the ground. The battle was over.

Itachi was impressed. He jumped from the tree to walk towards her.

"Damn it, girl. How'd you manage to pull that one off?"

"Genjutsu," she said triumphantly. Then she turned to Itachi, who approached them.

"We have been summoned by our Leader," Itachi covered for his own presence. Indeed, that was the second reason why he had come to watch her. For a moment, it seemed as if Hikari could see through him. She smiled and followed him to the base.

* * *

In an hour, they soared through the trees once more, headed in the same direction they had months ago. To the land of Stone, in search of the Four Tails.

"You are certain there is no one pursuing us this time?" Itachi glanced at her, trying to repress any feelings of nervousness that might be lingering in his stomach. It had been a week since their last mission, and now he feared she might bring up his presence in the trees. She nodded.

"They can't hide from me using a spirit body any more. I've been training to master energy sensing on the spirit plane as well. I've begun to feel close with the souls that linger just beyond this plane... including the ones watching over you of course," she gave a sensitive smile, but her words struck his heart with a painful intensity he still wasn't prepared to face. Itachi had not forgotten her offer to channel his parents and Shisui. But the idea of facing them was still too overwhelming to bear.

"I apologize... I'm still not ready." She nodded.

"Take all the time you need. They understand."

The duo traveled through the afternoon without interruption, stopping at a small cafe just past the Sound Village. Itachi watched Hikari purse her lips to take a sip of tea. She ate her lunch carefully, and Itachi guessed she had learned such habits from being brought up so close to the higher ups in the village.

"We could still be seen by one of Orochimaru's subordinates, you know," the young woman turned to him, who had ordered some simple Onigiri.

"They won't alert him in time for Sasuke to pursue me. Even if he were to hear, it would only motivate him to become stronger." Hikari nodded, but her eyes grew concerned.

"You're not eating your lunch. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just not hungry, that's all," Itachi lied. He knew that if he were to tell her his illness had moved further into his stomach, she would insist on treating him as soon as they got to the inn. And right now, he needed space from... that. In all honesty, he needed as much space from her as possible. Hikari's pressing gaze bore into him, but she decided not to push him further out of respect.

In the evening, Hikari lead him towards the light of an inn in a small town. Before she could open her mouth to ask what rooms were available, Itachi handed the man the money.

"Two single rooms, please." Hikari looked up at him. It was then that she realized that the automatic ability to read emotions she often tuned out hadn't been working with him. He had been closed off emotionally for at least a few weeks now. He suddenly became close to impossible to read. Itachi lead her to their doors and smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"I'll take the first shift. Wake me if you need anything." With that, Itachi abruptly disappeared behind the door. Hikari understood that for some reason, things had changed between them. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

Locking himself in the bathroom, he coughed up blood into his hand. He growled to himself in frustration. After a quick hand wash, he removed his shirt and shoes, to pace back and forth in the bedroom. Little did Hikari know, a single dark reddish bruise had appeared on his lower back.

In the room next door, Hikari was using all her self restraint to keep her from bashing her head against the wall.

" _It was that day, when he taught me genjutsu. I must have let something out I didn't ever mean to... shit."_ she thought to herself. " _He's just my friend, isn't he?"_ Hikari clenched her fist, making a decision. " _I can't let that feeling get in the way of this mission to help Itachi. If he knew I felt anything else... if I feel anything else... it would only hurt him and put the both of us in an awkward position. From now on,"_ she forced her heart to harden. _"Any feelings towards Itachi do not exist."_

In his room, Itachi began to read to take his mind off of things. Hikari forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

 _In Danzo's compound, Hikari erased all signs of her presence as she listened through the crack in the door to his office. It was three in the morning._

 _"Unrest is growing in the Uchiha compound," someone spoke. "Your plan is working brilliantly. The nine tails attack years ago gave us exactly what we need to start the second stage. We couldn't have been more lucky."  
_

 _"Yes, indeed," this time it was Danzo's voice. "I will have several of my most trusted subordinates begin to target and eliminate several of the stronger members of the Clan. It will keep them down, and if they ultimately decide to rise against us, we will prevail."_

 _"First the Second Hokage's Leaf Police Force, now this. Do you really believe that the Second and Third Hokage would approve of this?" The unknown man inquired._

 _"This is what Lord Second believed must come to pass. Hiruzen is too naive to understand. We will keep our operations a secret. If he were to find out, a civil war might start within the village, weakening us to outsiders. You must not say anything." Hikari looked down at her almost full grown hands and realized they were shaking._

 _"That goes without saying. But who will you entrust? What of the Senju girl?" Now, her breath caught. She forced herself to remain completely still._

 _"I have kept a close watch on the girl's abilities while she has lived here. It's wisest we include her in phase two. It's highly likely she will find out on her own and run away if I do not keep her close to me. Besides, she's a Senju. Hikari inherited this fate." With those last words, her heart dropped into her gut. She didn't know the specifics of phase two, but it made her feel sick._

 _Hikari tried to run. It was nearly impossible to escape the complex when she was practically held hostage here, but she had to try. The girl made it back to her room to gather her things when she saw a masked man standing beside her door._

 _"Where have you been, girl?" The man asked in a low, harsh voice. Danzo was right. Her fate was now sealed.  
_

* * *

The next morning, they continued on their way towards their target. Itachi noticed that Hikari was much quieter than usual.

"Are you okay?" he dared ask. "You seem like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing, just a bad dream," Hikari explained simply, turning her face away from him. A bitter taste filled her mouth.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He offered, knowing she was hiding something from him. On reflex, the girl sealed tight the barriers of her mind.

"No, I'll be fine." They ran in silence the rest of the way.

At two hours until sundown, they arrived at their destination. She had lead them to a medium sized village with a town square at its center. From in the trees, Itachi pulled out a copy of their bingo book to show her a photograph of the jinjuriki named Roshi.

"Roshi is a higher status member of his community, and his work as an S ranked shinobi has made him very rich. However, he has kept his fighting techniques a secret from those outside this village. He will likely be surrounded by people at all times. There won't be an opportunity to fight him here. We must only gather information about his abilities."

"Why are we doing this now and not when we can get him alone?"

"We don't know enough about him to know when he will ever be alone. Kisame is adamant about being the one to take him out. Pein has only instructed for us to begin to target the location of the tailed beasts. By the time Kisame heals, he'll be able to do the work." Hikari chuckled. "We'll have to disguise ourselves. How are you at transforming your appearance?"

"In ANBU, I did more missions disguised than not." She thought back grimply to what measures Danzo had gone to ensure her missions were not traced back to the village. Itachi nodded in approval.

"Good. Let's begin." The young man made a hand sign, and in a poof of smoke, Hikari saw a somewhat different person standing in front of her. His onyx hair had become short and neatly slicked back. The markings on his face were erased, Itachi knowing full well that they made him easily distinguishable, and his skin became more pale. "How do I look?" It was intended as a practical question, yet the way his heightened voice rose made her wonder if it was meant also as something more. Hikari looked him up and down for a brief moment, silently remarking that this Itachi was perhaps equally as handsome as the true version.

"Fine," she stated curtly, looking away. Hikari made the same hand sign. Her eyes turned blue, her figure grew shorter and slightly more curvatious, her cheekbones raised and her lips became more plump. She paused. "What color should my hair be?"

"Blonde," Itachi said. Hikari snorted. "Is this how you wish you looked naturally?" Hikari knew he was simply asking out of curiosity, but she shot him an annoyed glance anyway.

"As if. It might come as a surprise to you men, but I actually accept the way I look." They jumped down from the trees heading to the town. This was the first time either had been in disguise in a very long time.

* * *

After donning new clothes, her a light pink dress and him a pair of black trousers and a dark purple shirt, hiding their headbands and cloaks in a bag, and Hikari applying makeup, they began to wander through the town in pursuit of the man. It was more than an hour before they located him.

The bearded man sat at a booth in a cafe with his arm wrapped around what they presumed might be his wife. He laughed heartily in a gruff voice.

Itachi turned to his now blonde partner and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is our cover story?"

"I'm your sister." Hikari wasn't going to put them in the position of having to be a couple, not after last night. "Our parents are here on business, but we come from the Land of Fire. If they ask, our parents are here as merchants, selling ninja tools. That way, we can engage him in conversation about his job without being perceived as a threat." Itachi, with his inscrutable face seemed to be looking her up and down and thinking. The fact he would act the part of brother filled him with relief.

"Clever, but I must take into account our difference in appearance. Adopted sister." They sat down a seat away from the unsuspecting target and his wife. Suddenly, Itachi put on a lighthearted, vacant grin.

"Two orders of dumplings and miso over here please!" He pointed to the cook with a foolish smile. Hikari felt a small smile spread across her cheeks. It was as if he had become another person in a split second. Itachi was truly a good actor. She giggled, and wondered if perhaps he was imitating his memories of a young Sasuke. She decided it best to play dumb in case her story got mixed up.

"It's been a few hours now. I wonder where mom and dad have gone off to," she made an effort to talk in earshot of the target couple.

"They're probably still selling what ninja tools they have left. It takes a long time to negotiate a good price for what they're worth. You've got to be patient!" Hikari sulked.

"I just want to go home. Why do Mom and Dad have to sell ninja tools anyway? They're not even ninja." Roshi's eyes shifted over to them. They had him caught. The burly man turned towards the two.

"Excuse me you two, I couldn't help but hear you were in the business of selling ninja tools. Where are you from?"

"We were born in the Land of Fire. Our parents are inventors, and they've become successful enough that we've been invited to tour all over, selling to whoever can pay the price."

"Fascinating. And how is it that the Leaf Village has allowed for you to sell to other villages?" Hikari cut in.

"They get a cut of whatever we sell! But, like, we're only allowed to sell to allies. Stone village merchants come sell to us too, ya know! It's how we share our strength, yeah?" It was a true statement, one Itachi had told her months before. The man scratched his head, and nodded. "Hey, I noticed you have a ninja plate on your helmet! Are you like, in the market for some new tools? Ours are super cool!" The man chucked.

"I'm afraid I don't use many tools anymore." He leaned in, across from his wife, to whisper. "I'd melt right through them!" Hikari fake gasped in amazement, looking to Itachi. So he was fire or lava style. Check. It was as if the team could share thoughts silently on their progress.

"Wow, you sound pretty strong. My father invented a tool that's resistant to heat and can intensify flame. I'm sure he'd sell it to you at a good price." The apparently naiive man laughed.

"If only it was flame that I needed help controlling!" The foolish man pulled out a scroll of paper he must have gotten from another village. It was a wanted sign.

"My name is Roshi. I'm a master at lava style. I've been on the move lately with this bounty over my head, training to better understand the tailed beast inside of me." Itachi and Hikari feigned astonishment and awe. This was going much easier than expected.

"A jinjuriki?! Woah!" Itachi's voice rose to make himself sound younger. Hikari fought to push back a laugh. "Wait, do you think our parents could meet you later? We might have something for Lava Style techniques."

"I suppose so, kids. My wife and I will be attending the annual Kongoseki Ball this evening. If you'd like to come, I'll talk to you again. Until then," he nodded and the two excused themselves, having finished their food. "Best of luck." When the couple had left, the sleek haired Itachi turned to his blonde partner. She looked like all the energy had been slowly been sucked out of her.

"We still don't know where he's headed. We have to go," Itachi said, almost as if to comfort the clearly troubled kunoichi. The blonde haired, pink dressed Hikari sighed heavily, hanging her head so her long hair swung over it. She held her head tightly in her hands, shaking it back and forth. Hikari had vowed to herself that any feelings between them would not exist. Now, after last night, she would have to look him in the eye and pretend everything was normal while _dancing with him_ _?!_ Her stomach churned at the idea of dancing at all.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him again.

" _KILL_. ME." Itachi smirked.

* * *

That evening, Hikari exited a changing room wearing a long, royal purple dress. Itachi noticed the garment was synched at the waist, fabric running in a graceful line down her legs, showing off her disguised figure. Her hair had been pinned up partially. She smiled at Itachi, who had been waiting. Even through her transformation, it was still clearly her.

"You look nice," Itachi opted, as not to sound too forward. In reality, the sight had taken him aback. She gave a half smile again, feeling a bit awkward.

"Thanks. You do too." Itachi wore a simple black suit, unadorned. Hikari tried and failed to stop from wondering what he would look like in the suit without his disguise. "Let's go."

The town hall floor had opened up for the residents to dance. It was clearly a city populated by nobles and families who lived comfortable lives. In the center of the hall, a fountain poured. In the background, a small group of people played a slow melody, creating a leisurely atmosphere.

"We'll walk around for now to see if we can locate them again," Itachi instructed. They did, and within the half hour, they found the man talking within a group of colleagues. Feigning shallowness once more, Hikari waved. The group continued their conversation, but the two had been acknowledged. Soon, the music changed, and a man who they presumed to be a town official made his way to the center!

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my great honor to announce the beginning of the annual Kongoseki Ball!" The now filled dance floor applauded politely. "It is with this dance that we celebrate the affluence of our city and the prosperity of our nation, which has thrived over the past decade and a half following the Third Shinobi War. May peace continue to reign in these mountains for decades to come. In addition, I would also like to thank Roshi-Sama for sponsoring this event!" He gestured to the old bearded man, who gave a quick nod. "Well as you know, I could talk all day, but I know you came to celebrate! Let the ball begin!" Hikari felt a knot in her stomach as the group off in the corner began to play a beautiful melody. An older woman wearing a lot of makeup lifted a microphone and began to sing. Hikari looked around her with dread as pairs all across the floor began to dance to the slow song.

 _How could this get any worse?_ She thought to herself. Almost against her will, she looked towards her partner, whose unreadable eyes had been watching her. With the bow of a gentlemen, Itachi offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Hikari almost snorted, but instead she simply sighed and took his hand.

"I suppose you must." Knowing Itachi, he was probably just as uncomfortable in this situation as she was, if not more. He supported one hand loosely in his palm to their side, and with the other, he wrapped around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him. Hikari rested her other hand on his shoulder. They began to follow the movements of those around him. Hikari avoided looking him in the eyes entirely.

"Hikari, this is a mission. If we are to guarantee its success, we can't afford to take any risks by being out of character."

"What do you mean?" She turned to look at his still unreadable face.

"We're siblings who presumably have decided to spend the day together. We must act as if we enjoy each other's company." She gave a soft smile, agreeing.

"That shouldn't be too hard, considering we do." Hikari forced herself to look into his fake blue eyes as they slowly traveled across the floor. The silence was so thick with tension that they both searched for any words to break it. "How are we going to figure out his next movements?"

"If he doesn't disclose anything here, we'll have to tail him further." Hikari nodded. Itachi raised an eyebrow, daring to ask an honest question.

"What makes you so against dancing here? You're more than capable of handling social situations." Hikari sighed. It was true. Though neither of them were the most outgoing, she was certainly the most social of the two.

"It's not the amount of people... I guess dancing just makes me uncomfortable. It doesn't come naturally to me. I probably look awkward. I'm more of a wallflower, anyway." Itachi smirked at that.

"Me too. Though I don't see any problem with your dancing." Hikari looked him in the eye then, heart lurching for some reason. It happened quickly then, so fast that Hikari doubted she had even seen anything. A glint flashed in his eyes.

"You look lovely, Hikari." The young woman's eyes opened a little wider, heart skipping a beat, though she immediately sealed her heart shut with a stoic expression.

"Thanks," she forced the word out, pained. And just like that, the moment was over. It wasn't like Hikari's eye contact to falter. She wasn't as good a liar as he was. Itachi understood that the simple statement had affected her. Her reaction drew two things simultaneously from his heart. The first, something he could only label as a satisfied smugness. The second thing, growing concern. Hikari's gaze returned to his with a fake chuckle.

"If the others saw us here, we'd never hear the end of it."

"They don't have to know," the simple statement came from Itachi, sounding almost like silk. She wondered if he had made his voice that way on purpose. Suddenly, Hikari's mind flashed with an image of something else they could hide from everyone, his face moving closer to hers. _It's hard to distinguish between imagination and reality right now. Damn it,_ she thought before quickly controlling her thoughts and silently scolding herself. Thankfully, Itachi didn't seem to realize what she had been thinking. Hikari needed to stop this.

"We should go towards our target. There's no use in wasting time here any longer." Itachi nodded and the duo made their way towards the bearded jinjuriki dancing with his wife. "Great party!" The bearded man grinned.

"Only the best for my village. Where are your parents?" Hikari paused. She had been too busy thinking of how to get out of the dance to make a cover story.

"They couldn't come. They're closing on in another deal with someone as we speak. We're very sorry." Itachi covered for her before there was any time for the couple to second guess their motives.

"But they did give us a message for you! Apparently, Mom and Dad are big fans of your techniques. My father want's to find out how his new invention suits a ninja of the lava style. And so he said that if they saw you again, he'd give you something for free!" Hikari put on the most unassuming, dim witted face she could muster. The man thought about it.

"Ah, I see," the man's enthusiasm trailed off. "Unfortunately, I won't return here for some time. Give them my thanks for the offer, I guess," It was clear they were losing him. Hikari wondered in retrospect if it would have been more effective to have made clones of their parents. But coordinating four independent facades was often more risky than worth it. Itachi wasn't giving up.

"Not here? I mean, where are you headed after this? Maybe there's a chance we'll be in your area again some time." Now, the man looked almost suspicious. His demeanor became guarded.

"You both seem exceptionally eager to do business with me, even at no profit of your own. Is there something you're both not telling me?" Roshi's eyes narrowed into squints. Itachi raised his hands up in fake defensiveness.

"No, no, of course not! We just look up to great ninja like yourself. It's the least we can do to strengthen our alliance." He shook his head unconvinced.

"Ninja tool makers are never so eager to trade with another village, even if they have no quarrel. Sounds like a potential set up to me. I'm sorry, but I simply cannot tell you. You might be well-meaning, but I am a cautious man. I think you'd better go." With that, he turned away, leaving Itachi and Hikari to their own devises.

"Was I too forward?" Itachi inquired, seeming disappointed in himself. Hikari shook her head.

"No, we kept our story straight. Something inside him changed. I wonder what we said to make him suddenly not trust us?" Itachi lead her further away to guarantee no one would pick up their exchange.

"We'll have to infiltrate. Tonight. Leader has given explicit orders that phase two will begin soon. Until now, we had only been tracking jinjuuriki. Soon, we will begin to hunt them, starting with the one tails."

"Should be easy enough to infiltrate. We'll follow him home when the dance is over. Let's get rid of these disguises," the young woman moved forward to exit the dance floor, unpinning her hair and letting it free. "I never want to play dumb again. And besides, I miss the real you."

Itachi smirked at that.


	9. Kisame Returns- Sharingan Weakness

Itachi silently made his way into the dark room. Hikari began to booby trap the doorway while a clone of her worked to create diversions. If all went according to plan, they had 10 minutes to gather any documents regarding Roshi's travel plans.

He carefully slid drawers open, in search of any clues, but there was nothing.

"Hikari, check the pockets of his clothing," Itachi instructed. Hikari began to search, sensing the jinjuuriki far away. Five minutes passed, and there was nothing. The two were about to give up, when an image flashed in her mind.

"Behind his bed frame," she pointed. Itachi looked at her in hesitation, but went to his bedside where she was indicating. He pulled out a small piece of paper.

 _"My dearest Hanabi, it is with a heavy heart that I leave you this letter," it read. "I must leave for a time, though for how long I don't know. One month ago, a spy notified me of a group of rogue ninja who have begun to track jinjuriki like myself. He said he'd learned it from overhearing the jinjuuriki Killer Bee. I have met the man personality and his trustworthiness is not in question. What this group's motives are, I do not know, but if what Bee said was true, it is a group of nine S ranked ninja listed prominently in the bingo book. A group like that is not formed to conduct simple investigations. I'm afraid that if I am to keep our village and potentially the world safe from the beast inside me, I must quietly slip away from this place. And as much as it pains me, I cannot risk taking you with me and jeopardizing your safety. I will take on a new identity as a new man, disguising myself as a common traveler. I am headed to the city of Tonoki, in the land of Fire. Then, I will head to a farm in the northern Mist when it gets warmer. I do not know where I will go from there if the situation calls for it, but I will never be too far. My darling, do not worry. I have high hopes that this will blow over quickly. Do not doubt my love for you. I will hold you in my thoughts each day. If I could ask for but one favor, it is to spread the message that I have left on a short journey to learn the powers of a sage, and will return soon. If I do not, tell them what you wish. I would have told you all of this in person, but this afternoon the two young people masquerading as traveling tradesmen confirmed that I am indeed being tracked. I will be gone before you read this. I love you, Hanabi._

 _Yours faithfully, Roshi."_

"Damn it," Itachi swore to himself. "He was onto us the whole time."

"He played nice as a ruse. But what was his motive?"

"I don't know. He could have gathered information by watching us somehow. We have to get moving. He's undoubtedly after us." The two donned their cloaks and took off towards the entrance, Hikari leading Itachi in the dark. They were almost upon it when Hikari froze.

"Hold it right there," a gruff voice spoke. They turned around and saw that it was Roshi with several of his subordinates. "Did you really think I was so thick to believe a pair of ninja tool salesman would simply offer me a free weapon? Free exchange was banned last year. Who are you?" It was just their luck that a perfectly reasonable storyline happened to get in the way of their escape. Hikari looked to Itachi, who remained silent. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll just have to force the information out of you. The man began to make a hand signs, but before he could finish, the man to his right produced a large spurt of water. Itachi countered with a fireball, which crashed into the stream, disappearing.

"Our orders are not to harm you. However, if you decide to take us on, the very city to call home will be reduced to rubble. Do not underestimate us. Defeating you with your tailed beast would not be much trouble." Roshi hesitated, looking quite intimidated by his words.

"Go back to your wife and forget we were ever here. We will return for you when the time comes," Hikari ordered. That would certainly get him to run away according to his plan. "What use is risking your life and the lives of everyone here when you could live instead and fight another day?" The man nodded.

"I deeply regret telling you my kekkei genkai. I will tell my men to leave you be, for the sake of this city. But if you dare face me again, I will be harder to take down than you think." With that, Hikari and Itachi left, walking down the path a ways until they reached a place to camp.

"Do you think they'll go back on their word and sneak up on us?" Hikari asked. Itachi stood looking at the ground intensely, shoulders bent a little awkwardly. Something was wrong.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take shifts again regardless." Hikari's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to let him brush it under the rug any more. Before she could open her mouth, Itachi opned his, and a thin line of blood poured out. He coughed.

"Itachi!" The woman quickly found a place for him to sit, and made a wood style fire pit. Itachi held his hand up to make hand signs, but Hikari stopped him with her own. "Please, you have to take a break from using fire style. I'll make a fire."

* * *

Itachi sit on his mat next to the fire, silently dreading what would come next. Hikari forced back her unease, putting on the face of a doctor.

"Where is the pain?" Itachi gestured to his kidneys and his back, disappointed in himself for not being stronger. Her eyebrows furrowed. He had never gestured towards his back before. "If it's not too much to ask, I need you to lift up your shirt just a little." Reluctantly, he lifted the fabric. The warm, orangy glow flickered across his slender but toned lower back, illuminating two light reddish bruises. She grimaced.

"Itachi, how long has it been like this?" He avoided her eyes.

"It began two weeks ago..." Hikari bit her lip in remorse. His secrecy hurt her.

"I wish you would just trust me." The green light of the mystic palm warmed his back as she began the restorative process. Itachi held his breath as her soft hands barely hovered over his skin. The pain in his stomach began to fade. He toyed with several possible replies, not wanting her to be hurt. He didn't want to put any tension between the two, especially after what he gathered tonight. If what he had seen in her reaction to his testing comments were true, Hikari's feelings were more than that of a professional or a friend. It didn't matter then, how he felt for her. No matter if she healed him or not, Itachi would die in several years time. He had lived his life playing the villain, barring himself from any close attachments. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any more pain than what she had probably suffered.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Hikari," Itachi began, but couldn't quite come up with a convincing explanation.

"Then what is it? We've got to get you better if you want to continue your dream." She looked at him from behind, smiling. From her eyes Itachi could tell that this healing was simply standard medical procedure. It's not as if she hadn't healed the wounds of other males in the past as a medic. He sighed.

"It's nothing. I should have told you," he lied. In another moment, Hikari finished the treatment, stretching her arms out with a sigh.

"Here, eat this," Hikari instructed, handing Itachi a simple green herb. "We have no kettle to make tea." Itachi eyed the plant, but slowly began chewing. It tasted almost like garlic.

"What if the remedies you've found don't work, Hikari?" Itachi dared ask.

"Then I'll just have to keep searching. Your relapses haven't been happening as often, so don't lose faith. We have plenty of time to keep trying."

* * *

In the Akatsuki hideout located closest to the Land Hidden in the Rain, Obito turned away from his orb to look at Pein and Zetsu.

"When I saw them simply having long conversations I didn't worry. But after tonight I grow more concerned. Dancing with her? This girl has shifted his priorities away from the organization."

"I sent them on a mission, Madara. We cannot assume his reasoning," Pein respectfully defended.

"Perhaps that is all it was, but I cannot afford to risk keeping them together any longer. Zetsu, tell me again what you saw." White Zetsu spoke.

"Perhaps it was my imagination, but it seemed Itachi's eyes lingered on her for a while after he helped her sleep with a genjutsu." Pein looked almost surprised. This was a side he had never seen in the teenage boy.

"The Akatsuki has never limited its members personal lives. As long as they continue with missions as normal, there's no reason to set them apart."

"I must make sure I understand their motives. We cannot afford to have the two of them betray us under our noses."

"Then what will you have us do?" Obito put a hand on his hip.

"Kisame has almost completely finished healing. Itachi will return to missions as planned. As for Hikari... I have something else in mind.

* * *

The next morning, the two arrived back to the current hideout to find Konan, Pein, and Kisame waiting to greet them. They halted in their tracks, confused.

"You three. What's going on?" Itachi inquired. It was Pein who spoke.

"Itachi. Hikari. We must speak with you inside."

In a dimly lit room, each person's face faintly glowed from the light of a single candle. It was Kisame who spoke next.

"What's all of this about?" Pein explained.

"Itachi, Kisame has regained the strength he needs for your next mission. We will begin gathering the tailed beasts starting tomorrow. It's time to split up from Hikari." Hikari felt her heart sink. What would they do with her?

"Hikari, for this next mission, you will be on hand, assisting them. Afterwards, you will have no permanent partner. However, you are too valuable a member to dispose of." Hikari thought to her self. Dispose of? Had they initially considered killing her? "You will partner with Konan on missions, and maintain the bases while she has other duties to fulfill." The woman nodded her head.

"Understood." Konan smiled at her, though her eyes remained cold as ever.

"Very well. We will prompt you on the details of the mission as a group with the rest tonight. You may leave." Hikari exchanged glances with Itachi, knowing they would both meet up in her room when they got the chance. Before she could head upstairs, Pein stopped by Itachi's side. "In between missions, Hikari is to continue healing you. In your off hours, your mentor has instructed you to keep training with her." The red haired man walked away, and Itachi felt relief and nervousness creep into his stomach.

That night as usual, Itachi knocked on Hikari's door. But this time it was different. He looked at her and from the extent of their friendship he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was troubled. Her confidence faltered. A seed of doubt crept into his stomach as he wondered if things would stay the same between them.

"We'll still see each other right?" Hikari said the thoughts on his mind. Itachi nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'll be here any time I'm not staying at another base for a mission. We still have to train together to get stronger, right? You still have to surpass me." His voice was light and encouraging.

"And I still have to heal you," Hikari nodded in agreement, though she didn't believe his last wish. But he could tell that she still wasn't satisfied. Without really knowing why, Itachi found himself resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No matter how long Kisame and I have worked together, I will continue to consider you as my ideal teammate. We worked well together. And I have a feeling we will have more time together in the future." Hikari looked at him with gratitude, shooting him a slanted smile.

"Thank you Itachi, for everything."

* * *

Kisame and Itachi sat together on a hill, a long distance away from their targets. Two deceased Sand ninja lay in front of them. They created a small gash on their fingers producing just enough blood, drew symbols on the men, formed the hand seal, and molded their victims into clones of themselves. The two clones stood in front of them, completely identical. It was the first time they had used the jutsu.

"Couldn't you have just coughed into your hand instead of drawing blood?" Kisame inquired, perhaps a bit too nosily.

"Hikari recently healed me, so for the moment, no." Kisame calmly assessed his friend's stoic face.

"Ah, I see. Must be nice to have had a partner to look after those wounds. I could tell before how genuinely she wanted to heal you." Itachi didn't waste time beating around the bush.

"What are you implying?" His tone was flat.

"Nothing, nothing," Kisame defended with a shrug. "I simply mean to say that it seemed good for you that she was here." Itachi stayed silent; keeping a cold and uncaring demeanor towards his partner was something Itachi had gotten himself in the habit of. But today, Kisame pressed further.

"Is there anything between the two of you that I should know about?" This time, the raven haired man turned to the man.

"Hikari and I were strictly professional with each other. Our similar principles created a smooth teamwork dynamic. We are of similar mind." It wasn't a complete lie. But his sociopathic facade could not allow for him to discuss the extent of their friendship. Kisame looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Is that so..." The clones walked in separate directions after brief instructions, each headed to serve as separate diversions against the Leaf and Sand. "I wonder, do you regret leaving that team to rejoin with me?"

"There was no reason for me to remain with her. It is you who was so adamant about capturing the four tails, correct?" Kisame nodded his head, smirking.

"Ah, well in that case, I feel quite appreciated," Kisame was being sarcastic. "At least you had a good five months with a girl willing to make such sacrifices for you to heal." Itachi couldn't stand passive aggressiveness.

"Kisame, I told you before. You didn't have to injure yourself so severely for me. But again... I am very grateful," Itachi's voice softened somewhat uncharacteristically to what Kisame was used to. Perhaps the woman had softened him. But regardless, Kisame could tell in his face that his partner truly meant it.

* * *

Hikari drifted silently in the branches of the trees, following the team of Leaf Ninja. Her presence was completely erased. Below her and a ways ahead walked four shinobi, two of who she had seen before, and one who she knew well. In order, Sakura Haruno, a young kunoichi who had been obsessed with Itachi's younger brother, Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails jinjuuriki who yearned to be Hokage despite having the polar opposite temperament of an ideal Hokage, and lastly Kakashi Hatake. Hikari had worked in the ANBU with Kakashi for a time before he left, though they had never been on the same team. If he was the jounin in charge of the two kids, Hikari had to be careful. Even with her presence erased, Kakashi had a sixth sense.

Walking beside him, Hikari overheard the two genin arguing.

"If that Grandma Tsunade sent us to save Gaara too late, then she's more of an idiot than I thought! I'd never forgive her!"

"Idiot, she told us as soon as she knew! You moron..." The pink haired kunoichi punched her teammate on the arm.

 _Grandma Tsunade... was Naruto really a close descendant of my aunt?_ Hikari briefly considered the possibility that he descended from Hashirama's wife Mito, before quickly discarding the idea. The timing didn't match up at all. Knowing what she did of Naruto, he must have simply called her that because of her age. The quartet trailed off into the distance, and to her right Konan appeared in a flurry of white paper.

"From what you know of those three, do you believe we are well prepared?" Konan inquired.

"Itachi can distract the three without any problem for long enough. Kakashi is no match. As for the old woman, I've never seen her before."

"The woman is a sand village elder and a healer. She possesses the ability to bring back the recently deceased in exchange for her life." Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of that jutsu before. I admit I'm a bit envious." A vision popped into her head. "Do you think she'll attempt to revive the one tails jinjuuriki?"

"It's of no concern to us either way. We seek the tailed beasts. We will handle the other pieces on the board later. Come. We have our own mission." When the two were out of the forest and in the sandy planes, Konan began to explain their task.

"Targeting the Kazekage caused chaos to ensue in the village. More people will likely be on their way in an effort to rescue him. It is our job to ensure that no Sand shinobi interfere with our plans. We will guard the perimeter."

"The map is over three miles in diameter. How do you propose we guard as a unit and keep in communication?" Konan looked at her through the side of her eye, and gave a soft smile.

"Like this." Hikari admitted that she had never seen Konan work. She was more often than not working in partnership with Pein, and serving as the Angel in the rain village. White pieces of paper formed into feathers, enveloping the woman's arms and back, forming into wings. Hikari was so transfixed by the sight that she almost didn't realize the same paper feathers were wrapping around her own form, that is, until they began to lift off the ground.

"Woah-" the younger woman gasped. Konan unenthusiastically lifted them, connected to each other, up above the treetops and into the sky. The wind licked and tore at her hair; the view from so high up was both terrifying and exhilirating.

"Have you ever been this high up before?" Konan projected into the wind. Hikari shook her head no. "Your sensory abilities and my paper wings are an ideal combination for survillience. We will only have to orbit a small radius for you to sense any incoming shinobi." Hikari nodded, trying to remain as calm as her partner. Konan shot her a small smile, an expression that wasn't particularly common on the often stoic woman. "It's kind of fun, isn't it? Flying." Hikari grinned. Maybe Konan and her could be friends.

"Yeah. It feels like being free."

"You should ask Deidara to take you for a ride on one of his clay flying creatures. That's even more exciting. I'm certain he would take you." For some reason, Hikari sensed a hidden motivation in her words, and felt apprehensive.

"Maybe I will one day..." Konan continued to fly them over the three battle sites, where Sasori was preparing for a future fight, Might Gai's team was just meeting Kisame's clone, and Itachi's was headed to meet Kakashi's team. Far down below, she potted Itachi himself, sitting with Kisame. Kisame waved up to him, notifying Itachi. Itachi was too visually impaired to see anything far away, but Hikari waved anyway. Konan watched her younger partner closely.

"It's nice to not be the only female any more. For years now, I've felt as if I was a token woman, barred from truly connecting with the rest of them simply because they view me differently. I know that you must understand what I mean."

"I do. I'm thankful that Itachi treats me as his equal, but when I'm not fighting with him I feel as if I'm either seen as less competent or as 'one of the guys'. I'd rather be seen simply as myself and all that I'm capable of." Konan smiled.

"Well said. Being both strong and gentle is something few have mastered, but I believe we have both mastered it..." It was evident that Konan was prepping for something. "I'm glad we can simply talk honestly. And for that reason, I also wonder... it seems as if you've become quite comfortable with Itachi. You and he are always together, yet I never see you spend much time with others in the organization. May I ask why?" Hikari was not one to fabricate an entire lie, but it was a situation she had prepared herself for.

"I was hired into this organization with healing him as my top priority. It was only natural then, that I would spend additional time strengthening the relationship with my own partner. Itachi and I share a very similar view of life, which has certainly strengthened our friendship."

"I see. And is there anything besides this friendship of yours?" Konan gave a half smile. Hikari inhaled loudly.

"I care for Itachi very much, but our friendship is strictly professional. We're just friends," Konan registered the doubt in her eyes, but didn't press further.

"You know, there are no rules against relationships in the organization. As long as you follow your missions, your life is your own."

"It doesn't matter. I am simply committed to my work, and to this organization." Hikari looked her directly in the eye, to shut down any doubt Konan might be feeling. "How about you? Are you more than colleagues with Pein? The two of you have been working closely for many years now." Konan sent her a meek, sly smile.

"It's complicated." They continued to fly over the scene in silence for a moment. "I would like to see you interact more with the other members of the Akatsuki, Hikari. Make new friends." Hikari nodded. Though the two of them had established an open dynamic, Konan was one of the leaders of the Akatsuki. Their friendship was that of elder, more experienced fighter, and her. A small smile ran across Hikari's face as she was reminded of her other blue haired friend. "There, in the distance. Several men are headed to intercept fighting ground A. We will stop them there."

* * *

Months passed. Upon the Death of Sasori, Hikari was given his ring, which read 'gyoku' and was violet in color. When Pein handed it to her, she put it on and a small flow of chakra flowed through her body, causing her fingernails and toenails to turn turquoise. The first and second jinjuriki's were captured, sealed into the gedo statue. Itachi and Kisame resumed their missions as before he had ever met her. But Kisame could tell that she had changed him somehow. When he mentioned it to his younger partner, Itachi would simply brush his comments off. Hikari spent her days on missions with Konan, and with all of her spare time, she trained to get stronger or made energy patches for the organization. Separately, they would study old scrolls in search of new jutsu and fighting techniques. Occasionally, she would sense the presence of Itachi's mysterious mentor, but the presence left her alone for the most part. Itachi would come to her on occasion for healing, but to their great surprise, those times were becoming less and less frequent. Hikari dared wonder if his illness was beginning to leave for good. The two saw each other from time to time, but as they grew older Itachi began to become more distant. Not that he didn't observe her from time to time in secret, he was simply afraid of forming too deep an emotional attachment and ultimately hurting her.

Six months went by. Itachi and Hikari had both turned 19 when it happened. The others had begun to attend battles between the two debatably strongest team members in the Akatasuki. On this day, all but Kisame and Zetsu sat on the sidelines of a large expanse of land, watching the two rivals fight.

The two looked at each other, having memorized almost all of each others' moves. Itachi understood Hikari's mind, and could read her intentions on body language as long as he was close enough. Hikari could anticipate his decisions through intuition alone, regardless of whether or not her eyes were open. Pein stood, and instructed the two of them.

"This will be anything goes battle. We're located close enough to civilians that only your largest jutsu are prohibited today. Begin."

There was stillness and silence as both waited for the other. The smallest movement in the air could set off the fight. A single leaf hit the ground and Itach's sharingan activated just as Hikari's eyes closed. A rush of shurriken headed straight for Hikari like a hornet's nest. Eyes tight shut, Hikari located each weapon through sound and remote viewing alone. She threw an equal amount of senbon needles, each attached to her by an invisible chakra thread. They shot through the holes of Itach's shurriken, and with a wave of her hands, she swung the entire mass of metal over her head and back at him. Needles shot towards him, and Itachi burst into birds.

Itachi migrated behind her, in the blind spot 10 degrees to the left of her spine, as he had calculated months earlier. Hikari of course, knew this and slipped into the ground. Trees rose from the earth, tall and arching over Itachi, blinding him in the shade. Roots migrated up his legs, trapping him to the ground. As thorns and branches shot out of the shadows, Itachi located each of them with sound, as he had been training himself to do with his fading eye sight. He set each wooden needle on fire, and when they hit he burst into smoke.

Hikari had been taken by surprise. He could substitute himself more quickly, and with her eyes closed, she could not always detect it. The miniature forest began to be consumed in black flames, providing just enough distraction for a split second delay. By the time the woman turned around, Itachi was already upon her with his blade. Hikari just barely back flipped of the branch of the tree before he slashed it down.

"There they are!" Kakusu pointed to the others, as they watched Hikari leap out of the trees onto the ground. Itachi followed her with black flames shooting from his eye. The two began fighting with a combination of wood style against fire, burst of luminescent water against susanoo.

"How are either one of them going to win if they each cancel each other out? They're like yin and yang," Konan commented.

"They have each been learning new techniques. But Itachi simply has to corner Hikari into opening her eyes if he wants to win." Pein answered.

Sword pressing against sword, Itachi could sense his chakra was going to be the first to give. He flipped backwards, giving some distance between the two. Hikari could hear him quietly heaving. He needed to end this match now, no matter how uneventful an escape from her prowess it might be.

"Getting tired already?" Hikari commented, arm on her hip.

"You underestimate my sharringan. I have only to lift a finger and you will be trapped in my genjutsu." It was a jutsu he had first tried on Naruto and his team. Hikari smirked.

"Is that so?" She sighed, tilting her head back. The woman could feel her spirit lift away from her physical body, sending chills down her spine. Hovering outside of her body, she had only just enough control to control her limbs if he were to pursue her. "Do you remember that day, when you told me how genjutsu takes an effect on the brain? Well Itachi, I'm not in my body. There's not much you can do to effect the chakra flow in my brain if there's not much spiritual energy in my body to begin with," Itachi raised an eyebrow and lifted his finger. Had she found a loophole? He gathered the last of his chakra and visualized the very same wooden spikes he had paralyzed Orochimaru with the day he cut off the wretched man's hand. It was a painful jutsu, but he knew Hikari was strong enough to handle it. At the very least, it would hold her down long enough for him to finish the fight.

The woman gasped as she felt a feint flow of chakra enter her brain, then a sharp pain in her abdomen along with her back, arms and legs. Itachi watched her bend at the waist, effected by the brutal amount of pain. And for a moment, Hikari was almost brought back to her body. Using all of her mental energy, she managed to stay hovering outside of it. Outside of her body, she was numb to physical pain. To Itachi's horror, the woman straightened herself out, and took a step forward. Then another. Itachi was impressed and intimidated to the point of chills at what he assumed was an increased pain resistance. His stomach filled with remorse.

"Holy S**t," Hidan breathed, leaning in to see the ending along with every one else who was glued to the scene. "Whatever bloody jutsu he's got her in, she can move through the pain! I've got to work harder if I want to beat her."

 _I certainly couldn't move if I was in her position, even if a shinobi was using this jutsu to interrogate me._ He thought to himself.

"You look terrified, my friend. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not in much pain at all," Hikari spoke as if concealing a juicy secret. She was almost upon him, standing less than five feet away. With one last move, Itachi's breath was stolen from him.

Hikari opened her eyes. They were close to lifeless. Her posture was still confident however, and she smiled, speaking loud and clear so that everyone could hear.

"I suppose this is one for the history books... On Wednesday, March the 23rd... Hikari Senju of the Leaf Village became the first non-uchiha to resist the mangekyo sharringan."

"..What?!" Itachi's eyes were wide open, not caring if everyone else could see his bafflement.

"Wooo Hikari! You show that Uchiha, un!" Deidara wrung his fists in celebration. Konan's face lit up as well. With a loud, fierce yell, Hikari lifted her kunai in an attempt to lunge at his neck. Itachi had a split second to escape and fall back, when he realized that his chakra was almost gone.

"Let's end the match," Pein declared. They were glad that he did. Just as the match was over, Hikari lost control of her spirit body and fell back into her physical one. The carryover pain from Itachi's jutsu was enough to knock her off her feet. Itachi caught her just before she hit the ground. He held her athletic form, hands shaking. Had that really just happened? He looked down into his friend's hazy eyes and couldn't help but melt into a soft smile. The eyes that had formerly turned lifeless were now her eyes again. He couldn't name the reason why her fierce dedication to their training affected him, but suddenly a new feeling welled in his stomach. Hikari's strength and cleverness didn't just impress him... if he was completely honest with himself, it truly attracted him too. No, before he could let that thought sit in his mind, he put on his cold exterior one more.

"Someone should take Hikari to her room. I must recover before my next mission." The woman felt his hands let go of her shoulders, and in the haze that was her brain, her heart sunk. If she was honest, she wished his hands would have lingered. It was Deidara who came over to lift her up off the ground.

"You really gave it your all, huh? But from the looks of it Itachi still would have creamed you, un." Hikari smirked, too tired to lash out at him.

"He was almost out of chakra. It was almost a draw... most of the fights we have are more mental than anything, and Itachi is a genius.. so I'm satisfied with that," suddenly, something was clearly wrong. It was as if an electric current was beginning to flow through her body. "Wait.. Itachi come back..." He turned around. Then she had a seizure.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was a little fluffy! Time skips are a needed evil in this type of story. But things will start steaming up more quickly in the next couple chapters! Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me honestly. You all are the best.


	10. Mistakes in Love

**Okay so a quick warning before you start reading this chapter, it does include some more adult content. Nothing graphic or anything, definitely appropriate for the website and for teens, just enough implied stuff to allow for the appropriate amount of hormonal teen angst for the characters at this point in the story. This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and I really hope you guys like it. So with that out of the way, read on!**

* * *

Itachi sat at the side of Hikari's bed as she slept, watching the woman's shoulders peacefully rise and fall. He couldn't help but notice the way the red satin blanket curved with her hips as she slept on her side, facing away from him. In time, she rolled to her back and her eyes began to stir, eventually opening to find him.

"Itachi?" the kunoichi attempted to rise from her bed before he rested an arm on her shoulder, gently pushing down.

"You should be easy on yourself. There's no need to get up just yet. You really gave it your all." Hikari lay back down, on her back this time.

"What happened?"

"You had a seizure. Whatever you did to escape my mangyekyou must have resulted in a change to the flow of electricity through your brain. Hikari, what you did was indeed historic, but it would be unwise to do it again. I don't want you getting hurt." Hikari's eyebrows furrowed, clearly unwilling to give up on the technique.

"If I just study a little more, the electrical change can be accounted for." Itachi started to counter, concerned for his friend and worried she would hurt herself, but decided against it. Hikari had found a way to counter his jutsu- so he shouldn't underestimate her capabilities to strengthen her technique. "How long have I been out?"

"You were only unconscious for a couple of minutes. Then you slept for an hour. I came in a while ago to check on you." Hikari imagined him sitting by her bedside, watching over her. It was almost enough to make her blush. She looked away from him and smiled.

"Thanks for the company."

* * *

Missions resumed as normal, and in the times when Konan had other duties to fulfill, Hikari was tasked with stocking on medicines for Itachi and the rest of the organization. It was unwise of Pein to only have selected a single medical ninja, even if it was true that the difficulty of their missions didn't provide many opportunities for an injury an S ranked ninja couldn't handle on their own. But after the day she had resisted Itachi's genjutsu, things had changed between them. Itachi was beginning to show himself less and less, to the point she was wondering if he had been avoiding her. If that's the way it was, then she decided to devote time to building more positive relations to the others, fully understanding that she was under scrutiny.

Itachi worked with Kisame to search for the four tails. Together, they walked through the Land of Fire, spying on farming communities where the man said he'd be disguised. On one particular day, Kisame was initiating a pointless conversation about the night they had had before. Kisame had been lightly interrogating a woman in the town, coercing her for information and attempting to use charm. On this particular day, it actually worked- both ways. The woman had little useful information, but he had invited her to grab drinks, and then to the inn they had been staying at. Itachi had had to suffer through a large part of the night avoiding the obnoxiously loud female noises that could be clearly heard through the wall. Of course, he had slipped out to take a midnight walk, but it was irritating even so.

"I only wish this line or work wasn't so mobile. I would give a mission's pay to see her again." Itachi continued to walk silently, seeing no point in discussing his musings. "Itachi, I know that you're not a man of feeling, but it might be good for you to take a night out with a lady. It might help you loosen up at the very least," the sharklike man chuckled. Itachi closed is eyes and sighed. "Seeing how they look at you and interact with you it would be almost effortless."

"Kisame, you know I don't prioritize such trivial things. My aim is only to complete the missions of our organization until the day I face my younger brother." Itachi had crafted a story for all of the Akatsuki's members shortly after Kisame had first seen Sasuke. His aim was to test him, ultimately stealing his eyes to restore his own sight and increasing his strength. Kisame was not persuaded.

"The first day we met, it was you who told me we were both human. You can't deny yourself a human's natural needs no matter how heartless you are. Since I've known you, you aged into a man, yet I've never seen you with a single woman!" Kisame looked to his younger partner, tilting his head. "Even if it isn't women that catch your eye it's all fine with me.."

"I'm not interested," Itachi ended the man's sentence tersely. Itachi half wondered if Kisame was referring to himself. The tone had more edge to it than his ordinary burst of irritation. Kisame wondered if it was specifically because of last night.

"What's gotten into you?" Kisame dared ask. "You've made it more than clear that nothing exists between you and Hikari." Itachi let the comment hang in the air, silently. "Fine; you know you can make the ultimate decision, but just think about it for me, will you? Hidan and Kakuzu are bringing in a whole party of women for Hidan's birthday. And I'm sure they won't be the only ones to partake. See if there is one you might like. It could definitely ease some of that tension," he chuckled again, referencing the way Itachi had uncharacteristically snapped. Itachi walked on, tuning out the nonsense of his friend. It certainly wouldn't be like this if Hikari was the one walking by his side...

* * *

"Yeaahh!" Hikari cheered as wind blew through her hair. In front of her, Deidara jolted the reins to his clay steed, prompting it to fly higher.

"I hoped you would like it, yeah!" The blonde man looked slightly behind him and smiled.

"It feels like freedom. After someone dies, I see their body lift off into the sky, but I've never seen them this high. I wonder why."

"You're so weird, un," he smirked. Hikari gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Death is the most normal thing in the world. It happens to everyone, doesn't it?" Deidara shrugged.

"Except for Hidan, of course! His head will be here forever." Hikari half frowned.

"How awful that must be." Deidara chuckled.

"What? To never get the chance to go out with a bang?" Hikari laughed and shook her head.

"No, that the world will never be rid of that obnoxious extremist brain of his!" A gust of wind hit the clay bird from underneath, jolting the two and sending them further downward. "Woah!" Hikari found herself holding on to the blonde on reflex to keep herself from falling off. Deidara took a moment to steady the two of them, but turned to her smiling with a glint in his eye.

"You don't like many members of the Akatsuki, is that it?" Hikari chose her words carefully.

"I have nothing against them. I guess I just don't like when people are so uptight all the time. It weighs on a person. Not like this though..." It was true, the view down below was beautiful. It was just trees and forest for miles.

"Well I'm glad you chose me, un," his voice seemed smug yet satisfied as if he had won something. They stayed that way in silence for a while. "Wait a minute, if you don't like uptight, then why do you hang out with Itachi all the time? The two of you are friends yet he's the most uptight person I know. That stuck up guy can't sit back and enjoy himself for a second." Hikari thought about that.

"He's not uptight in the same way. The others get into fights with each other all the time. Itachi only fights when he has to. Besides... it's not like we talk that much any more. Not since I almost beat him in that spar."

"I told you. He's stuck up. It probably bothered him that anyone had the chance of beating him. His ego is so big that he only really cares about himself. I'm not like that. I gotta admit, it was pretty cool to see a girl fight him so hard and almost win," Deidara said, oblivious to the fact he had just insulted her. Hikari shot him a dry glance.

"That's another way the two of you are different. Itachi would never lower his expectations simply because of my gender. Take me back down," the blonde looked at the emotionally closed off kunoichi and realized his mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that it was cool to see an example of how girls are just as capable as guys, un!"

"And how long will women need to keep proving that before it stops being 'cool' and not 'of course?' Take me down."

* * *

Itachi returned from the mission with a bruise on his stomach and was therefore forced to confide in the kunoichi who would not stop haunting his thoughts. She joined him at the side of his bed as he lay down, hiking up his shirt just below his waist band. Hikari silently began to heal him from the inside out, unsure of what to say. It had been over a month since they had really had a conversation together. She could confront him about his stand-offishness, but only at the risk of jeapordizing the relationship they still had. It was best to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Itachi looked up at the long haired kunoichi, concentrating on repressing any of his confused feelings in case she sensed them. He had no doubt that his absence was hurting her, but it was better than the alternative. It was wisest not to get enmeshed with her feelings; to stay alone if only to spare her from the loss of his inevitable death. In order to ensure the vessels did not reopen too soon, Hikari placed her soft hands on his stomach hear his left ribs. Itachi noticed her eyes closed, and cold sense her apprehension from the contact. Her lips pressed tightly together as if to hold words inside her mouth. She probably thought he hated this now. If only she knew how desperately he wanted her hands to linger, to work their way up... or down. He hated himself for thinking this way. The sounds of the night Kisame had slept with that woman echoed through his mind, and no matter how much he resented what the man had told him the morning after he could not escape the truth of it. Itachi had been a man long before he turned eighteen, and he needed the warmth of a woman; the healing touch that only romance could offer. Hikari noticed then that the man was barely breathing. She looked at him with concern.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi noticed he must have been holding in his air, but he couldn't quite get himself to breathe normally.

"I'm fine," the man looked at her with eyes that clearly were trying to hide something. Hikari realized it must have been her touch that had altered his breathing and then noticed that his pulse had also changed. Had she gone too far? Had she lingered for too long? To Itachi's surprise he detected the smallest hint of a blush. The woman nodded, biting her lip. Itachi wondered what those lips would feel like against his own. The smallest hint of arousal hit Itachi and he inwardly restrained himself, forcing himself to think instead of Sasuke.

"You can sit up again. I just have to do one more thing on your back." Just in time. Itachi sat up on the edge of the bed, allowing her to sit just slightly behind him. Warmth entered his ribs.

"How is my brother recently? It's almost time for Orochimaru to begin his body transferal."

"He's getting much stronger. He's making plans to overtake the sennin and gather a team to begin tailing you." Hikari was close enough that he could feel her body heat as the mystic palm almost completed. Itachi chuckled.

"He won't be able to find us until I allow him to. Hikari, keep a close watch on him until we can determine the day when Orochimaru makes his move."

"I always have been watching him closely. I plan to infiltrate the hideout and stand by in case Sasuke needs my assistance. When he escapes, I'll report back to you and continue monitoring his growth." Itachi was taken aback by her loyalty and dependability. .

"Thank you, Hikari." The woman lightly chuckled. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he hadn't cast her aside.

"Of course. That's why I'm here right? To help you."

"It's certainly more than I deserve." Hikari's eyes grew stern.

"I will deeply disagree with that statement for as long as I live." Hikari applied the finishing touches to her treatment before removing her hands from around his ribs. The moment she did, Itachi ached for the contact to return.

* * *

A week later, Hikari was dragged out of her room by none other than Hidan.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hikari struggled to resist his tight grip as he pulled her from her doorway and headed down stairs. When they had reached the ground floor, Hikari saw that candles lit up the room. For a second, nothing that could possibly need so many candles came to mind. She surveyed the room, and suddenly feared that he had set them up for her. If drunk Hidan thought that grabbing her and seducing her with candles was going to work, he was completely out of his mind. On the counter, a large arrangement of food was half-hazardly displayed, consisting of bottles of Sake, grilled steak and other meaty dishes, and on the side, a medium sized chocolate cake.

"It's my birthday!" The man raised his arms above his head. "It's one of the only ways I can measure the passing of time. This is technically only my twentieth twenty second birthday. Kakuzu tells me that eventually I'll stop celebrating but until then, I'm going to live it up like I'm not immortal! Aren't you gonna help me celebrate?" Hikari gave a light nervous chuckle. From what she understood of Hidan, his wild side was completely unrivaled and often got himself into trouble.

"I don't know..." The man patted her on the back of the shoulder.

"Come on, woman! You spend your nights cooped up in your room like you don't want to live! Get out a little!" Almost as if on que, Konan emerged from her own hallway, making her way towards Hikari.

"I asked Hidan to invite you. Everyone will be downstairs shortly. This will be a good way to become more involved with the other members." Almost as if reverting to a younger version of herself, Hikari pouted.

"I've been in this organization for two years! What more do I have to do to show you I've been accepted?" Konan smirked, taking something from behind her.

"Drink with us."

In his room, Itachi was having a similar argument with Kisame.

"Just go down for an hour!" The older man gently persisted, facing Itachi's turned back.

"There isn't any point."

"Why does there always have to be a point with you? I made chocolate cake." Itachi turned away from the window.

"Bring some up to me if you're so anxious for me to try it, then." Kisame shook his head bemusedly.

"It's not about that. You never allow yourself to let yourself loose. If anything, let it be an escape from your thoughts. A genius like you is bound to need an escape from their brilliance some time." Itachi considered it. It was true that he often longed to escape the pain of life. More recently, he desperately needed a way to distract himself from Hikari.

"Fine. I'll have one drink. Now leave me be." Kisame smirked, exiting the room.

Gathering up the energy to even be near so many people at once, Itachi looked at himself in the mirror. He imagined what Sasuke might look like now. Did he have the same narrowing jawline or the same slightly dark circles under his eyes? Did his mouth almost tilt into a frown like their father or did he carry himself with gentle poise like their mother? How did he carry himself when he knew no one was there to see? He wondered if his younger brother had found himself a woman or if he, too, had forced himself into solitude in single minded preparation for their final day together. Itachi's onyx eyes were void of light, conveying little. It was only by reading the lines in his skin that one could gauge the brutal amount of darkness and pain he had put himself through in his short life. Kisame was right. He needed an escape from his life, from his world. Not bothering to straighten himself up, he headed down the stairs.

The burning sake flowed through Hikari's veins like gentle poison. A little dizzy, Hikari laughed lightheartedly while talking to Konan, Deidara, and Hidan.

"Art is an explosion!" The blonde almost whooped, holding his glass into the air.

"Art is faith!" Hidan countered. "It's an expression of the glory of Jashin!" Hikari shook her head.

"You're both wrong. Art is the expression of the self. We find things beautiful because we see a piece of ourselves in them." Deidara and Hidan both paused their argument to consider that. Steps could be heard from the stairs, and they turned to see Itachi making his way down.

"Itachi, come drink with us!" Hikari smiled and waved. Silently, the man walked to the counter, pouring himself a rather large cup full and setting a piece of cake onto a small plate. Konan chuckled at the sight of the normally sober Uchiha taking so much at once. Resisting the burning in his throat, Itachi downed the glass and poured another.

"Itachi, are you okay," Hikari looked to him, a little worried. He took a bite of cake.

"Everything is fine, Hikari," Her friend didn't even look her way.

The door opened then, and to her surprise, Kakuzu entered with five young women, each clad in revealing dresses and heels. Hikari looked to her friend, shooting him a 'what in the world is this party becoming' look, to which Itachi only turned to look on to the incoming guests.

"I found you some escorts," Kakuzu gestured to Hidan. "I drugged their drinks so they won't remember where this place is," Hikari looked at the man incredulously, angered by his total lack of respect. Hidan grinned, getting up to join them. He wrapped his arms around two of them.

"Deidara, Itachi, Kisame! Let me introduce you to my favorite ladies, Umi and Chihiro! We have quite a history together but they told me they'd be more than happy to share the love with my comrades in arms." Hikari felt a pit in her stomach.

"Get them out, Hidan. If they're drunk or drugged they can't tell you yes."

"As if I'd listen, slut! This is my party and I'll do whatever I want with them. Besides, they agreed to come before Kakuzu gave them anything."

"It doesn't matter. They need to leave!" Deidara saw she was clearly quite upset. Hikari knew she wasn't strong enough to go against the lot of them even if Itachi helped her. And _why_ wasn't he doing anything? Itachi's eyes trailed slowly across the five of them, appearing unconcerned. Hikari understood that he had to keep his sociopathic facade intact, but Itachi was polite and moral even as that version of himself.

"You're just jealous that we didn't ask you first. Konan, Hikari, you can come up if you want. Heck, girl on girl is even better."

"Silence," Konan warned him. "If you want to keep your place within this organization, I suggest you show some respect." Hidan shrugged, making his way over to the worn out couch in the next room. Hikari stared blindly at the counter. Kisame left his seat, so Deidara scooted closer.

"Prostitutes make you really upset, is that it? You don't like that they give themselves away so easy, un?" The woman took another gulp of her drink.

"It's not that. It's their life, they can do what they want to. But drugging them so they're not in their right mind means they can't say yes even if they wanted to in the beginning. Hidan and everyone else can do what they want to, but not at the expense of those women. I hate myself for not being strong enough to take them on myself. I'd tear this place to the ground if I had to."

"Pein and Konan would probably get rid of you if you did that, yeah." Deidara smiled understandingly.

"He's right, Hikari. It's not worth it. Not if you don't want to hurt our organization." The statement was a test from Konan, that she understood. Either put up a fight, or risk her loyalty to the Akatsuki come under serious questioning. The younger woman made a tight fist under the table, hating the situation. Soon, Hidan stood up bringing his selected woman with him.

"Come on guys! Let's go upstairs. I have a secret up there that I'd love to show you," he began his ascent, followed by Kakuzu with a long dark haired lady and Kisame with a blonde woman. Hikari watched Kisame give Itachi an insistent look.

Itachi took one last gulp of his second drink, finishing it. Measuring his even voice tone, he feigned irritation.

"Alright Hidan, what is it that you want to show us?" He made his way up the stairs, to the complete delight of a woman with strawberry blonde hair and and much too much makeup for his taste. Itachi needed an escape from life. But he wouldn't sacrifice the only true, pure friendship he had. Not Hikari.

Konan excused herself from the table, heading to her own chambers, most likely to meet with Pein. Hikari watched as Itachi walked up the stairs alongside the last woman, completely taken aback. Never in a hundred years did she see that coming. Hikari had been through heart numbing missions, yet despite her emotional numbing, she couldn't help but feel loss and disappointment well inside her stomach. Only Deidara was left, with a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, what did I tell you. Itachi only truly cares about himself, yeah? Let's get out of here. This party sucks anyway." Hikari knew full well that Deidara wanted more than friendship. But tonight after this happened, Hikari didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah. Lets go."

* * *

Outside, the rain was pouring. The base located in the Land hidden in the Rain was always like this, and it weighed her down. Hikari was thankful for the enthusiasm of the young man to perk her up. She sat down on the stone floor, just barely covered by the stone cave from the rain.

"Here, I brought us some cake!" the blonde came to sit next to her, handing her a plate of the chocolate dessert. She smiled, but her sadness couldn't help but seep through.

"It's still Itachi isn't it?"

"Yeah." Deidara looked to the other side of the cave, thinking.

"I'll never understand guys like that. He thinks he's better than everyone so he doesn't get attached to anyone." Everyone knew that Deidara deeply hated Itachi after the time he had been shown up and almost forced into the Akatsuki. "And because he can't care, he'll never treat you the way you deserve." The blonde turned to her, with a sly smile. "I'm not like that, Hikari. Itachi only came to the organization because of hate. He hated his clan and the village. I came because I made a deal, and I kept my promise. I came because of love. My love for my art is the only thing that keeps me sane, and what a better what to show off beauty than to be paid to use my explosives? I came because I care about what I do, yeah!" Hikari smiled. For the first time in a while, she remembered how pure and innocent his reason for joining was in comparison to Itachi's.. or even worse, in comparison to hers.

"I like that reason," she smiled, finishing her cake. The rain was cold and the vapor seeped into her bones. She shivered.

"It's cold out here, un. Here, let me keep you warm." Head still dizzy from sake, she let him wrap his cloak around the both of them, having left hers in her room.

* * *

Upstairs, Itachi lead the woman into one of the open rooms. Cheeks flushed from drinking, the young woman not much older than himself giggled.

"Looks like I'm the luckiest here. Everyone that's seen you in town is curious about you, and the fact you're from some secret organization makes you even hotter!" The woman, named Naomi threw her arm around Itach's neck, pulling him towards the bed. Itachi, having been taken off guard, found himself having to keep her steady, pulling her back. Her pupils were overly dilated.

"Naomi wait, we shouldn't do this." The woman promptly placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" Her voice lifted teasingly. "Let me give you the best night of your life. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so no one will ever know." Itachi felt himself almost freeze up as she began to caress his face with one hand, his chest with the other. Moving in closer to him, Itachi could almost feel her exposed skin of her mid rift and her cleavage against him. There was no doubt that in his drunken state he was aroused. She was an attractive woman. But the twisting of guilt in his stomach halted him in his tracks. "Come on. Why are you nervous?" She spoke softly, seductively. "No way. Is it your first time? We can go slow if you want." The woman's lips were almost upon his, and for the longest moment, Itachi felt that he would indeed succumb to his more baser needs. Before her kiss landed, he thought of the look on Hikari's face when he had left the room. Itachi recoiled.

"No. Naomi, you have to leave." Naomi's half lidded eyes opened wide, curious and feeling rejected.

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You're drunk, and Kakuzu drugged your sake. You won't remember any of this by the time morning comes. Because they drugged you I doubt you will fare well if you stay with them. They might harm you." The woman looked fearful now, obviously not having been told of the drug, and she looked to the door uncertainly.

"Wh- but what if they go after me?"

"I'll escort you to the door. If they notice you're leaving, I'll know and take care of it. Go. Quickly." The intoxicated girl stumbled to the doorway, quietly exiting down the stairs. Behind him, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu were clearly preoccupied.

When the woman left, Itachi took a long sigh, alone in the main room. The ache in his stomach had left, free of the remorse of taking advantage of an innocent woman. He drew in a long gulp of Sake to soothe his nerves and self loathing, and thought once more of Hikari.

 _I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Outside, Hikari began to stop shivering.

"Do you ever miss your village, Deidara?" The man thought for only a moment.

"There are some parts of it that I miss. I used to live in a house in the mountains and it had the best view, un! But I'm glad I'm here. When I took commissions as a rogue before, I knew that there was always a chance I could be taken out and arrested. But working within an organization gives me a sense of security. Besides, now I get to see the world, yeah!" Hikari chuckled.

"I like that too."

"Do you miss your village?" Hikari's face went from happy to serious and thoughtful. She could taste remorse in her mouth.

"No, the Leaf is pretty messed up. I almost hate it." Her words were the truth. She decided to leave out the fact she resented all of the villages in some way shape or form, and the system as a whole. "Coming here, I felt like I was freer of all of the corruption. We say what we mean, and do what we say we will. It's nice to work outside the system that I felt imprisoned in for so many years." A smile floated to her face. It was mostly true.

"You're a complicated girl, aren't you, yeah? But I kinda know what you mean." Deidara's eyes sparkled. "Besides, if I hadn't stopped flying solo, I would have never met you." Deiadara's face moved closer to hers, and feeling so empty, for a moment Hikari allowed it. She didn't need him to care about her like he did. But she was too numb to care one way or another.

Hikari, who had lowered her sensory range, felt a familiar presence. She pulled back from Deidara's oncoming lips. Itachi stepped into view.

"What are you doing." It was a statement rather than a question. Deidara heard the low voice and turned towards him.

"What is it to you, yeah?"

"Leave her be, Deidara."

"How do you know what she wants? Hikari came with me on her own, un!" Now Itach's eyes turned towards her. Hikari stared angrily back, in agreement.

"Get out," he practically commanded the younger man. Itach's eyes turned crimson.

"You wanna fight? I can take you on!" Deidara stood up, making a fist.

"I need a moment with her. Now." The Uchiha's eyes bore into him, asserting dominance and his fighting prowess. Intimidated by the idea of Itachi locking him in another genjutsu, Deidara relented.

"Fine," he turned to Hikari, who was still silently glowering below. "I'll be inside when you're done handling this psychopath. Hmph." Deidara took off into the cave's entrance, leaving her alone. A blurry image of his friend looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. Itachi wanted to push away such a discussion, but she deserved better.

"Hikari, come with me." Quite drunk and unlike himself, Itachi walked over to her, promptly grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up. He lead her out of the cave, into the rain. When they were out of earshot, he faced her.

"Why were you there with him?" He was referring not to the place, but to the position in which she had put herself.

"Maybe because he actually cares about people other than himself! How could you go up there with them? How can you live with yourself?" Itachi's voice was calm.

"Nothing happened between us. I helped her to escape." Hikari paused for a moment, still filled with doubt. Itachi's posture was more slouched than normal, and he looked unstable on his feet. He was clearly quite drunk.

"I don't know if I can believe you. But even if you didn't, it doesn't matter. We could have stopped this from happening, Itachi. You didn't even look at me." Itachi wondered why this particular situation had caused her to think so irrationally. Even with alcohol in her system, she was never this rash.

"Do you hear yourself? What could we have done? If either of us had started a full scale battle in the base you would certainly have been forced to leave the organization, then ultimately discovered by our ANBU and captured, if not killed by the Akatsuki. Assisting you wasn't even a consideration. You might value your life so little to risk throwing it away for the well-being of several strangers, but I don't." Itachi was right, she knew. It was too great a risk. But that didn't stop her from feeling awful.

"You don't have to lie to be to pretend you care. These past months are evidence enough that you're tired of me. You never talk with me, you get uneasy when I'm around, Deidara's probably right. You probably hate the fact I almost beat you in that battle by resisting the sharingan. You probably think I'm a freak with my abilities."

"I'm thankful that you're strong," Itachi attempted to reassure her. His heart hurt from the effort of having to repress his emotions.

"Then why are you avoiding me?! I thought we were friends." It was understandable that Hikari was hurt by the idea of his rejection. She had probably been cast aside by so many in the village. Hikari was unabashedly herself now, but that didn't make loneliness stop hurting.

"We are friends. I need you to believe that I value you highly. It is because of that that I keep my distance. I don't want you getting hurt." Itachi observed how easily one could be brought to tell the truth under the influence. He tried to cover his tracks. "I don't want you getting wrapped into this organization more than you have to." She woman shook her head.

"That's the excuse of a coward. I can tell that the last part was a lie. Words aren't going to help you get yourself out of this. If you actually value our friendship at all, you're going to have to show it in your actions." Hikari was sopping wet. The rain had completely soaked through their hair and most of her clothes, which clung to her frame as she shivered. Her eyes almost glowed with confidence, despite her evident confusion and frustration with him. A warm, silent growl rose from the depths of his stomach, a desire only to let everything he had held in out all at once. Standing there, in the cold darkness, Itachi buried his restraints in seek of warmth and light.

"I know," the words came calmly, but as if admitting defeat. And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

Yayyy! Happy day. Sneaky teenage Itachi found himself in a situation that he just couldn't weasel his way out of. Things are gonna pick up fairly fast from here. So once again, thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews.


	11. Devotion and Desire

In a dizzy haze, Hikari closed her eyes, only partially grasping the fact Itachi's arms were holding her tightly against him, his smooth lips pressed against her own. Her breath hitched in her chest and her body tensed. Itachi felt it, and pulled away all too soon. In an instant, reality flooded through him as he looked at her, dazed and blushing.

"Itachi..." the words sounded confused but not unhappy. He took one step back. Had he really just done that? He had allowed for his emotions to get the best of him. Now, he would have to bear the consequences. "Why did you..." He had been to blinded by need to remember what was most important. He couldn't afford to be more than friends with Hikari. If Sasuke would soon be free of Orochimaru, then his death wouldn't come far down the line. And he couldn't bear to cause her any more grief, or himself any lingering regret.

"I have to go," he said, and let his feet carry him away from the still stunned kunoichi.

* * *

That night, Hikari tossed and turned.

 _"Tell us what they did," the man with the sound village headband said, holding a whip in his hand. Hikari struggled to free herself from the chains that bound her. She had been captured, and information on her status as a keeper of the village secrets had been leaked by a spy. If she relented and told these men the truth behind Orochimaru's failure to be elected Hokage, he would leak the truth to every nation, and the village would be in grave danger on all fronts. She kept her mind sealed. No ordinary genjutsu could break her.  
_

 _"No." A sharp pain seared her side as the whip fell again._

 _"What do you know?! Tell us!" the man screamed. Hikari spat blood out of the side of her mouth, wiping it on her shoulder. She glared defiantly at him._

 _"Over my dead body." The man chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not going to die yet, girl. You underestimate your worth. I have a better use for you." Another whip, this time to her face. Hikari fell to the ground, dizzy. She heard the man walk away, mumbling to his team at the doorway of the room.  
_

 _"Is she gonna give?" one said._

 _"She'll tell us everything she knows. All I have to do is exert a little more power over her. Kunoichi are weak and they'll never rise to great heights like our lord, but they have their uses." The other two men chuckled._

* * *

In the afternoon, Hikari sat on a hill not far away from the land hidden in the rain, where the sky was almost always clear, and the seclusion allowed for organization members to train. She wiped her brow and sat overlooking the tall trees, thinking of what had happened the night before.

Had Itachi simply been drunk and impulsive, influenced by the people upstairs? Or was this the real reason why he had left her alone for months without hardly any contact? Hikari silently laughed at herself for her confusion. As an empath, she had never had to learn to rely on body language to glean subtle emotions, not that Itachi was readable like that anyways. Instead, she simply felt emotions coming from people as if they were her own. But Itachi had seemingly blocked his emotions from her, leaving her clueless as most people would be. Closing off emotions took effort, and if he had gotten away with it for this long, then he must have felt what she felt, she concluded. Whatever the case, he hadn't come to talk with her yet.

It was only the next day, in the same spot, that Itachi finally approached her. He kept his distance, and Hikari could tell that he was hesitating. Finally, he decided to sit next to her, further than she would have liked.

"I apologize for what happened two nights ago. It wasn't my intention. I simply wasn't in my right mind, that's all." Hikari nodded, the smallest smile creeping up on her lips. She suspected that this was another one of his lies, but if he was choosing to deflect the blame completely on sake, then it meant that he was also choosing to be friends, nothing more. Hikari had never expected their relationship to grow into anything romantic, but that didn't mean she could stop feeling the way she felt.

"I understand," it was a vague response, but just as telling. "Orochimaru is making plans to take Sasuke's body soon. I'll be headed towards the Sound village tonight, and I'll bring medicine with me when I return. I suppose I'll have to leave a clone behind here. There's no way Pein or Konan will let me leave."

"I've got that handled. My mentor is invested in my fight with Sasuke. He will pull what strings he must to let you go." Hikari raised an eyebrow. In all of this time, Itachi had never shared the name of his mentor. Instead, he had simply made a game of it, challenging Hikari to pick the truth out of his own mind. Not that it particularly mattered to her. "I have to head out tonight. Kisame and I will begin targeting the four tails soon."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help track him. Did you find where he is now?"

"He's staying in a small cottage bordering the Land hidden in the Clouds. He's beginning to fear for his life, and has located himself far from any village. Capturing him shouldn't be much trouble." Hikari nodded, and rummaged through the pockets of her cloak. Itachi saw her pull out a small bag of hand made pills, and wondered if she kept them on hand for him at all times.

"Take two each day, and a blue one if you need a pain killer. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Itachi wished he could say something more about what he did the night before. He knew she felt rejected. Instead, he rose and began his descent down the hill. "Oh and Itachi," she called after him. Itachi turned and saw that in her eyes, no matter what had happened that night, she cared about him very much. "You don't have to be ashamed of needing to take a break in front of Kisame. Take care of yourself."

* * *

Erasing any sign of her presence, Hikari calmly walked through the forest. With remote viewing and her visions, finding the location of Orochimaru's hideout was no problem. She closed her eyes and looked far away.

Sasuke was taking an afternoon nap. Hikari chuckled at the feline nature of the Uchiha brothers. Far down the hall, Orochimaru's right hand man was in a laboratory, mixing together various compounds in preparation for the aftermath of the transfer. That laboratory would be her target once Sasuke walked free. Orochimaru was in the room next door, laying in bed, weakened by the expiring body that housed his amphibious form.

In a large bag, Hikari gathered herbs, no longer hoping that one would be the cure, but that together, her medications would be enough to sustain him until he went to meet his brother. Being alone in the Sound Village was hard for her. On occasion, she would hear the movement of an animal or the wind blowing leaves behind her and jolt upright, imagining sound ninja behind her. She silently chided herself for being so fearful.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame closed the distance between themselves and their next victim. Underneath his cloak, Itachi wrapped his right arm around his waist. A sick, gooey feeling in his insides worried him, and his chest was sore. Soon, they stopped in the trees to eat a quick lunch.

"It's been a long time since I had the opportunity to challenge myself like this. Lava style against water should be quite an interesting battle. Do me a favor and stay out of it, would you? I want to have a little fun," Kisame mused, eying Itachi who had only taken a couple small bites of his food. The Uchiha hadn't said much on their way here, but Kisame knew his partner well. Itachi was getting sick again, and if he was allowing himself to take more breaks, it meant that it was getting worse. In truth, Kisame would have been happy to share the challenge with his friend. But out of concern and willingness to help Itachi in any way he would allow, Kisame pretended to be more selfish than he felt.

"Do what you want. I have no doubt you are capable of taking him on yourself," Itachi didn't look at him. He was lost in his own thoughts. "Let's settle in for the evening. We should have this mission completed within the next couple of days."

* * *

That night, Hikari snuck her way into the base through the ground, using earth style to create a small tunnel in the place where the cave came closest to the ground. Sealing it up, she proceeded to walk in complete darkness. Kabuto was preparing tea for his master 150 meters in front of her, at 2 o clock. Orochimaru was only slightly further and there, in the closest room to her, paced Sasuke. Without the need for light, Hikari made her way closer to the teen's room.

Just outside the doorway, Hikari projected a subtle message telepathically. The boy had grown exponentially in skill, but there was only a miniscule chance he had ever considered building a resistance to telepathy. She heard the boy sigh, get up, and make his way to the door. In the darkness, the woman molded herself to the wall, and Sasuke turned in the opposite direction towards the kitchen.

Hikari had kept watch on this boy for over two years for Itachi. And she had grown to care about him in theory. This was the first time she had ever seen him with her own physical eyes. Her excitement got the best of her for a split second, and her presence became visible. The boy halted in his tracks. Then he turned around. She couldn't help but smile at how very much alike he looked to his older brother. While their hair was different, the only true differences in face were the skin tone, eye brow thickness, and of course Itachi's prominent tear ducts. Sasuke had gotten much taller, and he walked with authority. She only wished she could somehow send the image to Itachi. Hikari was in the dark, but if he were to walk just a bit, he would see the outline of her hip. Instead, he turned back around.

Once he was gone, Hikari snuck into his room, in search of anything that could give her insight into his plans. In the room, there was a simple twin sized bed, a closet, a set of drawers, and a desk. Hikari silently shuffled through a neat stack of paper on the desk until she found three names underlined on an article regarding test subjects. Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, and Karin Uzumaki. Filing the names into memory, she continued searching until she came across light scrawling about the body transferal technique. He had lightly drawn a diagram depicting the sharingan used to reverse Orochimaru's sealing technique, which would take place in his mind.

"That's what you're planning... huh..." Hikari mumbled to herself. "Clever." An idea occurred to the woman, one that simply couldn't be resisted. Carefully sliding the desk drawer open, she sifted though various objects and leaflets until she found a small book. Hikari opened it and grinned, evilly. "Perfect."

* * *

Itachi lay on his side in an attempt to soothe the dull ache in his right lung. He swallowed one of the painkillers dry, and tried to reassure himself.

He thought back to several days ago, when he coughed up blood for the first time in a while. Madara stood behind him with his hand on his hip, watching him examine his upper body.

"I told you before, chakra suppression eventually takes its toll on a user's body. If you want to continue to hide your presence, you won't be in good health much longer." Itachi swore under his breath. He had to stay alive for Sasuke, no matter what.

"How can I get stronger?"

"You're strong enough, Itachi. Is there more to hiding your chakra that you're letting on?" Itachi lied skillfully.

"Hikari can resist the sharringan by removing the flow of her chakra from her body. If I could learn the same thing, then she wouldn't be able to fight me with her eyes closed. I'm thankful I have her as a challenge so I can get stronger, but I need to be the strongest."

"The girl is in perfect health. You, on the other hand, are not. Think of the end result of her technique. You might not mind doing damage to your gifted brain, but it would certainly be a loss for facing Sasuke." Itachi took a long sip of water to wash away the blood from his throat. Madara was right. "There is another technique I can show you. While most sharringan jutsu rely more on a balance of physical and spiritual energy, there is one that depends largely on the physical senses. If lifting a finger does not work with her, this certainly will. Come, fight me. I will teach it to you."

* * *

Sasuke was coming back. Hikari used Earth Style once more to hide in the ceiling of the cave with the ability to move between rooms. Now, no matter where the battle was to take place, Hikari would see it, similarly to how Zetsu spied.

Sasuke returned to his room and began pacing once more. Occasionally he would mimic swiping with his blade, accounting for thousands of small targets. The time was upon them. The youngest Uchiha calmly walked towards the bedroom of the Snake sennin and in no time, Sasuke had attempted to stab him with his long beam of lightning. Orochimaru would certainly not go down without a fight. Hikari mentally prepared her story in the case she needed to come out and finish him off. Fortunately, it was bennficial to to tell the truth. As Itachi's partner within the Akatsuki, she had been tasked with the mission of keeping him out of harms way. Only Itachi would bring about his demise, and she was there to act as an extension of his will. The woman watched Sasuke fight with pride. He had truly gotten strong.

Blood spewed from the snake monster that was Orochimaru. And then for a moment, all was still. Orochimaru had used his own body fluids to begin the transferal ritual. Hidden in the shadows of the large stone room, Hikari silently readied herself to intervene. If, in the last second, Sasuke lost control of his plan, she would be there in an instant to finish the Sennin off herself. To her satisfaction, he handled it himself, but at a cost. Orochimaru slowly became sealed in the young body of the Uchiha, yelling and pleading all the way. Hikari would have to notify Itachi that the senin would have to be drawn out in the end. Calmly, the young Uchiha exited the room, leaving the carcass of the white snake behind.

* * *

"Itachi, you look pale," Kisame looked to the raven haired man, lifting a concerned eyebrow. It was not hard for Itachi to admit to himself that he was nervous. He felt it in his gut; it had happened. Either Sasuke had won in his fight against the sennin, or he was dead. Something inside him made him refuse the latter possibility, but the very notion still ate at his mind.

"What of it?" The young man wasn't one to talk about feelings, and discussion of his younger brother was of course strictly off limits.

"I'm worried about you," Kisame came clean. "When we get back, I'll request you take time off, or be put back with Hikari for a while."

"Hikari is working with Konan. There's no need to switch teams when we function perfectly well the way we are." Kisame shook his head.

"You act like you're avoiding her. What changed, Itachi? She was good for you." Kisame was more right than he knew. Itachi looked up at the stars. For a moment, Itachi wished his own intuitive senses weren't just based in feelings, hunches, invisible messages in the sky. Were things more clear in Hikari's mind, or did juggling potentialities make the future more convoluted?

"It's not important."

"When someone as blunt and uncomfortable with feelings as you spends months avoiding the subject, I'd be a fool believe that." Kisame was much more confrontational than his younger teammate. Itachi knew he wasn't upset, he simply cared about his friend. Itachi sighed.

"Hikari harbors sentiment towards me that is more than simple comraderie. In my current physical state the added burden of unwanted feelings is an inconvenience. That's all." Itachi turned away, trying to show that the situation was unimportant. Kisame's eyes widened.

"Is that so? I always figured something would happen between the two of you." Kisame sighed and stretched his arms out, resting them behind him. "So you don't care for the girl, but the two of you were friends. Why do you care how she feels when you're around her? Are you really that concerned that she would feel hurt? I never would have guessed that a man like you would have such a soft heart when it comes to feelings." Itachi laid down on his back, looking up again at the stars. He couldn't deny the tenderness he felt hidden deep in his heart, or the heaviness.

"I don't. It's just annoying."

* * *

Hikari waited for Orochimaru's manservant to stop crying, having dropped to his knees upon discovering Orochimaru was gone. Peering in on the sight, it seemed that Kabuto was only slightly older than herself. Soon, rage took over him. He picked himself up and ran to his own quarters. Hikari released herself from the ceiling, quickly heading to the laboratory. The light was still on. Kabuto had quite a collection of herbs, chemicals, and powders at his disposal. She had no idea how to use most of the equipment, and for a moment, she considered taking Kabuto hostage. He had experience dealing with Orochimaru's medical problems, so he likely was well versed in obscure practices. Deciding against it, she began to collect possible remedies as quickly as possible. A glass dropped in her frenzy, crashing on the ground. In his room, Kabuto rose, having heard her. Hikari had no choice. She would have to make a getaway. Talking to Sasuke as Itach's partner was one thing, but a man now vengeful towards him could use her words against him. Kabuto was thirty seconds away from the lab. By the time he arrived, she was gone.

Rushing back through the night, she arrived at the current base early the next morning. Hikari neglected to sleep. She had a lot of work to do. In her heart, only one genuine wish pulled her forward. _Keep Itachi alive._

A day later, Hikari sensed the oncoming signatures of Kisame and Itachi. They were running, four tails jinjuuriki hanging limply from Kisame's sword. Hikari ran down the stairs to greet them, but when the door opened, she knew something was wrong.

"Is anyone inside?" Kisame asked.

"No... they've all gone off on missions," Hikari looked to Itachi, who was clearly in pain. Without a second pause, he took off up the stairs and Hikari followed him into his room.

* * *

To her horror, Itachi threw up at least a cup of blood into the sink. "Oh my god!" The woman rushed to his side, gently holding his hair back and supporting him over the basin.

"What happened to Sasuke," was the first thing that flooded out of the always selflessly concerned brother's mouth. Hikari couldn't help but grin.

"He's just fine. I promise." He retched again, coughing up a little more. "It's okay, it's okay," she reassured him in a hushed voice, turning on the water to wash the sink out.

"No it's not. I need to go find him. I'm running out of time," Itachi looked at her, dismay in his eyes. The sight of him in so much excruciating pain made her almost cry.

"You have time. Don't lose faith just yet. Here, let me get you a towel," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth, which he wiped his mouth with. "I stole medicine from Kabuto. It's enough to last us a while. Let me help you sit down." Once Itachi had managed to lay in bed with a strained sigh, he looked up at her, almost as if suddenly unconcerned with his health.

"Tell me what happened."

"He went after Orochimaru a night before the reversal was to be completed. Sasuke reversed the body transferal with his genjutsu. You'll have to draw out Orochimaru's chakra when the two of you fight. I wish you could have seen it. He's gotten stronger. He defeated him without any trouble. " A small relieved smile crept up on the elder Uchiha's face. He was so proud of his younger brother.

"I could feel him alive this morning as the sun rose. If he could take that man on without any strife, then he has indeed gotten strong." The soft glow of Hikari's jutsu seeped into him. This procedure was something they had become so used to that it was automatic, yet after that night, it was unmistakably different. From the look of her face, Itachi could tell that the woman was hesitant about contact with him at all. A light blush appeared on her face, just visible enough that he could make it out. She looked away from him.

If he was honest, Itachi didn't know if he regretted what he had done that night. It wasn't as if she treated him any differently even after he had walked away. Her actions spoke loudly that his happiness meant far more to her than her own. If he was even more honest, he still longed to do it again; to touch her in the way she touched him but stronger, longer, deeper. He wondered what the taste of her lips would be without alcohol, if the smoothness of her skin against his would feel better or worse while sober. While the woman continued to mend him, Itachi visualized running his fingers through her long hair while it was dry, making her blush deeper with every lingering touch. With these cursed thoughts running through his mind, the man fought his arousal, almost completely succeeding.

Hikari now knew the effect she had on him. She also knew that he would do everything within his power to resist his impulses. She would never overstep the boundaries he had set up for them, but that didn't meant that she could make herself forget how she truly felt. She wondered what he was thinking in that beautiful brilliant mind of his, as she treated him. Silently, heart aching, she wished he would rest his hand on one of hers, moving it to new places. He needed a different kind of healing, one that no medical jutsu could provide. Him, the man who had given her purpose in life, did not deserve this solitude. The damage to Itach's body was intensive, yet she could not tell if it was taking so long because it needed to, or because she simply could not make herself stop. Itachi couldn't take it any more. Hikari was lifted from her thoughts when the slender hand of the male Uchiha did rest on her own.

"It's been over half an hour, Hikari. You should rest." Hikari looked deeply into his conflicted eyes and nodded, excusing herself.

That night while she was away, Itachi furiously struggled to relieve the tension that would no longer go away for long. He cursed himself and the way he felt when she was around him. He hated the way he had allowed for her to haunt his most private thoughts. Yet Kisame was right, no matter how much he tried to distract himself from the truth: Itachi needed her. With a soft gasp, Itachi brought himself a temporary release; resting back into the warmth of his bed. _Perhaps soon I will perish at the hands of my brother and then I will not suffer through this any more. There is no longing in death,_ he inwardly mused.

* * *

The four tails was sealed, and Roshi passed away promptly thereafter. A week later, Hikari flipped through the air to avoid the flaming Totsuka blade. A small smile crept up on her lips, and she made five hand signs. Out of the ground, rose two gigantic wooden twin dragons. They towered above Itachi's Susanoo. The man looked seriously at the smirking kunoichi.

"Do it, Itachi. This is your chance to get stronger," Pein ordered. Itachi felt like his skin was on fire. He concentrated his will, and felt himself rise slowly off the ground. Around him, his Susanoo grew arms, legs, and matured into it's final form. Now, the two of them towered above the trees, hair whipping in the wind.

"History certainly has a way of repeating itself. If I remember correctly, this was the jutsu combination Madara and Hashirama fought in in the valley of the end, right before Madara's defeat."

"It was. And that is why you will lose," Hikari crossed her arms, hiding her awe of the both of them.

"You forget, Hikari, that I have surpassed Madara with my two spirit weapons. This fight won't go so easily." With a fierce war cry that pierced the air, Hikari charged at her friend with one dragon. Itachi could shield himself with one arm, but that left him at the mercy of the other dragon. The enlarged susanoo left much of the form exposed to attacks. After several minutes of struggling, Itachi managed to maneuver himself out of the death grip of one dragon, temporarily sealing it away with his blade. He was almost out of chakra. In a last ditch effort, Hikari used her own remaining chakra to produce a flower from the forest, emitting poison fog. Itachi might have been immune to most genjutsu, but he could not avoid physical attacks of this nature.

Or so she thought. With a touch of his blade, Itachi sealed away the flower and the poison fog too. It was Hikari's loss. Dizziness and exhaustion overtook them. Itachi dispelled his genjutsu and fell to the ground, landing smoothly on the churned earth below. Hikari raised her hand in surrender.

"I surrender!" The two friends walked over to each other, smiling and panting. "That was amazing. I feel like we're one step from achieving our dream. But how can I ever hope to beat you?"

"Every jutsu has a weakness. I told you that. You will find it." The woman wiped sweat from her brow, then took down her hair from the ponytail she fought with it in, stretching her toned arms to alleviate some of the soreness. _You're so beautiful Hikari..._ he thought to himself. Itachi looked at his arms and for a moment had double vision. With a grunt he dropped to his knees, more tired than he normally would be. Something was deeply wrong. Hikari's healing had strengthened his body so that it could resist damage from fire style, but the full Susanoo must have taken a bigger toll than he could have accounted for. "Hikari... my body is numb, but I think I might be bleeding again." Hikari gave an energy patch to him, then one to herself.

"I'll take you back to the base to give you a shot and painkillers. Then you should rest before I fully treat you."

* * *

Hikari sat in Itachi's room, quietly mashing up several herbs and chemicals into a thin cream. Itachi slept in his bed behind her, un-warry of the woman's presence. The two had become close friends, closer to him than Shisui in some ways, less in others. Regardless, Hikari had seen him sleep more times than she could count. A line of pill bottles was neatly organized on his desk, each of her making, and several more powders were kept in containers on the other side. Hikari had come to him filled with a sense of purpose all those years ago, and not once had her dedication to this mission faltered. She didn't need anything from him. Only to help him in any way she could. In the late evening, Itachi stirred, silently waking to the woman still laboring away.

"How do you feel," Hikari asked, knowing already that the answer was not good. Itachi sighed and ignored the question.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the afternoon. I brought you up some dinner." Itachi looked to his bedside table, where the woman had placed a bowl of Okayu and tea.

"Thank you." The man hesitantly took a bite, mindfully swallowing. Though the taste of the food was good, even the soft food stung his insides. He hissed in pain. His lower abdomen stung.

"If it hurts, the tea has a numbing agent in it. Not a lot, but it will enter your bloodstream to take away some of the pain." He nodded, and drank. When his body had been numbed enough to down a few bites, Itachi swallowed what he could manage of the food. Hikari finished her work, and filled a bowl with steaming water from the sink. When he was ready, Hikari injected his arm with clear fluid, then sat down on his bed, facing his back. Legs still under the covers, Itachi waited as her thin fingers pulled up the back of his shirt. Several reddish spots could be seen on the skin, a symptom that hadn't come up before. "Itachi... I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." Not really minding, the man obliged. Hikari hissed inwards at the dismal sight. The same spots had appeared in other areas on his upper back. The sickness had moved from his respiratory and gastrointestinal system to his skin. This was something only seen in the last stages of this type of vessel inflamation.

"Is it bad?" Itachi asked halfheartedly.

"I've seen much worse." It was true of course, but the slight blemishes to the skin were likely nothing compared to the damage inside. Filled with a sense of purpose, Hikari dipped her hand into the treatment paste, and gently began rubbing it into his skin. Her fingers trailed slowly up his muscular back, noticing that his skin was quite smooth aside from the blemishes. As her hands trailed upwards, she noted also that his ribs were slightly more visible than healthy. Itachi had lost a lot of weight in the last half year. Hikari's heart sank at the thought of how much pain he was in. Skin tingling, Itachi looked contemplatively into the fireplace as the woman erased the marks on his back with a combination of medical ninjutsu and medicine from Kabuto. The sun was setting, and soon, only the feint flicker of the fire cast the bedroom in a dim glow. Finally, Itachi spoke the words that were on his mind into the darkness of the room.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Just behind him, Itachi felt her slowly nod her head.

"Yes." A small smile of resignation and closure spread across his face. His childhood dreams, his hopes of riding the word of conflict, soon they would all be gone.

"How long have you known?" Hikari knew that the question was not confrontational. He simply wanted to understand.

"Since the second night you coughed up blood. I didn't tell you, because knowing makes patients symptoms progress faster. I did it so you could stay alive for your brother." Itachi wasn't mad. He understood. His gut twisted at the idea of his closest friend having to hold the weight of his demise by herself.

"I'm sorry." Hikari stopped to look at him. Itachi looked ashamed at himself.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I promised that I'd continue to get stronger with you. We were going to show everyone a way to rid the world of conflicts. I failed completely. If I'll be dead soon, my descent will be painful to watch. I don't want to cause you any additional trauma." Hikari set her cloth back in the bowl to scoot up to his side. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi, listen to yourself." The sparkling eyed woman looked him deeply in the eyes. "No matter if you feel like it sometimes, you are only human. No one should expect you to have infinite strength. It's cruel to put that burden on yourself. You _did_ become virtually undefeatable. You prevented a war. You _did_ pave the way for others to follow. And you completed every part of your mission perfectly. We have more time, I promise. We still have further to go. This last stage might be hard, but I'm going to fight tooth and nail to make it as comfortable as possible. Don't lose faith." Itachi didn't know where her drive came from. Surely, she was hiding the deep grief she truly felt.

"Hikari, I'm not going to let you pretend my death isn't going to hurt you," he said it simply but gently. For a moment, Hikari was silent, staring into the fire. Finally she smiled and spoke, as if determined.

"Your suffering hurts me, but being there until the end is more worth it than you know." Itachi wondered what she meant by that, knowing she wasn't going to give him an explanation. Hikari grabbed the bowl of warm water, and faced him, this time working on the marred skin on his side and mid abdomen. She had never seen him completely shirtless. The sight of him now, flames illuminating every indentation of his frame made it quite difficult to not breathe shallowly. To put it simply, Itachi was gorgeous. The man caught her eyes linger for one unbearably tense moment, wishing she would trail her hand lower, before she brought her gaze up again. "Do you remember the day we met, when I told you that sometimes there is an appropriate and moral reason for a person to die an early death? I meant it then and I mean it still. I understand why you want to leave and if you're in pain, I feel the way I did even more. Itachi," the kunoichi looked him deep in the eye, gaze filled with gentle compassion and war hardened toughness.

"I want you to die." It was a combination of words he wasn't prepared for. He knew she didn't mean them out of hatred or revenge, but out of genuine understanding. She continued to heal his marks one by one. "If it means putting you out of pain that won't go away, I support your decision for whenever you are ready." Itachi's body heat could be felt on her arm. Hikari's heartbeat was racing fast. "The only grief I will feel.. is from the idea of not being able to make your last days as pleasant as they can be before you do go." Did Itachi understand? She wondered. The words gave her the opportunity to detract if he chose to pull away, but they asked the question that was in her heart. The question he knew was there. For the time being, Itachi was healed. She set her tools to the side to look back at him. "I'm as close to the dead as I am to the living. We can still be together." Her last words came out almost as a whisper.

Itachi looked at the woman before him, remarking how much his perception of her had changed over the last two years. He looked at the woman who had completely changed his outlook on life and death, his counterpart who made him complete, the woman with a beautiful mind and a beautiful heart, whose subtle curves glowed in the light leading from her stomach and wrists, to the slight mount of her breasts, to her shoulders and neck to the face that made him feel like home. Itachi had his answer. To Hikari, it would be more painful to push her away than to let her in, even if she was soon to watch him die. In her mind, his going would not be goodbye. Highlighted by her light blush, her parted lips looked so inviting. He felt himself break.

"Hikari..." the whisper escaped his lips with intensity, almost like a plea. Hikari's eyes widened as Itachi's lips neared her own wanting ones. Finally, their mouths came together, meeting in a space where light and darkness converge; where one could not be distinguished from the other. Consumed with desperate desire and need, they kissed deeply, ravaged by an illness they would never recover from.

* * *

*Stretches arms* whew finally! Gosh, those Uchiha boys take forever to come around. Especially when they're so good at pushing away the people that mean the most to them. What stinkers. But I had to keep in character. The next mini-chapter will be a lemon, and I'm working hard on making it nongraphic enough to not be taken down from this site. In the case that one day it is taken down for whatever reason, go back to this chapter and I'll have posted a link to where the lemon can be viewed.

Also, you're interested, I'd love to hear some feedback on that last part of the chapter. How did it make you feel? It's supposed to have romantic tension, but in order for the next chapter to even happen, they had to talk about his death. I've never written something that's both sad and sensual at the same time, haha.


	12. Touch

**Alright guys, once again I warn you that this short chapter is a lemon, so if you are young or are sensitive to any particular sexual themes, please use your best judgement before you decide read it. As I mentioned in the last chapter, this chapter has a risk of being one day removed from the site mostly because it seems like people tell me I have to take them out despite the fact that there are thousands of lemons on this site that are way more graphic than mine. So in the case it is one day removed, I will tell you where to find it on another site in the previous and upcoming chapters. Without further ado, enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _"Come with every wound and every woman you've ever loved; every lie you've ever told and whatever keeps you up at night. Every mouth you've ever punched in, all the blood you've ever tasted. Come with every enemy you've ever made and all the family you've ever buried and every dirty thing you've ever done; every drink that's burnt your throat and every morning you've woken with nothing and no one. Come with all your loss, your regrets, sins, memories, back outs, secrets. I've never seen anything more beautiful than you."_

 _-Warsan Shire_

When their lips met, it was like coming home. Itachi gently pulled her in closer, until she was forced to almost straddle his lap, caught in between his exposed skin and the arm he had wrapped around her waist. When they finally broke free, Itachi looked into her eyes, certain now that it was not the flickering light of the candle that caused her pupils to dialate. Hikari brushed her fingertips against his skin, finally touching him in the ways she had never done before; touch for the sake of touch. A small, almost meek half smile spread across the woman's face as she peered confidently into his own onyx ones. Hikari looked down, realizing that her still fully clothed form was touching his toned, muscular, warm chest. When she looked back at him in surprise, she realized that he had not retracted, that it was acceptance that filled his face.

"Itachi I..." Hikari began but didn't know what to say. Itachi silenced her with his lips once more. There was no use for talking when they both knew exactly what they needed. His hands searched up her spine for a zipper, locating it just under her neck, and pulled down slowly. Hikari, feeling totally surrendered to the reality of what was happening, allowed for the smooth fabric of her shirt to loosen from her body and be thrown to the floor, revealing to him the perfect body. Not perfect because of shape or size, but simply because it belonged to Hikari; perfectly imperfect. Sitting almost straddled against him, Hikari sensed his arousal, but more than that, she sensed in his heart a burning desire that was about to engulf her from the depths of where he had repressed it. Almost lazily, Itachi leaned backward, taking her with him.

Wrapped in his arms still, he kissed her, tongue weaving past her lips and dancing against her own. Neither knew if the other had been in this moment with another before. Neither of them cared. For what did it matter? Any other possible lovers had only been practice for this connection that they would never escape from. The chill of the air made Hikari shiver against his warm skin. Itachi was immediately receptive, pulling the blanket up some, and turning her over so that he was now on top. Hikari looked up at his eyes, filled with caring yet smouldering with desire.

"Warmer?" He asked in almost a low whisper. She nodded, looking down and trailing a single finger to his chiseled abdomen, up to his chest, his skin was almost on fire.

"Much warmer," she smiled, and they continued kissing. Without intention, Hikari's legs rubbed against his own, wrapping herself around him. Itachi grasped her hips, asking permission to remove her leggings, which Hikari helped him with. They were thrown to the side and Itachi found himself wrapped in the embrace of the woman his mind had not been able to tear itself from for the last two years, the woman who had given him life. Itachi was a killer- a man who had brought on the demise of his own clan- he hated himself for allowing himself that which he did not deserve, but with the way Hikari looked into him, he knew that their collective strength could not resist the gravity which pulled them together.

Itachi explored the body he had wondered about but had never intimately explored, from neck to collarbone to the skin just above her bra. There, Hikari guided his hands to her back, inviting him. With a quick snap, her upper half was completely bare. She closed her eyes, feeling warm breath trail over her chest. His lips connected to sensitive skin and electricity shot through her. The most beautiful sound erupted from Hikari's lips, a soft sigh, that Itachi found himself determined to elicit once more. Hikari felt as if her heart could not open any wider to him; the man more selfless and intelligent than any, whose strength was immesurable. He was strong because though he had been forced lower than anyone else, the pain did not erase his tenderness, kindness, or integrity. A man like that was a privilege to give herself fully to. Hikari had always belonged deeply to herself. But in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to share everything she was with the man who had given her life. She bore her body out as she did her soul, stiffling every fearful impulse to tear herself away in favor of allowing his lips to trail from one area to another, tenderly exploring every inch of her upper body.

"Itachi... come here. I need you to be close to me." Itachi removed himself from her, trailing kisses from above her pelvis to her stomach to her chest to her neck to her mouth.

"I don't want to be alone anymore..." Itachi heard himself whisper into her ear. Hikari's hands grazed his back, gently massaging his muscles in response, purposely avoiding the bruises she had devotedly memorized the locations of.

"I'm here," She kissed him with wild abandon, her fervor complementing his controlled passion. Not knowing whose hand was whose, Itachi found his pants removed and set aside. He thrust his hips into her, and Hikari could clearly feel the extent of his feeling against her. Being trapped underneath him and feeling it made her gasp in surprise.

"Hikari..." he whispered, and looking deep into his eyes she knew she was very safe. The woman trailed her hands down his chest to his abdomen, stopping right above the waistband of his underwear. She looked up at him questioningly. "We won't go any further if don't want to," Itachi said, knowing full well that it was a conscious decision they both would have to make. The woman thought for a moment, then kissed him.

"I do," was all she said. Almost fully unclothed, she knew Itachi was allowing himself to be as open and exposed as she felt. With his body pressed against her, Hikari could almost picture what he looked like completely. Slowly, she grazed her hand down his chest to his hip, trailing her finger to the hem of his underwear. She felt him catch his breath, and noticing the question in her eyes, he softly nodded. Hikari moved her hand over him, eliciting a soft hiss of pleasure. Now it was Itachi who hesitated for a moment, before slowly slipping off his underwear to add to the pile of their clothing. He looked deep in her eyes, feeling exposed not from a gaze that examined his anatomy, but from a gaze that bore deep into his soul. She smiled, as if satisfied with what she saw there. Eliciting another sigh from the man, Hikari kissed up to his ear, sucking on the lobe. If it was possible, Itachi became even more aroused. "You're so perfect to me," she whispered, making shivers run down his spine. Lips enmeshed, Hikari dared to do the very thing he had fantasized about for months. He felt her hand take hold of him, and almost instantly pulled his hips back with another low gasp. The kunoichi underneath him looked up questioningly. He smiled, fondly.

"It pains me to say so, but if I let you, I fear we would arrive at the end far too early. This night is for the both of us," Hikari smiled back understandingly and returned her hand to his back. She kissed him devotedly, desperately. They communicated in a silent language through trailing fingers and rocking hips that each was at their wits end with waiting. They needed each other.

Carefully, Itachi snuck his fingers under the waist band of her underwear and pulled down, nervously removing them. Though the room was dark, he could make out each dimly lit shape. At the sight of her fully unclothed, Itachi felt his hands shake. He steadied them, and with one finger, trailed over the only skin he had left untouched. There they were, Itachi hovering over Hikari, completely and utterly vulnerable. Hikari began to think that maybe none of this was real. Her heart was beating fast Itachi grazed against her entrance, and the woman let out a small strained gasp.

It wasn't a sound Itachi was expecting. He looked up and registered the look of slightly saddened distress on her face. To his shock, the woman looked as if she might cry. Concern grew in his eyes as he looked deep into her watering pools. Suddenly, the dedication to gender equality, the refusal to be controlled, the extreme reaction she had to Hidan's party, it all made sense to him.

"Hikari... were you raped?" A single tear fell. She nodded her head yes. Remorse and anger filled Itachi's stomach. "On a mission." The woman once again nodded her head. The idea of what she and others might have gone through in root and in the ANBU crashed through his thoughts, horrifying him. He thought he might be sick at the idea of something so precious being forcibly taken from her. He thought of finding the man who had done it and promptly killing him. Itachi pulled away. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want to hurt you." But Hikari pulled his hand back to the mattress, back close to her.

"No, I do want us to. I need you more than anything. But... please be gentle." Itachi had coughed up blood only a few hours ago. He was dying and it hurt. There was no way he would be able to do this if he wasn't gentle. The man nodded, and still saddened, he kissed below her ear tenderly.

"I would never not be." With those words, he summoned the strength he had left in his broken body and slowly entered her. Hikari softly moaned, and he took time for her to adjust. He pushed in again and again once more, almost losing himself. Tears spilled out of Hikari's eyes, and for a moment, it seemed as if she was looking not at him but a memory. Itachi clasped both her hands in his, holding them against the mattress on either side of her face as she trembled, still crying. "Hikari... we need to stop. I won't put you through this."

"No," Hikari looked up at him with a warm smile. "I'm not crying because you're hurting me. I'm crying because you're helping me try to heal. You're so beautiful, Itachi. Thank you." He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead.

It was that night that for the first time in his life, Itachi felt truly connected to another person. It was in that trusting exchange that they allowed themselves to show each other their hearts; bruised, broken, and scared by life, deeply lonely, and tired of fighting. Through the soft duet of longing moans, quiet enough to keep their secret, they found solace and escape in each other. And despite the thousands of times he had questioned it, Itachi received unquestionable proof that he had a soul. Though it was relatively short lived, it was pure and all consuming. They came undone together, and as if sharing one mind they knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful end. No matter what roads lied in store, they would not have to walk them alone.

* * *

 **So that was the little romance chapter! There probably won't be another entire lemon in this story, but there will certainly be many short bursts of romance and some limes. I'd love to hear how that one hit people too, but I get that people might not want to comment on love scenes. It really made my heart ache to write it, that's for sure.**

 **So many people have written happy or lighthearted love scenes for Itachi. Because his story is so heartbreaking I wanted to take care not to downplay the honest suffering of his life, even in a first love scene. These characters have been through a lot, and it's not like people can simply forget or brush that aside in their most vulnerable moments, even if they might use it as an escape. I write this to explain to readers who might have been more strongly effected by this scene. I needed to keep the pain of being an upper level shinobi real. From the beginning, I had always intended to write it this way.**


	13. Saving Sasuke

In the morning, they awoke to the warm sunlight streaming from the window. Hikari discovered she had fallen asleep curled into his chest, with his arm outstretched to support her. Still unclothed, they stirred until finally, opened eyes met each other.

"Good morning," Hikari whispered, feeling more safe than exposed. Itachi's eyes went to her partially exposed upper body, observing her frame in the light of day. Then he met her with soft lips. Kissing deeply, Hikari wondered how things would change after what they had done. She wondered how he felt about her now. Hikari turned away from him, nestling her back against his frame which was curved in a question mark around her.

Itachi contemplated what words he might say to the woman in his bed. After last night, his mind continued to be fixated on her. He wanted to know the deepest corners of her mind, yet the mystery of her deepest secrets kept him transfixed. If anything, the sight of her sent even more warmth coursing through him. Yet in truth, he wasn't completely sure what to call that sensation. Instead, he simply wrapped his hand around her, pulling her closer to him.

"The others will be rising soon. If we want to keep this private, we should get dressed." Visions and memories of last night's dreams haunted the woman, like a weight she carried with her. A single tear dropped from her eye.

"Alright," she managed. Itachi caught the strain in her groggy voice.

"You had a bad dream," he stated, wondering if his actions had caused it. She nodded her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Itachi thought for a moment of pressing further, but relented. Instead, rising from the covers to put on a fresh set of clothing.

* * *

The chilly, damp morning air sunk in to their skin as they walked in the rain from the base to the borders of the Hidden Grass Village. The rain dissipated and the trees revealed small red buds. Itachi walked just behind her, watching her absentmindedly brush her hands through the red tree buds as she walked. A small frown formed on his face. When he was gone, he would leave her behind to continue working with the Akatsuki. Itachi had always been her first priority, but after having left the village, staying here was the safest thing for her. Yet he did not know how she felt about the organization as a whole. When they were out of range of possibly being seen, he inquired.

"When I am gone, do you plan to stay with the Akatsuki?" A soft smile rose from her lips.

"I might visit it from time to time. But no, I intend to seek refuge elsewhere." Itachi knew she had little concern for her life, but could she really be so careless as to expose herself to potential attackers?

"Where will you go? You know it is your duty to protect the secrets of the Leaf at all costs. What place could possibly hide you from the ANBU?" Hikari turned to him with an almost playfully mischievious glint in her eyes.

"You only say that because the place I'm going is so mysterious that you don't know about it. I'll be with a whole group of people. I'll be safe there. No one will ever be able to find me or access my secrets ever again." It sounded dubious, but Hikari hadn't really explained anything.

"And yet even now, you won't tell me who they are?"

"I can't. I have to keep it a secret. And don't even try to extract the information using your genjutsu. You know it won't work," They walked in silence as Itachi contemplated her words, silently debating on whether or not he would try. In the end, he knew she was right.

"Will you tell me before I leave to fight my brother?" Hikari thought for a moment and smiled.

"I will... Itachi, do you completely condemn the Akatsuki?" It was an interesting question, but he figured it strange coming from her.

"Of course I condemn it. Spreading pain through tailed beast explosions could potentially create empathy, but true peace does not result from a life in fear. Our leader aspires to control the great nations through trauma, elevating the status of the rain. But the notion that one could disperse the tailed beasts evenly among the nations is dubious. In all likelihood, it would further tempt nations to seek more power."

"I agree," Hikari gave an absentminded smile. "But still, it's kind of nice to work here." Itachi lifted an eyebrow. What could she possibly mean? "In the ANBU, missions always have a secretive undertone. We had to hide our true motivations from the very villagers we gave our lives to defend. Here, we do exactly as we say we will. And we work to shape the ninja world as a whole, unbound by trivial groups dictated simply by where we were born," the woman stopped smiling. It was clear that her words were very important to her. Itachi grew concerned. What was she saying?

"Do you mean to say you are not loyal to the village?" The woman turned to him with solemn eyes. It was enough to send a chill through his heart.

"I do." Itachi was incredulous, but continued to listen to her perspective. "Hashirama believed that clan affiliation over village would weaken a nation and invite conflict. I have simply extended that belief to a larger scale. The more a shinobi identifies with the nation they just happened to be born in, the more walls they put up towards shinobi of other villages. I'm sure you of all people understand that the pain of shinobi is the same, no matter the origin." Itachi entertained her perspective for a moment, but could not accept it. He had given too much to protect the village. He was loyal to it by default.

"I understand your sentiment. But with the uneven balance of power that exists now, how could nations truly come together?"

"By creating a new larger system that ensures there cannot be an uneven distribution of power. By teaching the shinobi world empathy; so that they understand that when we hurt another, it is all of us who bleed." Hikari sounded impassioned, but angry. Her fingers went into fists. For a moment, Itachi wondered if perhaps that had been one of her dreams.

"Hikari, are you telling me that your ideals align more with the Akatsuki than with the Leaf Village?" His heart sunk at the thought that their ideals differed, even if only this once.

"I hate corruption. I hate having to lie. Don't you?"

"The ends justify the means, Hikari. The ANBU serves to protect the village no matter the cost. It's just part of the job. I would do whatever it takes to protect our home-" Now, the woman snapped at him.

"Home?! The Leaf village took your home from you! It pushed your clan into a corner and then forced you into massacring your own family! What kind of a home is that?!" Itachi was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. Hikari felt warm tears of rage form at her eyes. She turned around, unwilling to let him see her cry again. "I'll never forgive them for what they did to you! The village might have been worth calling home once, but if it was at expense of an entire people... it's too high a price to pay. You might be able to call yourself a Leaf ninja, but for me, the village will never be my home." Itachi had no idea his own family meant so much to her on a personal level. It seemed to him that she cared as deeply for the Uchiha as he did. Itachi carefully crafted the right words on his tongue, before walking over to the distraught woman. He spoke softly and calmly.

"The village made me who I am. Even if I were to live another sixty years, there's nothing I can do to change that. Despite its flaws, it is the place our families worked together for generations to create, unifying many clans who otherwise would have fought to the death. The village runs deep in our blood, Hikari. However, if you can no longer support it, I understand. For me, a village is a step towards a more unified world where there are none. And just because it's imperfect doesn't mean it's not worth protecting." Just as fast as the tears had fallen, did she pull herself together. Hikari wiped her eyes and smiled. It was just like him to say something like that. She turned around to face him and kissed him on the cheek.

"To have lost everything that ever mattered to you and to still forgive and protect the village that took it from you. You are without a doubt the most loyal man I've ever met."

"I haven't lost everything. No matter how low we may fall, there is one thing they can never take from us: Our integrity. Besides, my brother is still alive. And so are you." Hikari wondered what it would be like to live in Itachi's beautiful mind. After another kiss from the woman, Itachi and a somewhat brightened up kunoichi began their walk back to the hideout, hand in hand.

"In these last months, I still have my dream," Itachi began. The Uchiha have long been taught that strength paves the way to true peace. We must grow strong enough to show the world that there is no use in fighting. When I was young, I believed very few had the potential to grow strong enough that nothing could stand in their way. And the fewer people to take on the pain of the world, the better. I took everything on by myself. It was you who showed me that in trusting the strength of others, one could become truly strong. That's why you have to keep fighting, Hikari. Surpass me, and then grow stronger still." Itachi used 'you' instead of 'we', meaning that he would soon no longer be there to fight with her. Hikari smiled.

"I'll keep training with you, but it was the Senju who believed that love paved the way to peace. Strength without love can easily be misguided. It can lead people to become arrogant just like Madara, ultimately leading to downfall. Only with love can people be strong enough to stop fighting." Without quite knowing why, her words reminded him of Sasuke and Naruto, who Hikari had told him was determined to bring Sasuke back to the village no matter the cost.

"Perhaps love and strength are two sides of the same coin. They need each other in order to be the best versions of themselves." Hikari smiled.

"I believe the same thing... just like us." Itachi lifted his eyebrows, having wondered if she had shared that same sentiment before. The fact that she had pleased him greatly. A small smirk slowly grew on the Uchiha's face, and even if it was hard to admit it, he felt even more committed to the idea of their new partnership. Before reentering the hideout, Hikari fumbled through her pockets before handing him a small, thin journal.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been writing about me? How flattering." Itachi joked dryly.

"I took it from Orochimaru's hideout. It's for you." Itachi opened it, and slowly turned the pages examining the notes scrawled in a faintly familiar handwriting. The writing was small, and holding the pages up, Itachi was forced to squint stupidly so the words could come into focus. Plans for getting stronger. Potential teammates ending with the three he had selected. Plans for defeating Orochimaru. Play by play moves for defeating he himself on the day they finally met. Itachi had snuck into the Leaf Village on several occasions in Sasuke's youth to watch him and even perused through his belongings, but as his brother had neared the age of ten, the risk of being found out by his advanced skills became too great. Pride and satisfaction filled his heart. To read Sasuke's neat handwriting again similar to his own, gave him a strange feeling of closeness.

"You stole my brother's journal?" Guilt suddenly filled the elder brother's stomach.

"Wouldn't you have? Come on, your his big brother. Let yourself have this." It was obviously too late to return it. Itachi looked at his brother's writing one last time for now, before stowing it away in his cloak.

"You're nefarious." Hikari smirked at that.

* * *

At the base, Itachi began to thoroughly plan out his final battle, pacing back and forth. It wasn't that he hadn't planned before; he thought of it constantly when his mind wasn't preoccupied. Rather, with the journal, he was able to accurately anticipate the level of techniques he would be going against. Itachi had no doubt he could have improvised, but the By the door, his mentor entered by a portal. Itachi halted, turning towards him in irritation.

"Madara."

"Deidara is planning on going after either your brother or Naruto. You heard how determined he was at the meeting. What do you plan to do?" Itachi had long since guessed that Madara would try and take advantage of him if the opportunity arose, in hopes of turning him against the village and turning him into a pawn. That was why Itachi had planned to seal the amaterasu in Sasuke's eyes upon their meeting.

"I'm working on it. Is that all?"

"You can't utilize Hikari alone for this one, Itachi. I will go along with Deidara to stop him from taking out Naruto, but I cannot persuade him to refrain from killing Sasuke and risk blowing my cover."

"You can't, but Hikari might be able to sway him."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Deidara harbors romantic sentiment towards Hikari. She can use that to her advantage." Madara chuckled.

"You would really have her resort to low tricks to ensure your brother's safety?"

"It was not me who came up with the idea." Itachi's gut cringed at the notion of her manipulating him despite her discomfort. She knew Hikari wouldn't take herself too far, but that didn't ease his dissatisfaction. In all honesty, he didn't think it was even warranted.

"And how do you feel about that? The two of you have gotten quite close since you first met." Itachi glared at the masked man.

"Since when have you become concerned with my mental state? What Hikari does is none of my concern." A bitter taste filled his mouth at the formation of those words.

"Very well. Sasuke is currently recruiting the second member of his team at one of Orochimaru's facilities. I will depart with Deidara in the next several days when his team has formed. If your brother was strong enough to kill the senin, I am confident he can manage to defeat Deidara as well." With that, his mentor disappeared into the air.

* * *

Hikari sighed, looking on towards the man who was shaping his clay into a small winged form.

"Hey Deidara!" She ran over to him with a smile, waving. "I've been looking all over you. I wanted to apologize about that other night." Deidara looked at her suspiciously before looking down again.

"It's not your fault, un. Itachi was being a stuck up jerk... so what did he tell you?" Hikari thought of that night, when he had first suddenly kissed her.

"He told me not to talk to you, that you were just using me to get at him. As if he'd ever care about the two of us." She feigned a slightly flirty tone. Lying to him wasn't completely warranted, but to her it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hmph!" Deidara crossed his arms, glaring into the distance. So he bought it. She smiled and continued.

"I yelled at him and told him he was out of his mind, and that he should lay off." Deidara smiled at her.

"You don't let people treat you badly, do you?" She gave a forced laugh, twirling a strand of her hair.

"No way! I just should have told you after I went back inside... I figured you had gone to your room." A slight glint formed in his eye again.

"Yeah.. I was... hey Hikari you know that I respect you too right? I'd never treat you that way." She nodded. "And if you ever want to hang out in my room away from those stupid eyes of his, all you have to do is knock." The invitation sent a jolt of unease through her stomach. She forced a chuckle and nodded.

"Thanks..." Deidara lifted the clay bird out in front of him, examining the details in the light.

"So what's the deal with you two now? You still have to train together. Isn't that annoying?" She realized the possibility of him spying her walking with him was too great to make him believe she had cut him off completely.

"I guess we made up sort of. I mean, I do have to fight him. And besides, he was really drunk." Deidara eyed her suspiciously again.

"Hikari, is there something you're not telling me? You're not... more than friends are you?" She continued the lie.

"We're just friends! We've been friends for three years, it's not like me to break that off just because of one stupid night. Hey Deidara... about your next mission... who are you going to go after?" The blue eyed man thought about it, beginning his second sculpture.

"I'm not sure... on one hand, I could go for the jinjuuriki and take care of that arrogant prick's assignment. I'm sure that will get to him. On the other hand, I could go for his brother, who took out Orochimaru before I had the chance. I wonder what would make him mad the most..." Now would be her chance to sway him. The stakes were too high to let it go.

"Itachi doesn't really care about his brother emotionally, you know. He's just a tool for him to get stronger. If you want to get under his skin, I'd take out his assignment. With the nine tails in a cage, there really isn't much for Itachi to look forward to after he takes down Sasuke." Deidara nodded, and for a moment, she thought he would agree. But instead his cleverness got the best of her.

"Or I could prevent him from ever stealing those eyes if I take him out myself." The idea nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Come on, that's only a minor inconvenience, Dei. Think about it." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, I don't know." Finally, both clay birds were done. "Look, these are what I will fight my target from. I made them special. Just for this take down."

* * *

Itachi was altered from his visualization by a knock on the door. Hikari entered, looking extremely worried.

"He doesn't know who he wants to fight. I tried, but I wasn't able to persuade him." She came down and sat on his bed, noting that for a year now, she had always sat in the same place out of habit. Itachi sat up and joined her, holding her hand in his.

"Calm down. We still have time to plan. My mentor will intervene if he deems fit. In the main time, can you look into the future to anticipate what he might choose?"

"I can't see a path until a decision has been made." Hikari had never been so frustrated at her own limitations. "I have another plan. I'll try to persuade him one more time. Tonight." Hikari turned to him, hesitation in her face. Itachi felt the same dull ache as before. Itachi knew Hikari's character deeply enough to know that using her gender and body as a bribe was directly against her fundamental principles. If she had chosen to act in this way, her commitment to his brother was much greater.

"Hikari, you don't have to do this."

"I have to try everything I can. I won't take any risks with your brother. Don't worry. And if it doesn't work, I'll tail Sasuke and finish Deidara myself." A sad smile crossed her lips. "I won't let him lay a hand on me. And afterwards, I'll come back to you." Itachi kissed her, hating himself for letting her go through with her plan. He felt her rise up from the bed, and to him it felt as if she was being pulled away from him.

* * *

In the highest tower of the base, Obito watched the three of them from his crystal ball. If Hikari was to interfere with his plans, he would have to finally confront her. Sasuke was a valuable asset, yes, but if Deidara was to face him, it would be Sasuke's test. In all probability, the youngest Uchiha would prevail. On the off chance he did not, he was not the tool Obito required.

Behind him, Zetsu waited for instruction.

"Shall I send the woman a message? I can take on the chakra signature of another, of course." Obito shook his head.

"Who would you copy? She will notice if you replicate another of the members. No, I will go myself. I can disguise my chakra." Obito took a breath and altered himself as he had so routinely in the last decade. Putting his hand against the wall where the Geddo Statue rose, he absorbed Madara's chakra that still flowed through the chords behind the stone. "Hikari's last resort would be to intuit the truth with that bothersome trait of hers. Zetsu, slip a drug in her food."

* * *

Hikari lowered herself into the bath she shared with Konan and sighed, absentmindedly scrubbing her skin. In less than an hour, Deidara would return from scouting out the base, and settle in for the night. She rehearsed the words she would tell him, the thoughts she would put into his mind. The very thought of using herself this way made her insides cringe and a lump form at her throat.

 _Am I a terrible person...?_ She thought to herself. The woman picked up the blue razor that rested on the side of the tub, grazing the blade down her leg over and over. Calmly, she thought of tilting the blade ninety degrees and continuing in the same motion up her arm, plagued by numerous feelings of guilt from memories past. The thought of Itachi brought her out of her innermost thoughts. Surprised at herself, she hurled the razor away from her, hitting the door.

Drying off, Hikari looked in the foggy mirror at her face, deeply into her eyes. She never spent much time caring about her appearance, or even how she came across to others. Much like Itachi, Hikari's face was young, yet filled with enough experience for a lifetime. Like the Leaf Village itself, her eyes glimmered with a fiery will, yet behind that will, secrets and darkness lay deeply hidden. Donning a silk and lace nightgown, Hikari practiced a sly smile that seemed quite unlike herself. She would go through it again, despite the way it tore at her, to ensure the safety and future of the Uchiha.

* * *

With a knock, Hikari entered the room of the blonde haired ninja. Unlike Itachi's it wasn't as well kept. Strange mechanical appliances were left on the drawers and a bag of dirt rested on the floor. It smelled like clay in the air. Deidara had been fiddling with a gadget of his own making before he turned to see her.

"Hey," Hikari managed in a perfectly easygoing tone. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hikari, un, what are you wearing?" She chuckled, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's late and I just got out of the shower. Is it really so strange to wear a night gown to bed?" She knew the gown was revealing. The young man's eyes trailed down her body, making her cringe.

"I guess not, it's just... well I gotta say you look pretty good!" Hikari knew she wasn't incredibly attractive. But in this moment, she wasn't going to deny the compliment.

"Can I come sit down? I wanted to talk with you." Deidara smirked and nodded. There was another chair in the room. Instead, she promptly sat at the foot of his bed. Deidara looked at her from the side of his eye, taken aback by her forwardness, before sitting beside her with his arms stretched out behind him, propping him up.

"Hey, so what's on your mind?" From the feel of his chakra, it was perfectly clear what was on his.

"Deidara, I want to come clean with you. There's been something on my mind, and I just need to tell you." His gaze was hopeful. "You're not like the others to me, Deidara." The man smiled, large ego having been boosted. "You're nicer to me. You always have been. Most of the others don't care. I feel like I can connect with you." It wasn't all false. "And that's why... I want to ask something of you." Deidara leaned in to her, face only a foot away from her.

"And what could that be, un?" She chuckled.

"See, when we were talking about Sasuke earlier, I wasn't being as honest as I should have. The truth is, the reason I wanted you to go after Naruto instead of Sasuke is for me. You know how I worked in the ANBU for the Leaf right? Well I know the reason why they let Naruto so far away from the village all the time. You see, my aunt puts all of her faith in Naruto ever since she became the Hokage."

"How the heck do you know that?"

"I'm psychic." Deidara looked slightly skeptical but continued to listen. "My gambling aunt bets everything on him, even the future of the village. They're all starting to. Some people are really so foolish as to believe he could become Hokage some day. And if he were to die now, while the village is weak, it would crush them."

"So let me get this straight. You want to stick it to the Leaf village and to your aunt by taking out the person they put all of their faith in, is that right?" Hikari nodded. "Wow, you really hate the Leaf Village don't you?" From the looks of it, Deidara was considering it, but still unswayed. She had to push further. She placed a hand on his leg, near his knee, leaning into him. The man looked down at the change, pleasantly surprised.

"Deidara, I really want this more than anything. Will you do it for me? If I wasn't stuck here with Itachi I'd do it myself."

"I mean I guess if you really want it... but hey, what do I get out of this deal?" Hikari put the sly grin on that she had been preparing.

"Me," she said it with confidence. "You know I like you, Deidara. And I know what we both really want." She tried to make her voice as seductive as possible. And from the mischievous look on his face, she knew it was working. Hikari pressed a little deeper into his leg. "But I only take the best. Show me you care about me, show me you're strong enough to do it, and I'm yours." The words hurt her heart to say. But they hit their mark. Deidara gave a satisfactory hmph.

"You've always been a complicated one. But I'll show you I'm better than the best. I'll kill Naruto for you, Hikari. And then you'll be begging for me." Hikari smirked. It was just like him to turn this around and make it sound like he was out of her league. But it didn't matter. Hikari had what she came for.

"We'll see about that." Before he could make any moves, Hikari rose from the bed and headed to the door. She turned back to him. "Thanks for helping with my vendetta." And with a wink, she exited the room.

* * *

Outside, Hikari found her legs carrying her quickly back to Itachi. She held back angry tears, directed at herself. _I am an awful person._ Hikari knew that Deidara was probably strong enough to follow though with her plans. And when he returned, she also knew she would have to follow through with her promise, or not. Either way, it would hurt one of them deeply. Feelings always came secondarily to a mission. But was the same thing true if the mission might not have been called for in the first place? Hikari opened the door to his room without knocking, filled with nauseating guilt. Itachi had been sitting at the foot of his bed staring into the fire, no doubt thinking about what could have been occurring in another room.

"Is it done with, then?" Hikari walked strait to him, returning to his warmth in a devoted kiss.

"I didn't let him touch me." Itachi sighed in relief, kissing her back. More comfortably than the night before, Hikari eased her hands underneath his navy shirt, silently begging for him to take it off. They removed it together. Itachi began to leisurely suck on her earlobe, elliciting a soft sigh from her. It occurred to him again that he had never fully seen her unclothed in the light. Last night, it all happened in the heat of the moment. He wanted to correct that now.

In the next room, Deidara sat in the chair by his desk, silently picking apart their exchange. Something wasn't right, he thought. Hikari might have been psychic, but they would kill Naruto regardless, accomplishing her goal in time. There was some information missing. The man put down his clay and got up, making his way over to the second hallway.

"Stand in the firelight so I can see you more fully," Itachi requested. Hikari responded, unzipping the back of her night gown and letting the piece fall to her heels. "Take everything off." Blushing, Hikari removed her underlayers, leaving her totally exposed to his analyzing gaze. Itachi was not looking to rate her body in a scale of one to ten. Rather, he simply wanted to memorize every curve and indentation of her form, to sear every detail of her into his memory. "Now come here. I need to feel you."

Deidara knocked on Hikari's door once, then twice more. He called her name. Had she fallen asleep? Opening the door, he discovered that she wasn't there. The man swore. She might have gone out. Yet that didn't make sense after she had gotten ready for bed. A growing suspicion crept inside him, one that he was pressed to verify.

"Let me make love to you," the woman whispered, heart beating fast in her chest. Blinding need filled her mind.

"What of Deidara? He might come looking for you."

"I embued your door with a protective jutsu. No one will be able to sense or hear us anymore." Itachi removed his underwear, allowing her to climb on top of him. He looked at the fuzzy image of her from above him, seeing her more clearly with wandering fingers.

Deidara walked quickly and quietly back to his room, where he opened his draw to find a gadget similar to the one implanted into his own head. The metallic lens connected to his own eye piece, allowing him to track people more quickly. Silently, Deidara pressed his head against the wall of his room closest to Itachi's own room. While sitting here, Hikari would never be able to sense what he was doing because no chakra would be involved. What he saw enraged him. They were together.

 _Damn that Itachi... I knew something was off! He was probably using her to get me to lay off his brother. I'll get him this."_

If Itachi had used her to persuade him to target Naruto, he would do the opposite. If Hikari was indeed psychic, he would need to hold off on that decision until the last minute. She would never get to him in time. If this battle against his brother was so important to Itachi, he would make sure to take it away from him.

* * *

Okay guys, we only have a few chapters left! It's very difficult to tell by the official story how long it takes for Sasuke to find his brother. I figure it's not worth drawing the story out any longer than it has to be in order to get to the ending. However, if anyone would like to give me some feedback, feel free to review or message me about how they feel about the matter? Would people like me to keep going into their romance? Or should I just stick with the cannon timeline and follow the plot where Itachi dies soon after Sasuke starts pursuing him?

P.S. I've been rewatching the episodes from this time period and I came across this quote from Sasuke that I had forgotten, talking to Suigetsu about the purpose of his team. "If you want to take over the world, do it in your own time. I'm going after something bigger. Much bigger." What the heck obsessive Sasuke? To him, Itachi is larger than the world. Hahaha.


	14. The Worth of a Single Life

Itachi woke before Hikari. While he watched her breathe peacefully in his bed, he finally knew what he felt. It was calm, and stable, and yet somehow it was strong and unyielding. It was comfortable, like a new way of being at home, and most of all, it made him feel more alive. In time, the woman stirred and her breath became more shallow. Itachi wrapped himself around her from behind, holding her close to him. In her ear, he whispered the words as if with closure.

"I love you." Hikari felt him give a soft kiss on the cheek and for a moment, she doubted he had even meant the words. Hikari turned around to look at the raven haired man, who was smiling, unfastened hair falling loosely over his shoulders. Dumbly, she spat out the first words that could come to her groggy brain.

"You what?"

* * *

Outside on their walk, Itachi held her hand until they were out of sensory range. There, Hikari turned to him.

"When I first met you, I remember catching your eye and knowing that I was in the exact right place. I knew for sure I was following the right and moral path. I had planned to help you because it was what I had to do, regardless of my happiness. I had imagined that after time, you would find me annoying or I would bother you, and I had never imagined you would accept me as a friend." Hikari's face turned sad, somehow. "With all of my skill in foresight, I had never planned on this. I had never expected to be loved. I don't deserve you." It was clear that Hikari had been deeply touched and surprised by his sentiment. But he was unsure of how she felt in return.

"If you don't feel the same... it's alright. You can forget-"

"I think I had fallen in love with you sometime a while ago when you smiled at me. I just never let myself really think about it." Itachi smiled softly. "I never needed you to feel the same way. Because just having a friendship as strong as ours was enough."

"I'm not very affectionate." She smiled.

"You are in the ways where it counts. I don't need to hear passionate words to know." The woman lifted her face up close to his. "And if you were the gooey type it would just push me away." Itachi remembered how long it had taken him to let down his guard enough to initiate any form of physical contact. He wondered if this was really the way his parents had felt about each other. If it was, he had truly underestimated the depth of their relationship.

"Anyways, I have to leave soon. Deidara will be taking off to pursue Naruto tomorrow. I have to prepare to tail Sasuke just in case." Itachi nodded.

"I have a mission with Kisame as well. It's a bounty hunt nearby, so I should be back within a half a day." He looked away, and she knew from his face that he was nervous.

"I'll send you a message telepathically as soon as I'm in sensory range again. It will be fine. Your brother is strong. He can handle Deidara even if they were to go toe to toe."

"Thank you for your assistance, Hikari." It was something he felt constantly, though he didn't voice the words enough.

"Oh and Itachi? We've got to watch our backs. There are leaf ninja after us, you know."

* * *

The base was silent when Hikari returned. Itachi had gone off with Kisame, kissing her goodbye in secret. Now, Hikari found that everyone else was either gone or still asleep. A pot of hot tea was out on the counter, next to a large pot of miso. Absentmindedly, Hikari poured herself some of both, sitting at the kitchen table. She brought the broth to her mouth and paused. _Interesting, it smells a little sweet._ She shrugged and gulped it down. Her eyes shot wide open.

It was poison. Immediately, Hikari proceeded with how she had been trained, surveying the area for a possible culprit. There was none to be found. Her vision began to blur and muscles began to go lax as the ingredient took hold. _I have to get upstairs before I'm unable to move. If I lose consciousness, I could be in trouble._ Slowly, the woman made it off the chair and up the stairs into the hallway. Only then did she notice the presence in her room. Growling, she readied her bow and pushed open the door.

A masked man in a black outfit sat in the chair next to her desk. His Akatsuki cloak was hung on the frame. The figure turned around, and Hikari was taken my surprise.

"Tobi...?" He was one of the members that Hikari had rarely seen around, despite being Deidara's partner. "What the hell did you do to the food? What are you playing at?" If Tobi had come to her room, then it was likely personal. Either that, or he had taken care of the others first.

"It's been a long time, Hikari, haha!" The high voice pierced her ears. She was becoming sensitive to sound and light. "You look kind of dizzy. You might want to sit down!" She didn't need to be told twice. Arms and legs tingling, Hikari practically flopped onto her bed.

"Why did you poison me? Tell me!" The swirl masked man waved his hands at her, as if keeping the dazed image of her at bay.

"Okay, okay! No need to be frightened. I just want to talk!" Hikari hunched over in her seat glaring at him.

"Then talk! And you had better tell me the whole truth you lying traitor!" Tobi rose from his chair to stand with his hands on his hips and his head cocked.

"I see. So you want the whole truth is that it, huh?" Through the blur her eyes, she detected something sinister behind the man's mask. "Very well."

Hikari's heart nearly lurched into her throat. Not from the words that he said, but that his voice had just dropped two octaves lower.

* * *

Miles away, Itachi and Kisame made their way to the outpost town their target was last seen. Itachi had been silent the entire way.

"You've been staring into space, moreso than usual. Is there something in particular on your mind?" He didn't spare his partner a look.

"No, there is nothing." To be truthful to himself, there was quite a lot on his mind. Itachi had fallen in love, that was true, but that was the very least of his worries. In less than two days, his brother would possibly take part in another life threatening battle, and as much as Hikari insisted, he wasn't sure he would be prepared for the task. Regardless, Itachi would be facing him sooner than he could have hoped, or he would soon be dead. he would be leaving Hikari behind to go to an unknown secret hideout where he could not guarantee her safety. There was a lot in his mind he had to sort out.

"I wonder if Deidara will decide to go after your brother after all. It would be a shame after how long you've waited to take those eyes of his," Kisame continued, trying to prod and investigate what Itachi could be picking apart with his brilliant brain.

"If all goes as planned, he should be headed towards the Leaf to take out the nine tails." His sharp toothed partner sighed, irritated.

"That's just as troubling. I had been looking forward to seeing you take out the strongest jinjuuriki. Of course, I had also been looking forward to taking him on myself."

"I'm not worried. Deiadara's overconfidence will prove fatal against the kyuubi. He's arrogant and egocentric and ultimately it will get him killed. There's no point discussing this any further. Our only goal is the task at hand." Itachi almost laughed at the level of mistruth. In all honesty, the mission ahead of them had hardly crossed his mind. A bounty hunt felt like a vacation in the mist of the existential pressure they now faced.

* * *

Hikari looked up at the masked figure towering over her, internally screaming. A simple change of voice and her mind felt like it was shattering. After all these years, had her whole perception of the organization been a lie?

"I chose to keep watch at a distance while acting as Itachi's mentor, but after all of these years you've complicated things quite a bit for me, Senju. It's high time we become more well acquainted." _Itachi's mentor. Was this man who had masqueraded around as a bafoon all of these years really strong enough to have taught Itachi?_ She thought. The man's energy had changed from the last time she had seen him, as if a strange chakra had transformed him somehow. Now he was dark, cold, filled with malice.

"Who are you?" The masked man turned his head towards her now, visible eye turning red.

"Madara Uchiha." The woman couldn't believe her ears. If what he said was true, he had to be well over one hundred years old.

"That's impossible..." The man chuckled in his low, cold voice.

"I escaped that day thanks to Hashirama's medical ninjutsu and the re-generative properties of his cells which I stole. After my defeat, I came to the conclusion that the village would never beget true peace, and I formed the Akatsuki. Itachi has been my crowning glory for seven years. With his mangekyo he can overpower any that stand in my way. He knows this. But he is soon to die. You understand this more intimately than myself." Hikari wondered if this man knew the extent of how intimately she knew Itachi. She dared not ask. "In time, I will need a replacement to accomplish my goals, and Sasuke Uchiha will come to hate the village just as you do. I need him to prove he will be a capable vessel."

"How do you know my feelings towards the village?" Hikari's head was swimming. The masked man chuckled.

"I would have been a fool to not keep my eyes on you. A medic ninja with intuitive abilities from the Leaf ANBU, determined to save the life of a man guilty of genocide? The possibility was too great to overlook. I know you know the truth of the Uchiha. And you feel the way I feel about the village. Hikari, you and I are quite alike." She shook her head.

"Our politics are completely different. I'll never see the world like you." The man shrugged.

"Perhaps. But Itachi doesn't want Sasuke to know the truth. I believe the village deserves to be punished for what they've done all of these years. You agree don't you?" Hikari was filled with doubt. She looked down, resigned to his point.

"Yes," she whispered. He chuckled again.

"Good, we have an understanding then. If I'm to go against the Leaf, I need to test Sasuke's fighting prowess. I cannot let you interfere."

"What kind of man allows for the extinction of his own people?" Hikari tried to sense his chakra. It was cold and hateful yes, but was this man really Madara Uchiha? Her effort was in vain. The poison had addled her brain. "I won't let you risk Sasuke's death!"

"That's precicely why you are nearly paralyzed on your bed with nightshade poison and I am not." His possible intentions suddenly dawned on Hikari and she felt closure.

"You are going to kill me then?"

"Nonsense. Zetsu only added enough to incapacitate you. You still have an important role to play. I need you alive. Choose to stay here, in the Akatsuki with me, and we will bring justice to the Uchiha. Work alongside Sasuke and we will avenge the village that caused us all so much pain." Hikari thought about it. It was a tempting offer. She looked up at him.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in revenge. If you want to end the cycle, reform is needed."

"You're naiive. Do you really think institutionalized hatred as deep as what lies in the village can be repaired through reform? The system must come to an end. A new system should take its place." Hikari was too tired to think. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Not if Madara Uchiha was alive. Not if he planned to risk the future of his clan. "Think on it. You will fully recover in no more than two days. By then, we will have our answer." Madara turned his back and made his way to exit the room.

"No," Hikari bolted from the bed and lunged at him with a Kunai. It simply went right through him. Hikari stood back and gasped in shock. He turned to her.

"How can you still move?" Now Hikari understood. If this man could erase the physical presence of his body, no justu in her arsenal could overpower him.

"I spent.. three years trying to develop various immunities to poisons... I guess I still have some resistance left." Madara stood up straight, walking her back towards her bed.

"That can be easily countered." With that, the masked man cornered her up against her mattress. As Hikari's legs hit the frame, a sudden intuition popped into her head. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait a minute... you're... not... Madara..." The figure paused, before shaking his head.

"The nightshade has clearly altered your perceptions. You cannot tell the difference between intuition and hallucination. Sleep. This will all be over for you soon." There was no time to attempt resistance. The man's eye glowed red once more, and Hikari fell.

* * *

In his room, Deidara was making the last adjustments to his clay landmines.

 _Almost done, just a few more should do the trick,_ he thought. In a little over a day, he would have his revenge. Deidara was careful to refrain from coming to an official decision, musing over the advantages taking out the nine tails would also bring. If Hikari could predict future events, he would give her no time to plan ahead. He was interrupted by his musings by a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" The man shouted gruffly. The door opened to reveal the obnoxious, lame brained nuissance that was his partner.

"Hey! Deidara, orders came in from Leader. We have to go for our target right away!" Deidara sulked.

"What?! I wanted to build more land mines for the take down! Who does he think he is, ordering us around just because he feels like it."

"Sorry! Sorry! We have to do whatever he says!" The blonde man sighed, rising from his chair and packing the last of his things within the confines of his cloak. He looked back at his room, imagining for a moment that Hikari had meant what she had said. With a hardened heart, he came to a conclusion. When he returned, he would take her up on her offer, and if she refused, he would make her relationship with Itachi public news.

* * *

Itachi sighed deeply, allowing the warmth of the sulfur water sink into his bones. Through the steam, Kisame sat with his arms over his head next to him.

"Ahh, that hits the spot." The blue skinned man mused.

"Kisame, we need to locate our target. It's unwise to tarry here." The man displayed his sharp teeth in a smirk.

"Why can't we just let ourselves relax and enjoy ourselves for a bit? Who knows, maybe the minerals here will be good for you somehow. Your healing is coming along, isn't it?" Itachi tilted his head back.

"I haven't coughed up blood or had any pain since they day we returned from capturing the Four Tails."

"That's a relief. I had been getting worried that maybe I was going to lose you. Let's hope it stays this way." Itachi's heart sunk a bit at his words. Kisame had always been loyal to him. He had even put himself in life threatening danger to help him heal. Yet his partner did not know the extent of his illness. Moreover, he had no idea that whether he recovered or not, he would soon be dead. "Itachi," the man began again. "Let's say Deidara does take out your brother. What would you do then?" Itachi's entire body cringed under the relaxing water. Kisame certainly had a way with shattering his peace sometimes. Itachi had dared plan for the possibility. If Sasuke died, he would lose his mind. He would die in the exact same moment. A shell of himself, he would likely convince Hikari to have his child and raise them as an Uchiha- that is if he could manage to not immediately throw himself off a cliff.

"Deidara's a dead man. If Sasuke doesn't finish him, I'd kill him myself." He meant it. And Itachi would make sure Deidara felt his pain before he passed.

* * *

Flying high several hours later, Obito sat on a clay steed just behind his young pawn.

"Hey Deidara, where are we going?!" He inquired with a high voice distorted by jutsu. It was time for Deidara to make his decision. When he chose, Hikari would never be able to get there in time. Deidara did not answer, instead he headed to the East. Very soon, Obito would know if he had found his pawn.

Half an hour later, Hikari rose from her bed with a jolt. _He's headed for Sasuke._ She thought. Chakra still half drained and head hazy, Hikari bolted out the door headed for the battleground as if her feet had a life of their own. Heart racing, she vowed to protect him at all costs, even if it meant killing Deidara.

By the time she arrived, the Sasuke was badly torn up. The surrounding area was in a dismal condition, she had seen that Deidara had used his strongest jutsu to dissolve most living organisms within a large radius. He had taken refuge in the forest, though her exhausted friend was fast on his tail. Hikari readied her bow to take him out by surprise if she had to, and quickly crafted a message to send on a messenger pigeon for Itachi:

 _I'm less than fifty meters away from Sasuke. Your brother will win this fight with or without me._

Heart racing, the woman squinted in order to get a good glimpse of the two of them. She could faintly hear her loud mouthed comrade exclaim something about Itachi's eyes and art. All at once, a heavy, piercing feeling crept up inside her, as she saw in the distance Deidara turn translucent.

 _No... what is he doing? He's going to kill himself!_

"Noooo!" Hikari hurtled as fast as she could towards them, only guessing what would happen. If Deidara was going to blow himself up, Hikari would use all of her remaining chakra to create a large wall of petrified wood to slow the impact, giving Sasuke a chance to escape.

Coming the opposite way, a familiar high pitched screaming filled the air. Hikari saw a burst of white light begin to expand, obliterating all the trees in its path. Then she saw Tobi. Before she could resist, the tall masked man grabbed on to her frame tightly.

"Don't throw your life away, girl," the man's lowered voice mumbled. And then they swirled into nothingness, and for a moment there was no more.

* * *

When Itachi heard the knews from Zetsu, it was as if all of the grief he had experienced in his life came up at once. His heart sunk deep into his stomach. Even the notion that Sasuke had been unable to escape sent waves of fearful, suicidal agony through him. It felt surreal.

If Deidara had been able to create an explosion of that magnitude, there was no guarantee that Sasuke would have been able to escape. Zetsu could be right. He didn't know if his susanoo could shield him from an explosion that went on for miles.

 _Sasuke, are you alive?_

After a life of unimaginable loss and grief, Itachi never prayed. But now, in this moment, he felt a desperate plea rise from his heart aimed at something, anything that had control over the universe. Within the next day, Itachi would know what had come to pass. His entire body yearned to hear the truth, that Sasuke was safe or that this was all one terrible nightmare. If he was alone in the world now, there was no point in suffering the agony of life any longer.

When the others left, only Kisame remained. His partner looked at him with an uncertain, sad smirk. It took all of Itachi's strength to keep his calm exterior. Itachi dismounted the geddo statue, walking silently out into the surrounding caves. Much to his annoyance, Kisame followed.

Through the cave, they spotted a small bird flying towards them with a message tied to its ankle. Desperate for closure, Itachi opened it. Through blurred vision, he read the hastily scrawled words of Hikiari. In all odds, they must have been written before the bomb went off. Itachi cursed his bad luck. Now, either the two people who meant anything to him were alive, or at least one had perished in the deathblow. Safe from Kisame's intense scruitiny, he stepped out into the heavy rain.

"You'll catch your death out there," the largely oblivious man stated. Itachi was dead inside. Almost. But for some reason, maybe because he didn't know any other way of being, he clung to his faith. He tilted his head to the sky, as if searching for any sign, any feeling inside of him that told him Sasuke was not dead. Deep in the corners of his being, he felt it and it engulfed him. It was an intuition he could trust.

 _I feel you, Sasuke. You must be alive._

"You're so cold I have no idea what's going on inside your head right now. Not one little clue. Yet from here, it looks like you're crying." Itachi was crying, in a way. Silent tears leaked from his eyes uncontrollably. And as long as Kisame didn't know, he didn't particularly care what the man thought. "It's really too bad what happened to your little brother. It looks like you're the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan." Itachi was not a good enough liar to prevent Kisame from guessing his feelings for his brother. But Kisame was wrong.

"No. Sasuke's not dead," he turned to his friend with composure. He wished he believed his words rationally as much as he felt them.

 _Live._ It was a pure wish, and yet now, as the rain began to clear, he desperately felt it to be true. He needed it to be true.

* * *

Hikari tumbled to the black marble pillars below her. Obito landed them both together.

"How did you get in my way? You fell under my genjutsu." Hikari struggled out of his grip, glaring at him.

"I slipped out of my body for a moment and woke myself up. The poison hasn't left my system. You could have just let me charge after him and yet you saved me. Where are we anyway?"

"You're in another dimension. I told you before, your life has value to me. When we exit this realm, we will be back at the hideout."

"Take me back to Itachi!" Hikari was almost hyperventilating. The rush of their near death sent her adrenaline skyrocketing.

"Relax, Hikari. Breathe. I'll take you back. But listen to me for one moment. If you wish for Sasuke to learn the truth, you will not speak of my plan to Itachi. You understand that, right?"

"Yes. Now let me go to him! He's probably planning his own death right now."

"He won't have gone without proof of Sasuke's death. Hikari, continue to do your job as you have planned. But do not be so eager to throw your life away to save Sasuke's. You have proven yourself to be a valuable addition to the Akatsuki." Hikari nodded, eyes filled with resentment. Whoever the man was, his view of the village was not so different. The woman might have favored the Akatsuki over the villages, but she would never be one of them.

* * *

Hikari used the last of her energy to run down the hall until she found the familiar dark and gentle energy of Itachi. He was standing alone, pacing as if waiting for something. The man turned to her with a face that looked like he had been rattled with fear and despair. The very sight of him so vulnerable brought a thin film of tears to her eyes.

"He's alive," she managed to choke out with a half smile. Itachi's entire being seemed to have sighed. Walking to each other as if pulled by a shared sense of existential relief, they collapsed in each other's arms, sinking to the ground. Itachi couldn't help it. A tear slid down his right cheek in front of her.

"Thank heavens." They held each other for a moment, and knew that with Deidara dead, the worrying was over. "How did you both escape?"

"I saw Sasuke on a seashore thirty kilometers from here. He transported himself into the realm of the snakes. As for me, your mentor saved my life." Itachi looked at her closely, still holding her.

"You know the secret then?" For a moment, Hikari debated telling him everything she knew. Instead, she simply smiled.

"I know. Your secret is safe with me."

That night, Hikari curled up next to Itachi in her own bed, nestled into the side of his chest. Itachi gently massaged her arm to comfort the both of them while she listened to their matched breathing.

"Sasuke will be nearby in a matter of weeks. He's going to begin to locate the hideouts one by one." Itachi nodded.

"It will go according to plan, then." Hikari smiled to herself, content that soon, Itachi would be at peace and her mission would soon be over.

"Itachi?" the woman asked with a kiss. The man looked at the woman staring up at him with tired eyes. "I don't want to sleep away from you any longer." He smiled.

"Let's stay together until the very end."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, there should be about three chapters left of this story, maybe less. I have almost everything plotted out and I'm really looking forward to showing you how this thing ends, because it's not going to be in the way you expect. I wanted to give everyone a heads up about the ending. If you have enjoyed any of the friendship, feelings, or character growth in this story at all, please please PLEASE with dango on top read the last chapter. I have written over 60 thousand words for no reason other than to get to that chapter. It's been in my mind the entire time since almost one year ago and _it's the entire point and essence of this story._ So if anyone by any chance is feeling the need to skip any of the smaller scenes, please for the love of the Uchiha and all that is good or okay ish about this story, please at least read that chapter!  
**


	15. Mother and Father-Until Death Do Us Part

**Well, I definitely teared up while writing this. I should have written the middle scene sooner in the story, but it never seemed the right time. I think that if Itachi was given the chance to talk with his parents by a friend, he wouldn't get as much out of it because he wouldn't be able to open up as much emotionally. So I had to wait until he knew he was safe to be vulnerable around her. I hope you find it as meaningful as I do. And I'd really appreciate feedback on how this is all making you feel again, so I can grow in my writing. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _Hikari was eleven years old. This week, she had been promoted to take on higher level missions similar to those in ANBU. She walked through town under the strict supervision of her mentor. She was not often allowed to be seen in public and connect with the every day people of the city. Danzo had explained to her after entering Root that her talents were meant to be protected. If she were to connect with many outsiders, they would come to fear her and might even try to hurt her. At this age, Hikari was content to be safe under the umbrella of the organization. However, today was different._

 _"Sensei, why are we going out today? You said that it wasn't safe to connect with strangers."_

 _"I stand by those words. Not only are you different than children your age, but you originate from the wealthy main house of the Senju clan. If you became close with people your age, they would come to resent you." Hikari nodded. That made sense. "But today, your lesson involves watching them. I want you to understand the world you live in, Hikari. I want you to see it with your own eyes. Look at the people of Konoha. Every business, every family, every single person here depends on our organization and on ANBU to keep them safe. It is our duty to take on the tasks ordinary shinobi are to afraid to. We must preserve the secrets of our village at all costs. If we don't, the safety of everyone you see here could be jeopardized. Every system that keeps our nation strong could fall to pieces if we do not perform our best. Do you think you have what it takes?"_

 _"I know I do!" The young girl beamed confidently up at her teacher, no idea what was in store. To her right, shops passed by until they reached a red building. "Wait a minute... is this little building the academy?" The man chuckled._

 _"Makes you feel lucky you get such individualized attention, doesn't it?" Several children played happily in the school yard. A pang of loneliness filled the girl's heart. Looking further, she noticed a small boy with spikey black hair running to his family. His mother and father laughed with the teacher. Standing next to him was a boy that looked about her age. He smiled genuinely at the small boy who was beaming up at him._

 _"Hey, who are they? I never see families with hair that spikey and dark." Her mentor grew uneasy._

 _"That family is from the Uchiha clan. I'm sure you know of their history from the textbooks I gave you." Hikari silently thought to herself how she should really do the assigned reading instead of lying about it, no matter how boring it often was. "They've been cast to the margins of the village because they are not trustworthy. The Uchiha have been a troublesome clan since the birth of the village. It's in their nature. And while much of the Leaf was built with their help, they have always threatened to take over and stand against us. We must keep them in their place. Hikari, you must never talk to them." Hikari looked onward at the family one more time, and at the older boy. Could they really be so troublesome?_

 _"I understand."_

Now, Hikari lay in bed staring at the ceiling. If only she had run over to them, if only she had gotten to know the way they truly were. Next to her, Itachi sat up with his back propped against the pillow, staring at the wall.

"Did you dream about them?" She knew that he would understand who she referred to.

"Yeah," he mumbled absentmindedly. Itachi's friend and lover sat up to rest her hand on his shoulder from behind him.

"I'm sorry." Itachi was silent, as if making a decision. Finally, he looked towards her.

"I've been avoiding it, but I think it's time now."

"Time for what?" She looked into his eyes, which were filled with fear, apprehension, sadness, and longing.

"I'm ready to talk to my parents."

* * *

The woman held his hand, leading him quietly to an abandoned temple away from the base. Neither of them prayed here, but it was the quietest place near the base they could remain secluded. Itachi's chakra was all nerves. The two of them came to a wide open hall, empty aside from a long bench trailing along the back wall. The once red walls were overgrown with vines of ivy, and the building was cracked in many places letting light in through the natural openings. Hikari sat down on the bench and had Itachi sit across from her on the floor.

"It's simple. I let my consciousness take a backseat and open myself for them to enter one at a time. I will be their voices, but I will not be here. They've been with you all this time. They want to talk with you." Itachi looked around unseeingly and cautiously nodded his head.

"How can I be certain it's real if I can't see anything?"

"You know the answer already. Test me. I wouldn't make up stories and lie to you." Itachi nodded and sighed. Alright, then I'm ready. The woman took a relaxing breath in and out, then closed her eyes. Itachi watched her concentration fade quickly, and then her posture changed. The woman's eyes opened wide.

"Itachi, my boy, it's good to see you." Hikari's voice was still her own, yet something seemed different. By the words, Itachi's heart stung at the recognition of who it might be.

"Father?" The presence chuckled.

"I never thought I'd talk with you again. I don't know how much time has gone by from how you see it, but I hope it hasn't been too long." Itachi didn't know what to say.

"Father, what was the name of the toy dinosaur we gave Sasuke for his birthday?"

"The toy dinosaur? I remember he named that thing Ryuu!" The presence chuckled heartily. Itachi's heart felt like it could break open. Itachi remembered the day Sasuke turned two they had presented the green toy to him. Sasuke had pointed to it and loudly declared it's name 'dragon' much to the amusement of their parents. Itachi's voice sounded choked coming from his own throat.

"It really is you..." A silent tear fell down the eldest Uchiha son's cheek. "Father... I'm so sorry."

"Itachi, you did what you had to do. Our beliefs might have been different then, but now I think of it differently. I apologize for being stubborn. Our whole clan was singlemindedly set on a single idea of justice, when it would have weakened our entire village. I don't know what you could have done to change our path. All I know is that a figure like me who had not earned the trust of the village elders and the public would never have been allowed to become Hokage. Itachi, it should have been you. I see that now. I robbed you from that future, and I'm sorry." Itachi was completely taken aback. Words could not form from his mouth. Instead, the young man shook.

"Father I..."

"I never should have put you in such a hard position. I showed you violence in hopes it would make you grow faster and stronger. I created the person who made the decision to draw the curtain on our clan. I failed you. I should have been there for you more. Itachi, I take full responsibility." Itachi still blamed himself. No matter how strongly his father had influenced the person he became, it was him who made the decision in the end. Still, he had never expected such validation from his father.

"Father, it was also you who was trapped between leading the clan, and me. You had so much responsibility, and given the reality you had been born into you did the best you could. I should have understood that. I should have tried to work with you."

"Itachi, you were just a boy. I put as much weight on your shoulders as I had on my own." Itachi cursed himself for his limitations at that age. He was imperfect, and it cost his family their lives.

"What does that matter? I was supposed to be the best... It was a responsibility I could have handled better. Instead, I avoided you. Because of my own weakness, it was me who wielded the blade that killed you and mother!" Itachi could not stop the tears. Every piece of his broken heart throbbed. Sadness bottled up for all of these years leaked out of his eyes. "I wasn't a good son..." His body shook.

"Itachi, this is your mother." The body of his lover changed its demeanor again, looking at him with a sweet smile. "Please don't be so hard on yourself. No one expected you to be perfect. I'm so sorry it seemed that way. We're so proud of you for doing the best that you could. We're so fortunate to have had such a selfless son."

"Mother..." Itachi had never been very close with the woman who had given him life. Whether that was out of duty to his father or resentment for being alive he did not know. His mother had always been accepting of emotional vulnerability. He had never allowed himself to be vulnerable. Right now, all he wished to do was to feel her warm embrace and bury himself in her arms. "How can I forgive myself for hurting you? You lived your life for the both of us, yet all I returned was dishonor."

"I don't know how to heal all the guilt you've held in all this time, but if it helps, you should know that we completely forgive you. You are our son, Itachi. How would we have stayed to watch over you all this time if we didn't love you unconditionally?" His mother's words sent relief into his bones. Relief he still did not believe he deserved.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a mother like you. My gratitude runs deeper than words can say." She chuckled.

"You've always been such a gentleman! Oh Itachi, I wish I could hold onto you. But for now, please let Hikari do it for me." Itachi looked up at the young woman's smiling face. It occurred to him then, that the two women were similar. Itachi half smiled.

"I take it you had been talking to Hikari."

"You picked a woman like me. She's headstrong, but she's gentle and she cares about you a great deal. Take care of each other." Doubt sunk into his heart.

"Mother, father, I'm dying. I won't be here much longer."

"We know. Itachi, don't be afraid. Soon, you'll be home. We'll all be together again. You can look after Sasuke with us." Itachi nodded his head. Hikari jolted. "It looks like Hikari will be out of her trance soon. It takes chakra to channel us. Your father wants to say one more thing to you."

"Itachi, in time Sasuke will be responsible for restoring the Uchiha clan. You must give him the tools to survive in hard times until he is ready to have a family of his own."

"I have already planned to give Sasuke my eyes. He's gotten strong. I don't know if you saw, but he's even strong enough to defeat some of the Akatsuki at their full strength." Itachi's father chuckled in delight.

"Is he know? That's my boy." Hearing the words that had always been exclusively directed at himself now being directed at his younger brother sent a small smile to his lips. "It's time for us to go. But until we speak again, know that we are proud of you. Thank you for protecting the village, and for keeping the clan name untarnished." Fear gripped Itachi.

"When can I speak with you again?"

"Whenever you need us. Let your mother say goodbye." Hikari switched over again.

"Death has only put a thin wall in between us. But our bond is much stronger than that. We will never be far from you, Itachi. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother..." The idea of being separated from them once more drew tears from his eyes. It was almost too much for him to bear. He feared that perhaps he would never get to talk with them again. He watched the change in his lover's presence fade away, leaving him once again alone with Hikari. Itachi quickly realized that in a moment, the woman would come back to herself, only to see him crying. Hurriedly, Itachi stood up and departed the building, in an attempt to make himself disappear.

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes to find Itachi was gone. She understood that he had likely disappear to grieve by himself. Yet somehow, knowing the love between them, and feeling the intentions of his parents still inside her body, it felt wrong. The woman stood up and walked towards the exit of the building. There, in a far off corner in another room, she sensed him there, exuding a deep sadness. Hikari didn't question herself. Her feet simply carried her there.

In the room, hunched over in the corner, sat Itachi. The man hid his face from her, stilling his breathing to stop his quiet sobs.

"Please, Hikari... let me be," the low, strained voice choked out. Itachi was the strongest person she had ever met. The very sight of him hiding here, fighting to hide his heart, fearful of judgement made tears well in her eyes. From the tears he had already shed, the walls he had trained himself to keep up had grown softer. This was the true Itachi.

"It takes strength for a man to open up these days. Why are you so afraid to show me your heart?" Itachi wiped his eyes, still looking away from the woman in the doorway.

"A true shinobi does not show tears, Hikari. In the life of a murderer, feelings are a weakness." Hikari took several steps towards him.

"Your feelings for Sasuke are what kept you alive until now. I say throw rule twenty five out the window. In the life of a murderer, feelings are the only things that keep us human. Please never be afraid to show me what's inside your heart. Through all of the pain, it is the greatest mark of strength to still have one." Hikari sat down next to the hunched over protege of the Uchiha. Tear marks streaked over his cheeks. "I don't know what happened while I was gone, but this is from your mother and father."

Hikari wrapped her arms tenderly around the dying man's frame and held him close. In her field of vision, she could see them both around her, holding him around her. That was when Itachi broke. Slowly, his shoulders trembled as tears leaked from his eyes. Then it hit him all at once. The man began to sob, quietly and then a little louder. As he heaved, the woman could feel him release his sadness into her field. Hikari smiled.

 _Heal._

Likely imagining his parents, Itachi held Hikari close to him, wishing only to be with them again.

"Thank you... thank you..." he whispered to the woman, who gently rubbed his back as his mother would. Itachi cried and cried, until there were no more tears left.

* * *

After that, Itachi and Hikari decided to steer clear of the base, to have time all to themselves. Itachi decided to spend this day savoring every moment he could with his friend and lover.

"Let me take you somewhere. I want to have one last spar. Before I go, I want to see how strong I can be." Holding her hand, he guided her half a mile from the hideout, into a forest. Using a small prick of blood from his thumb, he performed a seal on the trunk of one of the larger trees, and a door appeared. "I have something to show you." They pushed open the door into the tree trunk, and Itachi lead her inside the hollowed entrance, leading them down stairs with a lantern.

"What is this place? Why didn't you tell me?" Hikari looked around at the underground room which was filled with piles and shelves of scrolls and books.

"This is the study that Madara created for himself and me. I've read all of the books in here, so I rarely come. There is information about Madara's identity here as well, so I had to keep it a secret from you. Now that you know, it's a moot point."

"I see... these scrolls are all secret jutsu. Where did he get these?" Itachi brushed dust from one of the tables pulling out two of the chairs.

"Madara has had a lot of time to take information from all of the great nations. He collected some from Orochimaru as well. I wanted to come down here to see how quickly we could gather new ideas for you.. for a final battle." Hikari admitted to herself that it did sadden her to think that soon their time growing as ninja together would come to an end. She smiled.

"Then let it begin. Maybe this time I'll finally beat you." Itachi was too impaired to read in the dim lighting of the underground library. Instead, he watched Hikari read through scrolls, content. "I never did like studying. I used to lie about doing my readings and then ask them to give me real life experience. I suppose there's a lot I missed out on." She looked up at him, and he was smiling. "What are you thinking about? I've worked with you for all these years and yet I still hardly know what's going on inside your head."

"It's nothing at all. You just look beautiful when you're so interested in something," Itachi stated calmly.

* * *

In the evening, before the sun began its descent, Itachi faced Hikari on the battle field. Madara watched from on top of a large boulder, cloak whipping in the wind.

"You are certain that Sasuke will not see us from where we are?" The male protigy looked towards his mentor.

"Sasuke is still recovering from his fight with Deidara. He's many miles from here. Itachi, this battle will undoubtedly do damage to your body. Limit yourself."

"Any damage I do to myself, Hikari can repair. Even if she can't, it doesn't matter. I'm dying soon, Madara. How can I know what I could have been in this world if I do not fight with my full strength?" Hikari smiled at his words, and readied herself. This was the last time she would battle with Itachi. She wanted to savor every last moment of it, every last moment of contact they fought to become the epitome of a shinobi.

Itachi smiled at her, waiting for Madara to give the signal to begin. They made the beginning hand sign, and waited for the moment to draw their attack. Knowing each other so well, each felt like they could hear each other's hearts beating. They waited for what felt like an eternity.

Tearing herself from the moment, it was Hikari who made the first move. She ran at the man with her fists, knuckles meeting the palm of his hand. Limbs crashed against each other over and over, fierce yet graceful until blades were drawn. Itachi swung and slashed, knowing he would never dream of hurting her. Hikari felt chakra flowing into his eyes and closed her own on instinct, feeling his energy as clearly as she felt her own heart racing. Fire met against fire, shurriken against arrows, each complimenting the next. Every move melted into the next in one timeless moment. Hikari sent petrified wood up through the ground, wrapping around his legs and waist to his hands.

"Why attempt to tie me down? You know it's futile," Itachi inquired flatly.

"I never wanted to. Just thought I'd switch things up," she smirked. Itachi's eyes opened wide. The vine around him had several thorns with poison. Hikari had taken what had happened to her and turned it into more strength. Itachi quickly replaced himself, turning to a cloud of black feathers. Hikari looked around with her senses, but couldn't place his location. There was chakra all around. The ghost jutsu he had copied could partially counter her lack of eyesight. But Itachi would not be able to attack if he was blinded. A forest rose from the ground, and Hikari slipped into the trunk of a tree.

"In this state, I can detect you with chakra alone, even without my eyes. I know you're there," the cloud of spirit neared her.

"But the moment you solidify, this entire forest will act against you."

"We'll have to see who can act faster," the voice was coming from a direction she couldn't place. In front of her, Itachi began to take form. Yet it was only his face. In a sudden flash, Itachi's iris turned white. Hikari made a hand sign, sending wooden arrows flying towards him. But Itachi was beyond the realm of touch once more, only half in the land of the living. Arrows touched nothing but ether.

Behind her, Itachi solidified, landing a gentle blow to her back, causing her to leave the confines of the tree. Itachi had taught himself to navigate a little in the darkness. He was not completely at the mercy of his blindness. Hikari attempted to land a blow to his side with a kunai, but Itachi caught her hand in his own, holding it gently. Hikari shot him a confused look.

"You said you'd fight at your full strength."

"I am." Hikari sent long thorny branches towards him from inside her forest prison. Itachi turned into crows once more, evading her attack. She felt feathers brush against her. The woman was becoming frustrated.

"Why don't you stop hiding and match me head on?" He was trying to disorient her. Hikari turned around and felt only the trees.

"You'll need to open your eyes if you want to find me," it was a challenge. Hikari wasn't intimidated. She had escaped his mangekyou before. Yet she knew he was up to something.

"I'll draw you back out of the forest."

"No, Hikari. I want us to stay here. Madara won't be able to see while we're in the darkness." Itachi was being so confusing.

"Well I'm not opening my eyes!" The mass of ether continued to circle around her, and she could feel his spirit almost wrapping around her frame. It gathered in front of her, and it was then that it solidified. Hikari swung her blade in anticipation for him to counter it. But what he did instead was not what she expected. He kissed her. The surprise was enough to make her open her eyes.

"Izanami."

Hikari gasped, unaware anything had changed.

"What happened? What is going on?"

"I trapped you in a loop. This jutsu was once used to cause an opponent to recognize their limitations and claim their fate, as a compliment to the Izanagi. Instead, there is a question I must ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when you told me that we were like Sasuke and Naruto, how peace could be achieved through love and strength coming together as two hands of the same coin?" The woman smiled.

"Yes."

"In less than a week's time, I will be gone. But after what you did today, I now know that I will not be leaving you. I will watch over you and Sasuke for as long as I can." Hikari didn't understand what he was implying, but the idea that he wanted to stay watching over her made her heart hurt. "When we met, you told me you shared Hashirama's philosophy. Which is why... I want to be an example with you of what true peace means. When I am gone, we can do it together. Hikari, let me give you my strength. Through you, we can achieve our dream of creating peace." Hikari felt as if his words would break her. With a tear in her eye she smiled at him.

"The two of us have always been idealists, haven't we? We've always been impractical and uncompromising when it comes to what we truly care about."

"Exactly, and it is for that reason I want to ask you... Hikari, until I am gone, will you give me the privilege of making you my wife?" Itachi grinned, knowing that while he was serious, it was foolish. The woman looked at him as if he might be insane, but slowly her face melted. She laughed heartily.

"Itachi Uchiha, I would like nothing more."

Itachi dismantled the jutsu, still holding her hand. Itachi was smiling, satisfied, and reached into his pocket.

"Then let me give you this..." Hikari couldn't believe the absurdity, yet she understood that Itachi was never impulsive. This was a strategy he was using to guarantee that she would remain faithful to their promise. As long as she lived, she would carry out their dream, becoming stronger to create true peace in the world. Placing the small diamond on her finger, a feeling of resolution filled her, solemn yet comforting. Hikari smiled back and looked at him with a half smile and sad eyes.

"Until death do we part?"

"Until death do we part." He echoed back with a nod.

"Let's end this," Hikari whispered. Itachi gave a single nod of finality. Together, they made the hand signs and together, they rose from the ground.

* * *

Madara watched as two figures of old rose from the trees. One, the twin dragons, and the other, the nearly invincible susanoo. Itachi sliced down the forest below with his blade, skin burning. His lover attacked, one dragon biting the neck of the spirit clad in armor, the other biting the edge of the spirit weapon, in an attempt to pry it from the hands of the red soldier. Itachi fought back by igniting the wooden dragon on his blade in black flame from his eyes, resulting in blood. With his now free limb, he sealed away the fanged creature. Hikari swore, retreating.

"Your approach was original, but disarming me won't be so simple. You are using wood style after all." Hikari looked at him, panting. She was almost out of chakra. What was weakness? Hikari racked her brain for all she had learned throughout her teaching.

"How can I disarm you when your spirit weapon is attached to the soul?" Itachi looked at her with utmost seriousness.

"Listen to yourself. You of all people can undo this jutsu." The woman thought. What was the spirit? What was spiritual energy but atoms vibrating at a higher frequency than what could be seen by the eye in ordinary circumstances? How could one dismantle the structures of a spirit weapon that vibrated at a range physical attacks could not reach? Itachi made another assault on her remaining wooden dragon. Using it to dive close to him, the woman sent light and water at the armor. It grazed against it as if it was solid, dropping to the ground. As a last resort, she reached out her hand to feel the texture of the chakra with her sensitive hands. Her eyes widened.

Glowing with pride, Itachi knew in that moment that Hikari had become her strongest self. Body aching and internally bleeding, his chakra was almost out. She made five hand signs, and the Thousand Handed Kamma rose from the ground. Itachi's 'wife' to be stood at the top of the statues head, hair caught wildly in the wind, just as his own was.

"The weakness of the Susanoo is not light. It's sound!" With a single hand sign, the statue of her ancestor brought its main hands together, forming a wooden flute. Wind emanated from the face of the statue, and a loud single note pierced the atmosphere clearly, directed straight at the glowing red soldier. Itachi's Susanoo roared, dissolving layer after layer.

"You did it, Hikari!" Itachi shouted out to her in congratulations. They both grinned at each other, in mutual acknolwegement. Hikari was out of chakra, and she was forced to release her own statue as well. They both tumbled to the ground, landing in a sprint towards each other.

"I'm just could win... this fight..." Hikari mustered, punching towards his head. Itachi dodged, returning with a kick at her side. They exchanged blows, bodies completely spent. Blood leaked from Itachi's eye, and Hikari was unsure how she had not passed out. In a last ditch effort, Itachi caught her ankle with his foot, in an attempt to trip her. As she fell, the woman grabbed his arm, pulling her with him. They both landed on their knees, panting. Hikari attempted to stand, but realized she wasn't able to move her legs.

"It's... a tie. I can't go any further Hikari. I'm out of stamina." At his words, the woman felt herself fall to the side. Itachi smiled, and fell down beside her.

Madara watched the two of them at their end, and walked away.

"We did it..." The woman breathed. "We became the strongest people we could ever be..."

"Yeah..." Itachi replied, smiling to himself. Itachi never would have imagined that he would live to see the day he achieved his dream, even in part. He knew that if he had lived, no shinobi alive was strong enough to stand against him. Itachi could have used his strength to pave the way to peace. The words of his parents echoed in his mind.

 _"Please don't be so hard on yourself. No one expected you to be perfect. I'm so sorry it seemed that way. We're so proud of you for doing the best that you could."_

In this moment, knowing he did try his best with what he had been given, it was enough. Itachi could die happy.


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you again for continuing to read my story and for the very kind reviews! They really help to motivate me and keep me going. I decided to make one last artistic interpretation to the time line. In the manga it seems like maybe Sasuke killed Deidara and Itachi on the same day or the day after, but because I want to get a couple more things in, I'm going to choose to see it as happening over multiple days. Tracking down the locations of each of the hideouts shouldn't be super quick, considering the Akatsuki was a super secretive, high level organization and all! Itachi still has more time to live, and I'm going to throw a threw extra loops at you.  
**

* * *

The next day, all remaining Akatsuki members were summoned for an important meeting. Hidan and Kakuzu had been defeated just after Hidan's birthday, leaving only Itachi, Kisame, Hikari, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi and Pein. Only the first three were there in person. The last member stood in the center of the Geddo Statue, addressing the rest.

"We have an important change in events that must be addressed. We are fortunate to still have Tobi with us. Zetsu, you have news?" Hikari turned to look at the plant like member whose chakra never ceased to puzzle her.

"Yes. It appears that Sasuke is still alive as well. He was last seen in a city nearby."

"Hikari, can you verify this?" Without really needing to, Hikari closed her eyes to look for him. Sasuke was sitting at a table with his two teammates, looking at a map. She nodded.

"It's true. And it seems that he is searching for us with three other people." Pein nodded.

"This is a great inconvenience. We still have to seal the six tails before he dies. Our numbers are smaller, but we cannot allow Sasuke to foil our plans. If his team has the means to track us, we must move quickly to another hideout. We must remain hidden long enough to complete the sealing process. We cannot stay moving forever. Itachi, very soon you must be the one to take out your brother. Since only the three of you are present, I will have Kisame and Hikari accompany you while we divert their attention." The three of them nodded. "Tobi, you will be in charge of creating a diversion against the Leaf. They have assembled several squads and are tracking both Sasuke and Itachi." Itachi's mentor, still masquerading as a buffoon, raised his hand.

"You got it! Haha. A hunt of the Uchiha brothers, and all to bring your brother back to the Leaf! I guess he's Mr. Popular! This will be exciting!" The man's high pitched, fake nervous laughter almost made Hikari smile. Itachi looked onward blankly, completely used to his games.

"That is all. We will remain separated for the next few days. Do your work quickly." With that, Pein's astral body disappeared from the room, followed by the others. Only Itachi, Kisame, and Hikari remained.

* * *

Outside the cave's entrance, the three of them ate their lunch of simple onigiri and fish.

"So, Sasuke has gathered a team is that right? We should be mindful of their abilities. What kind of people are they?" Kisame asked Hikari. The woman stood with her back rested against the stone cave, arms crossed casually against her chest. She smirked.

"I don't know any of their names," she lied. Kisame was one for keeping track of any ninja who had made a name for themselves, and if Itachi had planned to go against his brother in a certain way, she wouldn't let Kisame get in his way. "It's funny, Sasuke has chosen a young man whose expertise lie in water style, and fighting with a large executioners blade, and a female sensor who has medical abilities. There's also another, who is in tune with the animals of the forest, but I don't think he'll be much trouble." The blue skinned man raised an eyebrow, teeth displayed in a wide grin.

"Is that so? Itachi, your little brother must have done his research on us and copied you. What a little brother thing to do." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, feigning indifference.

"Not that it matters," Hikari continued in an attempt to take the attention off of the secretly flustered elder Uchiha. "We each have almost twice the skill of our parallels when at our full strength. And we can use that to our advantage when it comes to running from them to seal away the six tails."

"So why don't we just pursue them and get it over with? Hikari can quickly take out the other sensor and then use the forest against the fourth one. At the same time, Itachi could take out his brother while I handle the swordsmen." Itachi quickly removed the threat of that happening.

"Hikari, Kisame, don't underestimate their strength. Taking them on as a group will require a full scale battle and that requires stamina. We must conserve our chakra if we want to seal away the six tails properly." Hikari nodded, grateful for his intervention. Kisame sighed.

"Fine, then what do you propose we do?"

"We'll split them up and disorient them. It will give us enough time while the others relocate for the sealing process. If done well, it should weaken them too." Begrudgingly, Kisame nodded in agreement.

"Itachi, your genjutsu is the most effective way to separate them, but odds are Sasuke will be able to see through it. Allow me to separate him from the group and then disappear. That should give you both enough time to stall the others." Itachi gave her one long, meaningful, scruitinising glance. In his glance, she knew by now that the message was _be careful_ _._

"Fine. I trust I don't have to emphasize to you that you are prohibited from killing him yourself." Hikari nodded, smirking. "Then it's settled. We will split up with the goal of simply buying time. Only after we seal the six tails will we truly spend any energy on the likes of them."

* * *

Hikari exited the hideout with scrolls of her belongings and every weapon she had. Behind her, a familiar chakra formed from the air.

"What's in your head, girl?" The low voice halted her in her tracks. "If you're planning to go against my plans and make an alliance with Sasuke yourself, you'll be dead before the end of tomorrow." The woman turned to him, completely untroubled.

"I doubt you'd be able to kill me before Itachi did. You don't have to worry about a thing. I just want to ask him a question and test his resolve." Madara nodded his head.

"Very well. I will go create a diversion against the leaf. Hikari, Itachi will soon be dead. I know this might be a difficult time for you. Do not allow yourself to be swayed by emotion."

"Do I ever?" Hikari lifted an eyebrow. For a man who had watched her for all this time, it was odd to suggest she'd ever lose her composure.

"One more thing. Zetsu has been spying on the leaf for intel I might need later. It seems they mean to capture you when Itachi can no longer give you cover. Watch your back." The man faded into the air again, and in a matter of moments he was replaced with a departing Itachi.

"I would never tell him anything if that's what you're thinking," Hikari half heartedly turned to meet his inquiring gaze.

"I can't take that risk, Hikari. I do not doubt your loyalty to me, but I must take precautions. Here," Itachi placed a smaller black crow on her outstretched arm. The bird looked at her with its head cocked, using her wrist as a perch. "I have imbued a jutsu within him. That crow will record the conversation you have with Sasuke. If you speak unwisely, I will know." Hikari nodded.

"Here, then I will follow you. The green bird with the tie on its foot will be connected to my mind. It would be unfair if I didn't get to see your side of the story. We will talk to them together. Do you regret letting me have this time with him?" Hikari's eyes lit up, challenging him.

"No. The man you travel with will be a clone of me. This will give me time to locate Naruto. I have a test for him." The woman half smiled.

"Then we are thinking the same thing."

* * *

Itachi, Hikari, and Kisame stood high in the trees, a half mile away from their four targets. Hikari closed her eyes tightly.

"If I take one more step forward, we will be in her sensory range. Let me draw her out."

"No. Drawing her away from her team will prove difficult, even considering your telepathic ability. Fighting me, you know I can erase my presence. I will approach them and cast the genjutsu. From there, strike at Sasuke and separate them quick. Kisame, I will leave the man who communicates with the forest to you. The hidden mist jutsu will divide them." Kisame grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll divide them using sound alone. They'll never know it was us who hit them." Itachi sighed and Hikari felt his life force fade away, and as he left to approach them, Hikari watched the team of four to give the signal.

"Itachi's got the three of them in a genjutsu. Go!" Kisame and Hikari rushed onward, and the three split up.

"The silent killing technique. Is it Kakashi? Or the Akatsuki? Karin, why didn't you sense them nearby?" Sasuke turned to his comrades, who stood frozen, staring blankly into space. "Genjutsu. So that coward has come to face me." Hikari projected her thoughts into the boy's mind.

"Hahaha, it's only me," the sound of her voice rang out through the trees in an evil chuckle. She watched him look around, trying to pick up a presence with his sharingan.

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?!" Hikari smirked, feeling a hint of fondness. Then she sent a giant shurriken flying through the fog, aimed straight at his head.

* * *

Pain welling in his stomach, Itachi watched from above as Naruto formed clones in search of his brother who was far away. With Naruto separated from his team, all Itachi had to do was detect the real one with his eyes. Naruto ran straight into his trap. Itachi stood in the shadows behind a tree, in view of the boy. The blonde halted, peering from behind a trunk in an effort to be cautious. He stepped out from behind the tree, completely exposed to the nine tails jinjuuriki. By the time Naruto looked into his eyes, he was already under the genjutsu.

"Come on out, Naruto Uzumaki." Under his cloak, Itachi wrapped an arm around his stomach, in an effort to soothe the pain.

"You're here to capture me, huh?"

"No, I'm not. Right now I'm only here to talk to you Naruto." He repeated the name that had been on his mind for weeks, in an effort to calm the obviously hostile boy. On reflex, Itachi eliminated two clones, sensing them from behind him. These days, his dependence on motion was as strong as his dependence on sight. Naruto's face was blurry, but he knew that the boy was trying to use what little he knew of Itachi to face him. If he only knew the extent of his capabilities. The young boy's face transported him to old memories of the academy.

"I know that you're out here all by yourself. So why aren't you running?" It was a lesson Sasuke had been taught at the age of four.

"I can be any number from one to a thousand. Anyways, why would I run? If I capture you, then I get to see Sasuke." Naruto was still an overconfident fool, blindly clinging to his ideals without any understanding of the hardships that stood in his way. If he was to bring Sasuke back to the village, Itachi would have to change that naivety.

"Why are you so obsessed with my brother? He's just a rogue ninja," Itachi stated simply. It was a test.

"It's true that we may not be blood, but he was more of a brother to me than you ever were to him." Itachi smiled to himself, satisfied. He knew more than anyone that to be a brother was one of the strongest bonds life ever had to offer. Sasuke was lucky to have such a devoted friend. Itachi had his answer.

* * *

Sasuke dodged out of the way of the swirling blades at the last minute giving her an opportunity to jump at him close range. With space created between him and his comrades, the boy was forced to dodge the thick, shadowy forest itself as she pushed him to the edge of the fog.

 _I've got to keep his sharingan nullified if I don't want to waste chakra resisting his genjutsu._

Staying just within the range of mist, Hikari tested the youngest Uchiha, using her knowledge of Itachi as her guide. Itachi's crow watched from the trees above as Sasuke used sword, shuuriken, lightning, and finally fire style to clear away the fog. Sasuke enabled his sharingan again, but she was gone.

Hikari appeared in a flicker behind him, using petrified wood to trap him against the ground. Vines rose from the forest soul beneath them, wrapping gently around his body. The woman now stepped from behind him, eyes closed.

"That should be enough to hold you right now," her voice had a relaxed, happy tone. It was a genuine one. Hikari was happy to meet the boy that was the center of Itachi's world in the flesh, if only she could open her eyes to see him. That would have to wait. Sasuke summoned snakes in an attempt to break the vines only to find that the animals merely flopped over around him. Without hands, he tried the escape jutsu, but found his chakra balance was off.

"What is going on? Who are you?" With the thick overgrowth, Hikari had to step out of the shadows for him to see her fully. "What did you do with my chakra?"  
"There there, it's almost set in. There is a single thorn on the vine that injected you with a small dose of poison. It's just enough to disrupt the flow of your chakra for a while... just enough to interrogate you. It would take a genius to learn the new balance so quickly, and after that fight, you clearly aren't." Sasuke's chakra was distorted enough that it was safe to open her eyes. Sasuke looked at the brown haired Akatsuki member brightly smiling at him, and was confused. Hikari took in the sight.

"You look so much like your older brother." Sasuke clenched his fists, angered.

"I won't ask you again. Who are you?"

"Who me? I'm nobody. It's you that I am interested in."

* * *

Itachi looked into the boys eyes, bright with unfaltering confidence. It was clear to him that there was a certain quality to his chakra that shone like Hikari's, and even Shisui's. In fact, it was Naruto's entire appearance that reminded him of his former best friend. Perhaps it was because of his quality that Itachi trusted him.

"I'd find a way to protect the Village without killing him!" Naruto's solution was the kind of thing he himself would have put on himself as a young boy.

"You're such a child. Sometimes you must make difficult decisions."

 _You might be unwise, but perhaps I can live through you. Your will can carry my strength to bring Sasuke back by force if things get tough._ Itachi was dying, and it was only logical to give the very last valuable pieces of his life to those who needed them. He bade farewell to Shisui's last gift, the eye he had implanted into the crow he had first found at the age of four. It was the same crow who came to him the time he had thrown himself off the cliff that year. Somehow, looking at Naruto now, it seemed only fitting Shisui's will live on though him.

"I have shared some of my power with you. I hope you'll never have to use it," Itachi warned. Naruto might not ever know the purpose of his meeting. If fortune would have it, the crow would stay sealed away inside him long into the future, perhaps to be used against the vengeful Madara. Itachi dismantled the genjutsu, leaving a stunned and confused Naruto in its place.

* * *

"Do you really think that you could possibly defeat Itachi? You should give up and save your own neck." Hikari rested a hand on her hip, scrutinizing him.

"I've already killed Orochimaru. I'm more than ready to put an end to that bastard." The woman sighed.

"Orochimaru was weak to begin with. Are you really so foolish to think that you're anywhere near your bother's league? You're nothing."

 _Don't be overconfident Sasuke. Be prepared to fight with all of your strength. You'll need it in the future.  
_

"Shut up! I took care of that snake with a single move. Now his power is my own. Orochimaru didn't see half of what I can do." It was true, she recalled, having watched his fight herself. Sasuke had used a genjutsu reflection and absorbed the man into his own body. Itachi would have to take care of that. "Why do you care anyway? If you're so certain I'll die why even concern yourself with me?" Itachi's crow looked on from the trees.

"Itachi is our strongest member, and one of the most loyal. You're his younger brother. Let's just say.. I'm curious about you." She sighed, stretching her arms before crossing them casually. "Fine. I'll humor you. Let's say you were strong enough to kill Itachi. What then? You would be the last Uchiha."

"I'm going to restore my clan. I'm going to take back all that that monster took from me!" Hikari bit her tongue as a bitter taste filled her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Such a pointless aim. Itachi was smart to have killed them. The Uchiha had always been a troublesome clan. Their arrogance and pride blinded them to their limitations. They thought they were better than the rest of your pathetic village." It was a remark that came from Itachi's own memories. Sasuke's eyes widened, having struck a chord in him. He was listening. Itachi's crow flew from one tree to another. Hikari knew she had to be careful. "It's no surprise the others resented them. They made a certain impression, like they wanted more power than they deserved. I bet that someone would have gotten rid of them if Itachi hadn't taken care of the job himself." Sasuke grimaced and glared at her, fidgeting in an attempt to release himself from the vines.

"Oh, stop fidgeting and relax. The balance of your chakra will be restored in a little while." Hikari gave a small smile as Sasuke tried to figure out the pattern to the distortion. It was a short lasting jutsu, but Sasuke wasn't smart enough to break through in time.

"You know nothing of the Uchiha," the boy spat at her, full of malice and resentment.

"And you think you do? You must have barely been a person when your brother took them all out. The Uchiha had always been at odds with the rest of the village. You could say they were disliked from the beginning. That's why they were overrun."

 _Learn from history, Sasuke. Build a new clan in a new system to ensure it never happens again._

"I don't want to hear any more from you! My clan did nothing to deserve a massacre! Itachi is pure evil. And I'll avenge everything. I'll make him sorry he was ever born. I swear I will." Hikari's heart sunk, as she was almost certain Itachi felt that exact way at times. "So just tell me where he is." Hikari smiled at the angry teen gently, with closure.

"You really hate your brother, don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being." She nodded.

"Good. Then use your desire for justice to fuel your strength." The boy looked at him questioningly. Itach's crow flew to her shoulder. Sasuke was close to breaking through her trap, to cast a genjutsu. "It will certainly make for an entertaining show. I'll be watching your fight, Sasuke."

 _Be strong Sasuke. Use your pain to bring justice to the Uchiha. Don't let Itachi's sacrifice be in vain._

Just as Hikari felt the chakra flow inside Sasuke balance out, she faded out into smoke.

"Wait!" The boy shouted after her. "That crow must mean that he's nearby. Where is he?!" The voice of the woman circled him in the air.

"Itachi is a man that can't be pinned down by anyone. He will find you."

* * *

Kisame had done his job well. Inside the thick mist, Juugo had been knocked out and moved away from the rest. Karin was taken care of in the same way. It would be hours before she came too, and with out her, they would be hard pressed to find each other. Suigetsu had been more troublesome, having used the mist to hydrate himself. Still hidden from Kisame's eyes, they sparred unknowing of each other's identities.

Itachi appeared in a cloud of feathers.

"Kisame, separate the girl from the red haired boy. Keep them far away. Hikari, kill all the birds around the battleground, including the entrance leading to the hideout. I will take care of this swordsman. We're out of time." Kisame scowled, blades locked in zero visibility with his opponent.

"Why the rush? I was almost done with this one."

"We're being pursued. Take care of them now." In the mist, Hikari saw Itachi's eyes glow red before taking off to finish the job that had been assigned to her.

In less than five more minutes, Suigetsu was under a genjutsu, Karin and Juugo were knocked out far away, and Sasuke had been moved at least a mile from the others. It had been a successful diversion. By the time the four reunited and recovered, the three Akatsuki members would be far away, headed to the new base. Juugo would be disappointed to find that any animal witnesses or locators of their base had been reduced to dark bloodstains, impaled by the trees in which they sought shelter.

Itachi, Kisame and Hikari took off towards the new base to begin the sealing.

"How did you know we were being tailed?" Kisame inquired.

"Zetsu notified me. I assume the reason it escaped Hikari's watch is that they are using the same jutsu they had before, to erase their physical and energetic presence.

"So it's the Leaf." Hikari felt a large knot form in her gut. Itachi would soon be dead, and Hikari would be left exposed. Because of this, she knew exactly who had come to see her. "Kisame, I think it would be best if you head to the new hideout and guard the entrance. You're the most capable of handling the largest amount of people at once without tiring if we're to be found out. There's some personal business I need to take care of, and Itachi's eyes might come in handy." Kisame nodded, flattered.

"Very well. But Itachi, be careful not to overuse those eyes of yours. Your going to need to take care of your brother soon, you know."

It wasn't much longer than a minute after the blue skinned man had left that Hikari felt two familiar presences creep towards them.

"They just want to talk to us," the woman whispered, looking at her partner out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, ether formed on the tree branch in front of them, slowly becoming images they were familiar with.

The first was Danzo.

Hands in his pockets, he calmly looked at the two ex-leaf ninja. Hikari felt her hands ball into tight fists. The sight of his face sickened her.

The second form was that of a woman, clad in bright green and maroon robes, long brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Several wrinkles lined her forehead, and her mouth was pinched tight.

"Itachi Uchiha and Hikari Senju. The time has finally come for the four of us to speak."

"Fine by me, but who is this woman you wish to include in such confidential business?" Itachi inquired to Danzo and Hikari. Hikari's expression turned stern and tense.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hikari... please. Come back home at once."

"It's been ten years since you've even taken the time to write me a letter and only now do you want me to come back to you?"

"I have made an agreement with your mother and two members of root. We will allow the two of you to escape into a guarded village territory, where you will stay hidden, securing intel for the village. As for Itachi, I'm afraid he is not so fortunate." Danzo turned from the woman, putting all of her effort into not attacking the man in front of her to Itachi, staring back with a stoic expression. "Itachi, I am sure you know that your end is soon to come. When you have passed, I cannot afford to continue to protect Sasuke." Hikari shook her head and looked at him darkly.

"What unbelievable privilege. You want to spare my life after I left without permission, while you betray the man who sacrificed his entire life to keep the peace in the village. You disgust me!"

"Relax, Hikari," Itachi held out his hand in front of her as if to ward her off. "Danzo, I am not concerned with you. I have complete faith that Sasuke is strong enough to defend himself against you. If you were to send shinobi after him, it would be you who would be dead. A man as prudent as you would be foolish to lay even a finger on him." Danzo nodded, thoughtfully considering his words.

"Perhaps you are right, but even so. I cannot stop the actions of other nations while Sasuke continues to go rogue. Nor will I pardon his actions and accept him back into the village. You served the village well, but your brother is a liability. It is in the village's best interest to remain impartial."

"Hikari... look what you've done to yourself. You had so much potential to help lead the village. Instead, you throw your life away. Come with me at once, and this will all go away. Lord Danzo and I will put on on the right path." Hikari's voice rose.

"No mother, you've never understood me and you will never grow to understand me! Leaving the village... was the first good thing I have ever done. And that is why, I will never go back with you! If you want to take me, you'll have to take my dead body back with you."

"Hikari, listen to yourself," Danzo began, sounding almost concerned for his former pawn. Itachi understood that she had no doubt been valuable to him in her time in Root. If he understood correctly, Danzo had partially raised her. "I understand your harsh feelings towards the village. But the systems that held it in place must have been maintained no matter the cost." These words were for Hikari alone. She grimaced. It looked almost as if she might cry.

"As long as I am still breathing, I will live as proof of the lie in those words. I will protect the secrets that have been entrusted to me in my own way, but I will do so with every fiber of my being opposing you."

"You're naiive. Massacre's like that of the Uchiha have happened time and time again, and they will continue to occur from time to time as long as this ninja world exists. It is not the fault of the Leaf, but the nature of conflict itself that you should be fighting against."

"No, Danzo, it was the village, not the nature of people that caused such corruption. It was you!" Itachi watched the woman begin to lose her composure, as she yelled with eyes like daggers. "I will never forgive you. And if you try to come for me one more time, I'll end your life right here. With your blood on my hands I will teach you that it is not the people who should be afraid of the government, but the government who should be afraid of its people." Hikari's chilling rant clearly intimidated the man. She knew he was serious.

"Very well. I trust you know where you'll go to fulfill your duty." Another plan that Itachi was in the dark about. Hikari looked at Itachi, shooting him a warning glance not to make any moves.

"I do." Hikari's mother frowned, eyes welling with disappointment.

"Hikari, my child. You're right. I never understood you. I could have believed you and supported you more. If this is your final decision, can you at least forgive me for my failures as a mother?" Hikari looked down, contemplating, before returning her matching eyes to her mother with a small smile.

"I forgive you." The older woman's tight lips turned up in a somewhat relieved smile, and she nodded.

"We must be on our way now. Hikari, if I find you have neglected your responsibility, you will be disposed of, no matter the cost. As for you Itachi, I thank you for your lifetime of service. I bid you farewell." With that, Danzo and Hikari's mother quickly departed, hiding from leaf and Akatsuki alike.

"Lifetime of service..." Hikari mumbled to herself, spitting on the ground. "I'm 20 and you barely turned 21. If engaging in a battle wouln't have risked us being discovered by your brother and his Leaf pursuers, I would have killed him." Itachi could tell that his lover was wracked with guilt. He extended an arm out in comfort.

"It will be alright, Hikari. Sasuke and the village are safe." Hikari did not look Itachi in the eye. There was so much that had just transpired that he did not yet understand.

* * *

That night, the tailed beast was sealed while their hideout was masked from any pursuers. Naruto, Sasuke, and their respective teams were half a days travels away, diverted by Madara's cunning tactics and for the final time, Itachi played his role as a member of the Akatsuki.

He did not pay any mind to most of the members aside from his partners. If he was honest, he was far too sick and tired of life to pay any sentiment to the organization he spent the last nine years spying on. Instead, after the sealing, he simply walked to his room without a word.

His room, equipped with the same bed, dresser, fireplace, and desk, was in perfect order just as all Akatsuki rooms were. He looked around blankly, surveying his surroundings. This would be his last night. This was the end. Body exhausted, Itachi sat at the foot of his bed staring into the fire, thinking only of Sasuke and the battle he hand spent half of his life looking forward to. Every move was rehearsed, every precaution taken. He was ready.

In some unmeasured amount of time, Hikari quietly opened and closed the door. The familiar sound of her footsteps approached his bedside, where she sat just behind him, arms wrapped around his aching torso. Soft, tender kisses caressed the back and side of his neck, moving to his shoulder.

"This will all be over soon," she whispered, comfortingly. Itachi would never understand her tone without a hint of sadness. He continued looking into the fire.

"I know. I keep thinking to myself of all I have done in this life. How many times I have killed. What kind of person that has caused me to become. I have long since believed that one only learns what kind of a person they are at the moment of their death. Yet after a live surrounded by so much killing, I cannot conceive of what it's like to die." Hikari smiled thoughtfully, resting her head on his shoulder to gaze into the fire with him.

"What kind of a person do you think you are, Itachi?"

"My friend Shisui once told me that he was unsure of whether or not good or evil exists. Each person is bound by their own reality, each seeking only to survive and protect their worldview and the bonds they have made. If we are each limited by own own minds, then I consider myself neither good nor evil, but rather a man simply trying to protect what I most cherished." Hikari's stomach lurched. Itachi had only mentioned his previous best friend several times in their friendship, and the thought of how much the man could have helped support Itachi though his life sent knives into her heart.

"Your friend was a very wise person," Hikari stated calmly. "But even so... even if I am limited by my own mind, I will stand by my convictions and think of you as the kindest, strongest, most morally good shinobi I have ever met." Itachi just barely smiled, turning his head to land a kiss on the lips of his 'wife'.

"Come to bed with me. I want to savor each moment with you, until our forms are no longer able to touch."

Laying together face to face, legs curled into one another, they stroked each others smooth hair, simply breathing in harmony. Eyes spoke words lips could not bear to say, memorizing each curve and indentation of the other's face. They stayed this way, tied in a knot together, until it grew dark and the candles on each side of the bed had almost lost their light. Finally, it was Hikari who whispered.

"Thank you Itachi, for everything you have helped me become these past years. For every battle, every bounty hunt, every conversation, every shared moment with you in this place. I don't regret a single day."

"You were true to yourself from the beginning. It was you who helped me become a full person. Thank you for making me whole, for helping me to grow strong. I don't deserve a bit of it, but you have my gratitude." Hikari whispered.

"Don't you see? It was you who gave me the same thing. You deserve every bit of it."

"We were a good team, Senju." Itachi softly smirked.

"The very best. Until the very end." Itachi took the woman's hands in his, and together, they felt their eyelids close. Still tangled in each others forms and in each others fates, they fell into their last sleep together as Itachi Uchiha and Hikari Senju from the Hidden Leaf Village.

 **Alright everyone, the next chapter will be the last full chapter. It is the chapter I have been waiting for since the beginning, almost exactly one year ago. I hope more than anything that anyone who has enjoyed even some of this story will read the ending. It's to die for. ;)**


	17. The Final Truth

_Itachi, age 4. Standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking thousands dying. He is too young to understand suffering._

 _Hikari, age 4. Shouting of the oncoming tailed beast attack. The Uchiha are moved to a remote district, pushed primarily by Danzo's distrust and precaution. Hikari, protected and surrounded by the fortunate, is too young to understand terrorism._

 _Itachi, age 5. Danzo carefully picks the Uchiha protigy as his pawn. He later selects Hikari as his second pawn._

 _Hikari, age 5. Enrolled in private tutoring for the gifted, away from other children. Away from Itachi. She is too young to understand isolation._

 _Itachi, age 8. Serving the Leaf as a genin, with only his best friend Shisui to lean on. Itachi understands the resentment in his clan is growing.  
_

 _Hikari, age 8. Danzo takes her under his wing, she trains in root while Danzo's underlings monitor her whereabouts, keeping her away from the Uchiha._

 _Itachi, age 11. Accepted into ANBU, doing the dirty work of the village, ensuring it is kept hidden. Serves as a double agent for the Uchiha, who are plotting the coup. Itachi does not know if he is more Leaf Ninja or Uchiha._

 _Hikari, age 11. Overhears Danzo's plan to suppress the dangerous, manevolent Uchiha clan. She begins taking missions to suppress the clan, unexposed to them, to keep the village safe. Hikari does not understand why the vengeful Uchiha cannot simply accept their position in the police force._

 _Itachi age 12. He works closely with Shisui and the elders to prevent a coup de tat. The Uchiha numbers have grown shorter since Danzo has been proposing more difficult missions. Itachi wonders if Shisui and himself could be enough to stop the coup if worst comes to worst._

 _Hikari is 12 years old._

 _She stands up against a wall, cloaked in darkness, only Mitsui nearby._

 _"We should go back, this is too risky," Hikari whispers to her best friend. "Danzo told me they have keen senses."_

 _"Not keen enough to sense us from this far. He told us they're having a meeting tonight. If you want to erase any of your doubt about this mission, Hikari, now is your chance." Mitsui was right. Hikari knew better than to talk to these people. If she wanted to be certain they were who they were, she would have to get a glimpse of them in secret. Together, they both closed their eyes and sensed a gathering of over one hundred ninja gathered in a large building in the center of the district. Hikari remote viewed and saw men and women alike shouting passionately to the three central figures standing in the front.  
_

 _"It is decided. In three months time, we will kidnap the nine tails and set it free on the village. We will then use that time to eliminate the Hokage and any other figures that might stand in our way. Finally, revolution is upon us." Loud cheering could be heard from all corners of the room. "Itachi, Shisui, there are very few strong Uchiha left so close to the village's nerve center. I need you to continue relaying information to us regularly. We will have only once chance to seize power. Failure is not an option."_

 _"But Father!" Hikari was mortified. Thirty seconds was all she needed to confirm her bias against them. The two girls released their jutsu and looked at each other._

 _"He was right... everything Danzo told us was right. The Uchiha are vengant and power hungry people... all of them. If we let them get away with this, the system we have in place in the village will be completely broken."  
_

 _"That's why we have to keep taking them out, Hikari. We can't let them take power. We can't let them ruin everything your great great grandfather worked for." Hikari felt dizzy as they began their walk back to Danzo's base. Half a minute was all it took for Hikari to convince herself that that clan was dangerous and they needed to get rid of them. In that moment, all uncertainty she had felt in the previous year faded, and resolution took its place.  
_

 _Hikari was 12 and a half when her fate was sealed._

 _Danzo had called her into his office one night and knelt in front of him, respectfully._

 _"Rise," the man turned to her, hands behind his back. His stoic demeanor seemed somewhat more solemn. "Among all of my subordinates, it is you who has brought me the most success. You have kept the secrets of our village faithfully. And by now, I trust you have learned enough that any doubt of these assassinations has been cast aside." Hikari nodded, hesitantly. "I have a mission for you. This assignment will be the most crucial, for many lives are at stake." A sinking feeling rose in the girl's stomach.  
_

 _"What is it that you ask of me?" Danzo turned towards the back wall, choosing his words carefully._

 _"Of the Uchiha who once worked under the order of the Hokage, all but two have been disposed of." Hikari didn't need to be reminded. "I have used these two as spies into their clan, but the risk of their failure has become too great. The Uchiha's attempt at a coup is close upon us, and soon, each will have to choose a side. Of the two, there is one I doubt the loyalty of the most. If what we anticipated comes to pass, it is he that will be the main struggle in an effort to overtake and suppress the Uchiha. Hikari, as my most loyal subordinate and the ancestor of the First Hokage, it is you who must take this mission. Spy on him carefully, and tell me his plans. Help me to overtake him, so we can finally be rid of this dangerous threat to our Village. The Uchiha were never fit to work alongside the Senju. From the day Madara was defeated in battle by your great grandfather, their troublesome nature guaranteed their downfall. It is your birthright. Will you accept this mission?" Hikari did not need to think for more than a second. Anything to protect the order of the village.  
_

 _"Who do I need to spy on?"_

 _"Shisui Uchiha."_

* * *

Hikari woke silently from her dream, rising from the bed as not to wake Itachi on his final morning. In the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, deeply into her dark eyes. Then she smiled.

Itachi woke fifteen minutes later, staring blankly at the ceiling. Next to him, his lover lay on her side, watching him.

"The day has come," he heard his voice say, somehow not seeming like his own. Hikari simply held his hand. He rose from his bed for one last time, barely bothering to clean himself. He took one last look at his own face, then one last look around his room. "I want to talk with my parents, one last time. Hikari, will you channel them for me?"

"Come with me." The woman lead him silently down the stairs of the hideout, past the kitchen and to the same abandoned temple as before, far away from scrutiny.

"I won't be long," the man absentmindedly stated as she sat at the back wall, legs crossed in preparation.

"Take as much time as you need. Today is your day." With that, Hikari faded, and the posture of his mother filled her body.

"Itachi, my gentlest, kindest, most responsible son. I'm so happy to get the chance to talk to you today." The young man smiled.

"Hi, mom," the words tumbled out of his mouth. It had been well over fifteen years since he had referred to her by that name. Yet somehow today in her presence he felt as young as he did old. "I've missed you."

"Well it won't be long now, my love. You will see soon." Doubt clouded Itachi's critical mind.

"But how can I be sure this isn't some long drawn out illusion?" His question was not answered by words but by an image of his mother's hand resting on his shoulder in his mind's eye. He could almost feel it brush against him.

"Do you remember the days when I used to brush your hair when you came back from shurriken practice? It used to get so tousled as you flipped around," she chuckled. "Oh, Itachi, you'll have to have some faith. It will be okay." His mother's comforting words made his eyes burn and his heart ache. He hoped with all his heart they were real. Hikari sat up straighter, crossing her arms across her lap.

"Itachi, it's your father," the new presence continued. "You know we have been watching you and Sasuke. Itachi, you must not allow your brother to discover the truth about the clan. Let him create a new destiny for our people, whatever it takes."

"I am prepared, father. I will push him to his limits, free him from Orochimaru, and embed the amaterasu in his eyes to kill Madara. Sasuke will return to the Leaf Village, and if Danzo attempts to go against him, he will be strong enough to take revenge on him as well." Hikari nodded.

"I have full faith that you are right. Son, you have chosen a righteous path. The road has been long, but the suffering won't last much longer. You have done a good job."

"I traumatized my brother, and now I will make him fight for his life again. All this time, Sasuke has been my salvation. I wonder what good I was able to give to him..."

"Itachi, you have been a greater older brother than I would have imagined. You stayed alive to give him a purpose, and instilled the strength that he will need going down the road. Because of what you took from him, Sasuke will have learned the importance of family, and he will work to create a strong one like the one he never had. You've supported him your whole life, more than I ever did, no matter how painful. Be proud of yourself for that." Itachi nodded slightly, still unable to accept the praise. "When you fight against him, your body might try to give out, but don't let up. This is what you've been waiting for." The young man smiled, with numb relief. Picturing his own ending, a sudden fear gripped him.

"Does it hurt to die?" His father chucked.

"The illness that has progressed through your body has been slow. You've been dying already. The ending itself is quick, like fainting. Your mind turns to blackness, and that's when we'll see you." Itachi nodded, hoping dearly that his father's predictions were right. "It's time I let you go. Go find your brother and give him the training he had always been waiting for. I'm sure you must miss him." This was the last time he would talk to what was left of his father while he was still alive. Itachi didn't know how to feel.

"Don't be afraid, Itachi. We'll be watching you," his mother's feint voice was the last thing he felt from Hikari. In a moment, she returned to her vessel, smiling. There was only two more things left to do. Say goodbye to Kisame, and find his brother.

"Let's go," Itachi said, filled with resolution.

* * *

Kisame had fought alongside Itachi for over six years, and had become a valued comrade and friend. He had put his life on the line to help him heal, and regularly looked after him throughout their relationship. Therefore, Kisame deserved a genuine and fitting farewell. But several water attacks and a fire jutsu later, the blue skinned man shot a devilish toothy grin as Itachi gently set the kunai against his neck. The battle had been won. It was a battle that Itachi could not afford to draw out, yet it was one that Kisame had long anticipated and would cherish.

"Make sure you stand out front, and stop the others from entering the hideout. I want to fight him without any interference." Itachi's last instructions to his comrade would ensure he could tell Sasuke exactly as he pleased. Additionally, it would save the man any additional heartache.

His insides hurt. As the mist cleared, the Uchiha prodigy began his walk towards his final destination without any added sentiment. Itachi knew that Kisame was a little disappointed and nervous, but couldn't bring himself to care. Now, there was only the final battle he had been waiting for for nearly a decade of his life. There was only reunion, and then relief.

When Itachi's clone saw Sasuke, blurry form obscured by shadows, he was filled with anticipation. It was so good to see him, to see his growth in person, to hear his brother's voice. Itachi wondered if he would one day end up the same height, or taller. With his invitation, his's clone played the role of a test subject, testing not only his fighting strength but his resolve. Sasuke was ready. And Itachi was ready to die for him.

Outside the cave, Hikari's clone waited, sensing Karin and the rest just out of her sensory range. Behind her, a familiar energy formed in the air, taking form from the vortex where it came. Hikari had expected the masked man to come and she was ready with her answer.

"I trust you recall our conversation that day," the low voice began, referring to the time he had drugged her with nightshade poison. "No matter your loyalty to Itachi, you cannot deny that your principles are different. You cannot deny that the Leaf deserves to be punished for all they have done."

"I agree."

"Then do we have an understanding? Come with me after he has passed, and together we will create a world rid of the corruption of the Leaf."

"I will work towards that aim, and you will see me again very soon. But I will be doing things my own way."

* * *

Far outside the cave, Itachi's original form walked in the forest to rejoin with Hikari, who was waiting leaning against a tree. The woman seemed thoughtful, but gave a kind smile.

"You wouldn't mind if I accompany you towards the hideout, would you?" Itachi shook his head.

"Let's take this last walk together." The two began their journey hand in hand, each in their own thoughts. Just a quarter mile ahead, Hikari could see the edges of the forest, and the place where the trees opened towards a small field. During their friendship, Hikari had always kept her future plans private. All he understood was that she intended to seek refuge in a mysterious location, where she had promised to help him bring peace to the world after he had passed. Yet that information would not suffice. "You told me you would seek asylum in a new location, safe from any potential pursuers. Tell me, where will you go?"

"Wait just a moment, just a little further, and I will tell you." Itachi nodded, and they continued walking.

In his life, Itachi had never cared about how others perceived him outside of a mission. All that mattered was that he was getting stronger, doing what was right. For many years now, he expected to be remembered by history as nothing less than a sociopathic mass murderer who took the lives of one of the most powerful clans. It was what he deserved, and he asked for nothing more. Throughout his work with the Akatsuki, he had only worked to ensure no one suspected his loyalty to the leaf, or doubted his feelings for his family. Yet now, on this last day, he found himself wondering how he would be remembered by those who knew him personally. How long the remnants of his true self would linger on the minds of those still living, and in what way.

Itachi had never been one for sentiment. He supposed it was a simple human desire to be remembered by someone, even when the rest should not know his truth. Perhaps it was simply curiosity. Of those he knew, the only ones remaining who had any image of the true Itachi were Kisame, Madara, Hikari and Danzo. Of those, the one who knew him the closest was of course Hikari. The woman next to him was looking into the distance with a small smile on her face, the smile he had grown to deeply love. He could not understand the ease with which she carried herself.

"Hikari, there's something I must ask of you." The woman looked up to him with bright, inquiring eyes. "In addition to the task I have entrusted you with- to work together with me as a conduit in order to shape the future, to protect Sasuke, I have one last request."

"Anything for you." Itachi knew that the woman next to him would do anything for him; their love was unconditional. No matter how ridiculous a task it seemed, she would oblige.

"In a few hour's time, my body will likely be disposed of, and my eyes collected for transplant. I ask for no ceremony in my absence, for I do not deserve one. Yet I cannot help but wonder how my life will be remembered by you. I ask simply to hear those thoughts before I go." Hikari did not understand.

"What do you mean? You wish for me to tell you how you will be remembered?" A small smirk arose on the raven haired Uchiha's lips.

"A eulogy." Hikari gave a soft sigh of sly amusement. Itachi was not asking for her to be sentimental, rather it was a topic of conversation. Hikari thought, and began.

"Itachi Uchiha, the entire world will remember you for a century or more until you fade into the fog of forgotten history. As a killer, a mass murderer, whose arrogance and hatred extinguished the lives of his own people. While your brother will be regarded as the hero, you will be remembered for your brutal strength, a cold psychopathic personality, and as the genius among geniuses of our generation, whose talents brought a historic clan to their graves. The Akatsuki will remember you as a young prodigy and a brutal fighter, a man of few words who was close to no one. They will be surprised and disappointed you're gone, and hail you as the strongest member of the group.. but they will not mourn you for long." Hikari's brutal honesty did not offend the young man, yet somehow her words made his heart ache. This was the pain he deserved.

"Good."

"But that is not how I will remember you." Itachi turned to see her eyes that grew solemn. "To me, you will always be the gentle and kind man who could not hide his integrity even in the midst of rogue killers." The woman smiled to herself. "The man who fought only for peace and for the life of his most precious younger brother. The man who selflessly sacrificed all he had for the one he loved. I admire that selflessness. Your nature is a peaceful one, but your conviction has given me further motivation to stand up for my own. I will remember you as the only person who made me feel truly happy, who gave me a purpose I could not second guess, and who helped me grow more than you will ever know." Itachi bowed his head, humbly.

"You think of me too highly. I doubt it was your time with me who set you on this path. You had decided to assist me ever since learning the truth of the massacre."

"Even so, it was my time with you that made it all worth while." They came upon the edge of the forest, and headed forward through the field. Just beyond this field, more trees grew, leading to a path Itachi would follow to the old Uchiha hideout.

"I share the same sentiment. Hikari, I'm not a man of many words, but before I leave, I want to thank you once again. Truly. I am still uncertain about whether or not I will remain linked with you after this fight. But even if the only thing left of me is my will and intentions, I hope that those will remain with you. Will you promise me again to continue to work towards our dream of peace? In this space you will hide, will you look after Sasuke?" Hikari smiled, genuine love in her eyes.

"Of course, Itachi, I promise." Itachi nodded.

"All my life, I have lived in the darkness. I cannot say that I was particularly fond of living, and I do not know whether all the pain I have caused will be worth it. But in this short life of mine, I am truly happy to have met you." Hikari gave him a sad smile. Was this how it would end? Was she now truly grieving her loss? Itachi decided to add more words of comfort she could lean on. "Years ago, you were right. I have never truly lived. I thank you once again for having helped me become all that I could be in this world with what I had. So far away from my brother, your friendship gave my life light in these last years. Not only did you heal my body, you fought to keep my spirit and will intact. I wouldn't be where I am without your selflessness. When I am gone, carry that ring with you and remember that only you, Hikari of the Senju clan deserved that symbol of my love and devotion." Hikari held up her hand to look at the ring that shone in the afternoon sunlight. A small smile formed at her lips.

"To have been given this by none other than you... fate behaves in such mysterious ways. Before I met you, I had everything. But to have loved you, Itachi Uchiha has been the and will always be the biggest privilege of my life." The light in Hikari's eyes flickered with a certain sadness as he ran his fingers through a strand of her hair. Itachi knew that he had to go, but he had to fight the pull to stay with her longer. There were no more words he could say. He had to go. Instead, he leaned in with her and their lips met in a final kiss. Each wanting nothing but to imprint themselves, everything they wished life could have been, on the other forever. Hikari broke the kiss, and whispered into his ear. "This is where I leave you."

It happened in a flash. One moment, Hikari was held closely in his arms.

And in the next, Itachi was holding a kunai, sent straight into her core.

Faces only a foot apart, Itachi looked into Hikari's bright eyes, as her body shuddered from the pain. Then she coughed up blood.

"Genjutsu..." the woman's strained voice mumbled before hunching over. Astonished at her sudden maneuver, Itachi pulled the weapon from her stomach, throwing it to the side and covering her wound with his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Hikari!" He knelt down towards the ground to support the woman who had just impaled herself using his hand. "Hold on. You've got to heal yourself. You promised-"

"Don't you see? It was always meant to be this way." Hikari's voice was gentle, yet through her pained expression, her eyes were bold.

"No, Hikari. You made mistakes in the past, I understand as much. But by living at my side, continuing to live out our dream, you have made up for all of it." Hikari shook her head.

"You're wrong. Living at your side doesn't come close to making up for what I've done." Itachi felt panicked. He looked at her helplessly, using his hand and her cloak to stop the bleeding, to give her more time to change her decision. Hikari didn't help him. "You say that you're actions are determined by your understanding of reality. And all this time, you thought you knew the truth. But you were wrong." Hikari grimaced in an effort to power through the pain as blood slowly dripped from her wound. "I'm the reason for the massacre. I'm the reason you were backed into a corner. In Root... we took out the Uchiha resistance for years... giving those in ANBU fake missions... ending the lives of our own village citizens in an effort to supress you." Hikari's words all felt surreal to Itachi. "I was taught to hate and distrust the Uchiha from a young age. I worked to back you into extinction. And that is why there is no way to repay you."

"But those missions... they weren't your fault. You were brainwashed by Danzo. You were following his orders..."

"So were you. But the blood is still on my hands." Itachi's head was reeling with the intake of new information. "No matter how distant we are from members of our society, shinobi have a responsibility to protect their own people, no matter the cost. Without that commitment, is a nation really a nation? Everyone is responsible for each other, not just our leaders. Every time I followed orders and did what I was told, I made a choice. And by following his corruption, I hurt people. I hurt you."

"How could you have known what you were doing was wrong? You told me yourself, you were taught that you were protecting people." Hikari shook her head again, bemused at her own stupidity.

"We let ourselves believe silly stories. We accepted what was fed to us without question. We told ourselves an entire group of people was so hateful, that you sought to bring us down for no reason other than bitterness. How can one be certain of a simple story without verifying it for themselves first? I was afraid to get to know you. How can one blame a group of people for seeking power when the system was set up to keep them down?" Itachi disagreed with her choice, but knew there was truth in her words. He began questioning his own image of her.

"You put all the blame on yourself. It was a group effort, and you were as young as I was. Hikari, you've got to forgive yourself for your mistakes before it's too late. Stay here." Hikari couldn't stand to hear his desperate defenses to redeem her. It was time he learned the truth.

"I killed Shisui. It was not because of the rest of them, but because of me that he died." Itachi's blood ran cold.

"That's not true. Danzo confronted him and stole his eye. I pushed him off a cliff at his own request."

"Did you really think that your best friend, Shisui of teleportation was so inadequate to allow himself to get cornered by someone as weak as Danzo? With your eyes, Sasuke could dispose of that man, even if he was surrounded by guards." Itachi, at that young age, had never considered the possibility. His friend had been stronger than him back then, and he had the Susanoo. Given the right surroundings, Itachi could have probably gotten away from him by himself. "Danzo was only able to back him into a corner because I intuited where he would be. I knew when he'd be weakest, most exhausted, and I poisoned him before the others even arrived. Danzo assigned his downfall to me, his most loyal, and I have no one but myself to blame. I made that choice myself. It is because of my hand that he died, and that your best friend was not able to stop the massacre. It is because of my actions that your life ended up the way it is now. You could have even been Hokage, but it was me who took that from you." Itachi's heart ached like it had all just recently happened over again. The woman he loved was, in large part, responsible for his family's downfall. Whether by her own accord or Danzo's, Hikari had his family's blood on her hands. His own blood was on her hands.

"But you've changed. When gathering intel with the ANBU, you intuited the truth behind the massacre, you learned that what you had done was wrong and you accepted it. You made the decision to leave your life to help me. Does that count for nothing to you?" Hikari once again shook her head.

"Up until yesterday, I had considered following through with Madara's plan. I was going to find Sasuke and tell him everything, and together we would bring down the village. I could not bring myself to forgive them for what they had done, for what I had done. I could not be as loyal and selfless as you." Itachi could not believe his ears. Up until today, Itachi had never questioned the integrity of his partner. Though their worldview's varied, he thought he had known her enough to trust her devotion to him. "Don't you see, Itachi? This entire time, throughout your whole life, I've been the villain!" Itachi could not believe his ears. Hikari's clothes were soaked in blood. Her time was running out. Face growing pale, the woman fell to both knees, grasping at her mortal wound.

"Knowing all of this now, I understand why you might have wanted to help Madara. You wondered if working with him to rid the world of corruption would help to right your wrongs, but your changed your mind because of your loyalty to me." Hikari nodded. "I forgive you, Hikari, but I now understand the meaning of your words the day you met me. 'Death can come from selfless love. Sometimes ending ones life is the appropriate and moral action to take.' I understand now." A thin film of tears lined Hikari's eyes as she smiled.

"And that is why you have to let me go." Itachi, having given up on the futile prospect of saving her, nodded his head. Instead, he simply leaned over her, supporting her in his arms so she did not fall backwards, and placed his hand on her pale forehead, gently massaging her back as her life came to an end. "You told me... that one only realizes what kind of human they are at the moment of their death. I wonder if I will see... was I mostly good or evil?"

"After living with you, I don't believe that either are more than social conventions. You were a human who fought with conviction, tenderness, and strength. You had the courage to admit where you went wrong, and the courage to change your entire worldview to do what was right. In that case, I don't think you were bad after all," he gave a half smile, the kind that had caused Hikari to fall in love with the kind, gentle, and wise man in the first place.

"I don't know what I did to win the love of a man like you," she almost whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

"You were my friend," he replied. A thin layer of sweat lined her forehead as her eyes began to look far off into some unknown distance. "Do you have any last words?"

"Not last. I told you before, death is not the end. But for now, until we meet again, I will say I am truly sorry. And again, I thank you. For everything." The woman's voice grew feint as the last of her radience faded.

"Thank you too," he almost whispered, stroking her hair. Hikari's eyes continued to look through him, past him, off into the void or beyond.

"I love you, Itachi Uchiha, I will see you... on the other side..." And with that, the light that had always shone through her faded from her eyes. Itachi closed both of her eyelids and kissed the lifeless forehead of his lover.

"Rest in peace, Hikari Senju," the lone Uchiha whispered to himself. He set her head down so her body lay on the ground, and stood over it. With a simple hand sign, Itachi summoned crows, which quickly tore at the form he had once caressed until nothing but her shining rings were left behind. One, from himself, the other from the Akatsuki. He picked up the jade uniform ring, but decided to leave the second there, burying it to mark the spot where she had been placed to rest. Itachi turned towards the next line of trees, which lead to the Uchiha hideout.

His heart was totally numb. His insides were burning. He no longer knew what was right or wrong, fiction from truth. All he knew was that he needed to see his Sasuke. He was ready for the end. Itachi began the final march towards the hideout, where he would sit upon the granite throne that would have been his birthright, visualizing over and over his own long anticipated demise.

* * *

Walking slowly towards his brother that was the center of his heart, every cell in Itachi's body fought to stay alive, just for a few more moments. Just enough to reach him. His limbs were on fire as the Susanoo flickered crimson through his blurry vision. His left leg was bleeding and his right forearm throbbed from a harsh second degree burn. His insides were mostly numb but they felt like goo. Panting and gasping for breath, Itachi's outstretched hand reached towards Sasuke's eye and he began to murmur his final sealing. Madara would never live to tell him the truth, and along with his own wretched life, the secret would fade away forever. The village and his brother, would be at peace. Then, at the last moment, his two fingers changed their path, to land finally on his little brother's forehead.

With that simple gesture, all the pain in his heart came to an end. And all that filled him was love. It was in that moment that Itachi smiled, finally knowing exactly what kind of human he was. He saw himself at his core.

"Sorry Sasuke... this the last time..." His beloved brother's wide eyes looking at him, so much like they did when he was young, were the last thing Itachi saw. He fell, his head hit the wall, and his strength gave out. His father had been right. Landing on the ground, his mind began to fade, and then it went black like a candle had been blown out. It was then that Itachi, or what essence of him remained, rose from the body that had been so sick, to look at the view from above. Sasuke had fallen to lay beside him. And Itachi's spirit smiled.

Looking up, he was happy to see himself floating towards a new place, and the spirits of his family awaited him there. In front of his parents stood Hikari, glowing with the radiance she had always had. The two grinned at each other.

"I told you it would work!" In another moment, Itachi was surrounded by all those that had never left him. They couldn't have, for death was simply a human construction, an illusion ending of life. But Itachi was still very much here, the same as he had always been. They held him, laughing in celebration of his return to them.

Itachi chuckled, feeling like such a fool to have ever been scared. He had been here before.

* * *

 ***Wiping eyes and laughing like a crazy person***

 **Hahaha, and that's how this story was always intended to end! Hikari was the villain! I wonder if some of you hate me now. Morally grey, she always knew she would die at his hand to pay for her grave mistakes. (Commence playing The Reason by Hoobastank, lol.) Feel free to comment your feelings on the ending, any lessons you got from it, but please don't spoil the specifics for others who might read the reviews before reading the story! Messages are always, always welcome.**

 **There will be an epilogue chapter that will come out on June 9th, for Itachi's birthday. It's going to be a happy one designed for peace and closure. And it will explore the ideas of what could have been.**

 **I am always open to write alternate endings if people are really passionate about that. Shout out to Waifutaku\- if people want to see an ending where she ends up alive with his child or any other alternate realities I'd be interested in adding something to my epilogue!  
**

 **And also a disclaimer, once again the ending is in no way me trying to push any sort of religious beliefs onto anyone at all. I simply used the ideas already presented about the Pure Land from the reanimation arc and from the death of Obito.**

 **I hope people enjoyed it! Stay tuned for June 9th. And again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.  
**


	18. Epilogue- Death is Only A Door

**_Happy Birthday Itachi!_**

 ** _Exactly one year ago, I wrote the first chapter of this story based on a dream I had. I thought it would be a one shot, a thought experiment that would be quickly left behind and forgotten. But thanks to you readers, I decided to make it int a longer story. I wanted to write a story that would make people feel something, think about the Narutoverse from a different viewpoint, and to create a character Itachi could grow from. Ultimately, this story has been my favorite of all the ones I had previously written, and I hope it accomplished what I set out to do. Now that I have finished, I realize that this will likely be the last fanfiction I will write. I've been writing Naruto fanfiction for more than a decade and it's high time I devote myself to the novels I have in the works. I will finish the one I have started about Itachi and Izumi, but I will not start any more for at least a while to come.  
_**

 ** _In honor of Itachi, I want to close this story off with an epilogue that is based off a poem. In the last chapter, I write that Itachi and Hikari kiss each other, wishing for what could have been, before Hikari casts a quick genjutsu causing Itachi to stab her in the stomach. This chapter is a bitter sweet retelling of the story that could have been for Itachi and Hikari, if they had met earlier in life, set to the lines of the poem that I based one of the central messages of this story on. I kind of picture the scenes as being accompanied by a voice over that is the poem. Thank you all for reading, and I wish you all the best. Much love._**

* * *

 ** _Death is nothing at all. It does not count._**

Itachi laughs, wrapped in the arms of his family, Hikari, Izumi, Shisui, all together as if they always had been. It is a moment of pure relief and joy.

 ** _I have only slipped away into the next room._**

As they soar higher off the ground, light surrounds the group, as they enter the Pure Land.

 ** _Nothing has happened. Everything remains exactly as it was._**

In another reality, not far away, they are in the village once more. It is the same world as it had always been. The birds chirp and villagers mingle in the city under the stone faces of the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokages.

 ** _I am I, and you are you,_**

Hikari and Itachi are four years old. Hikari wears a ruffled maroon and burnt orange dress. Her hair is done up in large, fancy buns and she is accompanied by her mother and a live in caretaker. Itachi, accompanied only by his mother, wears simple grey shorts and his dark navy Uchiha shirt. They are innocent, wide eyed, and they are smiling in each other's directions as they cross each other on the street.

 ** _And the old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged._**

Hikari runs down the hallway, screaming of a large fox that will attack the village. The elders scold the child and tell her mother to control her daughter. Her mother looks at her, and smiles.

 ** _Whatever we were to each other, that we are still._**

The nine tails has attacked, and Hikari's mother recognizes that her daughter has a skill that she shouldn't be scared or ashamed of. She helps her daughter develop her unique trait, and enrolls her into the academy to build connections with other students so she does not grow to feel isolated. At the entrance ceremony, she recognizes Itachi from the city and they smile at each other again.

In time, they both quickly discover that they require more personalized, fast paced learning. With the two in the same class, the teachers allow them to study and practice together, growing off of each other, just as they always did.

With the two of them so close, Danzo does not approach either one.

 ** _Call me by the old familiar name. Speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Put no difference into your tone._**

Walking with Shisui, the two younger ones talk enthusiastically, and Hikari laughs loudly. Shisui chuckles at the joke, Itachi echoes his cousin in agreement. Shisui invites Hikari into the Uchiha compound. She follows her friends in. The atmosphere is tense, for the Uchiha are being blamed for the attack on the village. Looking into the eyes of these villagers, not much different than herself, she knows that these people are not to blame.

 ** _Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow._**

When others confront Itachi, accusing the Uchiha clan of all being manevolent, Hikari fiercely tells them off. To make up for the lack of a safe environment for her friend, Itachi is invited to spend time at the estate of Hikari's family. Hikari's mother makes them dinner, asking Itachi about his clan and discussing village politics. Together they study conflict resolution and village history. Itachi watches Hikari read intently, and smiles softly at her eagerness to learn. A feint feeling of fuzzy warmth buds inside the boy.

 ** _Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed. Play, smile, think of me, pray for me._**

At Itachi's house, he and Hikari sit on the porch, watching young Sasuke act out a battle scene with a wooden sword. He trips and falls, pouting up at his brother. The two older ones laugh at the sight, and Hikari springs up from where she sat in order to help Sasuke with his form. Itachi watches contently, happy that his friend is so comfortable with his beloved brother.

As they grow older and enter the ANBU, Itachi's father insists on making Itachi spy on the village. Itachi tells Hikari of his dilemma, and she promises to support him so that the conflict does not get blown out of proportion. Itachi turns to leave towards his home, and Hikari waves, nervously thinking to herself of how she can use her connections with the higher ups to fix everything. She questions the reason she is so devoted to helping Itachi in whatever way she can. In the end, she concludes that their bond is more than mere friendship.

Six months later, Hikari intuits the extent of the resentment in his clan. She desperately pleas to Fugaku to reconsider. She promises her and her mother will use their influence to help them, and ultimately after much hard negotiation, Fugaku gets the clan to agree to halt the coup, under the condition that the next Hokage be an Uchiha.

In time, after much hard work, the Third Hokage agrees to the compromise.

 _ **Let my name be ever the household word that it always was.** _

Ten years later, Hikari sets plates in the cupboard while Itachi completes a lot of paperwork at the table. Working hard to be considered for the position of Hokage, Hikari supports them financially by taking on extra missions. After the dishes are put away, she returns to the table to sit beside her husband, and they smile at each other warmly. Itachi greets his wife with a warm kiss, and together they sit down to some night reading.

 ** _Let it be spoken without an effort, without the ghost of a shadow upon it._**

In time, Itachi is given the position of Hokage. He stands on the roof of the Hokage's house, with Hikari proud and strong beside him. With great power comes great responsibility, but they are both prepared to support each other through it. Together, the eldest descendants of the next generation of Uchiha and Senju work to close the divide between the distrustful clans. With their wisdom and understanding of negotiation and peacemaking, they bring the Leaf Village into a golden age of harmony. Unified, the village's stability spreads into other great nations.

 ** _Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was._**

Itachi and Hikari wear kimonos, each wrapping an arm around the other, laughing side by side as their three children playfully run in circles around them. The eldest, a girl with dark black hair, the middle, a boy with wavy brown hair, and the youngest, just a toddler, tripping in the grass with rosy cheeks, a girl. Surrounded by laughter, the two happy parents smile at each other, with just as much love as when they got married twelve years ago.

 ** _There is absolute and unbroken continuity. What is this death but a negligible accident?_**

Sitting on the porch of their new humble estate, the beginning of a clan of their own, Hikari and Itachi kiss deeply, happy with their lives and what they've accomplished. There is relative peace and harmony between the five great nations, thanks to Itachi's hard work and dedication to his dream. His family, with Sasuke as their head, visits often, as does Hikari's mother. Through the years, their children grow older, becoming diplomatic, selfless shinobi like their parents. Eventually, they leave the house to have families of their own. As the two grow older, Itachi retires, and the position of Hokage is passed to a more than capable Naruto.

 ** _Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?_**

Hikari nurses a long white haired Itachi, who decades ago received the mangyekyo on a joint mission with his father, who passed away from his wounds subsequently. The light completely gone from his eyes, Itachi lifts his arm towards his wife, gesturing for her to come forward. He touches her smiling face, marked with wrinkles his fingers have memorized, and holds it in his hands. Sightless, he looks at his wife with his heart, his closest and most loyal friend, and promises her that he will follow her into the afterlife, so they will never have to be apart.

Several months later, Hikari dies of old age, happily surrounded by family. Itachi dies in his sleep two hours after her, in the same bed, leaving behind a lifetime of positive accomplishments and a legacy as the greatest leader of the Hidden Leaf Village who ever lived.

 ** _I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just round the corner._**

In the Pure Land, all alternate realities are known. All happening simultaneously, each reaping greater understanding of life. In the Pure Land, just outside of the land of the Living, Itachi stands beside his younger brother as he transplants his eyes.

Hikari's story is soon forgotten by those still living. Still she lingers on. On some occasions, the man disguised as Madara even swears he even feels the young woman standing behind him, whispering his true name, or the name of the love he once lost long ago.

During private conversations regarding Sasuke, Danzo has witnessed many times, the strange phenomenon of objects being knocked off of shelves, as if to warn him not to lay a hand on the innocent boy.

And Sasuke, still processing the sight of his brother ascending into a dimension completely unknown, could not shake the feeling of Itachi's hand on his wrist, deflecting a deadly blow intended to smite Naruto. Nor can he ignore the feeling in his gut on his journey beyond the village that the spirits of his lost loved ones still check up on him.

 ** _All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before._**

In yet another reality, Itachi and Hikari sit down to a table of homemade dishes, accompanied by their deceased best friends and family. Everyone happily helps themselves to the food. It is an ordinary gathering of friends and family; nothing grave about it. Hearing a knock, they look towards the door. It opens to reveal a much older Sasuke, having far outlived his elder brother.

 ** _How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again!_**

Sasuke smiles calmly at his much younger brother, who grins and pokes him on the forehead.

"Welcome home, Sasuke. I've missed you."

Nothing has changed. Everything is as it always has been. No time has passed, no distance has been crossed. Sasuke joins his warm and loving family, all of whom have been separated from each other for not even a single moment. Laughter and joy abound in this meeting place of souls, for death is nothing at all and in this one moment, this unified now, there is no pain.

* * *

 _Poem by Henry Scott Holland. I do not own the poem, most characters, or any of Naruto._


	19. Update- Alternate Ending

***Hi everyone, I'm back! Before I ended this story, I wanted to write one last thing for my readers who might have wished for a different ending. This alternate ending will be the last chapter I will write for this story, though if enough people like it, I might one day write a little one shot sequel! This ending leaves off on a very different note, where Hikari lives on. I hope you all enjoy.***

* * *

 _Itachi, age 4. Standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking thousands dying. He is too young to understand suffering._

 _Hikari, age 4. Shouting of the oncoming tailed beast attack. The Uchiha are moved to a remote district, pushed primarily by Danzo's distrust and precaution. Hikari, protected and surrounded by the fortunate, is too young to understand terrorism._

 _Itachi, age 5. Danzo carefully picks the Uchiha protigy as his pawn. He later selects Hikari as his second pawn._

 _Hikari, age 5. Enrolled in private tutoring for the gifted, away from other children. Away from Itachi. She is too young to understand isolation._

 _Itachi, age 8. Serving the Leaf as a genin, with only his best friend Shisui to lean on. Itachi understands the resentment in his clan is growing._

 _Hikari, age 8. Danzo takes her under his wing, she trains in root while Danzo's underlings monitor her whereabouts, keeping her away from the Uchiha._

 _Itachi, age 11. Accepted into ANBU, doing the dirty work of the village, ensuring it is kept hidden. Serves as a double agent for the Uchiha, who are plotting the coup. Itachi does not know if he is more Leaf Ninja or Uchiha._

 _Hikari, age 11. Overhears Danzo's plan to suppress the dangerous, manevolent Uchiha clan. She begins taking missions to suppress the clan, unexposed to them, to keep the village safe. Hikari does not understand why the vengeful Uchiha cannot simply accept their position in the police force._

 _Itachi age 12. He works closely with Shisui and the elders to prevent a coup de tat. The Uchiha numbers have grown shorter since Danzo has been proposing more difficult missions. Itachi wonders if Shisui and himself could be enough to stop the coup if worst comes to worst._

 _Hikari is 12 years old._

 _She stands up against a wall, cloaked in darkness, only Mitsui nearby._

 _"We should go back, this is too risky," Hikari whispers to her best friend. "Danzo told me they have keen senses."_

 _"Not keen enough to sense us from this far. He told us they're having a meeting tonight. If you want to erase any of your doubt about this mission, Hikari, now is your chance." Mitsui was right. Hikari knew better than to talk to these people. If she wanted to be certain they were who they were, she would have to get a glimpse of them in secret. Together, they both closed their eyes and sensed a gathering of over one hundred ninja gathered in a large building in the center of the district. Hikari remote viewed and saw men and women alike shouting passionately to the three central figures standing in the front._

 _"It is decided. In three months time, we will kidnap the nine tails and set it free on the village. We will then use that time to eliminate the Hokage and any other figures that might stand in our way. Finally, revolution is upon us." Loud cheering could be heard from all corners of the room. "Itachi, Shisui, there are very few strong Uchiha left so close to the village's nerve center. I need you to continue relaying information to us regularly. We will have only once chance to seize power. Failure is not an option."_

 _"But Father!" Hikari was mortified. Thirty seconds was all she needed to confirm her bias against them. The two girls released their jutsu and looked at each other._

 _"He was right... everything Danzo told us was right. The Uchiha are vengant and power hungry people... all of them. If we let them get away with this, the system we have in place in the village will be completely broken."_

 _"That's why we have to keep taking them out, Hikari. We can't let them take power. We can't let them ruin everything your great great grandfather worked for." Hikari felt dizzy as they began their walk back to Danzo's base. Half a minute was all it took for Hikari to convince herself that that clan was dangerous and they needed to get rid of them. In that moment, all uncertainty she had felt in the previous year faded, and resolution took its place._

 _Hikari was 12 and a half when her fate was sealed._

 _Danzo had called her into his office one night and knelt in front of him, respectfully._

 _"Rise," the man turned to her, hands behind his back. His stoic demeanor seemed somewhat more solemn. "Among all of my subordinates, it is you who has brought me the most success. You have kept the secrets of our village faithfully. And by now, I trust you have learned enough that any doubt of these assassinations has been cast aside." Hikari nodded, hesitantly. "I have a mission for you. This assignment will be the most crucial, for many lives are at stake." A sinking feeling rose in the girl's stomach._

 _"What is it that you ask of me?" Danzo turned towards the back wall, choosing his words carefully._

 _"Of the Uchiha who once worked under the order of the Hokage, all but two have been disposed of." Hikari didn't need to be reminded. "I have used these two as spies into their clan, but the risk of their failure has become too great. The Uchiha's attempt at a coup is close upon us, and soon, each will have to choose a side. Of the two, there is one I doubt the loyalty of the most. If what we anticipated comes to pass, it is he that will be the main struggle in an effort to overtake and suppress the Uchiha. Hikari, as my most loyal subordinate and the ancestor of the First Hokage, it is you who must take this mission. Spy on him carefully, and tell me his plans. Help me to overtake him, so we can finally be rid of this dangerous threat to our Village. The Uchiha were never fit to work alongside the Senju. From the day Madara was defeated in battle by your great grandfather, their troublesome nature guaranteed their downfall. It is your birthright. Will you accept this mission?" Hikari did not need to think for more than a second. Anything to protect the order of the village._

 _"Who do I need to spy on?"_

 _"Shisui Uchiha."_

* * *

Itachi woke on his last day of life to the smooth satin sheets below him, dampened with a thin layer of sweat, to the heaviness of the grey comforter above him, gently pressing on the dull aching of his chest, and to Hikari, curled up beside him.

The woman's shoulders rose and fell as she sensed his wakefulness before his eyes had even opened. Itachi did not breathe as a small feeling of loving warmth crept into his chest.

He knew what he had to do.

As Hikari's eyes opened facing away from him, Itachi pressed his body into hers, wrapping his arm around her form and tenderly squeezing her. He gathered his chakra and felt it run through his face into his eyes. The woman gave a soft sigh, as if in resolution of her final plans. But they weren't to be. As she turned to look into his eyes, Itachi held her, planted a gentle yet firm kiss on her lips and felt his chakra surge.

A.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Having sensed the change, Hikari looked up at her lover's sudden affection. To her surprise, she could have sworn his right iris had turned white, just for a moment. It faded as quickly as it came, but she saw it. She knew Itachi was up to something. But today was Itachi's final day. And she wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of her plans.

"Today is the day," she calmly stated, hoping to get away from his scheme if even for a moment. "We should get ready." Hikari rose from the bed, looking towards the door. But just as soon as she sat and turned away, his hand was firmly on her shoulder.

"Not yet, Hikari. We need to talk." Pushing on a pleasant smile and attempting to shake him off, Hikari turned to him again.

"There's nothing you need to say to comfort me, Itachi. I'm fine, I promise." Hikari successfully escaped his arm, rising to open the door. But before her hand could reach the handle, Itachi blocked the door in a blur of motion, hand gripping tightly at the metal.

B.

"That's a lie," Hikari was growing irritated. She had no idea what was going on.

"No it's not, Itachi. We've talked about this before. I want you to die, remember? It's not like I can keep you alive much longer anyway. Now let me go, there's not much time until Sasuke discovers us."

"Hikari, you've never been a good liar. You're avoiding the whole truth. I have prepared all the time we need before he comes anywhere near the hideout. It is you I am concerned about. You've been keeping plans for this day hidden from me for a very long time, and it's time we talked about them." Hikari's stomach lurched. She felt like she could throw up. Itachi's face was calm, but he spoke with an unmistakeable gravity. The woman began to fear she knew exactly what plans he was referring to. And now she understood that her time had been cut short.

"What are you talking about?" The bathroom light was still on from last night. If she moved quickly, she would have enough time to grab a scalpel from next to the sink. Itachi saw her eyes flicker in that directions.

"Hikari, did you truly think that I would not have grasped your hidden motives after years of living with you? Would I have let you in so deeply without having a solid grasp on who you were? I've known what you planned to do since my first month knowing you." Hikari was beginning to panic, but her face remained calm. Her hand had been conveniently placed behind her back. She began concentrating her chakra to her head and fingers.

"What? I still don't understand," she sighed. Itachi simply shook his head.

"It would have been foolish to let a fellow rogue Leaf shinobi so close to me without knowing their background. You were in root after all, assigned by Danzo to keep village secrets safe within your mind. I researched you, Hikari." His words broke her heart. He knew exactly her intentions this whole time. There was no more time to waste. Hikari had to act now.

"Then you know why I must do this," the woman mumbled darkly, releasing the flow of chakra with a hand sign. Before she could raise her second hand to complete the jutsu, Itachi had pinned her to the mattress, wrists gripped tightly above her head. Hikari felt tears well in her eyes, pressed to their bed with his weight.

C.

"Genjutsu will not work, Hikari," Itachi's voice was stern.

"You can't have researched everything. Many truths exist only in my own mind. You have to let me go!" Go. Itachi knew what she meant. And it was not to any secret organization that would keep her safe. He pressed harder, ignoring the pain in his stomach. The woman struggled to free herself from underneath him. In a matter of seconds, she overpowered him physically and bolted to the bathroom. In a desperate attempt to fulfill her self imposed mission, Hikari grabbed a scalpel. As she anticipated, Itachi caught her hand, giving her the opportunity to pull their hands towards her own neck with her free hand. But with a stern expression, Itachi whipped the knife away, and it clanged to the floor.

D.

Summoning her full strength, Hikari spun out of his grip, aiming for the door once again. She was met with Itachi blocking her, in the exact same position he had been in before.

"What's going on…." The woman spoke mostly to herself.

"This is the Izanami. Though Madara disagrees, I believe it awakened in my eyes just for you. I would have used it soon after acquiring it, but there was no guarantee you would not change your mind until Sasuke was the only brother remaining. You are caught inside a loop. There is no use in trying to escape. Now talk to me, Hikari." The woman shook her head stubbornly.

"There's nothing you can say. I've known how this must end since the moment I learned of the massacre. There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Now let me go!" Hikari attempted to kick the door open, even if it shattered into a hundred pieces. She found herself pinned firmly to the bed once more, with her hands behind her head. "You had the freedom to choose your own fate. Now allow me the opportunity to decide my own."

"Your life is not your own. Just as my life was lived for Sasuke and the village, your life was lived for the Village and the Uchiha. No wrongs will be made right if you stay on the path you are on. Hikari, this is not the time for you to die!"

Hikari looked up at him in surprise. So he had done his research, and inferred her true motives. Tears slowly leaked out the corners of her eyes. She shook her head.

"Itachi… there's so much you don't know. All this time, you thought you knew the true reality. But you were wrong. I've done things that are unforgivable. I deserve to die for my crimes more than you do. Itachi, I deserve to die at your hand most of all."

"That's not true." He shook his head. The woman's eyes opened wide like once before, looking into some unknown space, as if her memories were flashing before her eyes.

"I'm the reason for the massacre. I'm the reason you were backed into a corner. In Root... we took out the Uchiha resistance for years... giving those in ANBU fake missions... ending the lives of our own village citizens in an effort to weaken you." Hikari's words all felt surreal to Itachi. "I was taught to hate and distrust the Uchiha from a young age. I worked to back you into extinction. And that is why there is no way to repay you."

"Those missions were not your fault. You were gradually brainwashed by Danzo. He wrote your file personally. You were following orders with little choice."

"So were you. But the blood is still on my hands." That was true enough. "No matter how distant we are from members of our society, shinobi have a responsibility to protect their own people, no matter the cost. Without that commitment, is a nation really a nation? Everyone is responsible for each other, not just our leaders. Every time I followed orders and did what I was told, I made a choice. And by following his corruption, I hurt people. I hurt you."

"How could you have known what you were doing was wrong? You told me yourself, you were taught that you were protecting people." Hikari shook her head again, bemused at her own stupidity.

"We let ourselves believe silly stories. We accepted what was fed to us without question. We told ourselves an entire group of people was so hateful, that you sought to bring us down for no reason other than bitterness. How can one be certain of a simple story without verifying it for themselves first? I was afraid to get to know you. How can one blame a group of people for seeking power when the system was set up to keep them down?"

"You put all the blame on yourself. It was a group effort, and you were as young as I was. Hikari, you've got to forgive yourself for your mistakes. Stay here." Hikari couldn't stand to hear his desperate defenses to redeem her. It was time he learned the truth.

"I killed Shisui. It was not because of the rest of them, but because of me that he died." Her words sent sharp pain into his chest. Itachi had known this too, but to hear her say it out loud he couldn't help but to reopen old wounds. It was the last mission she had been given by Danzo. With her superior skills in espionage and medicine, Hikari had been ordered to take out the last resistance to what Danzo had called Phase Three. His lover had intuited when his best friend would be the weakest and most exhausted, and poisoned him before Danzo had confronted him. While Itachi had pushed Shisui off the cliff himself, Hikari set him up to do it.

"I know." His voice grew quiet. "It is a close personal loss... but it was an action that you took out of complete ignorance." His defenses drove the woman crazy.

"How can you continue to defend me?! I already said it before. I could have chosen to verify Danzo's claims for myself. I chose to be complacent. I chose my ignorance. It is because of my hand that he died, and that your best friend was not able to stop the massacre. It is because of my actions that your life ended up the way it is now. You could have even been Hokage, but it was me who took that from you." Itachi's heart ached like it had all just recently happened over again. No matter how he looked at it, the woman he loved was, in large part, responsible for his family's downfall. Whether by her own accord or Danzo's, Hikari had his family's blood on her hands. His own blood was on her hands. Yet he couldn't bring himself to completely condemn her.

"I am not denying that your action and inaction changed the course of history at my expense. But you are a different person than you were all those years before and that makes all the difference. When gathering intel with the ANBU, you intuited the truth behind the massacre, you learned that what you had done was wrong and you accepted it. You made the decision to leave your life to help me. Does that count for nothing to you?" Hikari once again shook her head.

"Up until yesterday, I had considered following through with Madara's plan. I was going to find Sasuke and tell him everything, and together we would bring down the village. I could not bring myself to forgive them for what they had done, for what I had done. I could not be as loyal and selfless as you. Don't you see, Itachi? This entire time, throughout your whole life, I've been the villain! Itachi why don't you hate me?! Kill me! Kill me for everything I took from you!" Itachi would not accept it. Not even for a moment. As Hikari struggled under his weight, Itachi kissed her in the exact same way he had in the beginning.

"Stop struggling Hikari, there's nothing you can do. In the real world your body is motionless. There is nothing you can do to escape this jutsu. Sit beside me and we'll talk." The woman knew that he was right. Even if she overpowered him physically again he had overpowered her mind. She slowly rose with him, who held her hand as he often did. Her tears slowly ran down her face.

"Your past is your past. We cannot change that. But do not allow your past to determine your future. Your suffering has given you the exact experience and understanding required of what is needed of you. Do you understand that? You once told me that to die is sometimes the appropriate and moral action to take. That it can come from selfless love. But what selflessness is dying for your own self imposed illusions when you can stay and prevent the same suffering from happening to others? If you really want the debt to be repaid, there is something you must do for me. Something that will help right all of the wrongs of both our lifetimes."

"And what would that be? What could possibly repay the deaths of hundreds of people and the downfall of one of the ninja world's most powerful clans?"

"Mother my child." Hikari gasped. "With Sasuke's future line and my own, you can help birth a new generation; a generation that will know the value of peace; that will live to carry on our ideals so that prejudice based on village and clan affiliation will not lead to war or genocide as it did with us. Together, the two of you and your families can pave the way to hundreds of new lives with better futures." A chuckle that was almost a half sigh escaped the woman's lips. Hikari had never considered the possibility of having children. It was a joy she would never have allowed herself. Her only desire had been to die at his hand, he who she had taken everything from. The idea that she could give him back a family was almost too much for her to entertain.

"Hikari?" A tiny smile crept onto Itachi's lips. He kissed her forehead, awaiting her response. "It is you who must decide to change your path and make this choice. This jutsu will not end until you do." More silence as Hikari thought. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"You're crazy," she smiled. "Letting the woman who took everything from you and your family live, and giving her new life. Absolutely insane."

"I find it to be quite logical. Sasuke will not stop to have children for some time. You know just as well as I that when I am gone, Madara's Eye of the Moon plan will commence. If you die, Sasuke's death is still a possibility no matter which rode he goes down. The Uchiha bloodline could end with him. It is in both of our best interests for you to remain here. You will raise our child alone and protect my brother from the shadows. Fortunately I have complete faith that you are more than up to the task. You can right your wrongs, Hikari. I need you to." Her eyes darkened in self doubt.

"What peace could arise out of a child whose parent's actions lead to so much bloodshed? They will learn the story some day and like Sasuke they will take revenge."

"That day will be up to you. I am confident that you are more than fit for the task of raising them in alignment with our shared principles. Our fates are a cautionary tale, with consequences that will shape the fabric of that child's life. War and discrimination is the reason they will not have met their father in person, why their mother cannot raise them within the safety of a village, why their extended family is gone. I believe that a child from you and me would be motivated to restore peace more than any other." Hikari thought to herself, weighing the costs and benefits in her head. Itachi could tell that the very idea of lasting another week filled her with bitterness. He continued. "You said so before. No matter how distant we are from members of our society, shinobi have a responsibility to protect their own people, no matter the cost. We are ninja, Hikari. We soldier on for the greater good, no matter the personal cost. We ascribe new meaning or 'nindo' to our suffering so the pain does not consume us. This child will be your new meaning, just as I was before, and Sasuke was for me. And in time, you will make new bonds and life will be worthwhile again."

His words almost seemed to go over her head. She was beyond tired of life. There was no doubt she would resent waking up for the remainder of her days. And as much as Itachi could selflessly forgive her along with the village she simply couldn't. In truth, she still wanted Sasuke to learn the secret of the massacre and his brother. Yet if Itachi assigned her this last task, she would do it. It was the least he and his family deserved. Upon coming to her decision, tears flowed from her eyes once again. She nodded, relenting.

"I love you..." she whispered, meaning it deeply.

"And I love you," he returned, holding her hand tightly in his own. This was the extent of Hikari's devotion. She would live the rest of her life in pain, but with a new mission; a new purpose. And perhaps one day, she would birth the way to a more peaceful future.

As the jutsu released her, Itachi was still laying beside her in bed, holding her tightly. Proud of her inner growth, he planted a kiss on her tear stained cheek. The woman looked up at him with so many emotions. Defeat, remorse, doubt, hope, love. New light shone inside her and to Itachi it seemed like perhaps she was born anew.

"I'll never understand... after all of the pain and suffering... how people are able to summon the strength go on living." It was then that Itachi imparted his last piece of wisdom.

"Just as you and I have borrowed each other's strength on a team, just as Sasuke gave my life meaning, and just as Naruto will not give up until Sasuke is brought into the light. It is our bonds with other people that keep us alive and give us purpose. You said so yourself, we have a moral obligation to care for one another, not just our leaders. You are alive because I reached out and would not let you die. You will become stronger still as you create new bonds with Sasuke and with our child." It was an answer she could live with. Itachi put his hand on his wife's belly, and they looked at each other fondly.

"Then I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be, for my new life to start... my only hope is... that our child looks like you."

* * *

The two lovers headed swiftly towards the Uchiha hideout. With a sealing jutsu, together they had sewn the seed of new life, and Hikari was ready. Itachi reflected on the words of his father, whom Hikari had channeled shortly before their departure.

 _"Itachi, you have been a greater older brother than I would have imagined. You stayed alive to give him a purpose, and instilled the strength that he will need going down the road. Because of what you took from him, Sasuke will have learned the importance of family, and he will work to create a strong one like the one he never had. You've supported him your whole life, more than I ever did, no matter how painful. Be proud of yourself for that. The ending itself is quick, like fainting. Your mind turns to blackness, and that's when we'll see you."_

"Hikari, there's something I must ask of you." The woman looked up to him with bright, inquiring eyes. "In addition to the tasks I have entrusted you with, there is one final thing I ask of you.

"Anything for you." Itachi knew that the woman next to him would do anything for him; their love was unconditional. No matter how ridiculous a task it seemed, she would oblige.

"In a few hour's time, my body will likely be disposed of, and my eyes collected for transplant. I ask for no ceremony in my absence, for I do not deserve one. Yet I cannot help but wonder how my life will be remembered by you. I ask simply to hear those thoughts before I go." Hikari did not understand.

"What do you mean? You wish for me to tell you how you will be remembered?" A small smirk arose on the raven haired Uchiha's lips.

"A eulogy." Hikari gave a soft sigh of sly amusement. Itachi was not asking for her to be sentimental, rather it was a topic of conversation. Hikari thought, and began.

"Itachi Uchiha, the entire world will remember you for a century or more until you fade into the fog of forgotten history. As a killer, a mass murderer, whose arrogance and hatred extinguished the lives of his own people. While your brother will be regarded as the hero, you will be remembered for your brutal strength, a cold psychopathic personality, and as the genius among geniuses of our generation, whose talents brought a historic clan to their graves. The Akatsuki will remember you as a young prodigy and a brutal fighter, a man of few words who was close to no one. They will be surprised and disappointed you're gone, and hail you as the strongest member of the group.. but they will not mourn you for long." Hikari's brutal honesty did not offend the young man, yet somehow her words made his heart ache. This was the pain he deserved.

"Good."

"But that is not how I will remember you." Itachi turned to see her eyes that grew solemn. "To me, you will always be the gentle and kind man who could not hide his integrity even in the midst of rogue killers." The woman smiled to herself. "The man who fought only for peace and for the life of his most precious younger brother. The man who selflessly sacrificed all he had for the one he loved. I admire that selflessness. Your nature is a peaceful one, but your conviction has given me further motivation to stand up for my own. I will remember you as the only person who made me feel truly happy, who gave me a purpose I could not second guess, and who helped me grow more than you will ever know." Itachi bowed his head, humbly.

"You think of me too highly. I doubt it was your time with me who set you on this path. You had decided to assist me ever since learning the truth of the massacre."

"Even so, it was my time with you that made it all worth while." They came upon the edge of the forest, and headed forward through the field. Just beyond this field, more trees grew, leading to a path Itachi would follow to the old Uchiha hideout.

"I share the same sentiment. Hikari, I'm not a man of many words, but before I leave, I want to thank you once again. Truly. I am still uncertain about whether or not I will remain linked with you after this fight. But even if the only thing left of me is my will and intentions, I hope that those will remain with you and with our child.

"I believe without a doubt, that I will see you on the other side. You don't have to believe me. You will know soon enough." Itachi nodded politely.

"All my life, I have lived in the darkness. I cannot say that I was particularly fond of living, and I do not know whether all the pain I have caused will be worth it. But in this short life of mine, I am truly happy to have met you." Hikari gave him a sad smile. Was this how it would end? Was she now truly grieving her loss? Itachi decided to add more words of comfort she could lean on. "Years ago, you were right. I have never truly lived. I thank you once again for having helped me become all that I could be in this world with what I had. So far away from my brother, your friendship gave my life light in these last years. Not only did you heal my body, you fought to keep my spirit and will intact. I wouldn't be where I am without your selflessness. When I am gone, carry that ring with you and remember that only you, Hikari of the Senju clan deserved that symbol of my love and devotion." Hikari held up her hand to look at the ring that shone in the afternoon sunlight. A small smile formed at her lips.

"To have been given this by none other than you... fate behaves in such mysterious ways. Before I met you, I had everything. But to have loved you, Itachi Uchiha has been the and will always be the biggest privilege of my life." The light in Hikari's eyes flickered with a certain sadness as he ran his fingers through a strand of her hair. Itachi knew that he had to go, but he had to fight the pull to stay with her longer. There were no more words he could say. His time had come. Instead, he leaned in with her and their lips met in a final kiss. Each wanting nothing but to imprint themselves, everything they wished life could have been, on the other forever. Itachi broke the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes with a final smile.

"Love my child like you loved me," Itachi spoke his final sentiment softly.

"I will," Hikari vowed. And with that, Itachi was off. The woman watched him until he was out of sight, without a sense of loss, for even upon his death, Hikari would be as close as she was in life to the raven haired hero.

* * *

With Itachi departed, a deafening silence filled the field where she stood. For the first time in a long time, as she stood in the light breeze, Hikari felt truly alone. Like a magnet, the woman felt her feet pulling her forward, slowly at first, then gaining speed as she circled around the path. She remote viewed all life forms around the base. Itachi was now sitting upon his rightful throne, while Sasuke and his team approached Kisame. Hikari would have to run in the opposite direction as to avoid detection. The base was located on top of a tiered platou. Hikari approached the roof from behind, ascending the hillside until she could lean against the top tier, out of sight. It was here that she once again remote viewed inside the hideout and watched as the fight began.

Twenty minutes later, fire burst forth from the stone ceiling. The woman saw the distant figure of Itachi leap into the air, and she hid, moreso from Sasuke than Itachi who's vision was too blurry to detect her. Facing away, Hikari looked into Itachi's energetic field and felt his chakra quickly dwindle. Her only fear was that he would lose stamina before he could finish the fight.

The younger boy jumped to the top of the highest wall, forcing Hikari to duck beneath it so Itachi did not notice her. Storm clouds gathered in the sky, and fear gripped at the woman's stomach. Then a beast emerged.

"Itachi, you had better shield yourself in time. If you don't you're finished..." A gust of wind blew across the rooftop as the attack hit, sending static across her body. Pressing her face against the cliff, the woman peeked, clenching her fists so tight that they almost bled. Itachi did not rise. If it weren't for her sensory input, she would have believed he was dead. Itachi was struggling to maintain consciousness. To her relief he rose, the red glow of the susanoo formed around his body. This would be his last jutsu.

With a surge of his chakra, Itachi hunched over and coughed up a handful of blood. All Hikari wanted now was for his pain to end. He had almost no chakra left.

Luckily, Sasuke was out of chakra too. Itachi would soon push the boy to his limits, forcing him to release Orochimaru from his body. In time, the seven headed serpent sprung forth, just out Itachi's eyesight.

"Feel the energy of the beast like you taught yourself..." the woman mumbled to herself. It seemed as if he had, for his susanoo responded appropriately, quickly slicing off the heads. Orochimaru rose from the final serpent, but Itachi did not allow him to speak for more than a moment. He was quickly sealed away within the blade Orochimaru had long since searched for. With Orochimaru gone, there was only one thing left to do. Hikari watched intensely, barely breathing.

Walking slowly towards his brother that was the center of his heart, every cell in Itachi's body fought to stay alive, just for a few more moments. Just enough to reach him. His limbs were on fire as the Susanoo flickered crimson through his blurry vision. His left leg was bleeding and his right forearm throbbed from a harsh second degree burn. His insides were mostly numb but they felt like goo. Panting and gasping for breath, Itachi's outstretched hand reached towards Sasuke's eye and he began to murmur his final sealing. Madara would never live to tell him the truth, and along with his own wretched life, the secret would fade away forever. The village and his brother, would be at peace. Then, at the last moment, his two fingers changed their path, to land finally on his little brother's forehead.

With that simple gesture, all the pain in his heart came to an end. And all that filled him was love. It was in that moment that Itachi smiled, finally knowing exactly what kind of human he was. He saw himself at his core. In the distance, Hikari stood hidden away, smiling at him with the same pure love he now felt and the same bold confidence that had shown in her eyes the first day he met her. With that exchange of glances, Itachi's gaze returned to his beloved brother, unafraid of what lay ahead.

"Sorry Sasuke... this the last time..." His beloved brother's wide eyes looking at him, so much like they did when he was young, were the last thing Itachi saw. He fell, his head hit the wall, and his strength gave out. Landing on the ground, his mind began to fade, and then it went black like a candle had been blown out. It was then that Itachi, or what essence of him remained, rose from the body that had been so sick, to look at the view from above. Sasuke had fallen to lay beside him, Hikari close by. And Itachi's spirit smiled.

In another moment, Itachi was surrounded by all those that had never left him. They couldn't have, for death was simply a human construction, an illusion ending of life. But Itachi was still very much here, the same as he had always been. They held him, laughing in celebration of his return.

Itachi chuckled, feeling like such a fool to have ever been scared. He had been here before.

* * *

Rain poured down on the ravaged hideout.

With Sasuke unconscious, Hikari rose from her hiding place and walked onto the roof, the two Uchiha bodies in the distance. With Itachi dead, a peaceful contentment filled Hikari's body. His pain had ceased, and Hikari knew he was not far off, hovering just overhead, reunited with those who waited for him. She looked above at the slowly ascending figure, and a pang of envy filled her gut. Halfheartedly walking towards the two bodies, Hikari felt a presence emerge from the air behind her. The familiar form lifted a kunai to her neck.

"Don't move any closer. If you attempt to take Sasuke away, I will kill you where you stand." Hikari turned towards the kunai, glancing at the orange mask. She felt nothing towards the threat.

"Such bold words. Go to him. Tell him everything. I will be listening in the shadows. I want to see the look on his face the moment he realizes every word you say is true."

* * *

Waves crashed on the rocks at the edge of the land of Fire. Itachi's eyes had been collected for transplant, and shortly afterwords his body was laid to rest by Sasuke at the same shoreline where he stood. Itachi's eyes would go on to see if his dreams would one day come to fruition, and they would give Sasuke a new light, but that day was not today.

Today, Sasuke cried the tears Itachi had rarely let himself shed. He cried for the truth, for the torturous life Itachi had lived, for the pain he suffered alone, for the fate of the two brothers who had never gotten to know each other, for the hatred of the village that had brought disaster upon the people he had loved the most. The salt water flowed down his face uncontrollably and without apology as his teammates stood behind him. Sitting on a rock nearby, Madara Uchiha gave Sasuke his time to mourn. And further in the distance still, with all traces of her presence erased, Hikari stood waiting with her fists clenched.

When Sasuke declared revenge on the Leaf, Hikari would be his protector, hidden away until the right moment came. Filled with sadness and anger on Sasuke's behalf, self hatred on her own, and purpose and hope for her future child, Hikari placed her hand on her stomach where new life would grow. On her other hand, she felt the ether of a familiar presence. It was Itachi, holding her hand from a peaceful place, just as close to her as he had been in life.

"I told you it would work," the woman mumbled under her breath. Itachi smirked.

"You were right. Death is merely a change in states. It is nothing at all." A moment of silence passed as he watched his brother cry in memory of him. "I told my family I must stay close to the land of the living for a while, at least in your perception of time. I will be by your side, but the mission is in your hands." Though there was nothing there, Hikari squeezed what would be his hand.

"Thank you."

The new mission would be a challenge, but as long as Sasuke and their child remained safe, it would be worth it. Hikari would take the role of Itachi, guiding his brother in her own way. And in time, she would give birth to new life and a new future. With Itachi by her side, and a new mission to give herself purpose, Hikari would live on. She would push forward through the pain and the sorrow until things came to pass. Because that is what it meant to live the life of a true shinobi.

* * *

I hope this ending was satisfactory for anyone who wanted it to end differently. Much love!


	20. Update- New Beginnings

**Hello everybody, it has been exactly two years since the creation of Hikari Senju and exactly one year since I posted the epilogue to my first Itachi/Hikari fanfiction entitled Itachi's New Partner. It's Itachi's birthday again. A big life change happened for me this year. I was accepted into the #1 school of Social Work in the country for my master's degree (not at all to brag, just sharing because I thought it would be funny to shed some light into who I am as a writer. If you know about social work you can probably see a lot of references to the discipline in my previous story. I'm pretty serious about the themes I wrote about!) Once again, it is June 9th. Because of the wonderful reviews I received on my first story, I am happy to be submitting the first chapter of my continuation.**

 **For readers who were introduced to this first story because they are interested in reading about Itachi, I am happy to say that his character will live on in this next one, and that he and Hikari are still very much in contact. But because he's dead, he won't be in it in quite the same way! It will be exploring Hikari and Sasuke's unique relationship and covering the time after Itachi's death, the 4th Great Ninja War, and into Boruto (because adult Sasuke and Sarada have got to be involved). So many of the very valid points raised about the shinobi world seem to have been largely ignored and forgotten by Hokage Naruto, and I want to write a story in which they aren't just left for the history books. It will also be exploring the idea of (rogue) half Uchiha and half Senju offspring. Because I'm in quite an intensive program, I might have to take a break part way through writing this story. But I'm going to try my best to get my writing out in a fairly timely manner! I've spent a lot of this year writing to give myself a head start.**

 **It will be called The Uchiha's Restoration**

 **This is a preview of the first chapter. I really really hope everyone that enjoyed this fanfic follows the continuation, where you get to see Itachi's dream live on.**

* * *

Two months had passed since the day Sasuke learned his brother's truth. Blinded by pain and vengefulness, he sought solace in the Akatsuki and in Madara, his only remaining relative. War was close on the horizon, and the young teen dedicated himself to making preparations with his team to capture the eight-tails.

In hiding, Hikari Senju followed the raven-haired boy; keeping true to her promise every day, taking on the role Itachi had given her as a protector. And while Madara hid her existence from the boy until he was ready, even he did not know the woman's secret.

On one particularly chilly September evening, Sasuke had sent his teammates on separate duties. In the middle of a sandy plane, he stood alone waiting for his target. When she did not come of her own volition, he lost his patience.

"Come on out. I know you're there."

Hikari smiled, and stepped forward. She knew that Sasuke had stationed Karin nearby just in case, which made this arrangement all the more convenient.

"Very good, I'm impressed." No longer wearing Akatsuki attire, it took Sasuke a moment to recognize her.

"You're the one from before. The one I fought the day before he died." Sasuke thought back to that moment, caught in her wood style, partially paralyzed with the poison from her vines. As much as he tried to dismiss her that day, he remembered the conversation they had back then:

 _Itachi is our strongest member, and one of the most loyal. You're his younger brother. Let's just say.. I'm curious about you. Fine. I'll humor you. Let's say you were strong enough to kill Itachi. What then? You would be the last Uchiha."_

 _"I'm going to restore my clan. I'm going to take back all that that monster took from me!"_

 _"Such a pointless aim. Itachi was smart to have killed them. The Uchiha had always been a troublesome clan. Their arrogance and pride blinded them to their limitations. They thought they were better than the rest of your pathetic village. It's no surprise the others resented them. They made a certain impression, like they wanted more power than they deserved. I bet that someone would have gotten rid of them if Itachi hadn't taken care of the job himself."_

 _"You know nothing of the Uchiha,"_

 _"And you think you do? You must have barely been a person when your brother took them all out. The Uchiha had always been at odds with the rest of the village. You could say they were disliked from the beginning. That's why they were overrun."_

 _"I don't want to hear any more from you! My clan did nothing to deserve a massacre! Itachi is pure evil. And I'll avenge everything. I'll make him sorry he was ever born. I swear I will." Hikari's heart sunk, as she was almost certain Itachi felt that exact way at times. "So just tell me where he is." Hikari smiled at the angry teen gently, with closure._

 _"You really hate your brother, don't you?"_

 _"With every fiber of my being." She nodded._

 _"Good. Then use your desire for justice to fuel your strength." The boy looked at him questioningly. Itach's crow flew to her shoulder. Sasuke was close to breaking through her trap, to cast a genjutsu. "It will certainly make for an entertaining show. I'll be watching your fight, Sasuke."_

"Judging by what you told me that day, you must have been a coconspirator with him and Madara. You knew the truth about Itachi, didn't you? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, guard up. Hikari gave a tender and slightly sorrowful smile.

"There's much about Itachi that even Madara does not know. I've been waiting for a long time to tell you everything. Because my name is Hikari Senju, and I was Itachi's wife.


End file.
